


Dresden (Tradução)

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Multi
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 102,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Quando Levi adquiriu os documentos falsos, sabia que a chave para a sobrevivência seria manter-se discreto e guardar a tristeza e raiva para si. No entanto, quando as marés da guerra começam a mudar para a Alemanha, Levi vê-se com o poder de tomar uma decisão.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedera_helix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedera_helix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dresden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719944) by [hedera_helix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedera_helix/pseuds/hedera_helix). 



> Quick English intro note:  
> I've decided to translate this wonderful story by hedera_helix so my parents and a friend could read. Cheers :)
> 
> .
> 
> Nota de tradutor:
> 
> Boas.
> 
> Esta será a única nota que vou escrever, por isso peço desde já desculpa pelo tamanho.
> 
> Esta tradução do trabalho de hedera_helix só foi começada por querer que os meus pais e uma amiga lessem o que, para mim, é um fanfic melhor do que muitos livros impressos. No caso deles, que não conhecem/apreciam Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, pode ser usufruído como aquilo que eu o considero ser: um romance histórico extremamente bem escrito e emotivo que poderia estar à venda numa livraria.
> 
> No entanto, eles não se sentem confortáveis o suficiente com a língua inglesa para lerem um livro desta envergadura no seu formato original. A qualidade da minha tradução não poderá chegar nem perto da qualidade da escrita original; no entanto, já que ia tentar uma tradução para Português (PT-PT, pré Acordo Ortográfico), algo ligeiramente aterrador, achei que não perdia muito em atirá-la para a internet, não vá alguém algures poder usufruir dela também.
> 
> Obviamente, isto é uma tradução amadora de alguém que não tem nada perto de uma formação universitária neste campo. Por uma questão de fluidez, certos nomes de localidades foram traduzidas para o seu equivalente português, e certas expressões tornadas mais casuais através de alguma gíria portuguesa, desde que considerasse adaptar-se no contexto, intenção e na personalidade da personagem em questão. O mesmo se aplica a tratamentos tu/você. Em contrapartida, outros termos em Alemão na versão original (Frau/Herr/etc) mantém-se aqui, assim como termos e títulos militares que ficarão assinalados com itálico. Todo o género de sugestões e correcções são aceites e encorajadas!
> 
> Vou tentar manter alguma regularidade nos updates de capítulos, dando-lhe desde já um prazo médio de 2 semanas.
> 
> (Tal como a versão original, vou manter os avisos no fim de cada capítulo)

 

 

 

Levi olha para as manchas no chão da cozinha por mais alguns segundos do que o normal, quando lhe ocorre que não se lembra quando foi a última vez que o esfregou. Já passou tanto tempo que já nem se lembra do que elas são; aquela castanha grande foi da vez que a Isabel entornou a sopa, ou quando ele quase derramou aquela caneca de café? Esta última deve ter sido há semanas atrás - não têm havido cartões de ração de substituição há algum tempo - mas a mancha continua lá.

Enquanto se aproxima da mesa, Levi apercebe-se que se habituou tanto a desviar-se das manchas que já nem nota a mudança no passo. Senta-se ao lado de Farlan, que vai rodando as papas de aveia pelo prato para as arrefecer, sem entusiasmo. Por um momento, pensa em perguntar o que aconteceu ao leite que tinha comprado no dia anterior, mas sabe que Isabel deve tê-lo dado à Frau Gernhardt de novo; não há como negar que os filhos dela precisam mais de leite do que eles, por isso não pensa muito no assunto.

\- A Isabel já saiu? - pergunta a Farlan, que sussurra em concordância.

\- Disse que ia ver o Herr Schild, por causa do cão dele.

Levi resmunga uma resposta antes de comer uma colherada das papas aguadas que não sabem a nada em particular. Isabel já fazia isto há semanas, desde que descobrira o animal atrás de uns caixotes do lixo que tinha andado a revistar - e quantas vezes é que Levi já lhe tinha dito para não o fazer? - e procurara o dono para poder devolver o cão ao lar em segurança. Era melhor do que ficar em casa o dia todo, e melhor do que roubar comida para os vizinhos esfomeados, por isso Levi não reclama com ela; especialmente quando o Herr Schild a deixa comer das rações dele sempre que as pode dispensar. Durante as primeiras semanas, Levi manteve-a debaixo de olho sempre que ela voltava de uma dessas visitas, para ver se havia alguma mudança radical no seu comportamento. Uma vez, até foi com ela para apaziguar todas as dúvidas sobre o homem. Herr Schild revelou ser um homem na casa dos setenta, um viúvo cujas únicas alegrias na vida eram aquele cão, e uma visita diária de uma filha que ainda vivia perto o suficiente para o visitar.

\- Vais sair hoje? - pergunta a Farlan, tentando manter a voz num tom casual, mas o outro homem levanta os olhos do livro com uma expressão assustada.

\- Não estava a pensar... - começa, olhando para Levi de forma hesitante antes de decidir. - Não. Hoje não. - Há um tom estranho na sua voz e uma parte de Levi sente-se culpada por ter perguntado. - Tu?

Levi acena. - Vou tentar encontrar trabalho.

É a preocupação constante destes dias; procurar trabalho, alguma coisa para fazer, alguma coisa para não ficar fechado em casa. Ele não percebe como é que Farlan consegue. Todos os dias em casa, a ler os seus livros e a escrever. O que há para escrever? Nada lhe acontece nestes dias. De qualquer forma, Levi termina o seu escasso pequeno-almoço e deixa-o nas suas coisas. Afinal, não há nada que possa fazer para mudar como ele é; e quem é Levi para dizer que Farlan não é o inteligente ali, por viver daquela forma?

Encontra-se nas escadas com Frau Niemeyer, do andar de baixo, depois de uma visita à casa de banho comum - desagradável, como sempre. Ela traz uma carta apertada na mão e ele pergunta-se se serão finalmente notícias do filho, o que foi enviado para Buchenwald há dois anos por um crimezeco do qual ela não fala. Ela agarra-lhe no braço, e pergunta-lhe, com aquele olhar penetrante:

\- Como está daquela sua tosse?

Levi tenta sorrir. - Melhor, desde que o tempo tem melhorado - explica brevemente, satisfeito por poder parar com a tosse falsa durante uns meses. Frau Niemeyer, uma intrometida devota, não precisa saber que o motivo de o exército o ter rejeitado não foi uma doença pulmonar não especificada.

\- Fico feliz por saber - diz-lhe ela, com uma amostra de sorriso. - Vi o seu irmãozinho a correr lá fora à pouco - continua, apesar de ele já ter começado a descer as escadas. - Devia mesmo ter mais atenção com ele, sabe.

Levi acena sem uma palavra, perguntando-se por quanto mais tempo poderá Isabel manter aquela charada em específico. - Eu digo-lhe para ter mais cuidado - promete à velha, que aparentemente ainda não estava satisfeita.

\- E aquele seu amigo? - continua ela, demorando-se nos degraus acima de Levi, mão cerrada no corrimão. - Não o tenho visto há algum tempo.

Levi consegue sentir o sobrolho a franzir-se.

\- Ele descobriu que o irmão morreu o mês passado - diz. As mentiras saem com tanta facilidade. - Ele estava em Leningrado. Era o último membro da família. Não se tem sentido muito bem desde aí.

A expressão da Frau Niemeyer está cheia do género de pena que todos agora têm pelas notícias trágicas dos outros; superficial, e secretamente satisfeitos por a tragédia atingir outra pessoa desta vez.

\- Lamento, - diz ela, movendo a cabeça para o lado. - É tão triste ver uma mente fraca assim desperdiçada num jovem bonito como ele. Mas ainda assim, quem pode culpar os pais por não o mandarem para uma instituição? O preço desses sítios! Se eu tivesse podido pagar, era o que eu teria feito com o meu Stefan.

Ela interrompe-se por um momento, expressão distante antes de regressar ao presente. - Ele ainda tem aquela tia em Berlim, não tem? Talvez eles se possam confortar um ao outro.

\- Espero que sim - Levi responde, esforçando-se para que a sua voz demonstre uma amostra de emoção, o que, mesmo passado todos estes anos, continua a não ser tarefa fácil.

\- Bem, não o quero importunar mais - suspira ela finalmente, pegando as compras do chão. - Heil Hitler.

\- Heil Hitler - responde Levi rotineiramente, antes de descer o resto das escadas e sair. O dia vai ficar soalheiro, mas há uma brisa gélida no ar, mesmo tendo em conta o quão cedo é. Levi puxa os colarinhos do casaco contra o vento quando começa a descer a rua.

Vai procurar nas lojas locais primeiro, perguntando por qualquer coisa para fazer, mas ninguém precisa de ajuda por estes dias, já todos aprenderam a gerir sem ajuda extra. As fábricas continuam iguais, recusando toda a gente que pareça ser capaz de carregar uma arma em vez de trabalhar. Levi decide tentar um pouco para lá da cidade, atravessando o Elba pela Ponte Augustus e passando pela parte velha da cidade, sem parar até que um grito surge atrás dele.

\- Ei, tu! Baixote!

Algum instinto faz Levi voltar-se e o ar fica preso na garganta assim que vê os uniformes cinzentos. Conta cinco homens, todos armados com pistolas, os rostos rasgados por sorrisos sinistros enquanto estão apoiados na parede, junto a um arco que liga ao pátio interior de um edifício. Um deles faz sinal a Levi para se aproximar e este fá-lo de forma hesitante, embora a mente esteja ocupada a ponderar fugir.

\- Posso ajudar-vos? - Levi pergunta tão educado quanto possível, parando a poucos metros dos soldados e tentando manter a voz firme para esconder o facto de o coração estar a martelar contra as costelas.

\- Sim, acho que podes. - Um dos homens avançou, e apesar da divisa no colarinho ser de um preto simples, Levi consegue identificá-lo como tendo a maior patente do grupo. Mais do que o estatuto do homem, o que o preocupa é o que aquela divisa preta significa: os homens são da Gestapo.

\- Do que se trata, então? - pergunta Levi, franzindo os olhos quando o sol trespassa as nuvens e ofusca os homens do seu campo de visão. Consegue sentir suor a empapar as axilas e luta para manter o nervosismo no rosto a um nível apropriado. Afinal, ninguém quer parecer demasiado tranquilo em frente de pessoas assim.

\- Podes fazer o favor de me mostrar os teus papéis.

A mente de Levi está cheia de palavrões enquanto luta para que as mãos parem de tremer, puxando os papéis do bolso; recebeu-os há muito tempo, antes de fugir de Berlim, e sabe que a informação está datada, além de incorrecta de raiz. A mão esquerda fecha-se nervosamente em torno do punho de uma pequena faca que tinha atirado para o bolso das calças antes de sair de casa. O soldado observa a sua identificação por uns bons vinte segundos, entre os quais os olhos de Levi analisam o resto do grupo tão discretamente quanto possível. A sua mente trabalha de forma febril, calculando resultados e formulando planos, tentando evitar considerar aquele irrevogável, mas muito possível, fim da situação.

\- Podes dizer-me o teu nome - ordena ele a Levi, que resfolega.

\- O quê, não sabe ler? - pergunta antes que se consiga travar, como se os seus nervos tivessem ganho sobre a lógica por um segundo. O homem de uniforme olha para ele severamente, a cara já a mudar para vermelho. - Theodore Mertz - responde Levi antes que o homem possa falar.

\- Diz aqui que és de Berlim. - O homem passa os papéis para um oficial mais novo, que os vira para o sol antes de os examinar.

\- Mudei-me para aqui depois dos meus pais morrerem - mente Levi, mantendo o rosto impassível. Os seus olhos detiveram-se para seguir uma jovem mulher de vestido cinzento enquanto esta passa na rua entre Levi e os soldados, mãos enluvadas cerradas nas alças da mala; o seu olhar não se eleva por um segundo do pavimento.

\- Os meus pêsames - diz o homem, soando a tudo menos isso enquanto acena perante as palavras de Levi. - Como é que eles faleceram? Se não te importas que pergunte.

\- Intoxicação por monóxido de carbono - responde Levi, sabendo que soa demasiado indiferente quando vê as sobrancelhas do militar elevarem-se rumo ao cabelo. - Ficaram presos num abrigo anti-aéreo.

\- E tu não estavas com eles?

O olhar de Levi segue o soldado mais novo enquanto ele passa os papéis para mais um outro soldado, apontando para algo neles e soltando uma risada baixa que Levi espera ser só ele a gozar com a sua altura. O outro soldado não parece tão divertido, mas agarra nos papéis na mão do colega, olhando para o rosto de Levi e de volta para os documentos, como se estivesse a tentar determinar o quanto ele condiz com a fotografia. Levi afasta o olhar dele e volta a fixar-se no homem que falara antes.

\- Estava fora - explica, tentando mantê-lo breve. - A visitar o meu tio Kenny.

\- A visitar o teu tio Kenny - o soldado repete, aumentando o sorriso. - Bem, que simpático foi da tua parte. Devo admitir, há uma coisa nisto tudo que não consigo perceber.

Levi tenta controlar a respiração; consegue sentir o punho da faca a ficar húmido com o suor da sua mão enquanto fixa o homem, tentando antecipar as próximas palavras. Vai apontar alguma coisa nos papéis de Levi, alguma discrepância que lhe falhou? Levi engole a custo e respira fundo para dissipar a desorientação que o bater frenético do coração lhe está a causar.

\- Como é que não foste recrutado? - pergunta o soldado, mantendo o tom estranhamente educado. - Com certeza os rapazes do Departamento de Guerra não te recusaram só porque és baixo, pois não?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Tenho uma doença pulmonar - diz, esperando que a breve explicação seja suficiente. A mente repete a frase, como que a tentar focar a sua atenção em algo que ele parece não conseguir apanhar.

\- Que lamentável - comenta o soldado, e para Levi, a voz soa agora alarmantemente a troça. O homem suspira de forma cansada enquanto um deles passa os papéis de Levi de novo para as suas mãos e olha para eles mais uma vez. - Que tipo de doença pulmonar?

A mão de Levi cerra-se na faca, cérebro a trabalhar desenfreado para arranjar alguma doença que tenha alguma coisa a ver com pulmões, e na altura em que diz - Tuberculose - sabe que já demorou demasiado para responder. O soldado ergue o olhar dos documentos, com um brilho quase enfadado, acenando para Levi se aproximar. Em vez disso, ele dá um passo para trás.

\- Vem cá - ordena ele a Levi agora, fazendo-o recuar outro passo.

\- Para quê? - pergunta, mantendo a voz firme apesar de não se lembrar quando foi a última vez que sentiu tanto medo. A expressão do soldado torna-se impaciente de imediato.

\- Temos de nos certificar de uma coisa - explica, voz subitamente cortante. O olhar de Levi salta do homem para os outros soldados, que começam a aproximar-se dele devagar, como as pessoas andam em direcção a animais que querem capturar.

\- Já vos mostrei os meus papéis - Levi tenta, começando a ficar desesperado. - O que precisam de saber deve estar aí, não?

O soldado endireita-se e suspira de novo, seguindo com o olhar as pessoas que passam pela rua à volta deles, mães com os filhos, jovens mulheres a caminho da sua hora de almoço nalgum cafézinho à beira rio. Levi sente como nenhuma delas olha para eles, como se já tivessem aprendido a não olhar quando coisas como estas acontecem em plena luz do dia, mas os seus próprios olhos são puxados para a mão do militar e para esta a descer para o coldre da pistola.

\- Preciso que baixes as calças - diz-lhe o homem, dedos a brincar com o fecho do coldre. - Agora, ou o fazes aqui na rua, ou ali no arco onde é um pouco mais privado.

Levi mal se apercebe de conter a respiração enquanto olha em choque para o militar. Pelo canto do olho, consegue ver os outros soldados a aproximarem-se.

\- Não vou fazer isso - diz ao homem em voz baixa; as palavras parecem rasgar-lhe a garganta na luta para saírem.

\- E porque não?

\- Porque é degradante, caralho - insiste Levi, apesar de saber muito bem não ser essa a razão pela qual tem de resistir à ordem. Lembra-se de ouvir um dos seus vizinhos mencionar algo deste género ter acontecido antes, mas na altura tinha pensado que o vizinho inventara a história como alguma piada perturbadora.

\- Ou porque tens alguma coisa a esconder - replica o militar, sobrolho franzido de repente ao focar os olhos algures nas ancas de Levi. - O que é que andas a remexer nesse bolso?

Levi tenta parecer tão inocente e despreocupado quanto consegue, mas de novo, quando diz - Nada - sabe que voltou a hesitar um segundo demasiado longo. Assim que dá outro passo atrás, um soldado agarra-lhe o braço e puxa a faca do bolso.

\- O que temos aqui, então? - o soldado arrasta-se preguiçosamente quando Levi atira todo o seu peso contra o homem que o agarra; caem os dois no chão mas Levi aterra de lado, rodando rapidamente até ficar de pé e correndo pela rua.

Consegue ouvir os homens a gritar atrás de si, o rugido dos passos pesados assim que começam a sua perseguição, mas tem um avanço e conhece este jogo, apesar de já terem passado anos desde que teve de fugir a pé. Levi consegue sentir a força nas pernas enquanto corre, aquela sensação electrizante de habilidade e poder que o relembra de como as coisas costumavam ser, e sente-se sorrir mesmo com os perseguidores a aproximarem-se. Sabe que o sentimento vai desaparecer depressa; pouca comida e vida árdua tiveram os seus efeitos, e aquela energia vai dissipar-se muito mais depressa no seu corpo pequeno do que dos corpos treinados dos seus caçadores.

Vira à direita num beco, correndo até meio antes de virar à esquerda, saltando sobre uma parede baixa e disparando por um pequeno jardim; consegue ouvir os cães ladrarem a pequena distância e pragueja baixo enquanto continua para uma rua velha pavimentada; os prédios altos cortam a luz do meio dia e o lugar está banhado em sombras esbatidas. Levi interroga-se se deve abrandar para passo, tentar passar despercebido e evitar assim os soldados, mas a rua está quase vazia, e sem muita gente, o plano é menos provável resultar. Por isso mantém o ritmo e corre em frente até ouvir vozes altas, e o som de passos a aproximarem-se fá-lo esgueirar-se por uma brecha entre dois edifícios; mesmo no espaço limitado, os seus passos mal abrandam, algo que ele deseja que aconteça com os soldados que são todos provavelmente do dobro do seu tamanho. Assim que emerge na rua paralela, um grito ruge atrás de si.

\- Ali está ele!

Levi pragueja ao virar à esquerda, dando meia volta e correndo agora o mais depressa que consegue. Consegue ouvir o disparo ensurdecedor de uma arma que assusta um cão e o faz ladrar, e o som da parede a quebrar-se atrás de si quando a bala a atinge fica quase abafado em comparação. O seu coração começa a bombear ainda mais depressa, o sangue corre para as pernas e ele luta para conseguir pensar. Não conhece este lado da cidade tão bem, não memorizou os melhores sítios para se esconder e sente que está a testar a sua sorte. Ao correr pela rua, os pés a escorregarem nas pedras velhas da calçada, analisa o caminho em frente; uma encruzilhada entre os prédios, pode virar à esquerda ou à direita. Ou...

Mesmo em frente está um prédio residencial de dois andares cercado por um muro de jardim, não muito alto e não muito largo, e acima dele algo apanha o olhar de Levi; uma cortina, puxada para fora da janela aberta pela brisa da manhã. O plano é terrível, sabe-lo assim que o pensa, pensa de novo em virar à direita já que virar à esquerda já não é uma opção e, ao chegar à encruzilhada, vê uma carroça de madeira vazia encostada à parede em frente. Antes que possa pensar mais, pula em cima dela e salta, agarrando-se ao parapeito da pequena varanda francesa antes de trepar, balançando-se com esforço contra a grade e saltando para a janela aberta, atirando o corpo para o lado de lá apenas segundos antes dos sonoros passos começarem a acumular fora do muro; senta-se no chão abaixo da janela, a lutar para recuperar o fôlego, o seu peito e a garganta a gritarem por ar, quase levando-lhe lágrimas aos olhos enquanto tenta evitar arquejar.

Para lá do seu arfar silencioso, Levi consegue ouvir os soldados perguntarem-se uns aos outros para onde ele fugiu, e pelo que consegue perceber, eles escolheram o caminho mais longo em vez da passagem estreita que ele usou, o que deve ter assegurado a sua fuga. O cão ladra e gane, praticamente abafando os gritos dos soldados.

\- Merda de nazis - pragueja em voz baixa, só agora se voltando para investigar o quarto em que está; a primeira coisa que vê é o cano de uma pistola, apontada firmemente entre os seus olhos.

Devagar, como se receasse que o movimento do seu olhar fosse um movimento demasiado súbito, os olhos de Levi começam a a analisar o homem que segura a arma: alto, corpo forte, muito mais forte que o dele sem dúvida, calças e botas de um uniforme militar, o resto da farda cuidadosamente pendurada num cabide à sua direita, o chapéu pousado num móvel de madeira. Fora do apartamento, ele consegue ouvir alguém a apontar a janela aberta; os soldados estão a discutir se ele seria ou não capaz de ter saltado. Levi mantém-se incrivelmente imóvel, os seus pensamentos na faca que aqueles cabrões da Gestapo lhe tiraram, e nem consegue pensar o suficiente para amaldiçoar a situação em que encontra.

\- Estou a ver que estão a falar de ti - diz o homem, a voz baixa e firme.

A pistola parece pesada mas mantém-se assustadoramente imóvel na mão dele e Levi luta para afastar o olhar dela para observar o homem e o resto da divisão com mais atenção. Há um lavatório atrás dele com um espelho, a moldura parece estranhamente antiquada; Levi apanhou o homem a barbear-se, restos do sabão espumoso que usara ainda nas bochechas e no queixo. O cabelo loiro está cuidadosamente penteado, sobrancelhas pesadas alinhadas de forma severa sobre olhos azuis claros, usa suspensórios cinzento escuros, as botas impecavelmente engraxadas. O quarto é austero mas confortável, não sobrecarregado de coisas, apenas mobiliário essencial, sem um único toque feminino tanto quanto Levi consiga ver, mas ele gosta do espaço, aprecia a simplicidade. Há uma cama à sua esquerda, feita com precisão e cuidado, sem candeeiros nas mesas de cabeceira, apenas uma vela num castiçal branco de esmalte; o fundo é cravado na forma de uma concha com vincos a alargarem para o rebordo - faz Levi recordar-se dolorosamente daquele triste passeio à beira mar, o único a que a mãe o levou, apesar de ele não perceber porque haveria de pensar nisso agora.

Levi processa tudo isso enquanto o olhar saltita pelo quarto, regressando sempre à pistola, e pergunta-se porque é tudo tão vívido, porque é que está a reparar em tudo aquilo agora, porque é que não está à procura de portas ou janelas ou coisas para atirar ao homem, algo que lhe desse a mais ínfima hipótese de fuga. Olha para a pistola de novo, percebe que está carregada e decide: é assim que vai morrer, e que fim mais podre. E encontrar beleza nesta merdosa, medíocre mobília é provavelmente melhor do que ver a sua vida a passar-lhe à frente dos olhos; ver essa tragédia de segunda categoria de novo parece ser a única coisa que poderia tornar tudo isto ainda mais deprimente.

Lá fora na rua, os homens ainda estão a falar, debatendo se devem verificar a casa; um deles insiste, dizendo algo sobre judeus e macacos que Levi não regista devidamente. O cão continua a ladrar. Pelo barulho, parece ladrar à carroça e à parede, e chegam a uma decisão; Levi começa a aguardar que os passos pesados subam os degraus.

O homem em frente dele parece cravado em pedra, a figura alta imóvel, o rosto impassível. Quando as batidas sonoras finalmente rugem à sua porta, ele baixa a arma sem hesitação.

\- Não faças nada estúpido - diz, voltando-se para o lavatório e secando a cara e as mãos antes de sair do quarto; Levi consegue perceber pelos suaves sons metálicos que o homem espera até estar do lado de lá da porta antes de desengatar a arma.

Após uns segundos atordoados, o corpo de Levi parece reacordar. Iça o pescoço para espreitar cautelosamente pela janela; há dois soldados ainda a patrulhar a rua além do muro do jardim, e Levi pragueja. Há vozes vindas da porta da frente e Levi ouve a conversa atentamente; os homens que o perseguem soam apologéticos, um deles está a tentar calar o cão que continua a ladrar alto enquanto falam, e Levi lembra-se daqueles rumores absurdos que dizem que os cães da Gestapo são treinados para reconhecer o cheiro de Judeus.

\- Estava a perguntar-me o que seria a barulheira - ouve-se a voz abafada do homem enquanto Levi se move à volta da cama em direcção ao lavatório tão silenciosamente quanto possível. Levanta-se, hesitante, vendo o brilho baço de uma navalha no fundo da bacia, atrevendo-se a considerá-la um sinal da sua sorte a mudar. Agarra-a silenciosamente com a mão esquerda, secando o punho de marfim numa toalha; um punho escorregadio não ajudará com uma lâmina tão afiada.

Move-se pelo quarto devagar, posicionando-se no espaço ao lado do roupeiro, atrás da porta. Ouve a conversa enquanto tenta pensar, calcular as razões para o homem não o entregar à Gestapo de imediato. Ser o único nazi bom no mundo não parece uma explicação razoável.

\- Não posso dizer que tenha visto algo fora do normal - o dono do apartamento diz, soando tão desinteressado como antes. - Lamento não vos poder ajudar.

O ladrar do cão tornou-se um rosnar baixo e um ganido; Levi consegue ouvir as garras dele esgatanharem o chão e sente uma gota de suor escorregar-lhe pela testa.

\- Importa-se que dêmos uma vista de olhos? O criminoso é pequeno, e sabe como estes ratos judeus se conseguem esconder - um outro homem pergunta, rindo-se da sua pequena piada, ao que se segue um silêncio tenso.

\- Claramente, isso não será necessário - outra voz mais nervosa junta-se à conversa. Alguém puxa o cão da porta; o ladrar ecoa na entrada, sobrepondo-se às palavras do homem.

\- Parece que o  _Rottenführer_  se está a esquecer da sua patente e da minha - Levi ouve o homem dizer rispidamente, como se estivesse a realçar algo. - Espero que controlem o barulho daqui para a frente.

\- Sim, senhor. Com licença, senhor - um dos soldados ainda consegue desculpar-se antes da porta ser fechada.

O corpo de Levi fica tenso ao perceber que o homem vai regressar e roda a navalha nervosamente, segurando o punho contra a palma da mão, o lado rombo da lâmina a raspar contra o pulso. A respiração acelera ao ouvir o homem aproximar-se do quarto. Levi tem tempo para um segundo de reflexão, uma noção estranhamente calma de como está a ultrapassar aquele limite entre morrer ou matar. A porta começa a abrir, o corpo torna-se leve com força, com raiva, com sobrevivência, e ataca. A pontaria é alta, para a garganta, mas calcula mal a distância; o homem desvia-se do ataque sem dificuldade, prendendo o braço de Levi com uma força aterradora. O que se segue é um combate silencioso, desequilibrado e curto. Não há vantagem que Levi consiga aproveitar, e após meros segundos o homem torceu-lhe o braço para trás das costas, pressionando-o firmemente contra o roupeiro e retirando-lhe a navalha da mão.

\- Era precisamente isto a que me referia - suspira o homem antes do aperto doloroso no braço de Levi desaparecer. Quando se volta, vê o homem a fechar a janela e a puxar a cortina branca simples para a tapar. - Eles vão ficar na zona por um bocado. Seria melhor esperares até anoitecer - sugere ele, voltando-se para encarar a incredulidade de Levi quase com uma indiferença serena, antes de murmurar simplesmente: - Se calhar gostarias de te sentar enquanto esperas.

De repente, como se seguissem uma ordem, as pernas de Levi cedem e ele cai no chão em frente do roupeiro. Fraqueza e tremores surgem agora que aquela sobrevivência teimosa deixa os seus membros, e Levi tenta lembrar-se qual foi a sua última refeição quente que não tivesse sido batatas. Restos de fiambre e nabos de Krieger, mas tinha dado tudo a Isabel a Farlan, e isso já fora há cinco dias. Esmolas de Nazis, tal como isto, este homem obrigando-o a existir; o ressentimento surge de repente e apetece-lhe gritar, bater em alguma coisa ou alguém, mutilar e matar e mostrar ao mundo a sua fúria, toda a raiva nascida desta idiotice hedionda, esta vil mentalidade retrógrada que no decorrer da sua infância lhe roubou qualquer perspectiva, qualquer expectativa, qualquer entusiasmo pelo que a sua vida adulta pudesse trazer. Levi consegue sentir o homem a observá-lo mas recusa-se a olhar; a pior coisa seria ver pena nos olhos de alguém como ele.

\- Talvez seja melhor tomarmos um café - diz o homem. - Ou talvez queiras comer alguma coisa? Há quanto tempo não comes uma refeição decente?

Levi mantém-se calado por teimosia, se não por surpresa, e o homem suspira profundamente.

\- Com certeza não há motivo para não agirmos como pessoas civilizadas - continua ele. - Mesmo nestas circunstâncias.

Levi resfolega pela escolha de palavras. - Civilizado? - responde com escárnio. - Não acho que alguém como tu devesse usar uma palavra dessas.

\- Diz o homem que me tentou matar nem à cinco minutos - recorda o homem, e Levi não consegue evitar erguer o olhar.

\- Tentaste matar-me primeiro - refuta, sem perceber o quão infantil soa até a boca do homem ser torcer para uma amostra de sorriso.

\- Ameacei a tua vida, sim - diz o homem, e só agora Levi regista o quão distinto o seu sotaque austríaco soa - e o quão repugnantemente familiar. - Mas só eu sei se a minha intenção era de facto tirar-ta. Se pensares de forma lógica, teria sido muito mais fácil para mim entregar-te aos nossos estimados amigos ali.

Lei sente algo alterar-se na sua mente, como se algo pesado o tivesse subitamente abandonado, o aparecimento do sentimento de futilidade que acompanha o tipo de raiva que não pode ser expressada e que ainda procura uma direcção e um objectivo; há uma cautela que permanece, no entanto, uma desconfiança que ele não acredita que vá poder abandonar depois de tudo o que viu, toda a maldade do mundo. O homem não diz a Levi que ele está seguro, e por agora não necessita de o fazer. Levi suspira e levanta-se do chão, caminhando até uma sala mobilada com a mesma austeridade militar.

\- Não gosto de café - diz de passagem ao homem, e ouve-o resfolegar baixinho.

\- Talvez chá, então - comenta ele, enquanto segue Levi e passa por ele para a cozinha. Levi senta-se num sofá para esperar; o homem regressa uns minutos depois com um bule de chá e duas chávenas surpreendentemente delicadas, parte de um conjunto. Serve o chá através de um coador, Levi acrescenta leite ao seu e recosta-se no sofá.

\- Eu tentei matar-te, sabes - diz ele ao homem, apesar de não saber porquê e não sabe se de facto está a ser honesto.

\- Oh, não duvido - responde educadamente, mexendo o seu chá devagar com uma colher. - Esse teu instinto de sobrevivência é bastante louvável. Nunca encontrei um assim tão forte em alguém como tu antes. - Como Levi não comenta excepto por um franzir de testa, o homem continua. - Como conseguiste subir o muro? Parece-me que seria impossível alguém do teu tamanho escalá-lo.

\- Estava uma carroça velha junto a ele. Saltei daí - Levi explica com naturalidade, mas a expressão não suaviza.

Há algo tão ridículo em tudo isto, sentar-se no apartamento de um militar nazi, a beber chá e a discutir isto, se tinham de facto tentado matar-se um outro, como se estivessem a falar da merda do tempo. O homem atirou uma perna sobre a outra e parece estranhamente relaxado e formal ao mesmo tempo; a camisa interior branca parece deslocada da sua postura militar, e Levi sente que ele pareceria mais adequado num fato, ou até a usar o resto daquele uniforme revoltante. Algo na frase anterior do homem ficou gravada na sua mente, algo irritante e ofensivo, mas Levi não consegue identificar o quê, e esquece-lo enquanto o homem prossegue.

\- Belo salto - elogia-o ele, e Levi resfolega de novo, confuso pelo comentário mas não se incomoda. - Então, quanto tempo passou? Desde a tua última refeição decente, refiro-me.

Algo em Levi quer rebelar-se e dizer ao homem que preferia comer o próprio vómito do que aceitar comida de um cabrão nazi como ele, mas essa hipocrisia começou a superar a força que encontra na desobediência. Costumava ser assim antes, quando era mais novo e as restrições tinham começado a chover por todo o lado e ele jurara nunca se curvar perante qualquer uma delas. Parecia resistência nesses dias, achava que leis injustas como aquelas não deviam ser obedecidas sob circunstância alguma, e agarrara-se a essa noção mesmo quando Kenny o chamara de cobarde e lhe dissera para se orgulhar da sua herança. Mesmo hoje, Levi não consegue decidir se é um cobarde por viver escondido como vive, por fazer tudo o que consegue para não acabar como o resto deles. Talvez seja sobrevivência, como o homem disse, um instinto animal que lhe diz para continuar a respirar pelo máximo de tempo que consiga, mesmo quando estender a sua existência miserável parece não ter qualquer propósito; talvez no final das contas, ele nem sequer tenha outra escolha.

\- O que é que vais comer? - Levi pergunta por fim, beberricando o chá tentativamente.

O homem sorri. - Receio que não vá poder respeitar restrições alimentares tão em cima da hora - responde, e Levi não consegue perceber se ele está a gozar ou não. - Mas tenho sorte por ter suficiente para partilhar, mesmo que a comida em si não seja nada de especial.

Os pensamentos de Levi regressam aos motivos do homem, mas tentar encontrar qualquer razão ou lógica por detrás das acções de um nazi parece uma perda de tempo; quem sabe porque fazem eles o que quer que seja, porque matam uns e poupam outros, o que inflama o ódio que têm por todos os que não são exactamente como eles. Talvez o homem esteja a tentar aliviar a consciência, tal como Krieger está sempre a dizer que faz - apesar deste homem parecer não ter aquele espectáculo nervoso de emoção tão característica do outro.

\- A cavalo dado não se olha o dente - diz Levi, bebendo mais chá; já faz tempo desde que tomou chá decente como este, com um toque de bergamota que dá ao leite aquele aspecto cremoso. Não consegue evitar sorrir para a chávena.

\- Sim - responde o homem de forma quase casual. - Estes tempos são difíceis. Todos temos de fazer sacrifícios em tempos de guerra.

\- Uns mais do que os outros.

O homem dá uma gargalhada sem humor. - Assim é a natureza deste mundo, e a natureza daqueles que o habitam - diz ele, a voz a ficar de novo estranhamente apática. Esvazia a sua chávena e levanta-se, elevando-se sobre Levi enquanto diz: - Se me permites, tenho trabalho para tratar. Sente-te como se estivesses em casa, tanto quanto consigas.

O homem atravessa a sala para um pequeno recanto com uma escrivaninha simples de madeira escura, que ele destranca antes de erguer o topo e destrancar a gaveta de cima e retirar alguns papéis. Levi continua a beber o chá e observa o homem enquanto este se senta - o corpo pesado e musculado parece demasiado grande para a cadeira - e começa a escrever, página após página, à mão, pára de vez em quanto para substituir a recarga de tinta da caneta.

Passado um tempo, retira uma pequena máquina de escrever de outra gaveta e continua a trabalhar, retirando papéis e pastas, assinando coisas, fazendo cópias, coisas que seria de esperar que alguém como ele deixasse para uma secretária; Levi pondera se aqueles papéis serão secretos, algo que derrubasse todo o regime Nazi se caíssem nas mãos erradas. É um pensamento agradável, tornado melhor pelo calor do apartamento quando comparado com o de Levi, que só agora começara a aquecer depois dos meses gelados de inverno. Apesar das circunstâncias, Levi começa a sentir-se relaxado e cansado pelo calor confortável e pelo clicar e bater constante da máquina de escrever; há algo calmante no som, tranquilizante, e pouco depois ele adormece.

.

Acorda com um toque no ombro várias horas mais tarde, saltando apesar da sua gentileza educada. O homem está à sua frente e Levi afasta-se dele instintivamente, lutando por um momento para se recordar de onde está; a cabeça está pesada pelo sono, como se tivesse sido acordado a meio de um sonho. Torna-se claro que dormiu melhor aqui, logo aqui, do que dormiu nas últimas semanas em qualquer outro lado. A boca abre-se num grande bocejo enquanto o homem gesticula para a cozinha.

\- Preparei o jantar - diz ele no mesmo tom neutro de antes.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta Levi, desorientado; o sol movera-se e brilha pela janela numa palete avermelhada de fim de tarde, começo de noite.

\- Passa pouco das cinco - responde o homem e Levi levanta-se, esticando as costas e os braços. - A casa de banho é por ali se quiseres lavar-te. - Aponta para o pequeno hall na entrada que leva à porta da frente.

Levi segue as direcções dele ansiosamente, entrando na pequena divisão e trancando a porta atrás de si. Ao contrário do que o apartamento iria sugerir, a casa de banho é maior do que Levi assumira mas igualmente ascética na sua mobília - uma sanita, um lavatório, uma banheira, um armário de canto para toalhas e outras coisas e uma porta no canto mais afastado que leva ao quarto - mas a privacidade da divisão fá-la parecer quase impressionante. Apercebe-se de que já faz anos desde que tomou um banho como deve ser, do tipo que costumava tomar em Berlim, em que se deixava marinar na banheira durante quase meia hora, mudava a água e ficava lá deitado até que arrefecesse de novo - a única indulgência que o seu tio alguma vez permitira em casa. Nesses dias, tomar banho era mais do que lavar-se, mas a necessidade tornara-se inimiga desse género de luxos. Depois de tratar do que tinha para tratar, Levi lava as mãos durante um bom minuto, reaplicando sabonete três vezes e mantendo a água tão quente quando possível antes de rodar a torneira da água fria e salpicar a cara com a água gelada. Limpa-se numa toalha lavada do armário de canto; cheira suavemente a lavanda.

Quando se senta à mesa de jantar, o homem oferece-lhe a primeira fatia de perna de borrego e vegetais. Levi empilha a comida no prato com entusiasmo e começa logo a comer, saboreando a carne em particular apesar de, após ter sido reaquecida do dia anterior, esta ter secado e se tornado dura e fibrosa. Enquanto come, Levi olha para o outro homem, mapeando a largura dos ombros e o cuidado do cabelo; não parece ter um único pêlo daquelas sobrancelhas largas fora do sítio. O homem faz Levi recordar-se daqueles posters da  _Hitler Jugend_  que costumava ver espalhados por todo o lado, e na verdade, há pouca coisa nele que não o torne o representante perfeito da raça superior Ariana; alto, musculado, excessivamente bonito com aquela autoridade natural, uma presença militar entranhada. Levi supõe que aquilo é o suficiente para a maior parte das pessoas hoje em dia - porra, provavelmente até funcionaria com ele, noutra vida - mas como as coisas são, é difícil admirar essas qualidades em quem quer que seja, não importa o quão não-agressivos pareçam. O homem não presta atenção a Levi até este decidir quebrar o silêncio.

\- Ouvi dizer que as nossas tropas em Itália têm tido problemas - diz Levi.

O homem ergue o olhar do jantar com uma expressão séria. - Preferia não falar da guerra, se não houver problema - responde; Levi não sabe porque esperava que o homem soasse zangado, nem porque está ligeiramente desapontado por ele não parecer zangado.

Levi escarnece. - Um oficial do exército que prefere não falar da guerra - diz com uma risada. - Deves ser uma merda no teu trabalho.

O homem pousa a faca e o garfo no prato com um  _clink_  audível. - Eu sou muito bom no meu trabalho - reitera ele, ainda impassível enquanto limpa os cantos da boca com um guardanapo branco de linho - mas preferia não falar de trabalho agora. - Ele continua a comer, parando passado um pouco para acrescentar: - E não acho que seja o melhor tema para um jantar.

\- Sei lá - Levi discorda baixinho. - Acho que é melhor do que eu falar sobre o cagalhão que fiz na tua casa de banho à pouco.

Há outro  _clink_  sonoro quando o homem baixa os talhares; Levi consegue ver a dificuldade que ele tem para engolir a comida que tem na boca. - E porque é que haverias de falar de uma coisa dessas? - pergunta ele, uma nova nota impaciente surgindo na voz. - Especialmente enquanto comemos?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Um dos poucos prazeres que me sobram na vida? - sugere antes de dar uma risada. - Quem sabe? Se calhar só acho que é divertido chatear pessoas como tu.

\- Pessoas como eu?

Engole um pedaço de batata antes de repetir, irritado: - Sim, pessoas como tu. As pessoas que são as verdadeiras responsáveis por o mundo ser a merda que é para toda a gente agora.

Aquela raiva reprimida surge de novo e Levi tem vagamente a noção do facto de querer que o homem discorde, que Levi o oiça, que grite insultos por ele estar tão errado sobre tudo, mas para sua desilusão, o homem continua a comer, cortando pequenos pedaços de borrego com bizarra precisão.

\- Compreendo como isso te faria sentir melhor - diz ele, deixando a conversa aí, empilhando vegetais e carne cuidadosamente no garfo antes de Levi soprar de irritação. O silêncio na mesa arrasta-se por vários minutos antes do homem suspirar e dizer: - Não espero que fiques grato por este gesto - começa, enquanto Levi apoia o cotovelo na mesa e tira o último bocado de gordura do borrego. - Mas o teu ressentimento por o aceitares também não é da minha conta. Se sentes alguma vergonha ou amargura por receberes a minha ajuda, preferia que não te focasses em me culpar por ta ter oferecido.

O sobrolho de Levi franze-se ao considerar as palavras durante o silêncio que se segue, e não tem a certeza se se deve sentir envergonhado ou consternado, ou zangado por estar ouvir um sermão sobre ressentimento e amargura deste filho da puta nazi, mas a indiferença que surge após tudo o que faz nestes dias diluí as emoções de novo, até que tudo o que ele consegue fazer é concordar com o homem em silêncio. Afinal, não há como negar o facto de que Levi não está zangado com ele; sabe simplesmente melhor ter um representante do mal sem rosto que continua a envenenar-lhe a vida. Nunca chegando ao ponto de pedir desculpa a alguém como este homem, Levi pica o resto da sua refeição; consegue sentir os olhos do homem em si, como que a monitorizar a sua reacção.

\- Posso dar-te um conselho? - o homem diz de repente, forçando os olhos de Levi a deixarem o pedaço de cenoura preso no garfo. - Da próxima vez que tentares atacar alguém significativamente maior do que tu com uma arma pequena como uma faca, não devias atacar como fizeste hoje. - A cara do homem é solene, e as palavras despidas de qualquer sentimento ao continuar: - No que toca a pura força física e estatura, vais estar sempre em desvantagem. No entanto, o teu tamanho pode ser uma mais-valia se o aprenderes a usar.

\- Como? - pergunta Levi, talvez parecendo demasiado entusiasmado, porque a boca do homem move-se para um sorriso que parece deslocado após toda aquela apatia.

\- Como és pequeno, vais ser sempre mais rápido do que alguém com o meu porte - explica ele, parecendo interessado pela primeira vez num tópico de conversa. - Devias aprender a usar essa velocidade, desviar-te de ataques directos com passos laterais. Deves manter-te ciente de que alguém que está habituado a tirar partido da sua estatura irá provavelmente usar força bruta contra o seu oponente. - O homem faz uma pausa por um momento para voltar a encher o seu copo. - O que devias ter feito hoje, em vez de me atacares directamente, deveria ter sido tentares por-te atrás de mim, forçar-me a uma posição em que não conseguiria tirar partido da força da parte superior do meu corpo. Também devias ter mantido o teu braço baixo até ao último segundo, para não ofereceres ao teu adversário uma maneira fácil de te prender - como eu fiz.

Levi mantém os olhos no homem enquanto este continua a comer o seu jantar. - Porquê? - pergunta. - Porque havias de me dar este género de conselhos?

O homem parece considerar as palavras por um momento enquanto mastiga a última garfada. - Porque não? - replica ele. - Estou apenas a dizer-te as observações que fiz. Se lhes consegues dar uso ou não, não depende de mim. - Levante-se, esvaziando o copo antes de começar a levantar os pratos. - Além disso, parece-me que precisas da instrução. Para o caso de te meteres em problemas de novo.

Levi resfolega. - Alguma instrução de como me desviar de balas? - pergunta. - Aqueles cabrões da Gestapo têm pistolas, sabes.

O homem pára o que está a fazer por um momento. - Suponho que esse é um tipo diferente de problema - admite, antes de continuar a levar os pratos para o lava-loiça. - Infelizmente não tenho uma solução pronta para esse dilema em particular.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Bem, acho que é melhor do que nada - diz, sem agradecer ao homem pelo conselho ou pelo jantar, e sai da cozinha; o homem junta-se-lhe na sala após um momento.

\- Imagino que já seja seguro regressares agora - calcula ele, espreitando para a rua por uma nesga nas cortinas. - Mantém-te nas ruas mais movimentadas. Evita chamar atenção.

\- Eu sei o que faço - Levi bufa em irritação, fazendo o homem voltar-se para ele; a expressão no seu rosto é estranha, quase surpreendida, até que ele sorri de novo, aquela expressão estranha, deslocada, que ganha o interesse de Levi apesar de tudo o que tem contra esta pessoa.

\- Claro que sabes - o homem concorda com uma sugestão de riso na voz. Atravessa a sala na direcção de Levi rapidamente e estende a mão. - Tudo de bom - diz com um sorriso.

Levi olha para a mão por um momento antes de a apertar; é uma sensação estranha, a mão é demasiado grande e demasiado quente para ser confortável. - Claro - murmura, puxando da mão à pressa e saindo do apartamento sem mais demoras.

.

Tal como o homem previu, Levi faz o caminho de regresso pela cidade sem incidentes, mas quando sobe as escadas para o seu apartamento, sente a exaustão do dia a espalhar-se pelo corpo, que começa a sentir-se pesado como chumbo e dorido. A primeira coisa a recebê-lo é a cara de Farlan, pálida e cravada de preocupação.

\- Jesus Cristo! - arqueja ele quando Levi fecha a porta atrás de si. - Foda-se, mas por onde é que estiveste? Disseste que voltavas antes das duas! A Isabel e eu temos estado preocupadíssimos-

\- Tive uns problemas - Levi corta assim que Isabel corre para a sala, dobrando-se de alívio assim que o vê.

\- Vês? Ela tinha a certeza que estavas morto num beco qualquer, tive de fazer tudo para a impedir de ir à tua procura - continua Farlan, apontando para a rapariga, que recupera a energia de repente, correndo para Levi e apertando os braços à volta do seu pescoço.

\- Tinha medo que não fosses voltar mais - sussurra-lhe ela ao ouvido, e apesar de Levi saber que chegar tarde não tinha sido culpa sua, não consegue deixar de sentir uma picada de culpa.

\- Estou bem - promete a Isabel suavemente, encostando a bochecha à cabeça dela e suspirando profundamente. - Só me atrasei um pouco, só isso.

Ela despega-se devagar, voltando as costas a Levi de imediato; ele não consegue perceber se ela está a limpar as lágrimas dos olhos ou só a aproveitar para respirar, mas dá-lhe os dez segundos de que ela precisa para regressar a si. Quando ela finalmente se vira, ostenta o seu habitual sorriso rasgado.

\- Advinha só? - começa ela, excitada, enquanto Levi segue Farlan para a pequena cozinha, onde este regressa ao seu lugar à mesa e continua a sua tarefa de descascar ervilhas com um ar cansado no rosto. - Ouvi o Herr Schild dizer que eles afundaram outro submarino no Atlântico! Já é o terceiro esta semana!

Levi sorri fracamente perante o entusiasmo dela. - Isso é óptimo - diz ao juntar-se a Farlan à mesa. - Para que é isso? - pergunta, acenando para as ervilhas, esperando que um tema mundano faça desaparecer alguma daquela dor da cara dele.

\- Uma sopa - Farlan mal responde, mantendo o olhar nas mãos enquanto Isabel se atira para a pequena cama grumosa atrás de Levi; as molas velhas guincham audivelmente sob o peso dela.

\- Sabes que vai ficar tão deliciosa, mano - diz-lhe ela com uma gargalhada na voz. - Como no Natal. Só que melhor porque as ervilhas são frescas desta vez. E temos duas cenouras inteiras para acrescentar também.

Levi boceja e dá uma risada, espreguiçando-se e esticando os braços acima da cabeça. - Tenho a certeza que será deliciosa - concorda, e Farlan revira os olhos antes de sorrir.

\- Devia ter despachado isto há horas - reclama ele. - Mas temos estado tão agitados que não consegui fazer isto.

Levi resfolega baixinho. - Vocês os dois têm mesmo de se controlar - repreende-os de novo, como tantas vezes antes. - Um destes dias eu posso não voltar. Não podem simplesmente deixar-se cair e desistirem.

\- Não digas coisas dessas - Farlan riposta severamente. - Faz parecer que já desististe. - Regressa à sua tarefa de forma quase irada antes de resmungar: - E estás a perturbar a Isabel.

Atrás de Levi, Isabel escarnece ruidosamente e senta-se na cama. - Eu posso falar por mim, sabes? - comenta ela acaloradamente antes de se deitar. - Não devias dizer coisas dessas porque não são verdade - diz ela ao tecto sem se virar para olhar para nenhum deles. - Além disso, a guerra vai acabar em breve. Vai ser mais um mês ou assim e depois tudo vai voltar a ser como era. Vai ser tudo o máximo, vão ver.

Farlan e Levi trocam olhares sombrios mas nenhum deles diz alguma coisa; Levi pergunta-se há quanto tempo ela começou a dizer aquilo - um ano, talvez? E há aquele fascínio com submarinos a naufragarem no Atlântico, como se essas embarcações fossem o cerne da guerra e quando todos eles tiverem sido destruídos, todo o restante combate irá terminar. Farlan suspira para a sua taça de ervilhas enquanto Levi se levanta subitamente, esperando poder quebrar o desconforto do silêncio com o movimento. Começa a tirar a roupa da corda acima do fogão enquanto Farlan começa a atear a fornalha. Nenhum dos dois fala até o calor das chamas ter embalado Isabel para um sono profundo; Farlan tapa-a com um cobertor antes de se juntar a Levi na mesa, descascando as suas duas preciosas cenouras e perguntando: - Então porque demoraste tanto tempo? - em voz baixa.

Levi expira devagar antes de responder: - Não foi nada. Não te preocupes com isso.

Consegue ouvir a irritação de Farlan no curto silêncio que se segue. - Não me venhas com isso - reclama ele. - Eu preocupo-me, e a Isabel preocupa-se. Eu sei que tu achas que não temos de nos preocupar com as coisas que fazes, mas estamos todos nisto juntos. Tu sabes que tive praticamente de a amarrar para impedir que ela fosse à tua procura.

Levi suspira perante o sentimento de culpa que se segue àquelas palavras, e inclina-se na mesa, baixando a voz. - Fui parado pela Gestapo hoje - explica brevemente, olhando para a cara preocupada de Farlan e apressando-se a acrescentar: - Está tudo bem, mostrei-lhes os meus papéis antigos. Eles não vêm à minha procura aqui.

Farlan parece acalmar-se um pouco ao andar na direcção do pote das ervilhas para as mexer. - Eles interrogaram-te? Foi por isso que demoraste tanto tempo?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Eles começaram a suspeitar por isso fugi. Tive de me esconder durante um bom bocado.

O outro homem acena devagar. - Não estás ferido, pois não? - pergunta, olhando para ele, e Levi abana a cabeça de novo.

\- É uma mais-valia que eles tenham todos péssima pontaria - responde ele, com uma amostra de sorriso irónico que fica por retribuir. Levi pergunta-se se deve contar a Farlan sobre o seu esconderijo, mas reconsidera e deixa as explicações por aí.

É verdade que não está ferido, mas o seu corpo está pesado e dorido, como se a força que o mantém a lutar se tivesse esvaído; os músculos estão fracos e cansados, mas está demasiado exausto para se sentir amargo quanto a isso agora, para lamentar toda a perda de potencial. Com a chegada da exaustão vem aquele anseio por calor que não tem nada a ver com o tempo fresco da primavera, e sim com a necessidade de proximidade e conforto - e Farlan, ele tinha de facto feito essa pergunta, ele preocupa-se com o que acontece a Levi, e em comparação a isso, o resto importa? Que Farlan ainda goste de outra pessoa, e que Levi também não o ame?

Levanta-se da mesa, aproxima-se do outro homem e envolve os braços levemente em torno da cintura dele, inclinando a cabeça para o ombro dele; consegue sentir Farlan a ficar tenso antes de relaxar sob o seu toque.

\- A sopa está com bom aspecto - comenta, e o outro homem dá uma gargalhada.

\- Não temos sal nem carne para pôr - diz ele, rindo. - Nem temos meia cebola.

Levi boceja ruidosamente. - Nunca gostei muito de cebolas - murmura, aconchegando o rosto contra o pescoço de Farlan; cheira a sabão e suor da maneira que Levi começou a associar a casa. - Achas que a devíamos acordar quando estiver pronta?

Farlan abana a cabeça. - Não, deixa-a dormir - responde, raspando a colher de pau contra o fundo da panela. - Ela pode comer de manhã.

Levi inspira aquele aroma a sabão e antes de se aperceber, murmura: - Desculpa ter-me atrasado - contra os cabelos suaves da nuca de Farlan.

Farlan encolhe os ombros contra o queixo dele. - Não foi culpa tua - diz, pressionando a bochecha na testa de Levi por um momento. - Estás aqui agora. Isso é que é importante.

A sopa cozinha lentamente e na altura em que fica pronta, estão ambos a bocejar longamente; Levi lava-se no lava-loiça, limpa a camisa e pendura-a sobre o forno para secar enquanto Farlan come o seu jantar. Quando finalmente rastejam para a cama, Levi sente Farlan deslizar para perto dele sob os cobertores e pressiona o corpo contra ele, partilhando o calor. Puxa um dos braços de Farlan à sua volta antes de puxar os joelhos para junto do peito.

\- Vais sair amanhã? - Farlan pergunta num sussurro ensonado, e Levi estremece perante o pensamento que tem conseguido manter afastado até este momento.

\- Vou estar de volta antes de acordares - promete-lhe e ambos ficam em silêncio; não há mais nada a dizer, nada que precise de ser dito, nada que ambos já não saibam ou sintam.

À medida que o corpo descansa, os pensamentos de Levi regressam àquele apartamento, repetindo o seu inútil ataque com a faca vividamente na sua mente até adormecer, acordando tarde na manhã seguinte pelo som de alguém a tentar mover-se silenciosamente pela cozinha, a sua mente envolta naquele nível baixo de irritação que o faz saber sempre que dia da semana é. Levanta-se rapidamente e deixa o apartamento antes do meio dia, não querendo despejar nenhum daquele ódio em Farlan ou Isabel. Nenhum deles lhe pergunta onde ele vai quando sai mas consegue sentir os olhos deles quando ele fecha a porta.

Caminha sem rumo, sem parar, apesar de saber que ainda tem horas pela frente; não consegue manter-se calmo nestes dias. Mal repara nas bandeiras e festividades até que se vê apanhado por uma multidão a ver a parada enquanto esta marcha, o vermelho, branco e preto das bandeiras explodindo por entre a massa verde de uniformes. Levi observa os soldados, sentindo os músculos ficar rígidos de raiva enquanto força a passagem por entre a multidão e continua a andar pela cidade, sem tomar nota da rota até ver uma brecha familiar entre dois edifícios, os buracos das balas fixando-o da parede do outro lado da rua. Levi evita olhar para a janela em frente e muda de direcção, caminhando até ficar com fome e os pés se cansarem e quase se deixa ficar dormente por aquela amargura que parece ter-se tornado parte de si - que se tornou impenetrável.

A noite chega cedo e as paradas terminam, deixando para trás bandos de soldados sem nada melhor para fazer do que se embebedarem e cambalearem pela cidade tão sem rumo quanto Levi; não lhe prestam atenção, não quando estão fora de serviço e estão ocupados à procura de outra pessoa, de preferência numa saia inapropriadamente curta com um borrão de batom vermelho na boca e grande necessidade de dinheiro. Vai para o seu lugar habitual no banco do parque assim que os sinos da _Frauenkirche_  batem as oito badaladas.

Fica a ver a governanta enquanto esta se afasta com o seu cabelo grisalho preso debaixo de um lenço, esperando uma boa meia hora para se certificar de que ela não volta antes de entrar no prédio e subir as escadas. Bate à porta suavemente e aguarda, um minuto, dois, três, mas ninguém responde, e ele não sabe se se devia sentir zangado ou aliviado. Olha à volta para o corredor vazio antes de sair do edifício de novo e regressar ao parque, andando às voltas por ali para aplacar a sua irritação, submergindo-se naquele ressentimento que carrega dentro dele para todo o lado mas que parece não conseguir superar.

Espera uma hora antes de tentar de novo, mas não há resposta até depois da meia noite quando Krieger finalmente regressa, tresandando a álcool e a cigarros e quase fazendo Levi engasgar-se quando a porta se abre. Quando finalmente entra no apartamento consegue sentir um calafrio entranhando-se nos ossos e quase se sobrepõe à raiva, aquele frio distinto que não tem nada a ver com o tempo. Afinal, a noite tem estado amena e ele ainda está a usar o casaco de inverno, tendo vendido todos os seus casacos mais leves há anos. Pendura-o num roupeiro na entrada e vira-se para Krieger, que está mais bêbedo do que tinha julgado, bamboleando para trás e para a frente enquanto fecha a porta atrás de si.

\- Porque é que demoraste tanto tempo, caralho? - pergunta ao homem, em voz baixa. - Tenho andado às voltas no parque há horas.

Krieger mal ri sequer, pegando num copo da mesa.

\- Não sabes? - pergunta ele, divertido. - É o aniversário do nosso Führer! - Ergue o copo e a voz em simultâneo e Levi cerra os dentes.

\- Baixa a voz, caralho - ordena-lhe, sem se incomodar em dar uma resposta ao passar por Krieger. - Vamos despachar isto - resmunga, atravessando o apartamento e entrando no quarto. Consegue ouvir Krieger a esvaziar o copo e a pousá-lo de novo na mesa antes de o seguir.

\- Se te queres comportar como uma pêga, por mim tudo bem - diz com uma gargalhada seca ao alcançar Levi, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo desleixado e molhado na orelha; Levi esfrega a pele enquanto Krieger segue para o gramofone e começa a sondar a máquina como se fosse a primeira vez que o faz, mudando o disco e movendo a agulha para trás e para a frente com as mãos vacilantes por um bom minuto até que finalmente desiste; a canção começa a meio de um refrão familiar. Despem-se, Levi muito mais depressa do que o outro homem, que ainda está a lutar com a fivela do cinto quando Levi já se deitou no colchão grumoso com um cheiro bolorento, suor entranhado e cigarros; franze o nariz enquanto vê o homem a debater-se para tirar as botas de cabedal brilhante dos pés, quase caindo no processo. Apetece-lhe dizer mais uns quantos palavrões mas fica calado, apagando o candeeiro na mesa de cabeceira assim que Krieger conseguiu despir-se; sem as roupas parece mais pequeno, e como de costume, Levi sente-se enojado de olhar para ele. A súbita lembrança de que por debaixo de cada uniforme está um humano deixa-lhe um sabor acre na boca, e ele cerra os dentes para manter longe a náusea.

Krieger rasteja debaixo do cobertores e arrasta-se para mais perto; assim que a mão pegajosa dele lhe toca nas costas Levi cospe: - Já tens os papéis?

A mão afasta-se e Krieger suspira ruidosamente. - Porquê - começa ele, voltando-lhe as costas e ligando o candeeiro do seu lado da cama. - Porque é que tens de me perguntar sempre isso, Levi? Hm? - Ele estica-se para a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e tira uma cigarreira e uma caixa de fósforos. - Faz-me sentir como se tu não quisesses saber de mim.

\- Não quero - Levi contrapõe sem pensar. - E não é como se já não soubesses. Por isso, quando é que os papéis estão prontos?

Krieger suspira de novo e acende o cigarro, inspirando longamente antes de dizer: - Não demora muito - e mais nada além disso. Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se vazio e algures, no fundo, sabe que devia ter deixado de desejar uma resposta diferente há muito tempo.

\- Lembra-te - diz ao homem ainda assim - os meus podem esperar. Arranja-

\- A vida dos teus amiguinhos é muito mais importante do que a tua. Sim, sim - Krieger interrompe-o, parecendo zangado. - Qual é a tua com essa? Hm? - Expira uma nuvem de fumo. - Sentes-te culpado por alguma coisa? Salvar esses dois é a tua penitência? Ou os Judeus não têm esse conceito?

Levi range os dentes em irritação; quer dizer alguma coisa, quer frisar que não espera que alguém como Krieger compreenda, não espera que alguém que celebra o aniversário da encarnação do mal puro possa preocupar-se com outras pessoas, quanto mais compreender que a vida de outro pode ser muito mais importante do a sua própria.

\- Pensando bem, se calhar isto é a minha penitência - Krieger escarra e ri um pouco. - O que achas? Achas que salvar a tua vidinha miserável vai remediar as coisas que fiz? Ou será mais como ver um rato e não o matar?

Levi consegue sentir os cabelos da nuca porem-se em pé, se de nojo se de raiva, não percebe. - Não vai fazer diferença na tua vida de qualquer das maneiras - responde-lhe; a calma do seu tom surpreende-o até a ele. - O mais provável é as pessoas como tu acabarem a viver confortavelmente até estares velho e a mijar-te nas calças, faças o que fizeres.

Krieger ri mais alto. - Provavelmente tens razão - concorda ele, apagando o cigarro e voltando-se para Levi; a mão cerra-se à volta do braço indelicadamente e puxa-o para mais perto. - E também vou ter sempre a tua memória para me fazer companhia. - A mão larga-o e move-se para baixo e entre as suas pernas e Levi cerra os dentes firmemente para não fazer nenhum som. - Se calhar isto não é a minha penitência. Se calhar és a minha recompensa. Se calhar se déssemos a todos os bons soldados um bom rapazinho Judeu como tu, já teríamos ganho a guerra.

Levi continua a ranger os dentes, apesar de não querer dignificar o que o homem disse com uma resposta; Krieger chamá-lo de rapaz não é nem de perto a pior parte disto, incorrecto quanto possa ser. - Podes saltar a merda das divagações por uma vez? - pergunta em vez disso, ainda a fitar a parede, a respiração vacilando quando o toque de Krieger aperta. - Já te disse que pensar não é um dos teus fortes, por isso não podes parar e despachar-te? Se é que consegues sequer levantá-lo nesse estado.

O cacarejo de Krieger é baixo junto ao seu ouvido. - Porque é que não me dás uma ajuda com isso? - pede-lhe ele num suspiro áspero. - Sê bom para mim, Levi. Por uma vez, como se fosse a sério. - Há uma nota de desespero na voz de Krieger quando ele o chama pelo nome que Levi passou a achar a coisa mais revoltante em tudo isto. A mão de Krieger move-se mais depressa agora, mas com aquelas palavras os seus esforços tornam-se inúteis. - O que queres mais de mim? Hm? Vou salvar a tua vida, Levi, a tua e a dos teus amigos. Não mereço alguma coisa por isso? Algum afecto, algum que seja?

Levi quer dizer-lhe que não, mas mantém-se calado, sabendo que não vale a pena arrastar isto. Afinal, já sabe o que vem a seguir.

A mão larga-o e afasta-se. Levi ouve as respirações rápidas e escassas que Krieger dá atrás de si. - Tu és só um frígido filho de uma puta, não és? - sibila ele, a delicadeza de apenas momentos atrás tornada veneno de repente. - Tal mãe tal filho, não é o que dizem? - Ele espera por uma resposta mas continua quando percebe que não vai receber nenhuma. - És uma putazinha frígida. Devia ter-te pregado uma bala da primeira vez que te vi e percebi quem eras. Até a esfregares-me o chão parecias que querias cuspir-me para cima, sua puta vadia frígida.

\- Acho que há aí uma contradição - Levi nota descuidadamente, fazendo Krieger agarrar um punhado do seu cabelo e atirado-lhe a cara contra a almofada com força; o aperto é doloroso e as mãos de Levi formam punhos nos lençóis.

\- Achas que isto é engraçado? - rosna-lhe ele ao ouvido. - Eu tenho a merda da tua vida literalmente nas minhas mãos e tu desrespeitas-me? Achas que isso é algo esperto de se fazer? Hm?

Os músculos de Levi contraem-se pelas palavras; parece que beber deixou Krieger ainda mais volátil do que o habitual e apesar de Levi saber que ele não deverá fazer nada precipitado, reconsidera que será melhor estratégia prevenir que os insultos escalem para violência. Por isso permanece calado, inalado o ar rançoso que consegue inspirar e deixa que o homem recomece a sua repetição.

\- Deixaste-te usar, não foi? - ele exige em voz baixa. - Não sou eu que sou o problema. Deixaste outro gajo foder-te, não foi?

\- Não. - É a única pergunta a que Levi responde nestes dias. Já disse aquela palavra tantas vezes e tornou-se tão vazia de emoção que ele se surpreende quando uma imagem lhe surge na mente, a imagem de uma janela e de uma cara acabada de barbear.

O puxão no cabelo aumenta e a respiração de Levi torna-se entrecortada pela dor penetrante. - Não me mintas, sua puta. Quem foi? Aquele teu amigo, foi? Deixaste que ele te fodesse, não deixaste? Ele e qualquer outro homem nesta merda desta cidade. Não deixaste?

\- Não. - O puxão aumenta ainda mais, obrigando Levi a arfar por ar.

\- Já te disse para não me mentires - Krieger explode, elevando a voz. - Sabes o que vai acontecer se eu descubro que me tens mentido, não sabes? - A pausa entre as palavras está cheia dos arquejos de Levi e da silenciosa, constante ameaça a que se acostumou tanto. - Vais no primeiro comboio para leste, Levi. Eu juro. Não me queiras testar.

O aperto no cabelo suaviza, torna-se uma carícia, um tipo diferente de desagradável. - Levi. - Krieger sussurra-lhe de repente ao ouvido outra vez, como se as palavras anteriores não tivessem acontecido e Levi estremece pela maneira como o seu nome soa, tão diferente e errado apesar de já dever tê-lo ouvido ser dito daquela forma uma centena de vezes. - Levi. Desculpa pelo que disse. Mas tu sabes que eu não gosto quando me julgas. Sabes o que isso me faz, não sabes? - O toque gentil desliza pelas suas costas e ainda assim Levi não diz nada. - Tu sabes que eu não tenho escolha aqui. Eu não fui sempre assim, tu sabes disso. Lembras-te? Daqueles dias em Berlim?

Alguma coisa em Levi parece morrer com aquelas palavras. Ele não quer lembrar-se. Nem Berlim, nem nada daquilo.

\- Tu sabes que já te queria mesmo nessa altura - Krieger continua, os dedos acariciando a espinha de Levi, obrigando-o a estremecer contra sua vontade. - Conseguia vê-lo nos teus olhos. Tu sabias o quanto eu te queria. Já brincavas comigo mesmo nessa altura. - Move o corpo na cama e pressiona a cara contra a nuca de Levi, inspirando e plantando alguns beijos frágeis na pele sensível. - Não consigo suportar a ideia de te imaginar com outra pessoa. Isto é demasiado importante para mim agora.

Levi lê a mudança do peso do homem no colchão; sabe que deve esperar a súbita oleosidade, as mãos ásperas puxando-lhe o corpo para cima e guiando-lhe os movimentos, a sensação inicial de intrusão que aumenta quando o homem em cima dele endurece pelo aperto à sua volta, a submissão e a auto-preservação que ele interpreta erradamente como devoção. Levi geme pelo desconforto, o fedor a álcool no hálito do homem, a pressão latejante que o faz questionar se de facto houve alguma altura em que ele tivesse gostado disto. A mão de Krieger agarra-lhe o pescoço, apertando como pinças enquanto ele se inclina sobre Levi, os lábios descendo para a pele, as palavras perto do ouvido. - Amo-te, Levi.

O corpo torna-se pesado com um novo tipo de horror, a garganta parece fechar-se pela onda de náusea que faz o seu corpo tremer violentamente quando o homem se inclina de novo, repetindo aquelas palavras, a voz tornando-se um grunhido ofegante. No fim as palavras sincronizam com as estocada das ancas que balançam Levi para trás e para a frente, fazendo-o cerrar os dentes para conter a repulsa que aumenta dentro de si. Depois de Krieger ter finalmente terminado, ele pragueja ruidosamente.

\- Deus, olha para ti - diz ele, um rasgo de nojo renovado ensombrando a vitória habitual. - Sujaste os lençóis outra vez. Vocês Judeus não sabem manter-se limpos?

Levi levanta-se sem uma palavra, reunindo os lençóis e saindo do quarto. O disco já parou de tocar à muito e além do raspar da agulha Levi consegue ouvir um coro de soldados a cantar lá fora na rua:  _Deutchland, Deutchland über alles._  Atravessa para a casa de banho e puxa um balde de debaixo do lavatório, enchendo-o com água quente antes de despejar os lençóis. Senta-se na sanita - uma experiência desagradável - e, tirando uma toalha manchada da prateleira de cima do armário, enche uma bacia de esmalte com água quente, agarra uma barra de sabão e entra na banheira. Ainda se está a esfregar quando Krieger entra na casa de banho dez minutos mais tarde; Levi mantém os olhos em si para não ver a o estado em que o homem ficou e para não ter de se perguntar que tipo de gente consegue esperar dez minutos antes de lavar a merda de outra pessoa de cima de si. O homem assobia o hino nacional enquanto se lava no lavatório antes de mijar; senta-se na sanita para observar Levi, que o tenta ignorar enquanto esfrega o corpo com a toalha até a pele ficar cor de rosa pela aspereza do pano e pela força das mãos.

\- A tentar lavar o Judeu em ti? - Krieger pergunta, divertido, claramente sem se lembrar que fez aquela piada antes. Levi não levanta o olhar da banheira, não faz um som, não pensa no comentário por um segundo. - Sabes que já ouvi pessoas a dizer que vocês Judeus são bons com magia negra. - O homem continua sem ser encorajado. - Eu costumava achar que as pessoas que o diziam eram malucas mas olha só para ti. Mal és um homem e deixas-me louco. - Pára por um momento, para auto-reflectir ou para esperar por uma resposta que Levi não lhe dá. - Deixas-me louco, Levi. O que fazemos é loucura. É perigoso e não faz sentido que eu faça coisas assim, mas não consigo deixar de pensar em ti.

Levi limpa a toalha agressivamente antes de despejar a bacia de esmalte para a banheira e voltar a enchê-la com mais água quente; não diz nada a Krieger, que suspira longamente.

\- Tenho saudades tuas quando te vais embora - assegura-lhe ele de novo, pela milésima vez. - Tenho mesmo. Nunca olho para outra pessoa, homens, mulheres, não interessa. Só te quero a ti, Levi.

Levi enxagua o sabão do corpo enquanto luta contra o impulso de esmagar a cara do homem com a bacia.

\- Vês, é por isso que me comecei a questionar. Sobre a magia negra, digo - Krieger continua. - O meu cérebro não tem estado bom. Sinto-me como... - Coça a cabeça distraidamente por um momento. - Sinto que estás na minha cabeça, a toda a hora. Estou sempre a pensar no teu corpo, como é bom foder-te e que não consigo parar, a sério que não consigo.

\- És um filho da puta idiota - Levi murmura ao despejar a bacia de novo e saindo da banheira. - Magia negra? Só podes estar a gozar comigo, caralho. - Sai da banheira, a pingar água pelo chão de madeira enquanto muda os lençóis. Krieger deixa-se ficar sentado na sanita durante mais uns minutos antes de ir para a cama, as costas voltadas para Levi num gesto petulante que nunca merece uma resposta. Levi fica deitado tão longe dele quanto consegue, conseguindo descansar por umas horas antes de acordar subitamente por algum pensamento persistente, algo que Levi manteve afastado mas de que não se esqueceu e que esteve a lutar para regressar à superfície. Senta-se devagar, sentido a dor do que Krieger fizera num latejar desconfortável; não dispensa sequer um olhar para a figura a roncar enquanto sai da cama, veste-se em silêncio, e sai do apartamento.

Caminha pelo parque na escuridão antes do romper da madrugada; a cidade tornou-se silenciosa e rodeado dos seus passos constantes nas pedras da calçada, Levi deixa que aquele pensamento irrompa. A memória daquela voz baixa volta vividamente, a dizer algo sobre o seu instinto de sobrevivência.  _'Nunca encontrei um assim tão forte em alguém como tu antes.'_  Fora isso? Considerando tudo o resto, tinha sido uma coisa bastante merdosa de se dizer. E houve aquilo de ter comentado o tipo de comida que Levi poderia consumir. Portanto ele sabia, e ainda assim...

Levi regressa para essa parte da cidade, sem saber ou se importar com o motivo. Não há nada para se obter com nada hoje em dia - que diferença faz se ele decidir não ser cuidadoso desta vez?  _'Mantém-te pelas ruas mais movimentadas.' 'Desviar-te de ataques directos com passos laterais.' 'Tudo de bom.'_  Levi pára e olha para a janela. Mesmo a esta hora da madrugada está aberta, há luz no quarto, a cortina ondula para trás e para a frente com a brisa. Levi franze o sobrolho e volta as costas, caminhado para casa, pensando nos soalhos. Já faz quase um mês desde que os esfregou. Talvez hoje seja o dia para isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS:  
> \- violação  
> \- linguagem obscena


	2. Capítulo 2

Depois do fim de semana, Levi encontra finalmente trabalho esvaziando e limpando o armazém de um fabricante de pesticidas chamado Uhlmann que precisa de expandir o negócio depois de arranjar um contrato com o exército - um homem afável e humilde que diz não se importar por contratar um alemão honesto e trabalhador que se viu com problemas. O armazém não era usado há anos e o homem tinha caído no mau hábito de despejar para lá toda a tralha, por isso Levi tem pano para mangas, mas não se incomoda. Ordenar a confusão de outra pessoa parece-lhe bom para variar, e depois de velhas lembranças e bugigangas, livros e mobília desgastada e outras tralhas inúteis terem sido tiradas do caminho, ele também não se importa com o varrer, limpar e esfregar.

O homem paga-lhe de forma bastante justa, dando-lhe até algumas vezes alguns bens do mercado negro para levar para casa para a 'sua pobre irmã - sabe, aquela com pneumonia', algumas latas de sopa e feijões, ovos frescos e manteiga. Das primeiras vezes que tenta protestar, o homem recorda-lhe que só está a cumprir o seu dever de Cristão, dando àqueles que precisam, e Levi sente uma pontada de culpa por aceitar o que quer que seja após contar uma mentira daquelas. Ainda assim, prefere comida a dinheiro - ver as caras de Isabel e Farlan quando tira a comida do saco no final do dia não tem preço para ele.

Após o seu último dia de trabalho Levi faz o caminho de regresso a casa, caminhando ao longo do Elba; o rio está calmo, reflectindo o azul frio do anoitecer. O ar cheira a primavera e Levi inspira profundamente enquanto despe o casaco, prendendo-o debaixo do braço e abrandando o passo. Está a carregar um saco de papel pesado cheio com uma garrafa de leite, meia dúzia de ovos, um pão inteiro e uma porção de manteiga. Uhlmann disse que lamentava não poder continuar a empregar Levi por mais tempo, e a verdade é que ele partilha o sentimento; ter alguma coisa para fazer, mesmo trabalho pesado, soube-lhe bem depois de estar engaiolado por tanto tempo sem nada para ocupar a cabeça.

Há uma tranquilidade na sua respiração agora ao caminhar pela margem do rio, o tempo está ameno e andorinhas perseguem-se umas às outras sobre a água, os chilros agudos a ressaltarem pela superfície. Apesar da caminhada para casa ser longa, Levi não se apressa, aproveitando a frescura do ar depois de passar o dia todo no armazém abafado. Quando finalmente vê a luz esbatida da janela do seu quarto, Levi sente-se melhor ao subir as escadas para o terceiro andar e para o seu apartamento do que se sentiu em semanas. Na sua mente as divisões tornaram-se maiores e menos desordenadas e a sua vontade de as pôr de novo em ordem regressa com o bom humor. Fechando a porta atrás de si consegue ouvir Isabel e Farlan a falarem na cozinha; ambos parecem felizes por o ver.

\- Olá, mano! - exclama Isabel do seu lugar, uma cadeira raquítica de madeira puxada para perto de Farlan, que está a segurar um livro nas mãos. - O Farlan está a ensinar-me Francês!

Levi sorri, elevando o saco de papel para a mesa. - Isso é óptimo - comenta, pousando a comida à frente deles sem cerimónias, vendo as bocas deles abrirem-se em grandes sorrisos. - O que acham que devíamos cozinhar com isto? - pergunta-lhes enquanto Isabel agarra a porção de manteiga, segurando-a como uma relíquia sagrada.

\- Podíamos dar metade do leite à Frau Gernhardt e às crianças. - É ela a primeira a sugerir. - E podíamos fazer ovos mexidos com o resto.

\- Acham que devíamos comer tudo hoje? - Farlan parece cauteloso. - Pode demorar um bom bocado até conseguirmos arranjar mais.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Nada disto vai aguentar muito tempo, por isso mais vale comer depressa - recorda-lhes. - Podemos racionar o pão e os ovos durante uns dois dias mas não vale a pena arriscar que se estraguem, especialmente quando todos temos fome agora.

Isabel ri e salta do lugar. - Posso levar o leite lá a baixo? - pergunta ansiosamente, correndo para fora da divisão antes que algum deles tenha tempo de dizer o que seja.

Levi estica os braços acima da cabeça e boceja enquanto Farlan começa a atear um fogo na fornalha usando pequenos pedaços de madeira e bocados de um velho jornal. - Não sabia que falavas Francês - comenta e o outro homem sorri calorosamente.

\- Nem por isso - explica, esborratando fuligem na testa ao afastar uma madeixa de cabelo teimosa para longe da cara. - Mas costumava estudar na escola. Agora é só... algo para fazer, suponho.

Levi acena. - Esperemos que se vá comprovar ser útil em breve - diz, e hoje, enquanto os pedaços de madeira seca pegam fogo na fornalha e aquecem a pequena e confortável cozinha, quase consegue acreditar nas palavras.

Farlan olha para ele, dá a volta à mesa e passa a mão pelo cabelo de Levi carinhosamente. - Vou continuar a treinar - responde com outro sorriso.

Levi agarra-lhe o colarinho da camisa e endireita-lo. - Tens fuligem na cara - murmura, procurando um lenço no bolso e esfregando a mancha até Farlan grunhir de desconforto.

\- Qual é a tua com essa? - pergunta a rir enquanto volta para atiçar as chamas. - Caíste num esgoto quando eras miúdo ou assim?

Levi abana a cabeça, levantando-se para procurar uma taça para os ovos. - Não - diz ao outro homem. - Só gosto de coisas limpas, só isso. Sujidade traz doenças, sabes.

Farlan parece ponderar sobre o tema por um momento antes de concordar em silêncio e levantar uma frigideira de ferro fundido para o topo do fogão. Levi parte metade dos ovos numa tigela de cerâmica, terminando de os mexer quando Isabel regressa com um pouco menos de metade do leite. Durante o resto da noite o apartamento está cheio do cheiro glorioso de manteiga frita e pão, que Farlan aquece na frigideira até estar dourado e crocante por fora e quente e delicioso por dentro. Comem todos até a comida lhes pesar na barriga e até Isabel declara que não conseguiria comer nem mais uma colher, apesar de Levi se perguntar se ela não estará apenas a fingir para o fazer sentir melhor - afinal, só tinham duas fatias de pão cada.

Ela salta para a cama atrás de Levi, enroscando-se debaixo de um cobertor apesar da divisão estar agradável e quente, e pergunta-lhes o que vão fazer depois da guerra, a sua expressão cheia daquele entusiasmo fervoroso.

\- Eu gostava de trabalhar numa quinta algures - diz-lhes ela de imediato, os olhos a brilhar. - Pensem só naquele campo aberto todo e ar fresco! E podia ter cães e cavalos e vacas e ovelhas. - Ela suspira de alegria. - Para o verão que vem vou começar a perguntar por aí. Vou continuar a vestir-me de rapaz se tiver de ser, sei que alguém me vai dar trabalho. Vamos precisar de muita comida quando todos aqueles soldados voltarem da guerra.

Levi e Farlan partilham aquele olhar que parecem ter reservado para estas situações, e mesmo só com esse relance Levi sabe que ambos concordaram em ceder à vontade dela de novo. Considera a pergunta sem grande entusiasmo, há anos que não pensava tão à frente, até ao final da guerra. Talvez não quisesse ter de debater a questão se vai conseguir sobreviver tanto tempo, ou talvez todas as coisas que possam vir a ser concretizadas depois da guerra lhe pareçam igualmente pouco apelativas. Pára para pensar sobre a última coisa que a rapariga disse, mas acha melhor não a corrigir; de alguma forma, Levi sabe que Isabel está muito mais ciente do estado real das coisas do que ela gosta de admitir.

Farlan sorri para ela de forma encorajadora, juntando-se a Levi e deixando Isabel ter os seus sonhos, e diz: - Parece-me uma óptima ideia.

\- Gostavas de viver numa quinta? - pergunta Isabel e Farlan ri enquanto leva os pratos para o lava-loiça.

\- Nunca num milhão de anos - clama ele. - Eu, eu cá vou arranjar uma boa casa numa cidade algures, num bom bairro. Talvez com dois quartos, para poder usar um como escritório para poder escrever. Vou voltar para a universidade para acabar a minha graduação e arranjar trabalho, e quando tiver dinheiro suficiente vou viajar e escrever livros sobre as minhas aventuras.

\- Pensas voltar a Berlim nessa altura? - pergunta Levi, e o sorriso no rosto de Farlan vacila por um segundo.

\- Talvez - responde ele, indeciso, com um encolher de ombros. - Então e tu?

Levi rumina a questão em silêncio; pensar em Berlim é agridoce, por um lado é a sua casa e por outro é miséria, quartos imundos, a sua mãe a morrer, Kenny a enlouquecer aos poucos antes de finalmente o levarem na  _Kristallnacht_. Mesmo num dia como este ele não consegue imaginar o resto da sua vida e por isso diz: - Não sei. Não pensei muito sobre o assunto - Isabel e Farlan parecem compreender e abandonam as questões por aí.

Ainda está a pensar nisso quando se junta a Farlan no quarto depois de lavar a loiça e conversam em voz baixa, sobre Berlim, mas nenhum fala das coisas que doem mais, não numa noite tão agradável como esta. Adormecem com os corpos voltados um para o outro, envoltos naquela intimidade que, apesar do quão frio e difícil o mundo se tornou, ou precisamente por esse motivo, se tornou tão familiar e confortável.

 

 

Levi acorda de repente com o som do ribombar de um motor e o aperto doloroso das mãos de Farlan à volta do braço. O quarto está às escuras e Levi, desorientado, interroga-se vagamente que horas serão até Farlan atrair a sua atenção de novo. Está a murmurar o seu nome apressadamente, necessitadamente, repetindo-o uma e outra vez até se tornar numa prece, só se calando quando ouve o bater das portas de um carro vindo debaixo, da rua em frente do prédio. Levi olha para ele e apesar do quarto estar escuro consegue perceber que toda a cor desapareceu da cara do outro homem; está a fixar Levi, a respiração rápida e entrecortada, os olhos abertos em terror mesmo quando Levi lhe segura na mão e a arranca silenciosamente do antebraço.

Na rua há homens a falar, demasiado baixo para Levi perceber o que estão a dizer. Ainda está a segurar a mão de Farlan, o suor da mão a humedecer-lhe os dedos, e faz-lhe sinal para se calar quando ele começa a balbuciar uma oração baixinho, como se de uma memória de infância se tratasse, invocada pelo medo. Uma parte da mente de Levi acha-lo estranho, inapropriado até, mas sabe que não vale a pena pensar nisso.

\- Não faças barulho - sussurra distraidamente a Isabel quando esta se esgueira para o quarto. - Afasta-te das janelas - diz-lhe, e ela rasteja para a cama, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver o que se passa. Levi ouve outro carro a chegar à rua; faz com que Isabel segure na mão de Farlan, cujas preces estão agora a sair em Latim, enquanto ele atravessa o quarto para a janela, espreita pelo espaço entre a cortina e a parede, o coração a bater desenfreado no peito. Consegue ver dois carros, com pessoas de uniforme ao lado deles, mas sob a luz fraca é difícil perceber a cor das roupas.

\- O que se está a passar aí fora? - pergunta Isabel da cama com uma nota impaciente na voz; tinha atirado o braço à volta de Farlan, que está a balançar devagar para trás e para a frente entre recitações de Ave Marias e Pais Nossos; as pontas dos dedos estão a massajar-se suavemente enquanto reza.

\- Estão só ali de pé a falar - Levi diz-lhe calmamente, deixando de fora a parte deles estarem a tirar armas dos carros enquanto ele conta as pontas brilhantes dos seus cigarros. Um deles olha para cima para a janela do quarto, ou Levi assim pensa a princípio, mas os olhos seguem para varrer o resto dos prédios vagarosamente, como se ele estivesse simplesmente a admirar a arquitectura. Levi sente os músculos relaxarem por um instante até os soldados começarem a deitar os cigarros ao chão um a um e a pisá-los com os calcanhares das botas, fazendo as pequenas centelhas de luz desaparecer. Empunham as armas e começam a caminhar para o prédio.

Levi pragueja baixinho, mas não baixo o suficiente para Farlan não o ouvir. O homem começa a arquejar como se já tivesse sido baleado, Isabel apressa-se a fechar a mão sobre a boca dele e envolve um braço firmemente à volta do peito dele para o manter imóvel. Ele debate-se, lágrimas a escorrerem pelo rosto enquanto Levi se precipita para a cama, fazendo-lhe sinal para se calar quando a porta lá em baixo fecha com um baque audível.

\- Têm de se calar e de se esconder - diz ele a Farlan numa ordem silenciosa. - Os dois.

Isabel já saiu do quarto na altura em que Levi conseguiu persuadir Farlan a sair da cama; as pernas dele mal parecem ser capaz de carregar o seu peso enquanto ele segue Levi para a sala um passo trémulo de cada vez, salivando para a mão que colocou em concha sobre a boca enquanto murmura palavras como 'não consigo', e 'não' e 'morrer'. Levi consegue ouvir os passos nas escadas e sabe que não tem muito tempo, por isso agarra o braço de Farlan e dá-lhe um puxão para a porta, conduzindo-o com mais força. Ele tropeça e choraminga; para lá desse som, Levi ouve a voz de um homem enquanto este fala na escadaria e de repente os soldados param de subir. Há um momento de confusão abafado pelos ecos no vão da escada, Levi cerra a mão sobre a boca de Farlan enquanto se esforça para ouvir o que se passa. Então, lentamente, os passos começam a recuar, para fora do prédio e de novo para a rua.

Levi assobia em sinal para Isabel voltar para o quarto e Farlan afunda-se na cama, apertando o peito, o rosto cravado de aflição enquanto entrelaça as mãos com tanta força que as pontas dos dedos ficam brancas. Levi atravessa o quarto até à janela, observa os soldados emergirem na rua e atravessando-a para o prédio do lado oposto.

\- Eles enganaram-se no prédio - sussurra Levi, só agora se apercebendo da tensão nos seus músculos. - Enganaram-se na merda do prédio.

Farlan cai para trás na cama, um caco oscilante e soluçante que Isabel puxa desajeitadamente para o colo; está a passar os seus dedos pelo cabelo dele e a murmurar uma melodia baixinho quando berros violentos irrompem lá fora, gritos e rugidos de  _'Lá para fora!'_  e  _'Rápido!'_ , estrondos de portas e ribombar de passos a correr escada acima e escada abaixo. Levi observa os soldados retirar cinco pessoas para a rua, Herr e Frau Ehrmann - o casal de idosos que vive no prédio do outro lado da rua - e outros três, uma mulher e dois homens, o mais novo dos quais parece ter por volta da idade de Levi. Os soldados estão a conduzi-los para a parte de trás do carro do exército, armas ainda empunhadas.

\- Acende a luz - Levi diz de súbito a Isabel, que se estica para o interruptor, ignorando como Farlan abana a cabeça violentamente e implora. Outras janelas da rua estão a acender as luzes; a algazarra acordou os vizinhos, e Levi vê outros a espreitarem a cena, sem contestarem, sem acudirem, só a observar, a acompanhar. As pessoas estão a entrar para o carro agora, gemendo e chorando, quando um dos vultos se separa de repente do resto, correndo pela rua abaixo - o homem mais novo.

Há uma explosão ensurdecedora, resoluta, terminal, quando a arma dispara e o homem cai a meio da corrida, aterrando de cara na calçada, pulsando uma poça de sangue sobre a qual fica deitado apesar dos braços ainda se moverem enquanto ele se tenta levantar. A sua mãe, a última das pessoas a subir para o carro, dá um grito penetrante, caindo de joelhos antes de dois soldados a agarrarem pelos braços e a atirarem para junto dos outros. Outros dois soldados aproximaram-se do homem e o agarraram-no pelos tornozelos, arrastando-o de cara no chão pela rua; Levi consegue ouvir os seus gritos sufocados de dor enquanto as mãos arranham o chão para se segurarem nas pedras. Os soldados atiraram-no para a parte de trás do carro e afastam-se, deixando a grande mancha de sangue como a única prova de que alguma vez ali estiveram.

Levi olha para trás para Farlan e Isabel, que parecem estátuas imóveis e pálidas na cama; os dedos de Isabel emaranharam-se no cabelo de Farlan e apesar de parecer doloroso ele não parece importar-se, fixando um ponto distante à sua frente, lágrimas ainda a caírem-lhe dos olhos. Levi aproxima-se deles, subindo para trás de Isabel e esticando o braço à volta do ombro dela; ela recua ao toque, mas não faz um som. Ele sente que devia dizer alguma coisa, mais que não fosse para os fazer sentir melhor, alguma banalidade sobre como tudo vai ficar bem, mas não consegue forçar-se a dizer as palavras quando a imagem do jovem lhe preenche a mente.

\- Não te preocupes - sussurra Isabel, como se lesse os pensamentos de Levi. - Não tarda já vai acabar. - Ela recomeçou a afagar o cabelo de Farlan, de forma tranquilizante, como Levi já a viu a fazer a animais feridos. Começa a murmurar de novo, uma melodia que parece a Levi uma canção de embalar; é calma, tal como as suas palavras, ainda que mórbidas. Ficam todos assim, Levi não sabe por quanto tempo, mas eventualmente Isabel desliga a luz de novo e aconchegam-se debaixo dos cobertores, dormindo um sono inquieto aninhados todos juntos como crianças assustadas.

 

 

Na manhã seguinte Levi acorda cedo, deslizando para fora da cama em silêncio para não perturbar os outros; sente-se agitado e cansado, mal dormiu quatro horas a noite toda, acordado a cada meia hora com as voltas e reviravoltas de Isabel ou com Farlan a sentar-se na cama de repente, mão agarrada ao peito e a respirar com dificuldade. De cada vez que aconteceu, fez Levi recordar-se do tiro ressonante, a hesitação no passo do jovem, a inevitabilidade da queda, e demorara um momento a permitir que a exaustão o controlasse.

Ambos parecem estar a descansar pacificamente agora, por isso Levi sai do quarto o mais silenciosamente que consegue, descendo à casa de banho comum para esvaziar a bexiga e encher um balde com água. Agarrando uma escova áspera de um armário debaixo do lavatório, sai lá para fora, ajoelhando-se na rua para esfregar o sangue, que coagulara em pequenas poças entre as pedras da calçada. Trabalha durante horas sem pensar no tempo enquanto o sol começa lentamente a subir o céu, parando para olhar para cima quando um par de sapatos velhos e andrajosos aparecem no seu campo de visão.

O dono é um dos seus vizinhos, Böhmer, um homem nos seus cinquenta e tais da rua em frente, de quem Levi nunca gostou particularmente, apesar de não saber exactamente o que há de errado com ele. Está de pé em frente de Levi, a projectar uma sombra sobre a mancha de sangue, as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o céu apressadamente antes de se virar para baixo para Levi e sorrir.

\- Só pensei em vir agradecer - diz ele, apontando para o sangue. - Por isto, quero dizer. Nenhum de nós precisa de ver isso logo de manhã.

Levi dá um estalinho com a língua antes de murmurar: - Não o estou a fazer por si - e retomar o trabalho.

Böhmer parece ligeiramente apanhado de surpresa mas aclara a garganta e continua: - Mas não acha que isso é mais um trabalho de mulher? Limpar a rua? - pergunta ele agora, a rir um pouco, talvez esperando que Levi ache engraçado, como se nunca tivesse realmente pensado no assunto antes.

\- Não é como se a sujidade queira saber se sou um homem ou uma mulher - responde, não se esforçando muito para esconder a irritação. - Vai ficar limpa de qualquer das formas.

O peso nos pés de Böhmer oscila de uma maneira que diz a Levi que o homem não está feliz com a forma como lhe está a falar. A Frau Gernhardt dissera-lhe a ele a Farlan quando se tinham mudado para o prédio que Böhmer tinha vivido no mesmo apartamento a vida toda, herdando a casa depois da mãe morrer uns dez anos antes; aparentemente os dois nunca tinham passado um dia separados e, tendo conhecido Böhmer pela primeira vez no dia anterior a esse, Levi pensara na altura como isso explicava muito sobre o seu comportamento; mesmo quando estava de bom humor, era impossivelmente impaciente e irritável com toda a gente de uma maneira que fazia a pele de Levi arrepiar-se. Agora que o homem está à sua frente, praticamente a bater o pé contra a calçada a secar, é necessária uma significativa quantidade de auto-controlo para não enfiar a cabeça dele no balde de água suja.

\- Eram judeus, sabia - diz-lhe Böhmer sem ele perguntar, e Levi sente um arrepio descer-lhe pelos braços. - Quero dizer, ninguém me disse mas tenho a certeza que eram. Conseguia ouvi-los através do meu tecto, a andarem por ali. - Pára para apontar para cima com um dedo. - Tentavam ser tão calados, mas eu contei-os e sabia que havia mais gente naquele apartamento do que era suposto. - Sorri para si enquanto Levi cerra os dentes, esfregando com mais força, numa tentativa inútil para abafar as palavras seguintes do homem: - Eu lavava as mãos a seguir se fosse você. Não vai querer essa imundice em si, pois não?

\- Obrigado pelo conselho - murmura Levi, apesar de que manter aparências nunca o fez sentir-se tão miserável e zangado. Levanta-se para olhar para o que restou do sangue, uma méscla de vermelho diluído que a próxima chuva da primavera terminará de limpar. Quando despeja a água do balde para a banheira da casa de banho comum, fica satisfeito por não conseguir ver um sinal de vermelho contra a camada de zinco descolorada e suja, mas o sangue diluído que salpica contra a porcelana branca da bacia quando ele lava as mãos fá-lo franzir-se perante a imagem. Volta a entrar no apartamento, encontrando Isabel sentada sozinha na mesa da cozinha, roendo a côdea de uma fatia de pão que sobrara do dia anterior. Quando Levi lhe pergunta onde está Farlan, ela aponta para o quarto sem dizer nada, onde vê o homem de pé junto à janela, olhando para a rua e para as pedras molhadas da calçada, o rosto impassível.

\- O que queria o Böhmer? - pergunta a Levi numa voz vazia, sem olhar para ele.

\- Agradecer-me por tratar daquilo - responde Levi brevemente; não há necessidade de Farlan saber o resto.

\- Foi simpático da parte dele - murmura Farlan distraidamente. - Como é que achas que os descobriram?

Levi suspira e encolhe os ombros. - Quem sabe? - responde, sem conseguir pensar em mais alguma coisa para acrescentar; em vez disso, segura a mão de Farlan na sua, puxando-o gentilmente em direcção à porta. - Vem, devíamos tomar o pequeno almoço.

Farlan segue-o com relutância, arrancado os olhos da janela como se por alguma razão inexplicável fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer. Concordam durante o pequeno almoço que devem todos continuar o que faziam normalmente para evitar levantar suspeitas, mas quando Levi diz a Farlan que ele deve sair mais vezes do apartamento, o outro homem ri-se secamente antes de recusar terminantemente.

\- Então nesse caso temos de esperar que as pessoas acreditem em todas as insinuações que tenho feito de que te passaste - Levi diz-lhe com irritação. - E já que estamos numa de esperanças, vamos esperar que também não acreditem demasiado.

Um rubor cobre as bochechas de Farlan quando este cruza os braços sobre o peito. - Bem, essa foi brilhante - reclama ele. - De repente tenho de ser maluco para não querer ir lá para fora? - Gesticula para a rua, e Levi encolhe os ombros.

\- Os teus pais morreram. Foi difícil para ti já que já eras um bocado afectado para começar. Afectado o suficiente para que ninguém quisesse pôr-te uma arma na mão, mas perto o suficiente de 'normal' para seres útil, atenção. Agora o teu irmão morreu também. É esta a história que temos contado e se não gostas então podes pensar noutra coisa, apesar de ir soar estranho para caralho agora.

Farlan olha para ele desafiadoramente por um momento antes de abanar a cabeça, zangado, e regressar ao seu pequeno almoço.

Um silêncio tenso enche o apartamento depois disso, permanecendo durante todo o fim de semana e deixando Levi agitado e de mau humor. Tenta evitar ficar demasiado tempo dentro de casa, mas sem nada para fazer lá fora além de andar e esperar, de nervos em franja, não se cruzar com a Gestapo de novo, não há muitas razões para abandonar a segurança da sua casa, segurança essa que nas suas mentes se possa ter tornado relativa desde aquela noite. Isabel passa praticamente o dia todo fora, a visitar Herr Schild e trazendo jornais antigos que apanha do lixo, recortando todas as notícias sobre submarinos que consegue encontrar e adicionando-os à colecção que ela guarda dentro de uma caixa de sapatos debaixo da cama.

Farlan pára de ler e não ensina Francês a Isabel mesmo quando ela lhe pede, respondendo à maioria das perguntas dizendo que está cansado; fica deitado na cama a maior parte do dia, sem dormir, só a olhar para a parede à sua frente sem dizer uma palavra, e Levi não sabe o que lhe dizer que o faça sentir melhor. De noite quando estão deitados um ao lado do outro Levi tenta aproximar-se sob os cobertores e segurar-se a ele, mas Farlan move-se rapidamente para fora de alcança e ele não insiste. No domingo comem o que resto dos ovos e o pão como pequeno almoço, o que os deixa sem nada mais do que duas batatas cozidas para cada um ao jantar e nessa noite todos têm dificuldade a adormecer com fome.

Levi sai do apartamento cedo no dia seguinte, nervos ainda à flor da pele depois do fim de semana, e ao caminhar pelas ruas não consegue evitar ser ainda mais cauteloso, analisando as multidões enquanto passa por elas e deslizando para becos mais calmos ao primeiro sinal de cinzento algures. Vai levantar as senhas de racionamento deles para a semana e começa a deambular pela cidade, perguntando por trabalho onde se lembra, parando finalmente ao meio dia para descansar num parque perto do rio. Os olhos seguem as pessoas à sua volta preguiçosamente, as mães com os seus filhos, os idosos com os seus jogos de xadrez ou cartas, e pergunta-se como é que a vida pode ser assim, possa continuar desta forma para tanta gente enquanto outros são baleados a sangue frio nem a cinco quilómetros de onde eles vivem.

A cena repete na sua mente, e apesar de não ser a primeira vez que Levi vê um cadáver, algo no agitar dos braços do homem quando eles o arrastaram pela rua se gravou no seu cérebro e não consegue esquecê-lo, aquele pensamento:  _'ele não era muito mais velho do que eu'_. E quem é que agora restava para saber o nome dele, já para não falar de tudo o resto, quem ele era, o que quisera da vida. Tudo isso desaparecer tão de repente parece aterrador, ainda mais talvez porque Levi sabe que será assim consigo. Se eles fossem todos capturados, não sobraria ninguém para se recordar de Levi, só Theodore Mertz ou Lukas Weller. Apesar de que se Krieger sobrevivesse...

Levi estremece; o pensamento não é agradável, ainda que os últimos dias lhe tenham recordado a razão por ter procurado Krieger da forma que procurara. Aquele sentimento de viver como um rato, como um verme, tentando manter-se fora de vista, sentindo que cada segundo da tua vida é tempo emprestado; o sentimento nunca desapareceu e Levi sente-lo agora, aquela necessidade desesperada e angustiante de fugir deste sítio a corroer-lhe o peito, aquele instinto de sobrevivência que o trouxe a Dresden, que o levou a Krieger, que o fez escalar aquele muro de jardim e seguir aquele plano terrível.

Levanta-se, sabendo perfeitamente para onde se vai dirigir agora, e apesar do caminho ser longo ele não se importa. Segue a mesma rota de antes, até se esgueira pela mesma brecha entre os prédios, olhando à volta e encontrando aquela janela aberta antes de correr pela rua e saltar do carrinho, puxando-se para cima para o topo do muro. Uns quantos saltos que agora parecem maiores sem a adrenalina a bombear-lhe nos ouvidos e ele puxa-se para o quarto, caindo no chão de forma muito mais silenciosa do que da última vez.

Senta-se quieto e põe-se à escuta por sinais de alguém estar ali, de alguém se ter apercebido dele, mas o apartamento mantém-se silencioso por isso ele levanta-se devagar e caminha para a sala de estar. Lá continua aquela simplicidade ascética, aquela sensação de espaço e aquele cheiro fresco a madeira no ar; Levi inspira profundamente, sentindo como se fosse a primeira vez que respira em dias.

Atravessa a sala, mantendo os passos leves ao esgueirar-se para a pequena cozinha, alerta mas não assustado enquanto olha para a divisão. Comprova estar tão meticulosamente arranjada como as outras, mas prova estar àquem a nível da limpeza quando analisa melhor o forno, as prateleiras, os pequenos azulejos de porcelana acima do fogão. Sem pensar nisso Levi começa a abrir armários, à procura de produtos de limpeza, achando-los finamente numa disposição aleatória no canto da dispensa meio vazia, uns quantos trapos patéticos e cinco baldes, uma vassoura e uma barra de sabão num recipiente de esmalte. Agarra nuns cantos panos e começa a limpar, esfregando sujidade e afastando o pó onde quer que veja algum.

Passando pelo resto dos armários, Levi nota o quão impessoais são; não há nenhuma quinquilharia estranha, nenhuns jarros de café ou candelabros de herança, nenhum serviço de chá incompleto ou misturado ou lembranças de Paris ou sequer da Áustria, a terra natal do homem. Faz Levi lembrar-se da sua casa em Berlim com o seu tio Kenny; apesar de nada fazer conjunto e tudo ser em segunda-mão, nada tinha particular significado, se se partisse alguma coisa não se pensava duas vezes quanto a substitui-lo, não havia nenhuma daquela ridícula sentimentalidade que as pessoas atribuem às coisas que têm, e enquanto Levi observa os utensílios de cozinha do homem, supõe que poderia partir cada uma daquelas coisas e o homem nem iria pestanejar. Há também aquela falta de toque feminino que o faz de novo lembrar de Berlim - afinal, Kenny nunca fora muito mulherengo, não da maneira que fosse persuadir alguma mulher a viver com eles por tempo suficiente para causar impacto.

Agarra um pote de chá da prateleira, assim como um tacho e uma chávena e começa a ferver água no fogão a gás. Enquanto a água ferve ele regressa à dispensa, achando pouca coisa que pudesse ser chamada de jantar mas apanhando um bocado de pão e um frasco com algo que se revela ser compota de maçã, prepara duas sandes para si que leva para a sala de estar num tabuleiro junto com o chá, calando firmemente a parte de si que continua a interrogar-se porque é que está fazer tudo isto.

Senta-se no sofá no mesmo lugar da última vez, olhando sobre a mesa de café para a poltrona enquanto come, lembrando-se da estatura forte do homem, a roupa casual, a postura tranquila, e ocorre-lhe pela primeira que nem sabe o nome do homem. Não há fotografias na parede ou nas prateleiras, nada de pessoal nesta divisão a menos que esteja trancada nas gavetas daquela secretária de madeira escura. Levi leva a sua chávena e aproxima-se dos livros para espreitar os títulos; livros de história antiga, guias de linguística, dois volumes de literatura alemã, e, sem surpresas,  _Mein Kampf_ , colocado entre um velho livro bolorento em Latim e quatro volumes d' _A História do Declínio e Queda do Império Romano_.

Levi sente subitamente um medo nauseante enquanto força o resto do chá a descer pela garganta e corre para a escrivaninha, puxando o tampo apesar de saber que está trancado. As duas últimas gavetas não estão, no entanto, e abre-las uma de cada vez, olhando para as pilhas de papéis organizadas. Por um momento, tem demasiado medo de tocar no que quer que seja, mas então levanta uma pilha inteira, folheando cuidadosamente para não deixar nada desorganizado. A maior parte não faz sentido, o homem usou algum género de estenografia que ele não consegue ler, e o resto dos papéis parecem tão úteis como pó, listas intermináveis de abastecimentos sem nenhuma informação adicional. Há uma longa dissertação sobre pureza racial que faz Levi encolher-se, mas no meio dos papéis Levi encontra uma carta rasgada - apenas algumas linhas do fim se mantêm intactas, e as três últimas das quais foram riscadas - mas lê-se:

_por tanto tempo. Admito que parece tudo irrelevante para mim agora, por muitas das razões que especifiquei acima. Eu sei que partilhas deste sentimento e não vais guardar-me rancor por esta decisão e por não regressar. O meu apreço pela tua assistência permanece inabalável, como sempre._

_Sei que compreendes esta solidão melhor do que muitos, e apenas tu sabes o quanto isto me afecta. Mas receio que abrir-me para contigo não seja seguro na nossa situação actual, e escrevê-lo tudo numa carta é particularmente impensável. Tenho a certeza que depois de N é um risco que não posso correr, tal como é o caso da ajuda que necessitas, independentemente de como a minha moralidade me compele._

_Tudo de bom,_

_o teu Comandante._

Levi lê as linhas uma e outra vez, esta única prova da personalidade do homem que conseguiu encontrar até agora. Não é uma surpresa que levante mais perguntas do que respostas, e a mente de Levi está repleta delas enquanto coloca cuidadosamente a pilha de papéis de novo na gaveta. Volta para a cozinha para encher um balde de água, enrolando os tapetes na sala de estar e ajoelhando-se para lavar o chão enquanto recorda o conteúdo da carta para não se esquecer. O que é que lhe parecia irrelevante, e por que razões? A quem era dirigida a carta? Uma amiga? Uma colega? Levi não acharia que seria uma carta de amor com aquela falta de emoção, não fosse a carta estar assinada como 'o teu Comandante', que parece ser um toque íntimo.

\- O Comandante - murmura para si próprio ao esfregar as pegadas sujas e empoeiradas das ripas de madeira, recordando-se de repente das palavras de despedida do homem ao sair do seu apartamento antes:  _Tudo de bom._

Levi pensa na forma como as últimas frases tinham sido riscadas, de forma confusa, zangada até, como se revelar esse tipo de emoção tivesse deixado o seu interlocutor perturbado ao ponto de rasgar a carta. Teria ele escrito de novo sem aquelas linhas, ou talvez não a tivesse enviado de todo?  _Sei que compreendes esta solidão melhor do que muitos -_  ele sentia-se sozinho, então, ou sentira-se na altura em que escrevera aquela carta. Quem ou o que era N, e que género de assistência fora que o beneficiário da carta necessitara, que as morais do homem o compeliam a fornecer?

Os pensamentos de Levi são interrompidos pelo som de passos a subir as escadas do lado de fora do apartamento. Fica quieto a ouvir, ansiando pelo som de uma porta a fechar alguns andares abaixo, mas quando este não surge ele pragueja em voz baixa, largando o pano molhado e correndo para a janela do quarto, saindo da mesma forma que entrou. Puxa os colarinhos do casaco para cima enquanto se afasta e não olha para trás mesmo quando ouve o som de alguém a fechar a janela atrás de si.

 

 

Na atmosfera sombria do apartamento, a carta mantém-se na cabeça de Levi por uma noite e um dia até a Frau Gernhardt e as crianças fazerem uma visita inesperada, desviando-lhe a mente do assunto. Enquanto Isabel brinca com os miúdos, ela conta a Levi e a Farlan numa voz baixa que Herr e Frau Ehrmann foram executados na guilhotina na Praça de Munique por abrigarem 'indesejáveis' em sua casa, apesar dela não saber se eram Judeus ou não.

\- Foi o Lukas que limpou a rua? - pergunta ela a Levi, que acena sem dizer nada. - Foi muito simpático da sua parte. Teria detestado que as crianças vissem aquilo.

\- Não custou nada - diz-lhe Levi, mantendo as palavras educadas. - Eu gosto de limpar coisas.

O sorriso dela parece deslocado na situação, mas ajuda a aliviar aquele peso na mente de Levi. - Sim, já reparei que gosta - diz ela, beberricando o seu copo de água, já que é a única coisa que têm para oferecer.

Farlan resfolega. - Ele está sempre a limpar alguma coisa, não está? - Soa severo, tão ressentido de repente que quer Levi quer Frau Gernhardt se voltam para olhar para ele; há uma expressão de desdém na cara dele. - Ele mantém-nos a todos ocupados aqui, mas para quê? Eu é que não sei. - Levanta-se da mesa abruptamente, quase derrubando a sua cadeira ao sair da divisão com Frau Gernhard e Levi a verem-no sair.

\- Peço desculpa por aquilo - diz Levi, apesar de Frau Gernhardt levantar a mão e abanar a cabeça. - Ele às vezes pode ser imprevisível. E ele não se tem sentido bem ultimamente. O irmão dele...

\- Sim, eu já soube - interrompe ela. - Por favor, não há necessidade de explicar. O que aconteceu... - A voz dela arrasta-se enquanto ela olha para a sala de estar onde Isabel está a ler para Hanna e Bruno. - Bem, iria perturbar qualquer pessoa.

 

 

Essa noite é a primeira vez que Farlan se recusa a juntar-se a Levi e Isabel para jantar e daí para a frente, tanto quanto Levi consiga perceber, não come, a menos que seja meia batata que tira da dispensa quando ambos Levi e Isabel saem. Sempre que estão em casa, ele mantém-se no quarto, deitado na cama com as cortinas corridas, ainda sem dormir mas a olhar para o tecto sem falar nem para responder às perguntas deles, e sempre que Levi tenta ele levanta-se, deslocando-se para o sofá desgastado na sala. Dia após dia Levi sai em vão à procura de trabalho e regressa ao apartamento para ver Isabel sentada sozinha na cozinha, a olhar para o outro lado da mesa para o prato de Farlan, que ela encheu tanto quanto conseguiu com a comida que conseguiram arranjar para esse dia.

Após duas semanas disto, Levi sente-se inútil e abatido, e quando sai não se incomoda a pedir trabalho, limita-se a vaguear sem rumo, esperando as horas passar para poder estar um dia mais perto de... o quê, ao certo? Já não sabe. Quando Krieger o chama por carta ele não se incomoda a ficar zangado - mal consegue sentir-se aliviado por não se cagar dessa vez - mas a pior parte é que regressar a casa depois não é um conforto, e ele não consegue obrigar-se a regressa depois de tudo aquilo, aquelas mãos pegajosas em cima de si e os insultos de Krieger ao ouvido enquanto o trata como sua propriedade. Os seus pensamentos estão enevoados e desorientados até que vê aquela janela aberta e sabe exactamente o que fazer.

Quando se puxa pela janela e para o quarto, quase espera ver aquela arma outra vez, mas em vez disso depara-se com um quarto vazio, a cama feita tão cuidadosamente como da última vez, o mesmo aroma almiscarado de madeira misturado com o ar frio da noite. Perguntado-se como é que alguém pode ser tão estúpido para deixar a janela aberta quando não está em casa, Levi caminha pelas divisões, quase em pontas dos pés, tentando manter os passos tão silenciosos quanto pode, e não perde tempo para começar a enrolar os tapetes do chão da sala. Lembra-se exactamente onde ficou, aquele nó na madeira onde deixou cair o pano da última vez tem assombrado os seus sonhos e é daí que começa após ir buscar um balde com água à casa de banho.

O homem não continuou o que ele tinha começado, isso é bastante claro enquanto ele limpa o pó, a areia, as pegadas enlameadas das largas tábuas do chão. Sabe bem ver a sujidade desaparecer e o quanto mas escura a água no balde se torna, melhor Levi se sente, como se estivesse a drenar toda a merda das últimas semanas de cada vez que espreme a água do pano. Na altura em que acabou a sala, apetece-lhe cantarolar uma daquelas canções que a mãe lhe costumava cantar há todos aqueles anos atrás, as que ele já mal se lembra.

Muda a água e segue para o quarto, rastejando por baixo da cama até meio caminho para chegar às bolas de pó do tamanho dos seus punhos; parece que o asseio militar do homem não se estende aos sítios que ele não vê. Levi franze o nariz pela falha e continua a limpa, esfregando debaixo da cómoda, debaixo do roupeiro, verificando todos os recantos meticulosamente. A água suja cai contra a porcelana branca e limpa quando Levi despeja o balde na banheira e acha uma pena, manchar uma coisa tão bonita com tanta porcaria. Regressa à cozinha, remexendo um pouco pelos armários e volta com uma escova e sabão, dedicando-se a esfregar a banheira de bom grado, sorrindo para si quando se dedica a sério à coisa apesar de não haverem manchas visíveis na superfície branca.

A tarefa prende-o completamente e demora demasiado a registar o som do embater de uma porta e os passos ruidosos e arrastados a aproximarem-se do quarto. Levi pragueja baixinho ao atirar a escova para o balde e põe-se de pé num salto, correndo para a janela, mas as mãos mal agarraram o peitoril quando a porta do quarto se abre de rompante.

Dois homens entram aos tropeções, um emaranhado de pernas longas e braços a puxarem-se, tirando roupas e empurrando-se um ao outro para a cama. As mãos de Levi agarram-se ao rebordo da janela e não sabe o que fazer; aperceber-se de que os homens não estão a lutar até à morte deixou-o petrificado, os olhos esbugalham-se ao acompanhar a cena, vendo os lábios dos homens tocarem-se apressadamente enquanto lutam contra os botões das camisas um do outro. Passam dez segundos até o Comandante reparar em Levi, mas assim que o faz dá um salto para trás, e o outro homem vê-lo também. Levi continua a inclinar-se na janela, o coração a martelar-lhe no peito enquanto todos simplesmente olham uns para os outros por uns segundos antes do Comandante se mover para o lavatório e abrir uma pequena gaveta, puxando de uma toalha.

\- Mas quem é este, caralho? - o outro homem pergunta-lhe, apontando para Levi, soando irado enquanto o Comandante atravessa o quarto; Levi mal tem tempo de reparar no brilho que ressalta da navalha antes do Comandante atacar, abrindo a garganta do homem com um movimento rápido e terrível, abafando o grito gorgolejante contra a palma da mão enquanto o homem se afoga lentamente no próprio sangue, obrigando Levi a empurra-se mais contra a janela, olhos abertos em choque. O Comandante deixa-o cair no chão, colocando a toalha sob o golpe que pulsa mais sangue do que o pano consegue absorver; para lá de todo o choque por ver mais um cadáver, por sentir aquele fedor avassalador a sangue fresco, Levi pensa no chão de forma entorpecida; não se passaram sequer quinze minutos desde que o limpou.

Entretanto, o Comandante regressou ao lavatório e largou a lâmina na bacia, lavando as mãos calmamente, como se tivesse acabado de se barbear e não de rasgar a garganta a alguém. Volta-se para Levi enquanto seca as mãos, dizendo: - O que estás a fazer aqui? - uma pergunta simples que Levi tem dificuldade em compreender apesar da calma assustadora com que o homem a disse.

\- Eu... Eu pensei... - começa, fixando o Comandante com que deveria parecer horror puro. - Tu mataste-o - consegue dizer bruscamente, e algures na sua mente não consegue parar de pensar no sangue a entranhar-se na madeira e do quão difícil vai ser limpá-lo.

O olhar do homem está severo mas a voz está calma quando diz: - Acalma-te e fica aqui. Volto já. - Sai do quarto, passando por cima do corpo com um passo longo antes de sair do apartamento.

Levi não perde tempo a segui-lo, dando a volta ao corpo em vez de lhe passar por cima; apressa-se para a casa de banho, tira duas toalhas do armário do canto e substitui a que está debaixo da garganta do homem; o sangue repassou, tornou-a pesada e quente e Levi apercebe-se de que não vai conseguir levá-la para a casa de banho sem ela pingar por todo o lado. Agarra na bacia de esmalte e atira para lá a toalha, tingindo a água para vermelho cor de vinho numa questão de segundos.  _Como Moisés_ , pensa para si, quase se rindo em voz alta ao pensar o que teria Kenny dito daquilo. Pega na segunda toalha e esfrega o chão, sabendo que vai ser preciso muito mais do que isso para o limpar. Não nota o quanto as suas mãos tremem até se aproximar da janela, olhando para a rua vazia. Aquele homem estava a usar um uniforme, e Levi não sabe se isso o devia deixar feliz ou muito, muito assustado.

\- Mas em que merda é que me meti? - resmunga para si próprio, tentando acalmar-se quando uma onda de agitação o atinge. Atrás de si a porta abre-se e o Comandante entra, olhando para Levi, para as suas mãos, ensanguentadas até aos pulsos.

\- O quê-? - começa ele, mas pára ao olhar para o corpo aos seus pés, reparando nas novas toalhas. - Limpaste? - pergunta em vez disso e Levi acena a tremer.

\- Estou nojento - responde, olhando para baixo para as mãos.

O Comandante concorda e aponta para a casa de banho. - Sim, estás. Vamos. Temos de levar água ao amigo.

\- Amigo? - repete Levi estupidamente, seguindo o homem para a casa de banho. O homem enche dois baldes de água enquanto Levi lava as mãos, forçando o sabão sob as unhas até todo o vermelho ter desaparecido. Levi regressa para a sala e senta-se no sofá para espreitar o corpo junto à porta do quarto; a posição do morto lembra-lhe Krieger a dormir quando está demasiado bêbedo para tirar a roupa, e há algo estranhamente agradável no pensamento. O Comandante regressa a carregar os dois baldes cheios e um vazio para onde atira a nova toalha encharcada debaixo do pescoço do cadáver.

\- Quem era ele? - pergunta Levi de repente, apesar de se questionar se tem realmente interesse.

\- Não era ninguém - responde o Comandante. - Ele viu-te, por isso tive de o matar, foi só isso.

Os olhos de Levi abrem-se pela explicação antes de perceber que o homem provavelmente não o disse como um elogio.

\- Oh? Não me tinha apercebido que era alguém assim tão importante - diz ainda assim, fazendo o homem rir.

\- Não és - assegura-lhe, e Levi resfolega baixinho.

\- E tu és? - exige ao homem, que acena devagar.

\- Sim, sou - diz, a voz baixa e agradável e raiada de divertimento. - De certa forma, pelo menos.

\- E que forma é essa? - pergunta Levi agora, sem ter a certeza se acha a postura do homem perante a situação tranquilizante ou alarmante.

O Comandante levanta-se e dirige-se para uma poltrona, sentando-se do lado oposto a Levi; a solenidade regressou ao seu rosto. - O que estavas a fazer no meu apartamento? - pergunta a Levi, fazendo-o resfolegar de novo.

\- Sei lá - responde com sinceridade, encolhendo os ombros. - O que estavas a fazer com aquele homem quando entraram?

A expressão do Comandante torna-se ainda mais séria, apesar de ele arquear ligeiramente uma daquelas sobrancelhas fartas. - Foi por isso que vieste aqui? - pergunta, e Levi despacha-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Foda-se, nunca num milhão de anos - diz abruptamente sem pensar, e o Comandante resmunga, parecendo desagradado.

\- Limpaste o chão outra vez - comenta ele; o olhar trespassa-o e Levi não consegue evitar desviar o seu. - Porque é que continuas a vir aqui? E porquê fazer logo isso? - Fica em silêncio, mas Levi não responde. - Esperava que pelo menos levasses alguma coisa. Para além de comida, refiro-me - acrescenta, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso e acendendo um, atirando uma perna sobre a outra.

\- Gosto de limpar - responde Levi carrancudo, sem reagir ao último comentário; desde quando é que ele se parece com uma merda de um ladrão?

\- Essa é uma explicação muito fraca - diz o Comandante, fumando o cigarro devagar; a luz da ponta faz o rosto dele parecer mais velho, mais cansado e desgastado do que Levi achou anteriormente. - Porque é que não limpas o teu próprio chão se te apetece?

Levi encolhe os ombros outra vez. - Pensei em dar-te uma ajuda - diz de forma arrastada. - Já que és uma merda a cuidar da casa.

A princípio o homem não parece impressionado, mas depois sorri; a expressão é ainda mais estranha agora do que antes, com um cadáver caído no seu quarto. - Bem, não quero que penses que o gesto não é apreciado - diz ele, deitando a cinza do cigarro para um pequeno cinzeiro de marfim. - Na verdade, já que claramente tens habilidade, gostava de te oferecer um posto.

Levi olha para o homem com desconfiança. - Que tipo de posto? - pergunta, questionando-se ser será algo que dificilmente possa recusar, tendo testemunhado um assassinato a sangue frio na casa de um oficial Nazi; a ideia de ter de gerir este homem e Krieger fá-lo ver um salto da Ponte Augustus como uma sólida opção. Os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma batida suave vinda da porta da frente.

\- Vamos discutir isso daqui a nada - promete-lhe o Comandante enquanto se levanta da poltrona para abrir a porta.

Entram dois homem, um envergando um uniforme das SS e o outro, mais alto, roupa de civil. O que está de uniforme entra rapidamente, olha de relance para Levi e volta-se para o corpo, a expressão a azedar. Assim que a porta é fechada vira-se para o Comandante e abre a boca para dizer uma torrente de palavras apressadas e indignadas que não fazem qualquer sentido a Levi. O homem aponta para o copo, parecendo zangado mas não surpreendido, enquanto o rosto do Comandante se tornou impassível. Responde em voz baixa, há algo ressonante na suavidade do seu discurso e os olhos de Levi saltam de um para o outro enquanto luta para tentar dar sentido àquilo tudo.

Quando finalmente lhe ocorre, os olhos abrem-se e ele pára para olhar fixamente o homem alto que atravessa a sala para o corpo, agarrando uma tira de gaze e enrolando-a à volta do pescoço do homem com movimentos treinados. O Comandante dirige-se a ele a seguir e o homem responde; falam a mesma língua, mas soa diferente falada por ele, e Levi percebe que não são todos do mesmo país. O que o leva à única conclusão possível.

\- És americano? - pergunta ao homem alto com um grunhido.

Voltam-se todos para ele num silêncio de quebrar os nervos, até o homem de uniforme perguntar alguma coisa ao Comandante, gesticulando irado para Levi. O Comandante sorri de novo, acabando de fumar o cigarro antes de o apagar. - Ele está aqui para tratar da limpeza - diz em Alemão, olhando de forma quase amável para Levi - Não é assim?

Levi demora uns segundos a perceber, para acompanhar a rapidez da mudança de língua, mas quando consegue, acena. - Sim, estou aqui para a limpeza - responde, acenando enfaticamente. - Aliás, devias tirar a camisa - acrescenta assim que o Comandante se começa a voltar; ele olha confuso e Levi aponta para o braço dele. - Tens sangue na manga - explica e, após dar uma olhadela à mancha, as mãos do homem voam instantaneamente para os botões, terminando rapidamente o que o morto começara.

\- Ah, sim - diz ele; aquela nota de divertimento regressa à sua voz de novo. - Não podemos deixar que a camisa se estrague.

O homem de uniforme revira os olhos enquanto o Americano ri baixinho, fazendo Levi sentir-se a única pessoa sã ali presente.

Levi aproxima-se do Comandante, roubando-lhe a camisa das mãos e refugiando-se na casa de banho, hesitando se deve trancar a porta atrás de si mas acabando por a deixar aberta - não parece ser a melhor abordagem que os homens pensarem que não confia neles, como se não estivesse ali com um propósito. Levi começa a molhar a camisa com água fria, esfregando a mancha vermelha vigorosamente e apesar de saber que a tem de pôr de molho, prefere lavá-la assim, para ter um minuto para pensar, um minuto longe de... quem quer que eles sejam.

\- Devia ter lavado a merda do meu chão - Levi resmunga para si próprio enquanto atira a camisa para o lavatório e olha para cima para o seu reflexo, lutando para conseguir formar um único pensamento coerente. Os homens na sala são espiões, têm de ser, não há outra explicação; apesar de Levi não saber falar ou compreender a língua deles, já ouviu o suficiente para notar a diferença entre Inglês e Russo, e quem mais haveria de querer vir para a Alemanha numa altura como esta?

Pressiona as palmas geladas das mãos contra os olhos por uns segundos, expirando lentamente, surpreendido por ver que por baixo do choque ele continua sem medo - aquele sentimento tranquilizador permanece, assim como as palavras do Comandante. Ele está aqui para fazer a limpeza, é esse o seu trabalho, e quem o poderá fazer melhor do que ele, afinal? Levi agarra-se como tudo o que tem a essa sensação de propósito enquanto liga de novo a água fria sobre a camisa; a nódoa mal é uma mancha cor de rosa agora, e ele suspira de alívio antes de a deixar a secar e regressar à sala.

Os homens ainda estão a falar do corpo, parece, mantendo as vozes tão baixas que Levi mal consegue ouvi-los do outro lado da sala. Aproxima-se, tentando parecer tão discreto quanto possível ao ajoelhar-se perto do corpo e empurrando-o para o lado para começar a limpar o chão. Eles discutem por mais um bocado, o Comandante parece estar a assegurar o outro homem do uniforme militar de uma e outra coisa, apesar de na altura em que eles estão prestes a ir embora o homem continua azedo e a não parecer convencido. O Americano agarra o cadáver pela cintura e iça-lo para o ombro com a mesma facilidade que teria se o homem não fosse nem maior nem mais pesado que Levi - embora na verdade seja perto da envergadura do Comandante - antes de ambos saírem pela porta tão silenciosamente como tinham entrado.

O Comandante senta-se pesadamente na cama, massajando os olhos e olhando para o relógio de pulso, soltando um grunhido como se não quisesse acreditar que horas eram. Levi continua a esfregar o chão, a mente tão cheia de questões que nem sabe por onde começar, ou se as deve deixar a todas por perguntar. O homem apoia os braços nos joelhos e diz: - Limpaste este chão também, não limpaste?

Levi escarnece. - E a tua banheira imunda - responde mal humorado. - Se não consegues manter este sítio habitável porque é que não arranjas uma empregada?

O Comandante ri suavemente. - Tenho a certeza que podes ver que, na minha situação, isso poderá ser inconveniente - aponta ele, e Levi dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

\- Pois - diz, deitando o pano no balde - Então quanto é que me vais pagar?

O homem olha para ele de repente, arqueando uma sobrancelha novamente. - Desculpa? - pergunta ele, parecendo divertido de novo quando Levi franze o sobrolho.

\- Disseste que tinhas trabalho para mim - clarifica ele, recordando tanto o homem como a si próprio sobre a conversa anterior. - Preciso de alguma coisa permanente, e frequente. E preciso de ser pago. Não sou esquisito, mas terá de ser ou dinheiro ou comida.

O Comandante aclara a garganta para abafar outra gargalhada, e Levi repara pela a primeira vez no ligeiro cheiro a álcool que ele emana. - Receio não poder prometer que o trabalho vá ser permanente ou frequente - diz ele como que a desculpar-se. - Mas claro que salário é algo que podemos discutir.

Levi resfolega baixinho. - Vou adiantar-me e poupar-nos tempo aos dois dizendo-te como é que esta discussão vai correr - começa ele, a sua carranca a acentuar-se perante o divertimento incrédulo no rosto do homem. - Não vou andar a limpar sangue de montes de merda Nazi para ti sem receber nada. Fazes alguma ideia do quão nojento isto é? - Levanta as mãos manchadas de sangue para dar ênfase. - E tenho bocas para alimentar em casa, por isso quando não conseguires arranjar um Nazi morto para eu limpar, vais pagar-me para esfregar o estúpido do teu chão.

\- Senão?

Levi fixa o homem em silêncio por um momento antes de dizer: - Chibo-me à 'Stapo.

\- Eles não acreditariam em ti - o homem responde antes dele ter terminado a frase; a sua expressão tornou-se mais composta, mas algo nos seus olhos faz Levi pensar que ele está a gostar mais da situação do que quer demonstrar.

\- Queres correr o risco? - pergunta-lhe, gostando do fingimento de que facto tem algo com que negociar.

\- Não o farias - diz o homem a seguir. - Apanhavam-te a ti também se o fizesses.

Levi escarnece audivelmente. - Achas que não arrastava o teu couro Nazi comigo? - atira ele, apesar de ambos saberem que o homem tem razão. Fitam-se um ao outro por um momento em silêncio absoluto antes do Comandante dar uma risada baixa.

\- Devo admitir que não é a atitude que normalmente procuramos - comenta ele, estendendo a mão a Levi. - Mas aprecio o teu fervor.

Levi olha para a mão por um momento antes de a apertar; continua desconfortavelmente quente na sua. - Claro - diz, tal como da última vez. - Devias ir lavar as mãos.

O homem ri. - Não precisas de me manter limpo, sabes - diz ele e Levi resfolega.

\- Pensa de novo, Senhor Cerveja - resmunga quando recomeça a esfregar o chão. - Mas não tomes já banho, ainda não acabei de limpar a banheira. - Consegue ouvir o Comandante a suspirar enquanto sai do quarto.

 

 

Quando finalmente sai do apartamento, uma ponta de nascer do sol começara a pintar o mundo naqueles tons de cinzento prematuro; os prédios parecem mais altos do que antes enquanto Levi caminha ao lado deles, os passos silenciosos pelas velhas ruas. Consegue sentir o cheiro do fresco orvalho de verão ao atravessar o parque antes de tomar uma ponte sobre o Elba, passando ao lado das fábricas com as suas chaminés altas erguendo-se sobre ele como torres em castelos. Quando chega à sua rua, fica grato por praticamente não ter restado sangue nenhum na calçada, e esgueira-se para o prédio, subindo as escadas sem barulho enquanto se dirige para o apartamento.

Entra na cozinha, assustando Isabel na mesa onde esta se deixou adormecer apoiada nos braços, um prato vazio à sua frente e dois cheios do outro lado da mesa, batatas e repolho num pequeno caldo, mas ainda assim uma refeição quente que ela própria fizera. Algo se agita dentro de Levi, alguma daquela raiva que sentira antes, e marcha para o quarto, parando ao lado da cama onde Farlan está deitado a dormir.

\- Levanta-te - ordena ao homem, abanando-o para o acordar; aquele olhar de terror surge-lhe no rosto quando acorda, mas muda para indiferença assim que vê Levi.

\- Vai-te embora, por favor - murmura ele para a almofada, mas Levi agarra-lhe no braço indelicadamente, puxando-o para fora da cama e obrigando-o a pôr-se de pé.

\- Eu disse para te levantares - repete quando Farlan tenta arrancar-lhe a mão do braço enquanto é arrastado para a cozinha onde Isabel ainda está sentada no mesmo lugar. - Olha para ela - diz-lhe Levi, abanando-o até ele levantar o olhar. - Ela esperou por ti tanto tempo que adormeceu à mesa. Olha para a comida que ela fez para nós. Olha.

A cara de Farlan continua tão carrancuda como antes, igualmente desinteressado, como se a única coisa importante no mundo fosse a dor que ele sente. Levi empurra-o para a cadeira e esbofetea-o com força na boca, abrindo-lhe o lábio e provocando um novo tipo de desobediência chocada na expressão dele.

\- Não! - grita Isabel, mas Levi já não quer saber. Inclina-se para o outro homem.

\- 'Estamos nisto todos juntos', não foi o que disseste? 'Tomamos conta uns dos outros', não é? - Senta-se pesadamente na cadeira vazia, aproximando-a de Farlan. - Não digas merdas dessas se achas que só se aplica aos outros.

Algo na expressão de Farlan parece quebrar-se; um pequeno tremer no seu queixo, uma amostra de brilho no olhar, e Levi continua.

\- Já chegámos até aqui, nós os três. Não há motivo para não chegarmos até ao fim, mas tens de te controlar. Aqueles cabrões Nazis não nos apanharam e ainda não estamos mortos. - Agarra o homem pelos ombros, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. - Ouviste-me? Não estás morto, seu merdas patético. Por isso come a merda do jantar.

Farlan fixa-o por um momento no completo silêncio que enche a cozinha, o rosto vazio até que os cantos da boca começam a tremer devagar, primeiro puxando os lábios para um sorriso, depois um sorriso largo. No final está a oscilar com gargalhadas inaudíveis, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos enquanto Levi puxa um lenço do bolso, limpando a cara do homem.

\- Tens sangue no queixo - diz-lhe e Farlan ri mais alto. Do outro lado da mesa Isabel junta-se a ele e Levi não consegue evitar sorrir também.

Quando finalmente se acalma, Farlan vira-se para o seu prato e pega na colher, enfiando meia batata e uma boa porção de repolho na boca. - Isto está mesmo muito bom, Isabel - remoneia ele antes de acabar de mastigar. - Desculpa não ter vindo comer quando pediste.

Ela sorri abertamente e Levi começa a comer o seu jantar frio. - Não há problema, mano - assegura-lhe ela, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. - Não faz mal ficar triste às vezes, se não ficares triste por muito tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS:
> 
> \- violência  
> \- morte  
> \- linguagem obscena  
> \- ansiedade  
> \- ataque de pânico  
> \- depressão  
> \- abuso sexual/violação implícita


	3. Capítulo 3

O Comandante e Levi concordaram a que ele voltasse na terça feira à tarde, e nessa manhã Frau Gernhardt convida-los a todos para verem a parada na cidade, uma ideia que Isabel recebe com entusiasmo e que rivaliza com a relutância de Farlan em fazer parte de uma multidão de gente. Isabel e Levi saem algumas horas antes do almoço, Hanna e Bruno a darem as mãos a Isabel enquanto Levi e Frau Gernhardt os acompanham mais atrás, conversando sobre o quão bom o tempo está; o sol está a brilhar, não há uma única nuvem no céu e o dia está tão quente que Levi saiu sem o seu casaco, vestindo um par de calças cinzentas e uma camisa branca amarrotada, com colarinhos e as mangas puxados para cima. Nestes dias já raramente se preocupa com o seu aspecto, mas nessa amanhã espreitara o seu reflexo naquele espelho manchado da casa de banho comum durante mais algum tempo depois de fazer a barba, perguntando-se como é que aqueles olhos cinzentos e aquela cara invulgarmente juvenil lhe podiam ter causado tantas preocupações há apenas cinco anos atrás. Esse género de vaidade tornou-se tão trivial que parece ter sido uma pessoa diferente, numa vida diferente, que se preocupara por ser demasiado baixo para atrair o tipo certo de atenção.

Juntam-se à multidão alinhada numa das ruas mais movimentadas, passando pela _Frauenkirche_ para achar um bom lugar para acompanhar a parada. Hanna subiu para as costas de Levi para ver sobre as cabeças da multidão enquanto o irmão se senta nos ombros de Isabel, apontado para os soldados que marcham. Levi apanha vislumbres através dos espaços entre as pessoas e aquela raiva que aqueles uniformes costumavam provocar-lhe é estranhamente subtil, como se o sentimento de ser impotente face àquele mal tenha suavizado o seu impacto nele. O seu ressentimento parece estar mais controlado agora; não o está a comer vivo, não dá forma àquela amargura que ele lutou tanto para manter afastada. Mais pessoas continuam a chegar - as paradas continuam a ser o passatempo mais popular - e depressa o pequeno grupo se vê engolido dentro de uma massa de gente que acena pequenas bandeiras e dão vivas, os seus rostos a brilhar com a fé que ainda têm no Reich.

Os olhos de Levi analisam a multidão preguiçosamente enquanto tenta impedir que Hanna deslize pelas suas costas; os presentes não são nada fora do usual, muitas mulheres, homens demasiado velhos para o exército, e crianças agarradas às mãos das mães. Levi recorda de repente aqueles primeiros cinco anos em Dresden em que todos os dias via aquelas estrelas amarelas pregadas nos casacos das pessoas, quer em casacos caros quer em casacos remendados. Quando começaram a aparecer, Levi ficara tão surpreso como todos os outros perante quantos eles eram, quantos dos seus vizinhos as usavam, como que subitamente anunciando algo que Levi nunca tinha percebido que partilhavam. Pensara muito no seu tio Kenny durante esses primeiros dias; se ele estivesse ali, teria sido dos primeiros a coser aquela marca às suas roupas e, sem dúvida, discutido violentamente com Levi até ele fazer o mesmo; o pensamento não lhe trazia nenhum conforto. Quando as estrelas começaram a desaparecer uma família atrás da outra, Levi encontrou a confirmação para aquela decisão que tomara quando fugira de Berlim, e agora que as estrelas desapareceram Levi mal tem saudades delas; é melhor para ele que as pessoas se esqueçam que os judeus alguma vez existiram.

Fora durante esses meses das primeiras deportações que Levi se cruzara com Krieger, e se esse encontro tivesse acontecido em qualquer outro momento, Levi pergunta-se se as coisas teriam alguma vez progredido como progrediram; ainda agora se lembra perfeitamente da tensão desses dias, a preocupação constante, inquietante, que deixavam Farlan e Isabel agitados e assustados. A perseguição era incansável na altura, e Krieger parecera uma solução fácil, alguns meses a gerir uma situação desagradável mas lucrativa. Fora o que Levi pensara na altura. Fora o pior erro de cálculo da sua vida, e aguentar as consequências é ainda pior quão idiota tinha sido. E piora a compreensão desconcertante que teve nos últimos meses, de que Krieger não tem intenção de alguma vez lhe dar o que ele precisa, o que Isabel e Farlan precisam. Lembra-se da declaração de amor embriagada do homem e estremece, consolando-se com o facto de que se as palavras de Krieger tivessem alguma verdade, estariam todos agora a beber chá num hotel à beira-mar na costa Britânica. Krieger parece convencido dos seus sentimentos, no entanto, o que é causa para preocupação por si só; Levi já viu o suficiente do mundo para saber o quão instáveis as pessoas se podem tornar quando estão convencidas de que estão apaixonadas.

Os seus pensamentos seguem para o Comandante, e a comparação entre ele e Krieger surge sem que queira. Ele conhece formas de sair do Reich, ilegais e perigosas, talvez demasiado arriscadas para serem uma boa estratégia de fuga, mas mesmo que fossem, poderia Levi pedir-lhe algo assim? Tentar persuadi-lo como Levi tentou com Krieger está fora de questão - já sofreu demasiado disso para uma vida inteira - e o Comandante estava correcto ao dizer que ninguém no seu perfeito juízo iria acreditar nas palavras de Levi contra as dele se tentasse algum tipo de chantagem. Levi já viveu demasiado tempo para acreditar na bondade das pessoas, e não importa como ele tenha tratado Levi até aí, o Comandante não é excepção. Levi pergunta-se se é estúpido desejar ainda mais do que o homem já lhe deu, com trabalho frequente, dinheiro e comida a serem um alívio que Levi não podia ter sequer sonhado apenas há dois meses atrás.

A fanfarra aparece de repente de uma esquina, puxando Levi para longe dos pensamentos. Assim que passam, Levi põe Hanna no chão e ela corre para a mãe; Bruno ainda está aos ombros de Isabel quando Levi se separa do resto antes de chegarem ao parque, continuando para a cidade e, pela primeira vez, avançando para o prédio pela porta da frente. A julgar pela fachada de pedra sólida do prédio, não se esperaria o tipo de simplicidade que o apartamento do Comandante exemplifica; o branco da pedra calcária parece cinzento onde o sol da tarde não chega, e a estrutura decorativamente cravada à volta das janelas lança pequenas sombras nas partes da parede onde estão. Levi salta os degraus até ao último andar, ainda a sentir-se estranho por bater à porta, tendo feito todas as suas anteriores entradas no apartamento pela janela do quarto. Olha de relance à sua volta no corredor, ligeiramente nervoso enquanto espera que o homem atenda, perguntando-se o que os vizinhos dele diriam se se cruzassem com alguém como Levi nas escadas com a sua camisa e calças amarrotadas. Quando a porta finalmente abre, Levi desliza para dentro sem mais nenhum convite, tal como faz quando visita Krieger, apesar da ausência de relutância e desprezo marcarem a diferença; o homem parece surpreendido com isto, mal reagindo com um passo atrás para Levi passar.

\- Estou a ver que a tua abordagem a portas é tão invasiva como com janelas - diz ele a jeito de cumprimento, e apesar de as palavras são serem desagradáveis, fazem Levi aperceber-se de que não havia motivo para entrar daquela forma.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua enquanto avança direito para a sala e se senta no sofá. A luz aqui é de alguma forma mais suave, talvez devido ao ligeiro tom avermelhado do chão de madeira, ou pelo calor da tonalidade verde do papel de parede. Levi inspira profundamente de novo e a pontada de nervosismo que sentira desde que entrara no prédio desaparece de repente e ele sente-se em controlo, de si próprio e do espaço, como se a casa fosse sua e não do Comandante.

\- Então como é que isto vai ser? - pergunta ele, indo directo ao assunto, sem ter a certeza se é devido a impaciência ou algum género de pragmatismo.

O Comandante aproxima-se, parando e elevando-se como uma torre acima dele naquela maneira enervante que faz. Está a usar aquelas calças de uniforme de novo mas sem casaco, apenas uma camisa branca de colarinho engomada, como da vez anterior em que se tinham encontrado, e aquelas botas pretas brilhantes que chegam mesmo abaixo do joelho. Parece muito lavado, como alguém que tem oportunidade de tomar banho todos os dias e que tira proveito disso, o rosto está barbeado e cabelo perfeitamente penteado.

\- Primeiro, gostava de ver os teus papéis, por favor - diz o Comandante naquela voz grave e ressonante. - Se não te importas.

Mesmo com o pedido vindo deste homem naquele tom calmo e educado, Levi consegue sentir o ritmo cardíaco a disparar. - Porquê? - pergunta, apesar de não saber que razão tem para ser desconfiado.

\- Só para ver o que têm de errado - explica o homem, estendendo a mão enquanto Levi atira a sua hesitantemente para o bolso.

\- Porque é que haveriam de ter algo de errado? - pergunta, entregando os documentos.

\- Normalmente há sempre algo nas identidades falsas. E também preciso saber quem é suposto seres se alguém perguntar. - Observa a identificação durante um bom bocado antes de erguer o olhar de novo para Levi. - Theodore Mertz? - pergunta, soando quase divertido quando Levi se limita a encolher os ombros.

\- O que foi? Não me pareço com um Theodore? - replica e o homem volta a baixar os olhos para os papéis.

\- Na verdade, não, nada mesmo - devaneia ele, voltando a folhear as páginas. - Já alguém viu estes papéis? Numa capacidade oficial, refiro-me.

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - A 'Stapo - resmunga, e o Comandante solta um longo suspiro.

\- Bem então são inúteis - diz com naturalidade, atirando os papéis para a mesinha do café. - Já nem devias andar a carregar estes por aí.

\- Tenho outros - diz Levi ao homem, que olha para cima, incrédulo.

\- Peço desculpa? - faz ele enquanto Levi enfia a mão no outro bolso das calças e tira o outro documento, o que adquiriu alguns meses depois de chegar a Dresden. Entrega os documentos falsos ao Comandante, cujo rosto regressou à sua severidade habitual. - Andas não com um, mas com dois conjuntos de documentos falsos nos bolsos? - pergunta a Levi, que franze o cenho.

\- Bem, tu disseste que os primeiros eram inúteis - replica, indiferente.

O Comandante abana a cabeça. - Como é que ainda estás vivo a esta altura é algo que me transcende - murmura ele enquanto lê a outra identificação. - Lukas Weller? Bem, suponho que seja melhor que Theodore.

Levi consegue sentir a irritação a crescer-lhe no peito; quem fez este estupor o mestre dos nomes falsos?

\- Este diz que nasceste em Dresden - nota o homem, soando quase exasperado.

\- E o que há de errado com isso então? - Levi exige, carrancudo, cruzando os braços à frente do peito.

\- O teu sotaque não condiz - explica o Comandante, tocando na cana do nariz por um segundo. - Qualquer um com o mínimo de ouvido para dialectos consegue perceber que és de Berlim; e também que não é do lado bom, o que torna Theodore uma escolha de nome ridícula para ti. Quantos rapazes conheceste chamados Theodore enquanto crescias?

Levi morde a parte de dentro da bochecha por um segundo antes de responder: - Bem, conheci um Lukas uma vez.

O Comandante suspira novamente. - E quanto a estes papéis, então? Já alguém os viu?

\- Só a minha senhoria - responde-lhe Levi. - E uso-los para as senhas de racionamento.

O homem acena severamente. - E a tua senhoria nunca te perguntou porque é que não pareces ser de Dresden apesar de supostamente teres vivido aqui toda a tua vida?

\- Disse-lhe que os meus pais eram de Berlim - explica Levi de forma curta. - Não teve problemas em acreditar nisso.

O Comandante devolve-lhe os papéis e senta-se na poltrona pesadamente. - Muito bem então. Quanto a mim, será suficiente para os nossos propósitos que te dirijas a mim como  _Sturmbannführer_  Holtz - diz ele, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra.

Levi refolega audivelmente. - Se achas honestamente que te vou chamar alguma coisa com 'führer', passaste-te da cabeça - declara. - Porque não vou, caralho. Pelo menos não na tua tromba.

A expressão do homem torna-se enfadada, e por um momento parece a Levi que ele está prestes a responder-lhe com um grunhido impaciente. Em vez disso inspira profundamente e diz: - Tenho a certeza que não há nada que possa fazer para te impedir de me chamares o que quiseres. No entanto, se vamos fingir que és meu empregado, tenho a certeza de que não preciso de te ensinar como manteres esse disfarce.

\- Foda-se, não sou idiota - assegura Levi ao homem, que dá um sorriso cansado.

\- Óptimo. Desde que isso fique assente.

Ele encosta as costas à cadeira e de repente parece mais velho a Levi do que antes; como se nunca tivesse reparado naquelas sombras sob os seus olhos até agora, e parece-lhe que a sua cuidadosa estimativa de que o homem estivesse nos trinta possa estar uns anos ao lado.

\- Então e qual é a tua história? - pergunta-lhe o Comandante agora. - Ou antes, qual é a história do Lukas Weller?

\- Nasci em Dresden, mas os meus pais mudaram-se para Berlim pouco tempo depois - Levi começa sem um momento de hesitação. - Quando tinha onze anos a minha mãe morreu e o meu pai e eu regressámos a Dresden. Vivi aqui desde aí.

\- O teu pai ainda está vivo?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Morreu há seis anos. Tinha um problema no fígado.

O Comandante acena, procura uma cigarreira e um pacote de fósforos no bolso e acende um cigarro, inspirando profundamente antes de perguntar: - E quanto à tua mãe? Do que morreu ela, se puder perguntar?

\- Suicidou-se.

O homem arqueia uma sobrancelha antes de resfolegar baixinho, expirando uma pequena nuvem de fumo. - Suicídio? - repete, dando mais uma longa passa no cigarro. - É invulgar.

\- Talvez no lado bom de Berlim - aponta Levi com um encolher de ombros, e o homem concorda com um grunhido.

\- Quais eram os nomes deles, os teus pais? Tens mais algum membro de família?

\- Klaus e Louise Weller. A irmã da minha mãe ainda vive em Berlim com a família, mas ela nunca gostou do meu pai, por isso cortaram relações depois da minha mãe morrer.

O Comandante acena de novo, dando uma pequena risada. - Não pareces muito emotivo quanto a tudo isto - nota ele. - A morte dos teus pais, refiro-me.

Levi encolhe os ombros novamente. - A minha mãe morreu há muito tempo. Quanto ao meu pai, era um inútil bêbedo que causava mais problemas do que outra coisa. Fico melhor sozinho mesmo - explica no mesmo tom monótono que usou até agora.

O homem fuma em silêncio por um momento antes de atirar a cinza do cigarro para um cinzeiro. - Mentes muito bem. É uma habilidade útil a ter. - Fica calado por mais uns segundos antes de acrescentar: - Assumo que nada disso era verdade, claro.

\- Nem uma palavra - admite Levi e o homem dá outra risada.

\- Pensaste em tudo isso agora?

Levi acena. - A maior parte.

O Comandante olha para ele, aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes a brilhar com algo, divertimento talvez, ou curiosidade. Ele pára de fumar por alguns segundos para endireitar o botão de punho na camisa; suásticas prateadas em que Levi não reparou até agora, mas agora que o fez deseja que o homem não as estivesse a usar.

\- Pensas rápido sob pressão - diz o homem, os olhos ainda fixos em Levi como que a medi-lo, a calcular. - Mais uma habilidade útil, essa. Agora acho que devo retirar o que disse antes. Não estou surpreendido que te tenhas mantido escondido por todo este tempo.

Levi expira sarcasticamente e franze o rosto. - Então não te perguntas porque é que estou escondido? - interroga, algo que tem estado a incomodar-lhe os pensamentos desde o dia em que se tinham conhecido. É claro que o homem sabe o que Levi é, mas não disse a palavra uma única vez ou lhe perguntou, e após todos estes anos escondido, Levi não tem a certeza de como se sente em relação a isso.

O Comandante abana a cabeça. - Não faz diferença para mim - responde retoricamente. - Apesar de, claro, poderes ter uma quantidade de razões. Apercebi-me que uma das poucas coisas em que os nazis não discriminam é sobre quem discriminam. Há alturas em que até parecem abertos a sugestões.

Levi escarnece. - Tu saberias, não é? - diz, e o homem concorda.

\- Como um oficial das SS, suponho que sim - responde. - Apesar de ter de admitir que não é a especialidade do meu departamento. Nós só fazemos e mantemos os registos.

\- Registos de quê?

\- Registos das actividades de oficiais da Waffen-SS e da Allgemeine-SS - explica o homem brevemente, expirando devagar e apagando o cigarro.

\- Então és só um secretário inútil? - pergunta Levi, genuinamente surpreso. Pelo aspecto do homem, imaginava-o a comandar tropas ou a treinar futuros soldados ou... bem, não sentado num escritório a fazer registos.

O Comandante ri-se mais alto do que antes. - Sim, suponho que sou - diz, claramente sem estar ofendido. - Apesar de ter a certeza que podes compreender que uma quantidade razoável de informação útil me chega às mãos, fazendo eu o que faço.

Algo em Levi anseia para que o homem continue a falar, que lhe conte a história toda, e não consegue evitar perguntar: - Mas não és nazi, pois não? Nem sequer és alemão. - De alguma forma, parece que está à procura de uma garantia, apesar de não saber porquê; não há desconforto que tenha restado para o homem apaziguar ao fazer ou dizer alguma coisa.

\- A minha mãe é austríaca - diz ele a Levi. - Holtz é o nome de solteira dela, e eu nasci em Viena. Quanto a ser nazi, bem, claramente faço parte do partido, mas devo admitir que as nossas ideologias diferem em certos aspectos.

\- Que são?

\- Oh, todos, creio eu - o Comandante diz com um sorriso. - Pelo menos no que toca à pureza racial e outros tantos temas. Mas tenho a certeza que não vieste aqui falar de política ou filosofia, e espero que me perdoes por não divulgar mais informação pessoal a esta altura.

A vozinha na cabeça de Levi reclama em desilusão, mas ele mantém a expressão neutra ao acenar.

\- Creio que desejavas saber mais sobre o teu papel em tudo isto? - pergunta o homem agora e Levi acena de novo. - Tenho a certeza que compreendes que, apesar de disfarçares-te de meu empregado não ser má ideia em si, seria muito inconveniente para mim apareceres sempre que te apetece. Não que já não o tenhas feito no passado.

Há uma nota de acusação na voz do homem que faz Levi perguntar-se se ele ficara desanimado por ter sido forçado a matar aquele homem naquela noite, mas Levi limita-se a resfolegar. - Podes aprender a fechar a merda das janelas quando não estás em casa - aponta ele. - Tanto quanto sei deixaste-a aberta de propósito para não teres de esfregar a merda do teu chão.

\- Seja como for - continua o homem, parecendo ligeiramente desagradado. - Preferiria se mantivéssemos as nossas reuniões num horário agendado. Vou tentar mantê-lo tão regular quanto me for possível - apressa-se a acrescentar quando vê Levi prestes a protestar. - Mas não posso fazer promessas a esta altura. Quanto à outra questão, serás contactado quando os teus serviços forem necessário. Deverás receber a hora e local em cima do acontecimento, receio, mas assim é a natureza do trabalho.

\- Quem eram os outros homens? - pergunta Levi de repente quando a questão lhe surge na mente. - O americano e o outro que parecia ter uma suástica enfiada no cu?

Os cantos da boca do Comandante estremecem de forma quase imperceptível antes de ele aclarar a garganta e dizer: - Não te deves preocupar com isso. Tudo o que precisas saber a esta altura é que eles fazem parte da operação.

\- Da mesma operação que tu e eu? - Levi pergunta ansiosamente, como se aquela palavra tivesse despontado um fogo dentro de si.

O homem abana a cabeça rapidamente. - Não fazes oficialmente parte. Só respondes a mim a esta altura.

\- Porquê?

\- Ainda não o confirmei com os meus superiores - explica o Comandante. - Não estávamos à procura de ajuda exterior, para ser completamente honesto, e há sempre riscos a considerar ao envolver mais pessoas nisto.

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Então porque é que o fizeste? - pergunta. - E porquê eu?

\- Foste tu que ofereceste a tua assistência, se a memória não me falha - recorda o homem de forma quase amável. - Quanto ao porquê de eu ter aceite a tua oferta, posso apenas dizer que tenho um pressentimento quanto a ti.

\- És algum espiritualista? - Levi pergunta-lhe, sem se importar em esconder o tom irónico da voz.

O homem dá uma gargalhada baixa. - Não, não posso dizer que seja. Sou simplesmente bom a ler pessoas e situações, e a minha intuição raramente está errada. É esse instinto que me diz que vais provar-te útil no futuro.

\- Então estás a basear isto tudo num palpite? - clarifica Levi de forma quase incrédula.

\- Estou maioritariamente a basear a minha decisão nas minhas observações quanto a ti - reitera o homem calmamente. - Já falei do teu instinto de sobrevivência antes. Esse tipo de persistência inflexível não é uma característica comum em pessoas como tu. Analisas situações rapidamente e com precisão, não muito diferente de mim próprio, e tens força física que é muito surpreendente em alguém que tem estado na tua situação pelo tempo em que estás; já para não falar de alguém da tua estatura.

\- 'Pessoas como tu' - Levi repete, carrancudo, sentindo uma súbita pontada de raiva e desilusão a brotar-lhe no peito. - Continuas a dizer isso. Por isso porque é que não dizes também ao que te referes.

A expressão do Comandante é indecifrável por um momento antes de ele responder: - Como disse, as tuas razões para esconderes a tua verdadeira identidade não são assunto que me diga respeito.

\- Mas é isso a que te referes, não é? - Levi não consegue impedir o tom acusatório da voz. - É surpreendente que um judeu lute tanto como eu luto para ficar vivo, não é?

\- Não é exactamente isso que eu-

\- Porque tu sabes tão bem como eu que não há campos de trabalho no leste - continua Levi, sentindo aquele horror entorpecedor, pensando nas ameaças de Krieger; não é trabalho forçado de que ele avisa Levi, isso tornou-se muito claro desde o começo. - Não para os judeus, pelo menos. Não é como se não soubéssemos há anos, ou pelo menos suspeitássemos. Não é como se não tivéssemos antevisto tudo isto, mesmo que não tivéssemos querido acreditar, e ainda assim fomos, bem comportados e caladinhos, para guetos, para comboios, sem barafustar. É por isso que é tão surpreendente que alguém como eu lutasse contra isso?

Por um momento o Comandante parece triste e cansado, antes das suas feições regressarem à sua habitual indiferença controlada. - Peço desculpa se as minhas palavras te ofenderam - declara solenemente. - Nunca tencionei insinuar que a tua herança estava directamente ligada a como eu interpretei as minhas observações de ti. Simplesmente acho que a maioria das pessoas não teria a força para continuar a lutar pelo tempo que tu tens estado.

\- E eu simplesmente acho que tu não fazes ideia de que merda estás a falar - replica Levi, recordando-se do jovem homem a tentar fugir mesmo com os soldados armados atrás de si.

O homem fica calado por um longo momento, e parece a Levi que ele está de facto a considerar as suas palavras; as sobrancelhas estão pesadas sobre os olhos enquanto ele olha para Levi, apesar de não parecer de facto vê-lo. A mão direita está a revirar um daqueles botões de punho devagar, o polegar a tocar a prata polida uma e outra vez enquanto pensa, o olhar afiado, e Levi sabe que nunca ninguém antes levou tão a sério o que ele disse.

Finalmente o Comandante suspira longamente. - Tens razão - admite, soando subitamente arrependido. - A tua situação, e de outros como tu, é algo que eu desconheço. Também posso admitir agora que a minha avaliação era muito incorrecta. Peço novamente desculpa, e espero que perdoes este erro.

Um silêncio atordoado cai sobre a sala enquanto Levi olha para o homem. Nunca ninguém como ele alguma vez valorizara a opinião de Levi sobre a deles próprios, ou considerara a hipótese que ele pudesse saber mais sobre algo do que eles, e vindo de alguém tão obviamente bem formado é ainda mais surpreendente para Levi, que mal leu um livro na vida toda. Já para não falar que normalmente, as pessoas na posição do Comandante parecem ser propensas por natureza a nunca admitir que possam estar erradas sobre o que for.

\- Tudo bem - responde, ainda um pouco chocado. - Tenta é não dizer merda dessa de novo.

O Comandante sorri. - Vou esforçar-me ao máximo - promete, levantando-se do lugar. - Chá? - pergunta casualmente e Levi concorda com um grunhido enquanto o homem deixa a divisão para entrar na pequena cozinha.

Os olhos de Levi encontram a escrivaninha instantaneamente e os pensamentos vão para a carta. Considerando a nova informação, aquelas palavras riscadas revelam agora algo que não revelavam antes? Está claro agora que o homem escrever sobre a sua moral não é uma noção tão ridícula, e Levi não tem problema a imaginá-lo sentir apreensão por recusar ajudar alguém que precisasse. Quanto à solidão, Levi imagina que não possa ser assim tão diferente da sua própria, aquele sentimento constante de inquietação que não podes comunicar a ninguém, aquela constante necessidade te de lembrares de ser outra pessoa, agir e falar como outra pessoa. Supõe que deva ser mais difícil para o Comandante, tendo de viver num país estrangeiro, apesar de que, agora que pensa nisso, não é como se a Alemanha também tivesse alguma vez sido uma casa para Levi, não desde que era pequeno. Aquele sentimento de isolamento que vem com o passar a maior parte da vida a ser objecto de hostilidade constante e incessante - nem Farlan e Isabel compreendem bem isso. Este pensamento é de alguma forma reconfortante, as coisas que partilha com o Comandante, e Levi franze o sobrolho ao olhar à volta da sala, olhos a pararem na porta do quarto e que está agora fechada.

Recorda-se de súbito daquela noite, o Comandante a entrar aos tropeções com aquele homem, lutando à pressa e desajeitadamente com os botões da camisa dele enquanto os lábios caíam apressadamente sobre a boca, o pescoço, a face. Levi pensara que a carta era destinada a uma mulher devido à intimidade, mas considerando o que acontecera naquela noite, porque não poderia ter sido redigida a um homem? Levi interroga-se se teria sido sempre o plano do Comandante matar aquele cabrão nazi; parece um grande risco, andar na folia com um se assim não fosse. Não que esse género que coisa não aconteça - mesmo nestes círculos - e afinal, não é como se Krieger não cometa o mesmo género de injúria, apesar de Levi notar que o Comandante parece ter muito mais em risco do que ele.

O homem regressa momentos depois com o chá, pousando o tabuleiro na mesinha antes de se sentar e servir uma chávena a Levi, acrescentando um pouco de leite antes de lha entregar. Levi bebe avidamente, quase queimando a língua; aquele cheiro a laranja-bergamota é quase intoxicante.

\- Há mais uma coisa que gostaria de saber, se não te importares de me responder - diz o Comandante quando Levi mexe o chá para o arrefecer mais rápido. - Há quanto tempo estás de facto a viver em Dresden?

\- Quase cinco anos - responde-lhe Levi, sem saber bem porque se importaria por fornecer tal informação.

\- E conheces bem a cidade?

Levi resfolega. - Sim, diria que sim - replica, aquele tom sarcástico regressando à voz.

O Comandante parece satisfeito quando beberrica o chá. - Eu só aqui estou há cerca de um ano - explica ele. - E receio que ainda tenha muito que aprender. Talvez seja outra área em que possas demonstrar a tua utilidade?

\- Talvez - diz Levi de forma ligeiramente hesitante. - Suponho que estás a falar se as coisas começarem a ficar pretas, eu saberei de bons sítios para se esconder e formas de andar pela cidade sem as pessoas notarem.

\- É algo que já consideraste? - pergunta-lhe o homem agora, parecendo sério. - É um risco que acarretas ao tornares-te parte disto. Pode acabar por te custar a vida.

Levi dá um novo estalido com a língua. - Ficar sentado e quieto no meu apartamento pode custar-me a vida - diz. - Andar pela rua pode custar-me a vida. Tal como procurar trabalho, ou ir buscar as minhas senhas de racionamento, ou usá-las. Morrer é algo que já considerava muito antes de tu apareceres. Não há nada de novo na noção.

A expressão do Comandante é difícil de ler; parece estranhamente satisfeito e quase entristecido ao mesmo tempo pelas palavras de Levi, mas no final diz simplesmente: - Óptimo. Não quereria que ficasses com a ideia errada sobre o que estamos a fazer aqui e que tipo de sacrifícios podem ser requeridos.

\- Sabes que não estou a fazer isto por ti - relembra Levi de súbito, fazendo o Comandante elevar o olhar da chávena de chá. - Não estou a fazer isto pelo teu país, ou por nenhum outro país, já agora. Estou a fazer isto por mim. Tanto quanto me diz respeito, só me estás a ajudar a fazê-lo.

O homem sorri mais uma vez. - Claro - concorda. - Nunca imaginei o contrário.

Levi começa a beber o seu chá em silêncio. Parece estranho de repente, como este é o mesmo homem que degolou alguém sem sequer pestanejar, sentado aqui com a sua chávena de chá, a falar com Levi de uma forma que nunca ninguém falou antes, como se fossem iguais. Pensar em todas as formas em como não são torna tudo ainda mais deslocado. Levi pergunta-se se o Comandante vê a estranheza do seu comportamento ou se trata toda a gente desta forma, apesar de Levi não saber como é que, com aquela atitude, ele conseguiu convencer quem quer que seja de que é um nazi.

\- Bem, parece-me que está tudo tratado - diz o homem de repente, esvaziando a chávena de chá com um grande trago. - Vou preparar-nos o jantar daqui a pouco. Qualquer comida que tenha é tua para levares para casa quando saíres.

\- Posso ir à casa de banho? - pergunta Levi quando o Comandante levanta o jornal da manhã de uma mesinha e o abre.

\- Só se prometeres não me dizer o que lá fizeste - responde o homem com os olhos fixos na página da frente. - Pelo menos não enquanto estamos a comer.

Após Levi ter terminado o que tinha a fazer, remexe nos produtos de limpeza de novo antes de começar pela cozinha, subindo a uma cadeira para chegar às prateleiras de cima do armário, que estão nojentas tal como previu. O trabalho consegue entusiasmá-lo durante a primeira meia hora, quando Levi ainda espera encontrar algum género de objecto pessoal do homem meio escondido atrás dos conjuntos de copos e pratos, mas depressa se apercebe que também não vai encontrar nada assim aqui. A partir daí o trabalho é rotineiro, mas agradável; lava a loiça e limpa o pó da mobília, abre as janelas e esfrega o chão, deixando as ripas de madeira a brilhar sob a luz alaranjada do pôr do sol. O Comandante passa vinte minutos a ler o jornal antes de destrancar a escrivaninha e começar a sua dactilografia.

\- Há alguma roupa suja no quarto - diz ele a Levi de passagem enquanto ele limpa em baixo da estante. - Há uma lavandaria na cave, ou podes lavá-la na banheira se preferires.

Levi responde com uma resmungadela e avança na direcção do homem para passar o pano sobre o tampo da escrivaninha, sentindo o Comandante segui-lo com os olhos enquanto o faz, e parece querer dizer alguma coisa mas acaba por retornar em silêncio à dactilografia. Depois de limpar o pó, Levi segue para a roupa, umas quantas daquelas camisas brancas de colarinho e dois pares de calças de uniforme, meias e roupa interior que mal parecem ter sido usadas um dia inteiro. Cada peça de roupa está impecável, quase de forma assustadora, como se estivessem estado expostas num manequim e não numa pessoa a sério e apesar de Levi o apreciar - esfregar manchas de merda das cuecas de outra pessoa não é o que mais gosta de fazer - não consegue evitar sentir-se ligeiramente frustrado. Não há nada que consiga encontrar neste apartamento que torne o Comandante uma pessoa, um humano com defeitos? As esperanças de Levi quanto a achar outra coisa além daquela carta parecem escassas, na melhor das hipóteses. Não percebe porque é que o incomoda tanto e o deixa tão impaciente, isto de estar sempre a dar de caras com aquela fachada. Afinal, o Comandante não lhe é nada, só uma senha de refeição conveniente por agora. E ainda assim Levi franze o sobrolho ao cheirar o tecido da camisa, que não cheira a nada, só a leves traços de sabão e fumo de cigarro.

Levi mistura o amido num balde antes de demolhar as camisas, pendurando-as em cabides ao longo da banheira para secarem. Quando regressa à sala de estar, Comandante acabou de dactilografar; Levi consegue ouvir suaves tilintares e pequenas pancadas vindas da cozinha. Segue o som e encontra o homem a descascar batatas para uma pequena panela. Há uma grande embalagem de papel na mesa ao seu lado, e quando Levi puxa o canto para o desembrulhar, vê um pequeno vislumbre de um filete de peixe.

\- É isto que vai ser o jantar? - pergunta ele, lutando para controlar a excitação da voz. Não se lembra quando foi a última vez que comeu peixe fresco.

\- Sim - responde o Comandante, cortando a última batata e deixando-a cair para a panela. - Deve haver suficiente para levares para casa para as bocas que tens para alimentar.

Levi franze o sobrolho. - É bom que eles não sejam metidos nisto - diz quase bruscamente, aquela preocupação por Farlan e Isabel pressionando-lhe a mente assim que o homem dissera as palavras.

\- A tua situação pessoal, seja ela qual for, não me diz respeito - apressa-se o Comandante a tranquilizá-lo. - Preferiria saber o mínimo possível sobre ela, para ser honesto; especialmente se envolver crianças.

\- Não envolve - responde Levi instantaneamente, sem saber bem porque é que quer que o homem saiba disso e subitamente surpreendido por perceber que considera Isabel uma adulta apesar da sua idade.

\- Óptimo - diz o homem de forma impassível. - Acho que elas têm tendência a complicar as coisas.

\- Então também não tens filhos?

A expressão do Comandante nunca vacila e Levi não sabe se está apenas a imaginar a sua postura tornar-se mais rígida. - Quanto menos souberes sobre mim, melhor - explica ele simplesmente, secando as mãos numa toalha de chá, e Levi apetece-lhe bufar de frustração.

\- Certo - resmunga de forma ligeiramente amarga, sentando-se ao fundo da mesa da cozinha. O homem faz-lhe companhia depois de colocar a tampa sobre a panela das batatas.

\- Então já terminaste por hoje? - pergunta de forma quase amável e Levi acena.

\- Devia mesmo vir cá amanhã e passar-te aquela roupa a ferro - comenta, mas o homem abana a cabeça.

\- Receio que não vá ser possível, mas aprecio o esforço que estás disposto a colocar nisto - diz ele a Levi com naturalidade. - Quanto às roupas, tenho a certeza que eu as consigo engomar.

Levi encolhe os ombros, apesar de sentir uma pontada de desilusão.

\- Posso confiar-te a preparação do jantar desta vez? - pede-lhe o Comandante agora. - Tenho muito trabalho para tratar.

Levi encolhe os ombros outra vez. - Eu sou o empregado - relembra secamente enquanto o homem acena em concordância.

\- Suponho que sim - diz, levantando-se. - De qualquer forma, acho que está na hora de colocar os teus dotes culinários à prova.

Levi escarnece. - Qualquer idiota consegue cozer batatas e fritar um bocado de peixe - diz para as costas do homem.

\- Mas tu não és um idiota - replica ele. - E as minhas expectativas são mais elevadas por esse motivo.

Levi chama-lo de volta para a cozinha passado meia hora; fritou o peixe em manteiga numa frigideira de ferro fundido pesada e pôs a mesa com aqueles pratos brancos impessoais, talheres simples e copos altos. Quando o Comandante entra na divisão, senta-se de imediato, deixando que Levi lhe sirva a comida na mesa. Há algo na familiaridade com que o homem aceitou este gesto que faz Levi questionar-se de novo sobre aquele comentário que ele fizera sobre crianças. Se o Comandante tiver filhos, é provável que tenha tido esposa em algum momento da sua vida, alguém que lhe servisse as refeições como Levi está a fazer agora, alguém que o tenha acostumado a isto.

Antes de Levi se sentar, embrulha o peixe que sobrou para levar para casa a Farlan e a Isabel, com algumas batatas cozidas, um pedaço de manteiga e metade de um pão. O Comandante senta-se à mesa e observa-lo a pesar a comida mas não diz nada quanto às quantidades.

\- Devias levar o que sobrou da compota de maçã também - diz ele a Levi. - Não gosto muito de doces.

Levi agarra o frasco da dispensa antes de se juntar ao homem à mesa. De repente, sem o constante clicar da máquina de escrever, a divisão parece muito silenciosa, mas não de forma desconfortável; não há dificuldade em arranjar coisas para dizer, ou necessidade de dizer o que quer que seja. O Comandante come a sua porção cuidadosamente, cada garfada com uma proporção perfeita de peixe e batata em quantidades equilibradas. Levi olha para ele discretamente, observando aquele ar de limpeza impessoal que é ao mesmo tempo calmante e frustrante. Levi consegue ver agora como o homem seria capaz de passar como sendo apenas impecabilidade e meticulosidade militar, mas a Levi, fá-lo levantar demasiadas questões para serem consideradas normais. Nunca conheceu alguém como este homem, e não consegue imaginar como outras pessoas achariam outra coisa. Não há nada de comum nas suas maneiras e ainda assim nada que se destaque particularmente. Levi não se apercebe que está a fixar o Comandante há tempo demais até que o olhar penetrante daqueles olhos azuis se lhe regista no cérebro e ele volta-se apressadamente para o prato.

\- Há alguma coisa que querias-

\- Mete-te na tua vida - resmunga Levi para o prato, e o Comandante ri baixinho.

\- Como queiras - diz ele, terminando a última garfada do prato. - Mais uma chávena de chá antes de ires?

Levi abana cabeça, enfiando o resto da comida na boca ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de saber que devia estar a ir para casa, demora o seu tempo a lavar a loiça enquanto o Comandante regressa para a sua máquina de escrever. Antes de Levi sair com a sua parcela de comida, deseja poder esgueirar-se atrás do homem e ver as folhas em que tem estado a trabalhar o dia todo, mas assim que se aproxima na sua direcção o Comandante fala de repente, fazendo Levi retroceder.

\- Está algum dinheiro nessa mesinha para ti - diz ele sem uma pausa no ritmo constante. - Achei que era apropriado, já que poderá demorar um tempo até precisar de ti de novo. Serás contactado quando a ocasião surgir. Espero que não consideres o pagamento ofensivo.

Levi caminha em direcção à mesa e agarra o dinheiro - uma quantia que não é insignificante - e guarda-o rapidamente no bolso.

\- Porque caralho havia de me sentir ofendido por me pagares pelo trabalho que faço? - pergunta-lhe num resmungar que o Comandante não parece ouvir sob a máquina de escrever. Está ocupado a puxar uma folha de papel da máquina e Levi apercebe-se aí que ele tranca cada folha na gaveta de cima da escrivaninha assim que a termina. Quando Levi finalmente sai para o hall de entrada, pergunta-se o que terão aqueles papéis assim de tão importante para não poderem ficar espalhados nem por um minuto.

 

 

Quando chega a casa, Farlan cozinha o peixe para si e para Isabel enquanto Levi barra a compota de maçã em três fatias de pão como sobremesa. Quando lhe perguntam onde esteve, diz simplesmente 'trabalho', e eles não fazem mais perguntas, talvez sentido a sua relutância em falar sobre isso. Com todas as incertezas dos seus negócios com o Comandante, esta é a única coisa que lhe é completamente clara: Isabel e Farlan não têm nada a ver com isso e quanto mais tempo ele conseguir manter o tema afastado completamente, melhor.

\- Adivinha só, mano? - Isabel diz entusiasmada enquanto acabam as sanduíches. - O Farlan veio comigo hoje à casa da Frau Gernhardt!

Levi não consegue evitar que as sobrancelhas se erguerem. - A sério? - pergunta a Farlan, que corou ligeiramente.

\- Não é preciso fazer um grande espectáculo - insiste ele, apesar de não muito convicto. - Nem saí do prédio.

\- Mas estás no bom caminho! - reitera Isabel ruidosamente. - Não devias agir como se não fosse nada só porque outra pessoa fez mais do que tu. Se é importante para ti então é importante.

O vermelho no rosto de Farlan intensifica-se enquanto ele atira o resto do pão para a boca para ter uma desculpa para não responder. Levi sorri calorosamente e agarra a cabeça do homem, forçando-o a encará-lo.

\- Foda-se, não sejas tão modesto - diz a Farlan, cujos olhos estão brilhantes ao fixá-lo, e Levi inclina-se para pregar um beijo rápido na bochecha do homem.

\- Certo - concorda Farlan baixinho quando Levi vai buscar um baralho de cartas. Jogam até Isabel começar a pender da cadeira e mal consegue subir para a cama. Levi e Farlan ficam acordados mais tempo, deitados na cama e não falando em nada em particular, adormecendo por fim, braços lânguidos atirados descontraidamente à volta um do outro.

 

 

Várias semanas se passam sem uma palavra do Comandante, semanas entre as quais Levi tem dificuldade em arranjar alguma coisa relevante para fazer. É difícil manter-se ocupado numa casa que está limpa e cheia de livros mas sem muito mais; Levi nunca foi do tipo de ler, e Farlan está ocupado com a sua caneta e papel a maior parte dos dias, e Isabel fica fora a tratar das suas coisas pela cidade. Andar às voltas à procura de trabalho parece inútil agora e deambular sem propósito só faz Levi sentir-se como estando à procura de problemas. Durante este tempo, ganham todos o hábito de passar alguns serões por semana na casa de Frau Gernhardt, ouvindo as notícias na rádio, apesar de pouco fazer para apaziguar a mente de Levi. O exército alemão parece continuar a avançar tão imparável como sempre, sendo bem sucedido a travar uma invasão inimiga na costa da Normandia no inicio de Junho; Levi questiona-se vagamente se algum dos aliados do Comandante terá sido capturado ou morto durante a invasão. A única coisa que lhe melhora o humor é a crescente coragem de Farlan; algumas semanas depois da sua visita ao Comandante, fazem uma visita nervosa à loja para irem buscar a sua comida e apesar de Farlan passar o restante dia a descansar implacavelmente, Levi não consegue evitar sentir que alguma da agitação de antes começou finalmente a ceder.

Passa-se outra semana e a frustração de Levi torna-se lentamente em irritação até finalmente decidir tratar do assunto pessoalmente, aparecendo à porta do Comandante sem ser convidado numa noite de sexta feira. Parece a Levi que o homem demora demasiado tempo a abrir a porta, bloqueando a entrada eficazmente com o corpo assim que vê Levi, recordando-se claramente do seu comportamento intrusivo habitual.

\- O que é que estás a fazer aqui? - pergunta-lhe de imediato, mantendo a voz estranhamente baixa; a sua expressão está perto da raiva e por um segundo Levi hesita, até aquela irritação o dominar de novo.

\- Concordámos em trabalho regular - responde. - Já se passou quase um mês. Como é que isso é suposto ser regular, caralho?

O Comandante parece ainda mais zangado quando diz: - Eu disse-te que não podia garantir nada disso. Também te disse que demoraria um tempo até voltar a precisar de ti. Agora, pergunto-me que parte dessas duas frases não percebeste.

Levi franze o rosto quando algo semelhante a angústia lhe rasga o peito.

\- Foste tu que disseste que não eras um idiota - continua o Comandante. - Não demorei muito a perceber a tua falta de escolaridade, mas achei que até alguém como tu não iria confundir instruções tão simples.

Levi quer dizer alguma coisa, dizer ao homem para parar de falar como se o conhecesse, para se ir foder com a sua atitude sabe-tudo e aquela merda daquele complexo de superioridade que o torna tão semelhante aos nazis que ele diz odiar, e que naquele momento Levi mal consegue ver a diferença. Mas não consegue dizer nada, as palavras não saem e ele limita-se a ficar ali a fixar o homem em cólera enquanto ele se inclina para Levi.

\- Vais ser contactado quando fores preciso. Peço-te que não voltes aqui de novo sem as minhas ordens - ordena a Levi sem nenhuma hesitação e começa a fechar a porta.

\- Quem era, querido? - A voz que vem da sala de estar é de uma mulher, e Levi consegue ouvir a resposta do Comandante antes da porta fechar.

\- Ninguém - diz ele. - Só alguém a pedir indicações.

Um novo tipo de frustração enche a mente e Levi enquanto atravessa a cidade de regresso a casa, como uma raiva ribombante, desilusão, e pior do que tudo, vergonha. Não só se sente como se tivesse sido insultado, sente que foi repreendido por alguém numa posição de autoridade, mas admitir que vê o Comandante dessa forma só iria aumentar a irritação que lhe cresce no peito.

Começa a chover enquanto está a atravessar o rio, e quando chega a casa Levi está não só irritado como gelado e encharcado e o único remédio à disposição é um banho morno lúgubre na casa de banho comum, interrompido quinze minutos depois pela Frau Niemeyer, que não se esquece de dizer 'Heil Hitler' quando Levi passa por ela no corredor; no mau humor em que está, Levi ressente-se por ter de responder, apesar dos anos terem feito com que as palavras deslizassem tão facilmente da sua boca que perderam qualquer significado.

Outra semana passa com Levi a dar o seu melhor para evitar pensar no Comandante, ainda que o encontro continue a repetir-se na sua mente. Depois de tantos dias para se acalmar, a raiva que o homem o fez sentir já quase se extinguiu e aquela pontada de vergonha intensificou-se. É verdade que Levi não tinha razões para lá ir naquela noite. As instruções que o Comandante lhe deu tinham sido claras. Parece-lhe idiota que tenha deixado as emoções levarem a melhor daquela forma, deixar que a sua ansiedade vencesse a razão, apesar de saber que o Comandante não tinha motivo para dizer que ele era estúpido como fizera, e por isso Levi ainda resmunga 'cabrão' para si sempre que se lembra.

 

 

No sábado estão todos sentados no apartamento, até Isabel, que se ocupou com os seus recortes de jornal enquanto Farlan lê e Levi puxa o lustro a um conjunto de castiçais de bronze na cozinha. O dia tem estado quente e através da janela aberta Levi consegue ouvir o primeiro ressoar suave de trovoada. Acabara o primeiro castiçal quando Isabel se atira para trás na cama e suspira longamente.

\- Devíamos fazer alguma coisa - diz ela, abanando as pernas para trás e para a frente na ponta da cama. - Alguma coisa emocionante.

\- Como o quê? - pergunta Farlan, olhos ainda fixos na página.

\- Alguma coisa que não costumemos fazer - explica ela. - Tem sido um dia tão aborrecido.

Farlan pousa o seu livro na mesinha e diz: - Podíamos ir à casa da Frau Gernhardt e ouvir rádio.

Isabel boceja. - Algo mais emocionante do isso - reclama ela. - Além disso, a Hanna e o Bruno estão a ouvir os programas deles a esta hora.

\- Podíamos ir ver um filme - sugere Levi discretamente, dobrando o pano de polir para limpar o armário. - Vocês os dois gostam, não gostam?

O rosto de Isabel ilumina-se enquanto que o de Farlan se torna preocupado e cansado. - Podemos mesmo, mano? - pergunta ela sem fôlego, os olhos a brilhar de excitação.

\- Temos dinheiro para uma coisa dessas? - interroga Farlan a seguir e Levi acena.

\- Tenho algum dinheiro de lado - explica; o resto do que o Comandante lhe deu. - Provavelmente até podemos comprar sumos.

\- A sério? - exclama Isabel. - Eu nunca provei. Como é?

\- Doce - diz-lhe Levi antes de se voltar para Farlan. - Achas que é algo que conseguisses fazer?

Farlan franze o sobrolho ao ponderar a questão, o olhar agitando-se na direcção da janela aberta e de regresso durante um bom bocado até finalmente dizer: - Claro. Vamos a isso.

Isabel salta da cama e corre para Farlan, atirando os braços à volta dele com força. - Eu sei que consegues, mano - murmura audivelmente, tornando a expressão do homem ainda mais determinada.

Saem do apartamento assim que a chuva começa a cair, amontoando-se debaixo de duas sombrinhas raquíticas enquanto descem a rua calcetada. Farlan puxou os colarinhos do casaco para cima e está a usar um chapéu de abas largas ridículo mesmo depois de Levi lhe dizer que não ajuda nada para o tornar despercebido. Felizmente, o tempo justifica o traje e ninguém lhes presta atenção quando andam pela cidade. Quando um grupo de soldados ruidoso passa por eles na ponte, Farlan agarra o braço de Levi com força; ele consegue ouvir a respiração de Farlan transformar-se em a curtos arquejos e mesmo na luz fraca da noite consegue ver que o rosto do homem ficou sem cor.

\- Estás bem - diz Levi ao homem baixinho. - Eles não têm nada para falar contigo.

\- Eu sei - responde Farlan num sussurro sufocado. - Eu sei disso, mas não é racional, o que sinto.

\- Claro que não é - responde Levi. - Lembra-te que tens os teus papéis, e eu estou mesmo aqui.

Farlan acena enfaticamente, acelerando o passo para acompanhar Isabel que já chegou ao outro lado da ponte. Os soldados seguem o seu caminho sem olharem para eles duas vezes. Quando chegam ao cinema, Levi deixa Farlan e Isabel discutirem que filme vão ver enquanto ele vigia a multidão. Os uniformes são escassos, só dois soldados a entreter as amigas e Levi sente-se relaxar um pouco.

Enquanto presta pouca atenção à discussão de Isabel e Farlan, a mente divaga de novo para o Comandante e para a mulher que ele estava a entreter quando Levi lhe bateu à porta. A forma familiar com que ela se dirigiu ao homem não escapou à atenção de Levi na altura, e sente que não fez nada para satisfazer a sua curiosidade. Era ela a destinatária da carta? Poderia ser a mulher do Comandante? Uma amante também não parece a Levi uma opção muito rebuscada, considerando o facto de que os apetites do Comandante se estendem claramente até aos seus colegas oficiais nazis.

A cadeia de pensamento é interrompida quando alguém embate contra o seu ombro - um homem de gabardina escura - e Levi sente-o à procura do seu bolso. Antes que se possa mover, o estranho desculpara-se e seguira em frente, desaparecendo entre as pessoas. A mão de Levi voa de imediato para o bolso para se certificar de que não falta nada, mas em vez da desagradável falta de dinheiro descobre que ainda lá está tudo, o dinheiro e mais alguma coisa, um pedaço de papel dobrado. Levi vira-o na mão sem o puxar para fora. Olha para cima para procurar um vislumbre das costas do homem mas ele não está em parte alguma e sem mais hesitação Levi entrega o dinheiro a Farlan.

\- Vai comprar os bilhetes. Eu tenho de ir à casa de banho.

Farlan parece prestes a protestar, mas Isabel agarra-lhe o braço entusiasmada, arrastando-o para a bilheteira.

\- Vamos lá então! - comanda-lo ela ansiosamente e Farlan acompanha-a relutante. Levi consegue ouvi-la dizer: - Sabes que aquilo é muito importante para o mano - enquanto ele se dirige à casa de banho.

Entra num cubículo e arranca o pedaço de papel do bolso. O apontamento é curto, escrito a lápis numa letra simples e cuidada:  _Quinta feira, 23:00_ , e uma morada que Levi não reconhece apesar de se orgulhar de conhecer a maioria das ruas de Dresden como a palma da mão. O seu primeiro palpite seria uma área residencial algures na periferia da cidade, mas precisaria de um mapa para ter a certeza. Segura a nota com firmeza na mão durante um minuto, memoriza a morada e atira o papel pela sanita a baixo antes de sair da casa de banho.

Isabel e Farlan concordaram com a escolha do filme, alguma coisa com cantoria e aventura e romance, ainda que o enredo passe por completo ao lado de Levi enquanto a mente continua a remoer a nota. Quem quer que lha tenha passado tinha de o estar a seguir, se calhar segue-o há semanas. Não é muito surpreendente dadas as circunstâncias, mas ainda assim Levi não consegue deixar de se sentir desconfortável. Parece-lhe que o Comandante devia estar só a dizer merda quando disse que a vida pessoal de Levi não lhe dizia respeito - claramente, considera-la ser do seu respeito o suficiente para ter pessoas a vigiar cada passo de Levi. Claro que é possível que não tenha sido o Comandante a ordená-lo, mas considerando que Levi só trabalha para ele, não parece muito provável que fosse outra pessoa a passar-lhe notas desta forma.

Depois do filme acabar, Levi cumpre a promessa e compra-lhes uma garrafa de sumo a cada um, que eles bebem por palhinhas enquanto todos regressam a casa, Farlan tendo insistido para não ficarem no café. Atrás do sorriso que o homem desenhou no rosto, Levi acha-lo exausto; não é preciso muito esforço para perceber que a fachada está ali para Isabel, que terminou o seu sumo na altura em que alcançaram o rio de novo. A chuva parou e Levi beberrica o seu sumo pensativamente enquanto observa Farlan e Isabel; os dois caminham mais à frente, Farlan perdeu toda a hesitação do andar, e eles param para espreitar o Elba lá em baixo, empoleirando-se no parapeito enquanto esperam que Levi os alcance. Continuam depois lado a lado, Isabel apontando para as luzes a dançar na água e a rir, fazendo por sua vez Farlan dar uma gargalhada nervosa.

Quando chegam a casa ela vai direita para a cama, puxando o jornal do dia de dentro do casaco - Levi não se apercebeu de ela o encontrar - e começar a folheá-lo à procura de submarinos. Levi e Farlan desejam-lhe boa noite e enfiam-se debaixo dos cobertores no quarto; Farlan permanece quieto por muito tempo, com as costas voltadas a Levi e a respiração irregular. Puxara o cobertor até ao queixo apesar do quarto estar quente e quando Levi se aproxima, ele estremece, como se se tivesse esquecido de que não está sozinho na cama.

\- Foste muito corajoso hoje - diz Levi finalmente; demorou um bocado a pensar em alguma coisa. A mão afaga o cabelo de Farlan, e ele parece acalmar-se sob o toque.

Farlan suspira ironicamente. - As pessoas fazem isto a toda a hora - replica ele, voltando-se desleixadamente até ficar deitado de costas. - Mas suponho que não devia de pensar nos outros.

Levi concorda silenciosamente, apoiando-se no outro homem; ali está aquele sentimento de novo, aquele anseio por calor e afecto mas não como antes. Desta vez não parece um escudo contra o resto do mundo, parece mais natural, como costumava ser antes, em Berlim quando ele era mais novo e tudo estava apenas a começar a tornar-se uma merda. Há algo ilegível no rosto de Farlan quando ele está deitado debaixo de Levi, as orelhas a corarem ligeiramente e os olhos brilhantes. Parece a Levi que ele se está a recordar de alguma coisa, a viver o passado e não o presente, e Levi consegue ver nos olhos dele quando ele regressa, triste e exausto e com saudades de alguém de quem Levi é um fraco substituto. Volta-se de lado e Levi abraça-o, rosto encostado à nuca dele, inalando aquele aroma que mal sentira nestes últimos dias.

Não falam sobre o assunto, mas antes de adormecer Levi sussurra: - A Isabel está mesmo orgulhosa de ti, sabes.

\- Para dizer a verdade, eu também estou bastante orgulhoso de mim - diz Farlan a rir baixinho.

 

 

Três dias depois, Levi ainda tem esse sentimento presente quando entra no apartamento de Krieger, aquele sentimento estimulante do que sexo costumava ser antes de Krieger aparecer em Dresden. Como tantas outras vezes desde essa noite em Abril, Levi mal dirige uma palavra ao homem, mal olha sequer para ele depois de Krieger ter aquilo que Levi está ali para fazer. Quando se deitam um ao lado do outro na cama, Levi pensa no oficial nazi afogado no próprio sangue, aquele corte limpo na garganta, aquela facilidade com ele caíra no chão depois do Comandante finalmente o largar. É um pensamento curioso para si agora, intrigante em vez de nauseante, o facto de que por baixo de cada uniforme está apenas um homem, uma pessoa de carne e osso que pode morrer assim tão rápida e facilmente.

\- Deixaste de pedir migalhas da minha mesa - diz-lhe Krieger, acendendo um cigarro e sorrindo. - Porquê? Hmm? Com certeza não começaste a comer ratos. Canibalismo é uma coisa horrível, sabes.

Levi revira os olhos, mal grunhindo uma resposta: - Arranjei trabalho. Não preciso mais da tua caridade.

\- Não da minha caridade, não. Só da minha ajuda - devaneia Krieger enquanto fuma. - E da minha pila. Não é?

A mão dele agarra indelicadamente o traseiro de Levi e ele afasta-la sem paciência. - Tenho de ir trabalhar na quinta feira por isso não vou aparecer - declara com simplicidade, sentando-se na cama.

O sorriso rasgado de Krieger esmorece-lhe na cara ao ouvir isto. - O que queres dizer com não vens? - confronta-o ele com a pergunta. - Quem é que te disse que podes decidir quando é que vens aqui ou não? Hmm?

\- Não depende de mim - explica Levi, dizendo as palavras por entre um ranger de dentes. - É porque tenho de trabalhar, idiota de merda.

A mão de Krieger é rápida a cerrar-se em torno do seu braço; o homem puxa-o para perto e obriga-o a sentar-se no colchão. - Não te atrevas a falar assim comigo, sua pêga judia imunda - rosna ele, aproximando a cara da de Levi. - Devias estar a beijar-me os pés pelo que estou a fazer por ti. É mais do que cabrões como tu merecem.

Levi sente o sangue a rugir-lhe no corpo quando aquela raiva borbulha nele e sabe que se tivesse uma navalha na mão neste momento, estaria coberto até aos cotovelos do sangue de Krieger em menos de um segundo. Agarra a mão do homem e arranca-a de cima de si, empurrando-o para longe à força enquanto Krieger pega no cigarro tremulamente e continua a fumar, com um ar zangado e carrancudo. Agarra o braço de Levi de novo quando este se prepara para levantar da cama, puxando-o para baixo forma muito mais gentil desta vez.

\- Desculpa, descontrolei-me - diz suavemente ao ouvido de Levi. - Mas sabes que não devias mesmo provocar-me desta forma quando sabes muito bem como eu sou.

Levi fecha os olhos por um segundo enquanto um calafrio lhe desce pelos braços. - Sim - mal responde, libertando-se do homem outra vez mas mantendo-se na cama.

\- Eu sei que não devia chamar-te nomes - Krieger quase lhe ronrona. - Devia ser bom para ti. Tu sabes que posso ser bom para ti, não sabes? Hmm?

A mão do homem desce sobre o ombro de Levi, o polegar a mover-se para cima e para baixo no seu pescoço; Levi percebe que o toque é suposto ser relaxante, mas tudo o que faz é deixar os músculos tensos ao ponto de lhe causar dor. Não se vira para olhar para Krieger enquanto este apaga o cigarro meio queimado e se aconchega para mais perto dele.

\- Sabes que eu gosto de ti assim, a gostares de mim - o homem diz baixinho. - Deixa-me feliz que ainda consiga fazer isso, apesar de estares tão farto de mim.

Levi quer enrolar as mãos à volta do pescoço do homem e gritar-lhe tudo na cara, como ele nunca fez Levi sentir nada a não ser nojo, como o esforço que ele emprega a tentar excitar Levi é a coisa mais revoltante do mundo, mas fica calado, sempre calado, sempre subjugado ao silêncio por aquela ameaça implícita entre eles.

\- Se calhar é assim que queres recompensar-me? Hm? Não vires na quinta feira, como eu quero? - A mão de Krieger desce pelas costas, enrolando-se à volta da cintura enquanto o homem pousa o queixo no seu ombro. - Vá lá, Levi. Ambos sabemos que já o fizeste antes.

Levi reprime outro calafrio pelo som do seu nome a sair da boca de Krieger, estranho e poluído, tão detestável que naquele momento deseja que de facto o seu nome fosse Lukas. - Não é culpa minha ter de trabalhar - diz enquanto se levanta devagar e veste as roupas, deixando o apartamento tão rápido e silenciosamente quanto pode.

Quando chega a casa não consegue obrigar-se a aproximar de Farlan - a raiva e desespero que está a sentir não lhe fariam bem - por isso passa o resto da noite no sofá, dormitando de forma agitada e sonhando com comboios para leste até Isabel lhe abanar o braço de manhã, dizendo-lhe que estava a gemer enquanto dormia e perguntando-lhe porque não foi dormir na sua cama.

\- Cheguei tarde. Não queria acordar o Farlan - explica Levi ao levantar-se e a esfregar os olhos. Lava-se rapidamente na casa de banho e junta-se aos amigos ao pequeno-almoço, regressando ao mundo devagar, um grão de café de cada vez.

 

 

Na quinta feira, Levi conseguiu reduzir Krieger a nada mais do que ruído de fundo na sua vida, uma fonte constante de raiva e ansiedade na parte de trás da sua mente mas sem poder suficiente para lhe tomar conta dos pensamentos. Conseguiu dar uma olhadela a um mapa quando passou por uma estação de correios a caminho de ir buscar as senhas de racionamento da semana, e encontrou a localização mesmo na periferia da cidade. Levi nunca foi àquele bairro mas conhece a sua reputação e rapidamente se apercebe que simplesmente descer uma daquelas ruas não será uma opção; iria destacar-se demasiado no meio daquelas casas caras.

Quando anoitece, Levi segue a rota que planeou previamente, dando uma volta de quilómetros e aproximando-se do local através de um trilho na floresta que circunda um lago atrás da casa. Aguarda, mantendo-se atento ao relógio até às 23 horas em ponto antes de atravessar para a porta das traseiras, e fica surpreso por a encontrar destrancada. Mesmo antes de passar a ombreira, o coração de Levi começa a bater desenfreado quando ele começa a duvidar da nota, do Comandante, daquilo tudo, e só recordar-se do facto de que o homem o quisesse morto, já o teria feito há muito, ajuda a estabilizar as mãos enquanto ele caminha na direcção de uma espaçosa cozinha. Atravessa-la rapidamente e sem barulho, seguindo uma fonte de luz pela casa até o que parece ser uma biblioteca privada onde ele encontra o Comandante sentado numa poltrona, a fumar um cigarro calmamente enquanto olha para o corpo caído no chão.

\- A tua pontualidade é impecável - o homem cumprimenta Levi, colocando-se de pé sem vacilar apesar de algo no rubor do rosto sugirir que já bebeu mais do que um copo nessa noite. - Aprecio isso.

Levi mal responde enquanto fixa o cadáver caído de cara para baixo numa poça de sangue no chão de madeira. O corpo pertence a um homem em mais um uniforme revoltante, de cabelo grisalho e uma cara ossuda e queixo fraco. Os olhos mortos estão fixos em frente e a boca está ligeiramente aberta numa expressão de verdadeira surpresa; parece claro a Levi que o homem não anteviu o ataque. Olha para o uniforme, o tecido cinzento escuro, as medalhas no peito, a braçadeira com a suástica tão vermelha quanto a poça sobre a qual ele está deitado. Levi sente um arrepio descer-lhe pelo corpo e pergunta-se se o nervosismo que sente se deve mais a medo ou a entusiasmo.

\- Estou a ver que tens estado ocupado - comenta secamente, olhando em volta. Há copos vazios espalhados por praticamente todas as superfícies horizontais e há ao canto uma mesa comprida cheia de garrafas meio vazias.

\- Foi uma festa e tanto - responde o Comandante, o rosto estranhamente sério. - É melhor não perdermos tempo.

Levi acena severamente ao regressar à cozinha, remexendo vários armários altos antes de encontrar os produtos de limpeza. Na altura em que volta para biblioteca, o Comandante e o corpo desapareceram; sem pensar mais no assunto Levi começa a limpar o sangue, que não se espalhou para os tapetes persa; quer tivesse sido por intenção do Comandante ou por um golpe de sorte, Levi não quer saber. Assim que a mancha no chão começa a esbater, Levi começa a respirar melhor e quando finalmente despeja a água suja sente-se seguro das suas decisões pela primeira vez em meses. Se ainda houve uma parte dele que desejara que o Comandante o tirasse do Reich, essa parte desaparecera, e mesmo trabalho frequente, dinheiro e comida não são nada comparado com isto. Não é a matança e o sangue que ele aprecia - é o sentimento de poder fazer algo, de fazer a diferença, de ser uma pessoa passados tantos anos a ser um ninguém. O que mais poderia o homem oferecer que chegasse sequer perto disto?

Aguarda o Comandante na biblioteca, calmo mas alerta, e apesar de tentar escutar atentamente o homem consegue ainda assim apanhá-lo de surpresa, entrando na divisão tão silenciosamente que Levi não acharia possível alguém do tamanho dele conseguir. Ele detém-se para inspeccionar o chão por um momento, finalmente concedendo a Levi um pequeno sorriso de aprovação antes de se aproximar de uma secretária pesada de madeira e puxar uma pequena chave dourada do bolso, destrancando a gaveta de cima e começando a ruminar pelas páginas no seu interior, levantando pilhas desorganizadas para cima da mesa e deixando-las aí depois de encontrar o que procurava - algumas folhas de papel, de aspecto oficial com carimbos e assinaturas, e o que parece a Levi ser um passaporte. Coloca-los nos bolsos antes de se aproximar de Levi.

\- Sei que gostas de limpar coisas - começa ele amavelmente. - Por isso lamento pelo que vou ter de te pedir. Preciso que me ajudes a armar alguma confusão.

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Para quê?

\- Vai de encontro com as nossas necessidades que pareça que alguém saiu deste sítio à pressa - explica o Comandante brevemente. - Por isso, segue-me lá acima, por favor. E já agora, se tivesses uma casa assim, onde guardarias as tuas malas de viagem?

Levi revira os olhos enquanto conduz o homem para fora da biblioteca e avança direito para o armário no hall de entrada, puxando dois malões de viagem de cabedal castanho rude que o Comandante aceita, agradecido. Sobem as escadas para o segundo piso e entram num quarto, onde o homem começa a remexer em gavetas e roupeiros, puxando roupas para Levi colocar nas malas sem as dobrar. Deixa vários peças de roupa caídas no chão enquanto continua para a casa de banho, agarrando numa selecção de coisas, uma escova e uma lâmina, um velho relógio de bolso e um alfinete de gravata, um par de botas e sapatos de gala.

\- Está tudo - diz Levi por fim, esforçando-se para fechar a segunda mala. - Estão as duas cheias.

\- E mais cedo do que o previsto - responde o Comandante, espreitando o seu relógio.

Regressam à biblioteca onde o homem se atira agora para a poltrona, atirando uma perna sobre a outra e recostando-se, cansado. Levi senta-se na ponta de um dos sofás pesados de cabedal, observando o homem quando este expira o ar dos pulmões num longo suspiro.

\- Dia longo? - pergunta Levi.

O homem volta-se para olhar para Levi, como se se tivesse subitamente recordado da sua presença antes de dizer: - Sim, foi muito longo.

Ficam os dois calados enquanto o homem olha para o relógio de novo e Levi questiona-se o que estarão eles à espera, mas não lhe apetece perguntar em voz alta. O Comandante parece relaxado e ao observá-lo Levi consegue sentir a adrenalina deixar-lhe os membros e os efeitos da longa caminhada a sobreporem-se. Boceja longamente, atraindo a atenção do homem.

\- Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas. - O Comandante interrompe de repente o silêncio, a expressão de novo séria. - Pelas minhas palavras da última vez que nos vimos.

Levi faz uma carranca de novo mas não diz nada, sentindo que preferia que o homem não tivesse puxado o assunto; aquela picada de vergonha arde-lhe na face.

\- Repito o que disse - continua o homem. - Não devias ter ido ao meu apartamento sem convite. Não é seguro para nenhum de nós, já para não falar que agiste directamente contra as minhas ordens. Mas devo admitir que insultar a tua inteligência foi simultaneamente desnecessário e grosseiro, e por isso peço desculpa.

Levi fica calado por um longo momento à procura de palavras mas elas não estão lá, palavras que expressariam alguma da confusão por estarem a falar com ele assim. Consegue sentir os olhos do Comandante em si mas não olha para cima, receando que o rosto do homem esteja cheio daquela solenidade que torna tudo aquilo que diz tão significativo para ele.

\- Não devia ter lá ido - admite Levi, mantendo os olhos no chão. - Não conseguia dormir ao pensar no estado em que a tua casa de banho estava.

O Comandante suspira. - E aí está isso de novo - diz ele baixo antes do som de um carro a estacionar perto da casa o fazer levantar. - É para nós.

Levi salta do sofá quando o homem agarra nas malas e sai da casa, colocando-as na bagageira de um carro preto lustroso antes de subir para o banco de trás. Levi segue-o um pouco hesitante; assim que a porta se fecha o veículo arranca, acelerando pela rua. O condutor e o Comandante trocam algumas palavras em Inglês antes de ficarem calados. Levi sente a exaustão entranhar-se no corpo quando se encosta sonolento à janela, até o Comandante o puxar mais para dentro do carro pelo braço.

\- Alguém pode ver-te - explica simplesmente.

Levi inclina a cabeça para trás e adormece, acordando quando alguém abana gentilmente o ombro, a bochecha firmemente pressionada contra o braço do Comandante. Acorda sarapantado e olha pela janela para a  _Frauenkirche._

\- Receio que não te possamos levar mais em frente - diz o Comandante, como se se desculpasse. - Consegues chegar a casa daqui?

Levi franze o sobrolho. - Foda-se, não sou idiota - mal responde antes de sair do carro.

.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (O fic Beyond the Bridge, que conta uma cena por capítulo da perspectiva do Erwin, também está a ser traduzido! Vou publicar a tradução do capítulo 4 desse assim que me for possível.)

Levi passa o fim de semana em casa com Farlan e Isabel, revivendo a missão nos sonhos dos quais Farlan o acorda gentilmente, perguntando-lhe se estava a ter um pesadelo, já que a respiração estava tão agitada e ofegante. Não são pesadelos, ou pelo menos Levi não acha que sejam, mas são vívidos e imprevisíveis, por vezes acabando com Levi no seu apartamento e outras vezes no apartamento do Comandante. Tudo considerado, Levi fica surpreso por se ver de tão bom humor, tendo até paciência suficiente para praticar Francês com Farlan e Isabel, apesar de ambos se rirem pelo seu sotaque de cada vez que diz uma frase.

Na segunda feira, Isabel faz a sua habitual visita a Herr Schild, regressando ao almoço com o jornal da manhã preso debaixo do braço. Ela agarra a tesoura, mas Farlan rouba-lhe o jornal das mãos.

\- Gostava de o ler desta vez - diz-lhe docemente. - Antes de o esburacares todo.

Levi e Isabel trocam olhares; já faz tempo que Farlan não lê o jornal, tendo parado há anos por dizer que os jornais só imprimiam más notícias, a que ele se referia como sendo as notícias das vitórias do exército alemão. Levi ainda se lembra desses dias, quando Farlan costumava ler as listas das baixas, olhos ansiosamente à procura de um nome familiar que nunca encontrou. Isso fora antes de Isabel começar a viver com eles, antes daquele dia em que ela parara Levi no canto de uma rua perto da estação de comboios e lhe pedira dinheiro para comprar pão. Levi perguntara-lhe onde estavam os seus pais, interpretando o seu silêncio obstinado como significando que estava sozinha, tal como ele próprio estivera tantos anos antes.

Ainda agora, não consegue dizer que tenha tomado a decisão de abrigar Isabel conscientemente, mas de alguma forma, uma refeição quente e um lugar seguro para dormir uma ou duas noites transformaram-se numa solução permanente. Com ela ainda a recusar contar-lhes qualquer coisa significativa sobre a família e de onde vem, devolvê-la aos seus é algo que Levi desistiu de pensar há anos. Não sabem mais sobre ela hoje do que sabiam quando a conheceram, só pedaços espalhados de informação que ela deixa escapar de vez em quando, e coisas que Levi e Farlan repararam: o sotaque alemão estranho que nenhum dos dois consegue reconhecer, a maneira como ela estremece com barulhos altos, e a sua idade, que ela diz não saber mas que pelas estimativas cuidadosas de Levi e Farlan não pode passar dos quinze anos, tornando-a dez anos mais nova que qualquer um dos dois. Não se trata de uma questão de confiança, ela não lhes contar sobre o seu passado, ou pelo menos Levi não acha que seja; algumas coisas são simplesmente demasiado dolorosas para ela querer falar, mesmo com eles.

\- Mas tu nunca lês o jornal, mano - diz ela quando Farlan abre a primeira página sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Farlan encolhe os ombros com um sorriso, espreitando os cabeçalhos. Levi mexe uma panela de sopa no fogão, olhando sobre o ombro do homem para as palavras na página, lendo-as muito mais devagar do que Farlan e por isso está sempre a metade do texto na altura em que o homem vira de página, mas não se importa até uma foto chamar a sua atenção e ele agarra o braço de Farlan para ler a pequena coluna de texto sob ela. O homem na fotografia é familiar, Levi reconhece o cabelo grisalho e aquela cara ossuda; o artigo sobre ele é pequeno, só uma menção de que o homem está desaparecido e um pedido para o público entrar em contacto caso o vejam. Levi não o considerara antes, mas faz sentido que não fossem querer noticiar uma coisa daquelas. Ao olhar para a foto, Levi questiona-se vagamente se devia sentir alguma coisa - culpa, talvez, ou arrependimento - mas honestamente, não se sente diferente de antes. Mas também, não foi Levi que tratou do homicídio propriamente dito.

\- Ratos a abandonar o navio - murmura, só porque estar de tão bom humor o deixa optimista, e porque Farlan está finalmente a ler o jornal de novo. Muda a página por ele, e Farlan olha para Levi, sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Achas que sim? - pergunta e Levi reafirrma, mexendo a sopa devagar.

Depois de almoço, Levi sai do apartamento para ir buscar o racionamento, lutando para ter paciência para a fila de segunda feira enquanto aguarda pela sua porção do que o dono da loja conseguiu adquirir para o dia. Antes de regressar ao apartamento, pára na casa de banho comum para cagar, e ao sentar-se na sanita um pedaço dobrado de papel cai-lhe do bolso para o chão de azulejo sujo. Pega-lhe de imediato; as palavras a lápis são tão simples e cuidadas como antes:  _Apartamento, segunda feira, 16:00_

\- Foda-se, pára de me seguir para todo o lado - resmunga baixinho ao amarrotar a nota e a atirar para a sanita antes de limpar o cu e puxar o autoclismo. Olha para o seu reflexo no espelho enquanto lava as mãos, passando os dedos tentativamente pelo cabelo antes de revirar os olhos e sair.

 

 

No dia seguinte enquanto está a andar pela cidade, a sua rota habitual parece de alguma forma mais curta ao atravessar a Ponte Augustus e passar pela igreja, caminhando à beira rio, vendo as árvores balançar na brisa de verão. Quando chega ao prédio entra rapidamente, saltando os degraus dois a dois até uma voz severa o fazer estacar.

\- Ei tu!

Levi volta-se relutantemente para ver quem falou, uma velhota de cabelo cinzento como aço e uma expressão que diz que ela não gosta do aspecto de Levi.

\- Quem és tu? O que estás a fazer aqui?

Levi tira as mãos dos bolsos, fingindo o sorriso educado que se esforçara tanto a aprender. - O meu nome é Lukas. Sou o novo empregado do Herr Holtz.

Os olhos da velha estreitam-se. - Queres dizer  _Sturmbannführer_ Holtz, de certo - diz ela e Levi estremece internamente.

\- Sim, o  _Sturmbannführer._  Claro.

\- Porque haveria o Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  de contratar um homem como governanta? Com certeza há muitas jovens moças nesta cidade a procurar um trabalho assim.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Terá de perguntar isso ao Herr  _Sturmbannführer_ , não é? - responde, lutando para manter o tom da voz neutro. - De qualquer forma, a sujidade não quer saber se sou um homem. Vai ficar limpa na mesma.

\- Suponho que sim - replica a velha devagar, agarrando-se à mala como se temesse que Levi lha fosse arrancar das mãos. - Vou lembrar-me de lhe perguntar da próxima vez que o vir.

\- Faça isso - diz-lhe Levi. - Bem, não posso deixar o honorável Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  à espera, por isso, com licença.

Sobe o resto dos degraus até à porta e bate alto o suficiente para a velhota ouvir; ela não se movera do lugar e Levi consegue senti-la a espreitá-lo, como se esperasse que o Comandante aparecesse à porta sem fazer ideia quem Levi é, e assim provando as suas suspeitas. Quando o homem finalmente cumprimenta Levi, é educado como sempre e deixa Levi entrar sem hesitação, acenando à sua vizinha antes de fechar a porta.

\- Velha intrometida - bufa Levi em irritação antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa ao homem. - Devia aprender a meter-se na merda da vida dela.

\- Lamento que ela te tenha incomodado - diz o Comandante, avançando à frente de Levi até à sala de estar. - Chá? - oferece tão casualmente como antes e Levi grunhe uma confirmação.

Anda às voltas pela sala enquanto o homem se atarefa na cozinha, olhando e passando o dedo pela estante de livros, franzindo o sobrolho e torcendo o nariz ao ver o dedo regressar coberto de pó. O chão tornou-se um castanho acinzentado pelas pegadas lamacentas e o pó que o Comandante trouxe da rua também se entranhou nos tapetes. O olhar de Levi sobe e não se surpreende como encontrar uma teia de aranha ao canto.

\- Tu limpaste isto sequer? - pergunta rispidamente ao homem quando ele regressa com o tabuleiro. - Este sítio está um nojo. Já vi animais mais asseados do que tu.

O Comandante olha para ele, a expressão a mudar entre entretido e exasperado. - Não achas que estás a exagerar um pouco? - pergunta ele a Levi, que se senta, atirando uma perna sobre a outra.

\- És cego, caralho? - atira-lhe Levi. - Provavelmente é melhor nem me aproximar da casa de banho. Aposto que tens manchas de merda na sanita do tamanho dos meus punhos.

O Comandante, que estava prestes a provar o chá, pousa a sua chávena de novo na mesinha de café e suspira audivelmente. - Tenho a sensação de que alguém com interesse em psicanálise poderia de certeza escrever uma tese inteira sobre ti - responde de forma quase rabugenta enquanto Levi sorri sarcasticamente para a sua bebida.

\- Estás a dizer que não cagaste na tua própria sanita durante um mês? - pergunta Levi ao homem. - Devias falar com um médico sobre isso. Podes morrer com uma prisão de ventre assim tão má.

\- Por mais desnecessário que considere este assunto - diz o Comandante, fatigado - fico feliz que a minha mensagem te tenha alcançado. Não posso negar que a casa precisa de alguma limpeza, apesar de achar que te devo dizer já que há outros assuntos pelos quais pedi que aqui viesses.

\- Que outros assuntos? - pergunta Levi com uma carranca. - Não estás a pensar esquartejar outro nazi aqui, estás?

O Comandante abana a cabeça. - Hoje não - responde sem sorrir. - Há outros assuntos que temos de discutir, mas receio não ter tempo de momento. Primeiro, tenho outras tarefas a tratar e mais tarde há uma cerimónia onde preciso comparecer. Já para não falar que devíamos mesmo aguardar pelos outros.

\- Queres dizer o americano gigante e o outro?

\- Sim. Mas como disse, prefiro esperar antes de me alongar - explica o homem, pegando na sua chávena de chá de novo e beberricando. - Confio que te posso deixar sozinho aqui durante a tarde e a noite.

Levi estala a língua contra o céu da boca. - Se ainda achas que estou aqui para roubar a tua tralha inútil... - diz, sem se incomodar a terminar a frase.

\- Estou mais preocupado que vás ter problemas com os vizinhos, mas suspeito que te irás desenrascar.

\- Eu consigo ser muito educado se quiser - Levi assegura ao homem, que arqueia uma daquelas sobrancelhas fartas.

\- Só para me certificar - responde. - Suponho que não sentes exactamente pressão para fingires ao pé de mim, então?

Levi olha para ele com o sobrolho franzido por um momento. - Parece que não - diz por fim. - Nunca tinha pensado muito nisso.

\- Bem, longe de mim convencer-te do contrário - declara o Comandante, esvaziando a sua chávena antes de se levantar rapidamente, olhando para baixo para Levi de uma forma que lhe arrepia a pele. - Regresso dentro de algumas horas. Tenho a certeza que não preciso de te indicar as tuas tarefas.

Levi escarnece de novo. - Como um gato a ensinar um peixe a nadar - resmunga para o seu chá, fazendo o homem aclarar a garganta.

\- Sim, suponho que essa comparação seja adequada o suficiente - concorda ele, extenuado, antes de sair do apartamento.

 

 

Assim que termina o chá, Levi mete mãos à obra. Limpa o pó da mobília e varre a terra solta dos tapetes antes de varrer e esfregar o chão e limpar as teias de aranha do tecto, pendurado numa cadeira para as alcançar com o espanador. Abre as janelas e limpa a cozinha antes de marchar para o quarto, o único lugar no apartamento que está devidamente arejado, a janela aberta, como de costume. Puxa os cobertores para fora da cama e muda os lençóis; o armário tem o mesmo aroma suave a lavanda que o armário da casa de banho onde estão as toalhas. Levi questionava-se vagamente se o Comandante tratava da roupa ele próprio até agora, ou se mandava outra pessoa fazê-lo; talvez saber que pode confiar em Levi tenha tornado o homem preguiçoso e desleixado em questões básicas de limpeza.

Na altura em que o Comandante regressa, Levi seguira para a casa de banho onde esfregara a sanita - que de facto não estava tão má como ele pensara que estaria - antes de atacar a banheira com sabonete e uma pitada de sal e uma escova. Assim que ouve a porta fechar, Levi apressa-se a espetar a cabeça na direcção da entrada.

\- Limpa os pés - ordena severamente. - Acabei de esfregar o chão por isso é melhor que não o sujes com essas botas.

O homem não responde mas limpa as solas dos sapatos cuidadosamente no tapete de entrada. Está a carregar vários sacos de papel grandes nas mãos e Levi sai da casa de banho para o ajudar a levá-los para a cozinha onde o Comandante começa a esvaziá-los sobre a mesa; todos contém comida.

\- Não vou jantar em casa hoje - diz ele a Levi, que começara a guardar os alimentos na despensa ou na arca congeladora. - Estás à vontade para cozinhares o que quiseres para ti. Podes levar o resto da comida contigo quando saíres.

Levi pesa um bife na mão - não é menos de meio quilo de carne de qualidade, aquilo - antes de o guardar na arca. Com as cenouras e cebolas que o homem trouxe vai dar um óptimo estufado. Olha para o resto da selecção: maçãs, ervilhas secas, um saco de farinha, pêssegos em lata e feijões, dois quilos de pão e um pedaço de manteiga, quase uma dúzia de ovos e uma garrafa de leite, um bocado de queijo, um pequeno saco de açúcar e uma caixa de lata selada do mesmo chá que o homem tem no armário.

\- Tudo? - pergunta, incrédulo, e o Comandante acena.

\- Receio não ter dinheiro para te dar desta vez - explica ele. - Mas vou certificar-me que tenho na quinta feira. Creio que duas vezes por semana é frequente o suficiente para ti?

Levi fixa o homem sem palavras por um bocado antes de finalmente acenar.

\- Óptimo. Suponho que está tudo certo então - diz o homem com um sorriso. - Já acabaste de limpar? Preciso de tomar um banho.

\- Não, eu... a banheira não está limpa ainda - responde Levi, gaguejando as palavras. - Vou acabar agora.

Sai da sala apressadamente, perguntando-se o que provocara esta súbita mudança de ideias enquanto termina de limpar. Afinal, mal se tinham passado duas semanas desde que o Comandante lhe dissera que não conseguia garantir nenhum tipo de regularidade no que dizia respeito aos horários de Levi, e agora pode ter Levi lá duas vezes por semana. Enquanto passa a banheira por água, Levi debate-se se deve perguntar ao homem, mas quando sai, as palavras ficam presas na garganta.

\- Ficar-te-ia agradecido se me preparasses uma muda de roupa enquanto tomo banho - pede-lhe o Comandante. - Um uniforme normal basta, com uma camisa lavada, que também deves engomar.

Levi olha para o homem sem expressão. - Não passaste as camisas que lavei? - pergunta impassivamente. - Já faz um mês.

\- E felizmente, não precisei delas até agora - diz o Comandante com um sorriso. - Dadas as tuas capacidades superiores a passar a ferro, diria que é uma sorte.

Levi revira os olhos. - Devias tê-las passado quando estavam húmidas - explica como se falasse a uma criança. - Agora não vou conseguir tirar todas as marcas e vincos.

\- Tenho a certeza que ninguém vai olhar para mim assim tão de perto - responde o Comandante enquanto Levi sai da divisão.

Sem dúvida que o homem mandara outra pessoa tratar da roupa até agora; as camisas, tanto quanto Levi as tenha visto, têm estado sempre imaculadamente limpas e claramente não é possível que o Comandante tivesse tratado disso sozinho. Levi vai buscar o ferro e a tábua de engomar da dispensa antes de achar e esticar as roupas do Comandante e tirar as camisas do armário; o amido realçara os vincos, tal como Levi receara, e espera que o ferro fique muito quente antes de sequer tentar engomá-las. Na altura em que terminou, o Comandante acabou o banho e está a ver o seu reflexo num espelho colocado dentro de uma das portas do armário; está a usar calças e uma camisa interior branca e Levi estranha a visão dos grandes pés descalços, nunca o tendo visto sem aquelas botas.

Parece a Levi que esta é a vez em que vê o Comandante mais descontraído, e algo nesse facto fá-lo sentir desconfortável; sempre achou que há algo estranho em ver as pessoas nas suas casas sem sapatos, como se de alguma forma isso significasse que já não eram estranhos, como se tivessem dado o salto para algo mais familiar do que apenas conhecidos. Levi pensa vagamente o quão estranho é que algo tão simples possa mudar tanto a percepção, como ao apenas remover aquelas botas da tropa grotescas o Comandante se tornara um humano em vez de um soldado. Só aí se apercebe que nunca vira o homem sem pelo menos uma peça do uniforme militar, e pergunta-se quão mais humano o Comandante se poderia tornar se usasse calças direitas e sapatos de trabalho, ou até um fato simples. Os seus olhos ainda estão fixos naqueles grandes pés e só se lembra de olhar para cima quando o homem aclara a garganta, e apesar de Levi não ter a certeza se a intenção era indicar-lhe alguma coisa, apressa-se a entregar-lhe uma camisa engomada, empoleirando-se nas pontas dos pés para a ajeitar nos ombros largos enquanto o homem olha para ele pelo espelho.

\- Devias usar menos amido da próxima vez - diz o Comandante distraidamente enquanto abotoa a camisa.

Levi dá um estalido com a língua. - Devias calar a boca - replica, passando a mão pela manga direita para a alisar, sentindo os músculos firmes sob os dedos. - É porque não as engomaste quando estavam húmidas. Eu avisei-te.

O reflexo do Comandante sorri perante a sua indignação. - Como é que te tornaste tão descarado? - pergunta, meio a brincar, quando Levi tira o casaco do uniforme do cabide.

\- Foda-se, como é que te tornaste tão irritante? - atira ele ao homem, fazendo-o tossir uma gargalhada.

\- Essa tua linguagem arranja-te muitos problemas, então?

Levi olha para o homem pelo espelho, mantendo a cara sem expressão. - Nem por isso - reitera. - Só falo assim contigo.

O Comandante acena em compreensão enquanto enfia os braços nas mangas do casaco. - Suponho que seja um alívio, de certa forma - devaneia ele baixinho, sentando-se na cama para calçar as meias. - Receio que não vá voltar até tarde, e sei que os outros não vão chegar antes da meia noite, pelo menos. Se achas que é demasiado tarde para regressares a casa a pé, estás à vontade para dormires no sofá. A menos que receies que alguém se preocupe onde estás.

\- Não me importo de andar de noite - diz-lhe Levi. - Não é mais perigoso para alguém como eu do que qualquer outra altura do dia.

O Comandante concorda, aperfeiçoando aquele fato horrível com o chapéu que ele coloca sobre aquele cabelo loiro cuidadosamente penteado. Ao olhar para ele, Levi não consegue evitar sentir arrepios percorrer-lhe o corpo, e franze o rosto. Sai do quarto sem uma palavra e começa a preparar o jantar; o Comandante saiu na altura em que terminou de cortar a carne. Frita o bife numa frigideira com cenoura e cebola, colocando todos os ingredientes num recipiente cheio até metade com água e atira tudo para o forno.

 

 

As horas que Levi passa sozinho no apartamento do Comandante são calmas e tranquilizantes, como uma amostra do que a vida poderia ser; aguarda que o jantar cozinhe e prepara outra chávena de chá com uma grande fatia de pão com manteiga enquanto o cheiro do guisado enche as divisões, salgado e delicioso. O sol de fim de tarde entra na sala de estar vinda das janelas com aqueles tons de laranja-avermelhado enquanto Levi anda pela casa, dando uma olhadela nos armários e roupeiros e gavetas, elaborando uma lista de coisas que precisa de fazer e que precisa limpar e organizar. Toma nota mental das quantidades das posses do Comandante: quantos pares de meias, quantas camisas, quantas toalhas e lençóis o homem tem, para saber se as roupas ou coisas estão sujas ou em falta. Remexe na secretária outra vez - o fragmento da carta desapareceu - apesar de não ficar a saber mais sobre os seus conteúdos.

Depois de jantar, deita-se no sofá e adormece, acordando só quando o Comandante regressa e fecha a porta ruidosamente atrás de si. Entra na sala de estar e coloca o chapéu e o casaco do uniforme na cadeira em frente da secretária antes de olhar de repente para Levi.

\- Espero não te ter acordado - diz em voz baixa, vendo o cabelo de Levi desalinhado pelo sono.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Já tinha dormido suficiente - responde, sentando-se e cruzando uma perna sobre a outra.

O Comandante atravessa a sala e afunda-se numa poltrona, desabotoando os dois primeiros botões da camisa e removendo os botões de punho das mangas; deixa-los cair numa mesinha e descalça as botas antes de esticar os pés e se reclinar, soltando um longo e exausto suspiro.

\- Noite longa? - pergunta Levi e o homem resmunga audivelmente.

\- Mais três horas de Wagner e estaria pronto a enforcar-me - diz ele ao tecto antes de fechar os olhos por uns bons dez segundos.

Puxa de uma cigarreira fina de prata e tira um cigarro, acendendo-o antes de dar uma longa passa, deixando o fumo escapar pelo nariz enquanto volta o olhar de regresso para Levi, que parara para olhar para os pés do homem de novo, cobertos apenas por aquelas meias pretas.

\- Vi aquele homem no jornal hoje de manhã - diz Levi. - Eles acham que ele saiu do país?

O Comandante fuma em silêncio por um momento. - Não sabem bem o que achar ainda - admite ele baixinho. - Estás longe de ser o principal suspeito, por isso não te deves preocupar com isso.

\- Certo - murmura Levi.

\- A menos que estejas com remorsos. Ou te sintas culpado, talvez? - pergunta o homem e Levi apressa-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Tu sentes-te? - pergunta por sua vez; o Comandante demora mais tempo a responder do que ele pensara.

\- Não gosto de o fazer - explica ele por fim, cansado. - Se gostasse, não era melhor do que eles. Mas nunca me recusei a cumprir uma ordem ou uma acção que eu entendesse ser justa ou necessária para a sobrevivência do que é bom na humanidade. Por esse bem, não me importo em comprometer a minha própria moral.

\- E como é que sabes o que é bom para a humanidade? - interroga-lo Levi agora, sem compreender que outra razão teria para perguntar que não fosse arrancar um pouco mais de informação sobre o homem. - Como é que sabes que não são os nazis que têm razão sobre isto tudo?

A expressão do Comandante torna-se séria e quando ele fala, a voz está cheia de um desprezo tal que Levi não consegue evitar fixá-lo, olhos abertos em surpresa.

\- Não pode haver justificação para o que eles fazem - mal responde o homem, e fica calado com Levi ainda sem palavras pela súbita explosão de emoção. Por um momento, questiona-se que género de coisas terá o Comandante visto, mesmo sendo um secretário inútil, e sente-se em conflito consigo próprio, apesar de não saber porquê. Algo no rosto do homem parece quebrar, como se ele estivesse a desistir de coisas que não podem ser alteradas, e ele suspira de novo, fumando o seu cigarro. - Receio ter sido terrivelmente rude - diz de repente, oferecendo a Levi a fina caixa de prata. - Queres um?

Levi resfolega. - O dia em que sujar os meus pulmões com essa merda é o dia em que me podes atirar para um hospício - declara carrancudo e o Comandante dá uma risada.

\- Tinha a sensação que não eras do tipo fumador - diz ele, deitando a ponta do cigarro e esmagando-a no cinzeiro.

Há uma pequena batida na porta que faz o Comandante levantar-se; quando regressa, está acompanhado dos dois homens, o americano incrivelmente alto e o Oficial Convencido, vestido de novo com o uniforme militar completo e com uma suástica dourada pregada à lapela do casaco. Olha de esguelha desagradado para Levi ao passar por ele e senta-se na outra ponta do sofá. O americano senta-se na outra poltrona, cheira o ar na sala por alguns segundos e sorri para si próprio; Levi não consegue evitar olhar para ele, cenho franzido, e questiona toda a operação e a sanidade do Comandante por confiar qualquer parte da tarefa nestes dois.

\- Então do que se trata isto tudo? - pergunta mal disposto quando o Comandante regressa ao seu lugar do lado oposto de Levi. - Pensava que só fazia a limpeza.

\- Já é demais, se me perguntares - diz o homem de uniforme. - Desculpa, mas não vou esconder o que sinto por o incluíres nisto, Erwin. Ele não tem historial militar, não tem qualificações algumas... sabes que a central também não está satisfeita contigo.

Levi franze o sobrolho pelo tratamento enquanto o Comandante se reclina na poltrona.

\- Presumi que irias fazer o relatório - diz ele calmamente e o outro homem cora de raiva.

\- Podes ter a certeza que o fiz - replica fervorosamente. - E francamente, fico chocado que tu não o tenhas feito. A tua falta de consideração pelo protocolo-

\- A central sempre valorizou muito mais a minha capacidade de adaptação a situações do que eu seguir rigorosamente o protocolo - corta o Comandante severamente. - De qualquer forma, o mal está feito, passo a expressão. Não há motivo para insistir. A menos que te oponhas, Mike?

O americano encolhe os ombros e funga. - Ele tem algum jeito? - pergunta, soando quase indiferente.

\- Bastante - responde o Comandante sem olhar para Levi, que começa a sentir uma pontada de irritação por estarem a falar dele como se ali não estivesse.

\- Sabes que é só isso que me interessa - diz o homem. - Tanto quanto me diga respeito, ele é um activo agora.

\- Ei - interrompe Levi quando o homem de uniforme está prestes a abrir a boca. - Estou sentado ao vosso lado, cegos do caralho. Não percebo porque é que qualquer um de vocês teria algum problema por eu limpar a trapalhada que fazem, mas se têm, podem dizer-mo directamente.

\- Já o disse uma vez e volto a repetir, Erwin, não tinhas o direito de tomar aquela decisão sozinho. Não quando nos colocas a todos em risco - o oficial diz sem prestar qualquer atenção às palavras de Levi. - Não sabias nada acerca deste homem, por isso podes por favor explicar-me, de uma forma que eu consiga compreender, o que raio te possuiu para o puxares para o meio disto?

Os olhos do Comandante movem-se do homem para Levi e olha para ele por um longo momento de uma forma que faz a pele de Levi arrepiar-se antes de finalmente dizer: - Intuição - e nada mais além disso.

O homem olha fixamente para o Comandante por um bocado em silêncio absoluto. - Intuição? - repete, incrédulo. - É só isso que tens para dizer? Tomaste a tua decisão baseando-te em intuição?

O Comandante acena de forma séria. - Reduzi o contacto enquanto tu fizeste a tua parte, não foi? E agora que o fizeste, podes dizer que a minha avaliação estava incorrecta? - pergunta; a impassividade do tom faz Levi recordar-se de quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, e só agora se apercebe do quão diferente o comportamento do Comandante em relação a ele se começara a tornar.

O homem fica calado com uma expressão desagradada na cara. - Sabes que existem preocupações - diz por fim, provocando por sua vez uma carranca na cara do americano.

\- Que tipo de preocupações? - questiona; um cintilar de triunfo atravessa o rosto do oficial.

\- Ei - interrompe Levi de novo, temperamento a flamejar. A única coisa que tinha de facto conseguido reunir da troca de palavras era que todos estavam a falar dele como se se tratasse de um problema a ser resolvido, e estar às escuras sobre o resto deixava-lo desconfortável. - Será que algum de vocês idiotas me pode dizer qual é o problema para eu não ficar aqui com o dedo no cu a noite toda?

O homem de uniforme volta-se para ele e puxa um pedaço de papel do bolso de peito, entregando-o a Levi sem uma palavra. Tinham escrito nele cuidadosamente uma morada com uma caneta de tinta permanente; a letra é diferente das notas que Levi recebera antes, mas para sua surpresa reconhece a morada, conhece-la demasiado bem.

\- Foste visto a frequentar esta morada - o oficial atira-lhe, o tom sério. - Porquê?

Levi sente a raiva crescer dentro dele, o tipo de raiva terrível que deixa as suas mãos assustadoramente firmes e a voz invulgarmente baixa. - Eu suspeitava que alguém me estava a seguir - diz. - Mas isto é demais, caralho.

\- Responde à pergunta - ordena o oficial. - Porque é que tens ido a esta morada?

\- Não te diz respeito, caralho - responde Levi, as suas palavras tão suaves e baixas como antes, voltando-se para o Comandante. - Sabias disto?

O homem acena, mas antes de ter hipótese de falar Levi interrompe-lo.

\- Claramente a minha vida não te diz respeito - diz amargamente. - Mentiroso da merda.

O rosto do Comandante franze-se ligeiramente, a primeira expressão que exibira desde que os dois homens tinham entrado. - Por favor, acalma-te - pede ele. - Posso explicar se me deixares-

\- Não és tu que tens de dar explicações, Erwin - interrompe o homem de uniforme, regressando a Levi. - O homem que vive nesta morada costumava ter um posto no quartel-general das SS em Berlim. Sabias disso?

Levi não diz nada, simplesmente fixa o Comandante com uma expressão no rosto que tem a certeza não ser nada menos do que repugnância pura. Sentira-se inquieto por ser seguido, sentia um arrepio descer-lhe pela espinha sempre que uma daquelas pequenas e enigmáticas notas apareciam de repente no seu bolso quando estivera a tratar da sua vida, agonizara por compreender que estas pessoas sabiam onde ele vive e provavelmente com quem, mas estava disposto a deixar tudo isso passar para poder fazer parte disto, fazer algo com o que restava da sua vida. Isto, no entanto, puxar Krieger ao barulho, perguntar a Levi sobre ele, agindo como se ele fosse lá voluntariamente, e para fazer o quê exactamente? Para lhe dizer que está a ajudar um grupo de espiões a limpar as provas dos nazis que eles matam? As palavras do Comandante estão a arder-lhe na mente: 'A tua vida privada não me diz respeito', 'É da tua conta' , 'Quanto menos souber sobre ela melhor'.

\- Vês? - diz o homem de uniforme de repente. - Recusa-se a dizer-nos, assim admitindo que é culpado. Espero que estejas preparado para lidar com isto, Erwin, já que foste tu que o trouxeste.

O Comandante olha para o homem de forma penetrante, rosto imóvel, antes de dizer: - Se ele fosse uma ameaça já estaríamos todos mortos, ele incluído.

\- Estás a basear essa avaliação em intuição também?

\- Sei-lo por experiência pessoal - continua o Comandante. - Sabes tão bem como eu que eles não esperam.

O homem de uniforme parece hesitar por um momento. - Podiam estar a tentar descobrir a extensão da operação - contrapõe ele, mas até o americano abana a cabeça.

\- Mesmo com esta quantidade de informação, apanhavam-nos aos três - diz ele. - Saberiam que pelo menos um de nós se chibava nos interrogatórios.

\- Nunca iriam arriscar que a informação fosse revelada - acrescenta o Comandante. - Quereriam erradicar o problema tão depressa quanto possível. Já se passaram quase dois meses.

\- Ainda assim não explica porque é que ele continua a ir àquele apartamento - diz o homem agora, como último recurso. - Se os motivos dele são assim tão inocentes então porque é que não os revela simplesmente?

\- Porque não te diz respeito - responde o Comandante antes de Levi ter a hipótese de mandar o homem comer merda e morrer. - Não diz respeito a nenhum de nós. Ou estás mesmo a dizer que tu nunca fazes visitas que preferes não divulgar ao Mike ou a mim?

O oficial cora furiosamente e cerra os dentes por um momento antes de fingir indiferença e encolher os ombros. - Tudo bem - declara, azedo. - Mas se chegar a altura, não digas que não te avisei.

O Comandante volta-se para Levi de novo, com a mesma expressão franzida de antes. - Gostaria de te oferecer as minhas sinceras desculpas - começa ele - por esta situação que tenho a certeza se deve parecer uma falta de confiança.

\- Foi uma verificação de antecedentes de rotina - corta o homem de uniforme. - Não devias estar a desculpar-te por isso, Erwin. Só um idiota iria presumir que não o iríamos seguir.

O Comandante não presta atenção ao homem e mantém os olhos em Levi. - Verificar se eras uma potencial ameaça foi necessário e não vou fingir o contrário, apesar de pessoalmente não partilhar nenhuma das preocupações dos meus camaradas. Fiz o meu melhor para não te mentir abertamente, e no que toca às minhas declarações sobre a tua vida pessoal, não considero que o tenha feito. No entanto, consigo ver que te sentes de outra forma e por isso peço desculpa pelas minhas acções.

Levi olha com os olhos semicerrados para o homem, que parece tão honesto como sempre, e Levi pergunta-se se fora por essa razão que confiara neste homem tão facilmente, por ele não parecer negar o seu papel na situação nem ser incapaz de admitir os próprios erros, algo que Levi acha uma qualidade rara nas pessoas. Recorda-se das palavras do Comandante sobre o quanto os dois são parecidos, rápidos a analisar situações correctamente e bons a observar pessoas e avaliar o seu carácter. É essa a razão pela qual o homem não está preocupado com Levi? É por essa razão que Levi nunca duvidara do Comandante até agora, porque ambos interpretam o outro como não sendo uma ameaça? E depois há aquela maneira que o homem tem de se desculpar que faz Levi sentir-se desconfortável, apesar de não saber bem porquê.

\- Apesar de certificarmo-nos de que não estavas a passar informação sobre a operação ao inimigo fosse a nossa maior preocupação - continua o Comandante - também tínhamos de verificar se serias considerado uma pessoa de interesse para o regime. Encontrámos o nome Theodore Mertz numa lista de pessoas que a Gestapo está a perseguir, por isso recomendo-te que destruas os documentos falsos assim que te for possível, se já não o fizeste. Temos pessoas a tratar do resto.

\- O que é que isso significa? - pergunta Levi, a respiração quase presa na garganta.

\- Significa que estamos a trabalhar nisso - intromete-se o homem de uniforme. - E isso é tudo o que precisas saber.

Levi olha de relance para o homem e acena na direcção dele. - E ele é quem? Outro  _führer_  da merda como tu?

O oficial olha para o Comandante mordazmente. - Encantador - arrasta de forma sarcástica. - Se calhar para a próxima podes arranjar um animal de estimação mais sofisticado? Como um pombo, ou um rato de esgoto talvez.

\- Parece que tudo o que qualquer um precisa saber sobre o teu nível de sofisticação foi exibido nessa mesma frase, Darlett - responde o Comandante sem humor, fazendo Levi reprimir uma fungadela de escárnio.

\- Já chega, vocês os dois - o americano levanta a voz e o Comandante endireita a postura na poltrona.

\- Desculpa, Mike - diz ele e volta-se para Levi de novo, acenando na direcção do americano. - Este é Mike Zacharius, e ele é Flagon Darlett-

\- Major Flagon Darlett - interrompe o oficial e Levi revira os olhos.

\- ...apesar de ser conhecido pelo nome de  _Hauptsturmführer_  Erik Müller.

\- E quanto a ele? - pergunta Levi, apontando para o americano. - Qual é o nome nazi dele?

\- O que faço não me faz precisar de usar nada dessa fatiota de caveiras e ossos - responde o homem. - Na maioria dos dias, pelo menos.

\- Ainda bem - comenta Levi. - Conheço miúdos de quatro anos que falam melhor Alemão do que tu.

Mike ri baixinho e diz algo ao Comandante na língua deles; o homem loiro parece concordar e responde, as palavras a saírem redondas, suaves e estranhas, e os braços de Levi ficam em pele de galinha.

\- Estão a manter-me aqui a noite toda só para vos ouvir aos três a discutir - pergunta Levi carrancudo, cruzando os braços à frente do peito - ou há alguma razão para de facto cá estar?

\- Sim - diz o Comandante. - Queria pedir-te a tua assistência num assunto urgente...

\- Não continuas mesmo a planear aquela operação, continuas, Erwin? - interrompe Darlett de novo. - Já te disse vezes sem conta, não é nada menos do que uma missão suicida.

\- Acredito que é perfeitamente razoável assumir que a missão tem todas as hipóteses de ser bem sucedida, e além disso, o valor da informação que poderemos potencialmente ganhar supera os riscos envolvidos - explica o Comandante pacientemente. - Mas as nossas hipóteses iriam melhorar significativamente com a tua ajuda.

\- Não é só limpeza simples - presume Levi e o Comandante abana a cabeça.

\- Esperava utilizar as tuas habilidades num disfarce desta vez - diz o homem. - Com a tua permissão, claro.

\- Claro - responde Levi devagar. - Então qual é o trabalho?

\- Existe um documento importante que preciso ver - diz-lhe o Comandante. - Mas está a revelar-se de difícil acesso. Está localizado no escritório do  _Generalleutnant_  Osterhaus num dos quartéis da Alberstadt.

Levi sente a respiração ficar presa na garganta. - Na Alberstadt?

\- Sim, eu sei como isto pode soar - responde o homem, como se pedisse desculpa. - Estou ciente de que é o maior centro militar da região e provavelmente o último lugar onde gostarias de te ver. Eu próprio realizaria a missão, mas receio que a minha presença lá fosse levantar demasiadas questões.

\- Porquê? - Levi pergunta agora ao homem, franzindo o sobrolho perante a amostra de embaraço no rosto dele.

\- Basta dizer que a minha relação com o  _Generalleutnant_  Osterhaus deixa muito a desejar.

Darlett escarnece audivelmente. - Ora aí está um eufemismo - rosna desagradavelmente. - Já te disse, Erwin, não devias ter-lhe pedido para te devolver o dinheiro daquele jantar. Eu disse-te que ele ia ficar ofendido, mas tu ouviste-me?

\- Permaneço da opinião que foi necessário para manter o meu disfarce - opina o Comandante calmamente. - Afinal, tenho uma reputação a manter.

\- Como o maior sovina do Reich - termina Darlett com ironia. - Tenho dificuldade em determinar quanto disso foi para manter o teu disfarce, e quanto foi por chorares todo aquele dinheiro.

\- Seja como for - diz o Comandante, retornando a Levi. - A tua infeliz tarefa seria localizar e entrar no escritório e trazer-me os documentos em questão. Sob um disfarce adequado, claro.

\- Então queres que os roube para ti? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e o homem abana a cabeça de novo.

\- Só preciso de ver os documentos - esclarece o Comandante. - O teu trabalho seria simplesmente encontrá-los e trazer-mos a um local próximo e depois devolvê-los exactamente onde os encontraste.

\- E entrar e sair de uma instalação militar duas vezes - recorda-lhe Levi. - O que há de tão importante nesses papéis, então?

\- Os documentos em questão contêm informação classificada que providenciariam às forças Aliadas vantagens significativas nos seus esforços contra a força aérea alemã.

Levi não consegue impedir que uma das sobrancelhas se arqueie.

\- Obviamente que os riscos são consideráveis - prossegue o Comandante. - O edifício estará cheio de pessoal militar, o que significa que não há forma de garantir a tua segurança durante a missão, mas recordo-me de dizeres algo sobre a possibilidade de morreres não ser um conceito estranho para ti.

Levi demora um momento a considerar as palavras do Comandante. - Então de que é que te serve veres os papéis? - pergunta por fim. - Esperas que fique lá sentado uma hora enquanto espero que os memorizes com meio exército alemão atrás de mim?

\- Estimei que me demorará aproximadamente seis minutos a memorizar as doze páginas em questão - responde o homem com simplicidade, fazendo o rosto de Levi escurecer enquanto Darlett suspira ruidosamente. - A minha memória funciona mais ou menos como uma câmara fotográfica. Cada imagem fica gravada na minha mente até ao mais ínfimo detalhe.

\- Sim, as tuas incríveis faculdades mentais são uma maravilha - comenta Darlett. - Ainda acho que, considerando os riscos, a missão simplesmente não vale a pena. Se outra pessoa fosse utilizar essa informação, saber-se-ia imediatamente qual o departamento de onde veio a fuga e isso iria colocar-te sob enorme pressão, Erwin. A guerra vai acabar independentemente do que esteja nesses documentos.

\- Terminar a guerra atempadamente para prevenir mais baixas civis é da maior importância - reitera o Comandante solenemente. - Apesar dos desenvolvimentos recentes, o resultado da guerra não está de forma alguma garantido. A Alemanha ainda nos pode surpreender.

\- Espera - interrompe Levi, confuso. - Estamos a perder a guerra?

Os três homens na sala voltam-se para ele como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo estapafúrdio; os olhos do Comandante têm algo semelhante a pena ao olhar para Levi.

\- Os avanços do exército alemão cessaram há muito tempo - explica ele calmamente. - Com o Exército Vermelho a ganhar terreno a leste e o desembarque das tropas Aliadas na Normandia, a maior parte das pessoas concorda que é apenas uma questão de tempo agora.

\- É uma questão de números nesta fase - diz o americano. - E vocês não os têm.

\- Mas o desembarque falhou - insistiu Levi apesar da dúvida incomodativa a crescer-lhe na mente. - Eles disseram na rádio. As tropas foram todas derrotadas.

\- Duvido que tenhas ouvido alguma notícia verdadeira desde antes de Estalinegrado - diz o Comandante, a voz cheia de uma compaixão cautelosa. - Apesar de Hitler ir arrastar esta guerra pelo máximo de tempo que consiga, não te iludas.

A mente de Levi está a processar enquanto as palavras penetram. As vitórias dos primeiros tempos foram tão espectaculares e o auto-engrandecimento tão universal que durante anos Levi não foi capaz de imaginar outro fim que não o Reich de mil anos dos discursos de Hitler estender-se sobre a Europa, todos os cantos  _Judenfrei_ , livres de judeus, e aquela necessidade de fugir preenche-o de repente e fá-lo estremecer. Por um momento, não consegue evitar duvidar das palavras do Comandante, mas ao olhar para a cara do homem, as sobrancelhas pesadas franzidas sobre os olhos azuis, os lábios pressionados, toda a cara benevolente e séria, ele sabe. Como se devido a alguma intuição que nunca soubera que tinha, é preenchido por uma certeza estimulante: não haverá vitória para os nazis.

Levi sente a respiração tornar-se rápida e entrecortada enquanto a mente luta para determinar se devia rir ou chorar, finalmente decidindo-se por uma excitação atordoada e estupidificada por espanto. Recorda-se distraidamente o que disse a Farlan sobre o homem no jornal: 'ratos a abandonarem o navio', mas nunca se apercebera de quão perto essa sua mentira estava de se tornar verdade. A Levi parece como se de repente todo o mundo se abrira, como se pudesse esperar que a sua esperança de vida tivesse duplicado numa questão de minutos e ele vê-se a pensar sobre todos aqueles soldados alemães cujas vidas devem terminar prematuramente para tornar realidade as palavras do Comandante.

\- É bem feita que percamos - diz Levi, e nenhum deles parece particularmente ansioso por regressar ao assunto.

\- Se quiseres algum tempo para considerar-

\- Não - Levi interrompe o Comandante severamente quando regressa ao tema da operação. - Eu faço-lo.

O mais pequeno dos sorrisos atravessa o rosto do homem. - Nesse caso, tens a minha gratidão - diz, e Darlett suspira de novo.

\- Diz-me se precisares de mim, então - comenta ele secamente, levantando-se. - Apesar de duvidar que precises de mais ajuda. Afinal, tens o teu pequeno macaco.

O olhar do Comandante está gelado quando ele se levanta, e por alguns estranhos segundos Levi pergunta-se se ele vai esmurrar Darlett em cheio no queixo. Em vez disso, caminha em direcção da escrivaninha, destranca a gaveta de cima e puxa de uma pasta castanha, que entrega a Mike.

\- Os ficheiros desta semana - diz baixinho. - A Hange vai passá-los.

O americano acena de forma curta, levantando-se também. Trocam algumas palavras na sua língua antes de os dois homens saírem do apartamento, deixando Levi sozinho com o Comandante, que se afunda de novo na poltrona.

\- Peço desculpa por te fazer ficar tanto tempo - diz, exausto. - E peço desculpa pelo Darlett. Ele-

\- Não te desculpes por ele - corta Levi. - Não é culpa tua que ele seja um merdas. Não és responsável por isso.

O Comandante olha para ele por um momento sem falar, a expressão impenetrável. - Considero desagradável quando os meus convidados são insultados sob o meu tecto - diz finalmente, fazendo Levi franzir o sobrolho.

\- Pensava que era o teu empregado, não teu convidado - recorda ele ao homem, que encolhe os ombros.

\- Não podes ser ambos?

\- Suponho que sim - responde Levi, ainda de carranca quando o Comandante tira a cigarreira do bolso de novo. - Então, Erwin, hã? Esse é o teu nome nazi ou o teu nome verdadeiro?

\- Ambos - diz-lhe o homem e acende um fósforo. - Estás à vontade de me tratar dessa forma, a menos que a situação exija outra coisa.

Levi resmunga mais ou menos em concordância, apesar de não ter a certeza de como se sente. Parece-lhe que funcionaram muito bem sem nomes até aí, e por alguma razão fica aliviado por o Comandante não lhe perguntar o seu.

\- Uma coisa que disseste fez-me pensar - diz Levi ao homem, que olha para cima com uma expressão educadamente intrigada. - Disseste que reduziste o contacto enquanto o Darlett fez a parte dele.

O Comandante concorda. - Ah, sim. Isso - diz ele, a voz baixa e agradável. - O Darlett estava intransigente para eu te manter à distância da operação enquanto concluía a sua investigação sobre ti. Apesar de não achar que me deva explicar, gostaria de te dizer que não li o ficheiro que ele me deu sobre ti, simplesmente perguntei se ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa de importante.

\- Mas sabes sobre quem o homem é - nota Levi. - O que eu continuo a ir.

\- Como disse antes, a tua relação com ele ou outra pessoa qualquer não me diz respeito - apressa-se o Comandante a dizer. - Se ele não é uma ameaça à operação, não preciso de saber mais nada. A menos que suspeites que ele possa começar a seguir-te.

Levi pondera a questão por um momento. É verdade que Krieger se torna facilmente ciumento, mas Levi sabe que ele é demasiado preguiçoso para se dar ao trabalho de ele próprio seguir Levi. Quanto a arranjar outra pessoa para fazer o trabalho por si, não há nenhuma explicação razoável que Levi consiga pensar que o homem pudesse usar como desculpa para tal medida.

\- Não, ele não me vai seguir - diz com uma certeza que parece agradar o Comandante.

\- Óptimo - mal responde. - Manter-se-á o teu assunto privado, então.

Levi acena distraidamente enquanto o homem fuma o cigarro, os pés descalços pressionados sobre o chão de madeira.

\- De qualquer forma, ficarás feliz por saber também que não há necessidade que ninguém do nosso lado te continue a seguir - diz-lhe o Comandante. - Já que te vou passar a ver duas vezes por semana agora, eu próprio posso actualizar-te nas novidades. Apesar de gostar de ter a tua permissão para usar a tua morada em emergências. Estritamente situações de vida ou morte.

\- Suponho que sim - concorda Levi relutantemente, os olhos a estreitarem-se ao pensar como explicar o súbito aparecimento do Comandante a Isabel e a Farlan. - Mas não o tornes um hábito. Não preciso que pessoas como tu me entrem em casa e me arruínem a reputação.

O Comandante ri baixinho. - Claro que não - diz com simplicidade.

 

 

Após o homem terminar o seu cigarro, ajuda Levi a guardar a comida, que lhe pesa no ombro quando atravessa a cidade silenciosa. Quando chega a casa, encontra Isabel e Farlan a dormitar na mesa da cozinha, demasiado cansados para o repreenderem devidamente por chegar tão tarde mas é claro a Levi que tinham ficado preocupados com ele de novo. Retira toda a comida para espanto deles, deixando o chá e o açúcar como surpresa final e que fazem o queixo de Isabel cair tanto que ela não consegue evitar bocejar. Ver o quão feliz os deixou, Levi deseja poder contar-lhes o que sabe, dar-lhes aquela centelha de esperança de que tudo isto vai acabar não tarda, tal como Isabel está sempre a dizer que vai.

\- O idiota saiu para um concerto ou assim e disse-me para não sair até ele voltar - explica Levi brevemente. - Pelo menos o cabrão teve a decência de me compensar.

\- Isto é chá a sério? - pergunta Farlan, abrindo a lata e enfiando o nariz lá dentro, inspirando profundamente quando um ar de euforia lhe ilumina o rosto. - Para quem é que trabalhas, mesmo?

Levi abana a cabeça. - Ninguém importante. Tem contactos no mercado negro, só isso - graceja, sem se importar a preocupar-se por ser tão fácil mentir a Isabel e Farlan nestes dias. Consegue sentir o homem olhá-lo longamente mas não diz nada, talvez porque prefira não começar uma discussão à frente de Isabel.

\- Vais beber uma chávena de chá com o teu pequeno almoço, mano? - pergunta-lhe a rapariga ensonada quando se deita na cama e Levi acena.

\- Também podes beber - diz-lhe quando ela puxa o cobertor sobre si.

Farlan parece sentir a exaustão de Levi quando se enfiam debaixo dos lençóis; fica calado durante muito tempo, olhando de relance para Levi de tempos a tempos até finalmente suspirar pesadamente.

\- O que foi? - pergunta, e Farlan estremece perante a pergunta súbita. Por um momento parece que está prestes a ignorar a questão mas por fim apoia-se no cotovelo, olhando para baixo para Levi.

\- É sobre a comida - responde ele, a voz estranhamente séria. - Estava só a pensar... bem, é tanta.

Levi franze a testa. - Achas que temos comida a mais? - pergunta-lhe bruscamente, esperando que Farlan deixe o assunto, mas o homem apressa-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Não, não é isso. Estava a perguntar-me... - as palavras arrastam-se de novo e é preciso uma fungadela irritada de Levi para o fazer continuar. - Quero dizer, não é só a comida. São outras coisas também. Como tens agido ultimamente. Ou antes, como tens agido há já bastante tempo, mas especialmente nos últimos dois meses.

Levi olha para o outro homem em silêncio por tanto tempo que o olhar fixo começa a transformar a determinação de Farlan em desconforto. Ele sabe o que o homem está prestes a dizer, sentiu-o naqueles olhares apreensivos; é aquela coisa entre eles sobre a qual nunca falam e Levi não consegue evitar pensar que esta é a pior noite para puxar o assunto, quando finalmente encontrou algum alívio, uma centelha de luz na escuridão.

\- Suponho que estejas a dirigir-te a algum lado com esta divagação da tanga - diz, não se esforçando para esconder a irritação.

Os olhos de Farlan percorrem as paredes incansavelmente antes de regressarem aos de Levi. - Quando passas a noite fora... Bem, eu não sou estúpido, sabes. É bastante claro aquilo que fazes, e não faço de conta que entendo por que continuas a fazê-lo há esta quantidade de tempo. Nunca trazias muito para casa antes, o que me fazia pensar que tinhas as tuas próprias razões, e que não me diziam respeito. Mas ultimamente, com a comida e tudo mais, parece que não estás a fazer o que fazes só por ti. Quero que saibas que não fico confortável por fazeres tudo isso por mim, e tenho a certeza que a Isabel concordaria. É só isso.

Levi fica calado pelo tempo que Farlan demora a voltar a encará-lo. - Então tu achas que me ando a vender para vos alimentar aos dois? - pergunta-lhe, a voz baixa, e consegue ver que o outro homem fica ansioso devido ao tom ríspido.

\- Não sou tão ingénuo quanto julgas - diz-lhe Farlan defensivamente. - Eu sei que é o género de coisas que acontece e não te estou a julgar. Só não quero que o faças por mim, ou pela Isabel. Nós ficamos bem com o nosso racionamento, não precisamos de comida a mais se isso significar-

\- Não deixo um cabrão nazi foder-me por meia dúzia de carcaças - Levi atira ao homem, que vacila antes de o encarar desafiadoramente.

\- Então porque é que o estás a fazer?

Levi fica calado. Não pode dizer a Farlan que ele está errado, não vale a pena tentar negar que as visitas a Krieger são o que o homem sabe que são. Que Farlan tenha chegado às conclusões certas não incomoda Levi, e na verdade ele não esperava outra coisa. Não o incomoda que Farlan saiba que ele é um prostituto - apesar de ele considerar o termo erróneo, já que as prostitutas são pagas e dos negócios com Krieger Levi não recebe absolutamente nada. Demora um momento a perceber que o que o incomoda é a interpretação errada quanto ao Comandante. Demora-se a pensar nisso, tenta imaginar o homem como Krieger mas não consegue; na mente de Levi, os dois são pólos opostos. _'Gostaria da tua permissão para te avisar acerca de ameaças à tua vida'_  contra _'O teu comboio aguarda, Herr Ackerman'_. Levi tenta imaginar o Comandante a usar aquela força considerável contra ele, retirar prazer da sua dor, mas a ideia é absurda, apesar de algures na sua mente Levi se questionar como é que alguém que ele testemunhou assassinar um homem a sangue frio lhe possa parecer tão pouco violento.

Volta a focar a sua atenção na pergunta de Farlan, apesar de preferir ignorá-la. Gostava de ter uma razão para visitar Krieger, gostava de poder dizer a Farlan que o está a fazer por algo muito mais precioso do que comida, para os salvar aos dois, a sua família, para os levar para segurança. Nenhum pensamento é tão doloroso quanto este, a compreensão de que foi tudo para nada, e até a sua esperança recentemente descoberta do fim da guerra parece demasiado distante, demasiado incerta, demasiado insegura.

\- Não te diz respeito - diz Levi ao homem, cansado. - A comida não é por isso, portanto não precisas de te preocupar.

A voz de Farlan está incrédula quando pergunta: - Então é pelo quê? E porque é que ele te dá tanto?

\- Sou empregado dele. Cozinho, limpo, e esfrego as manchas de merda das cuecas - explica Levi brevemente. - Não sei porque é que ele me paga tão bem.

Farlan mantém os olhos sobre Levi durante um bom bocado antes de finalmente descontrair de volta à almofada. - Se me disseste que não é por essa razão, então acredito em ti - diz baixinho, continuando após uma breve pausa. - Sabes que não és só tu que te preocupas connosco, não sabes? Nós preocupamo-nos contigo, e nenhum de nós quer ver-te magoado. Eu sei que não faço tanto aqui como vocês os dois mas eu quero ajudar, quero mesmo.

\- Pára com isso - Levi repreende o homem. - Ajudas-me mais do que sabes. - Pressiona o queixo contra o cabelo de Farlan e inspira profundamente, adormecendo rodeado daquele aroma a sabão.

 

 

Na noite seguinte, Levi deixa o apartamento sob a pretensa de ter de ir entregar um recado do chefe, assegurando Farlan e Isabel de que vai regressar assim que possa, mas questionando-se algures na parte de trás da mente se essa será uma promessa que poderá cumprir. Dirige-se ao centro da cidade e segue em frente, sabendo que os pés nervosos vão atravessar os três quilómetros para a Albertstat em menos tempo do que desejaria. Flecte os músculos ansiosamente, tentando parecer que está apenas a esticar os ombros enquanto caminha na noite quente de verão, as mãos enfiam-se nos bolsos das calças. Sente-se despido sem o seu longo casaco de inverno, mais exposto a olhares hostis e penetrantes das pessoas à sua volta, apesar de ser impossível determinar até que ponto está a imaginá-los.

Avança pela linha de árvores que rodeia os barracões, vendo as paredes de calcário brancas e impecáveis do Museu do Exército da Wehrmacht contra a escuridão. Seguindo as direcções que o Comandante lhe dera anteriormente, Levi segue um trilho para o interior do parque, passando por soldados e civis e dando o seu melhor para se parecer com um deles, simplesmente um jovem a dar uma caminhada nocturna, apesar de o corpo estar tenso com a expectativa de ser parado e revistado a qualquer momento. Continua a olhar à sua volta ao descer as escadas para uma casa de banho pública, marchando directamente para o cubículo mais afastado da entrada marcada com WC. Bate à porta devagar, aliviado quando esta abre e revela o Comandante, o seu porte parecendo ainda maior no espaço confinado. Está a usar um par de calças cinzentas leves seguras por suspensórios pretos que combinam com os sapatos de cabedal, e tirara o casaco, as manchas escuras sob os braços da camisa branca revelando a razão, assim como o cheiro desagradável do seu suor que Levi prefere ao fedor a mijo que enche o restante espaço. Levi lança-lhe um olhar para perguntar se estão sozinhos, e o homem acena.

\- Não devemos perder tempo - sussurra ele, estendendo um conjunto de roupas. - Podes usar o casaco em cima da tua camisa desde que o abotoes até cima.

\- Suponho que não haja outra forma - resmunga Levi, olhando para o tecido cinzento e fazendo uma careta antes de tirar os sapatos para despir as calças, perguntando-se nervosamente em quantos problemas ficaram os dois metidos se alguém os encontrasse assim.

\- Compreendo que isto é desagradável para ti - declara o Comandante, os olhos fixos respeitosamente num ponto um metro acima da cabeça de Levi. - Se existisse uma solução alternativa, tê-la-ia apoiado totalmente.

Levi resmunga enquanto arranca as calças do uniforme das mãos do homem e enfia as pernas por elas; o tecido amontoa-se aos seus pés, bem mais do que uns doze centímetros a mais. Levi atira um olhar irado ao homem enquanto puxa um cinto para impedir que as calças lhe caiam até aos tornozelos.

\- Sim, também peço desculpa por isso - diz o Comandante após olhar rapidamente para Levi. - A tua altura é muito peculiar, compreendes, e isto foi o melhor que consegui tão em cima da hora. Podes dobrar as calças dentro das botas, e desde que mantenhas o casaco abotoado ninguém deverá conseguir ver quão largas estão na cintura.

\- Como se isto já não fosse humilhante o suficiente... - resmunga Levi entre dentes.

Atira as suas calças sobre um dos braços que o Comandante tem estendidos antes de agarrar o casaco do uniforme, completo com a insígnia correcta para qualquer que seja a patente que o homem achara adequado atribuir-lhe, e vestindo-o sobre a camisa branca. Enfia os pés num par de botas militares simples um tamanho acima do seu enquanto o Comandante tira um chapéu de um saco de papel que está pousado no chão ao seu lado. Para alívio de Levi, não era um chapéu de oficial mas sim um simples de soldado raso, ainda que colocá-lo na cabeça o faz estremecer. Quando olha para cima vê o Comandante fixá-lo, a expressão sombria.

\- Bem - diz ele. - Não te fica pior do que imaginei.

Levi lança-lhe outro olhar zangado por um breve momento antes de lhe entregar os seus sapatos e puxar a bainha do casaco para se certificar de que tapa a cintura das calças. Olha com inveja para a roupa do Comandante, momentaneamente confuso com a normalidade desta, pensando de novo e percebendo que estava certo, o homem parece de facto mais humano assim. As questões que tem sobre o Comandante, a sua idade, o seu passado, o fragmento da carta, todas irrompem pela sua mente ao mesmo tempo, mas o homem conduz a sua atenção de volta ao presente ao entregar-lhe uma embalagem rectangular pesada embrulhada em papel castanho e atada com um cordão, o nome do  _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus escrito com cuidado no canto inferior direito.

\- Este é o teu disfarce - diz-lhe o Comandante, a voz séria. - Se alguém perguntar o que estás a fazer, diz-lhes que estás a entregar uma encomenda do SS-Personalhauptamt.  _Não_  digas que é da minha parte, diz apenas que é da delegação de Dresden.

\- SS-Personalhauptamt - repete Levi baixinho, ajustando a embalagem debaixo do braço direito.

\- O teu nome é  _SS-Sturmmann_  Otto Rahmer - continua o homem e Levi estremece de novo. - Quando chegares ao escritório, deixa o teu chapéu lá. Isso dar-te-á uma razão para voltares. Vou encontrar-me contigo na igreja de St Martin. Se alguém te seguir, vão apenas pensar que entraste para rezar.

\- Pois - diz Levi, dando uma risada nervosa. - Suponho que consigo parecer-me com o tipo que reza.

\- Não deves ter muitos problemas - diz-lhe o Comandante numa voz que Levi supõe ser tranquilizadora. - O Osterhaus não vai estar no escritório, está num evento esta noite. Também poderá reconforta-te saberes que a tua patente é baixa o suficiente para ninguém ter particular interesse em ti, mas o facto de não teres sido enviado para a frente deverá indicar às pessoas que tens contactos. Isso deverá encorajá-las a deixarem-te em paz.

\- Isso é um 'deverá' a mais, se queres saber - diz Levi entre dentes antes de sair do cubículo.

\- Boa sorte, então - murmura o homem atrás de si.

Levi olha de relance para o seu reflexo no espelho e sente uma súbita onda de náusea perante a imagem. Volta os olhos firmemente para a porta e inspira profundamente antes de avançar, os pés a escorregarem dentro das botas quando deixa a casa de banho pública e marcha pelos degraus de pedra acima. O ar no parque, apesar de ameno, está fresco e doce após o fedor suado e abafado da casa de banho e Levi pára para inspirar outra vez profundamente e observa os arredores para ver se alguém está a prestar-lhe particular atenção, como se se estivessem a questionar porque entraria na casa de banho em roupa de civil e saísse de uniforme. Não parecem sequer vê-lo, no entanto, os jovens casais nos seus passeios, os soldados a andarem em grupos ruidosos; é como se o uniforme o tivesse despersonalizado, quase invisível. Levi puxa de novo a bainha do casaco em nervosismo e ajusta a embalagem sob o braço antes de se pôr a caminho dos barracões.

Quanto mais perto chega dos edifícios, mais forte se torna um sentimento em particular; aquela excitação ansiosa dos tempos de escola quando se baldava às aulas e andava por Berlim, roubando maçãs dos jardins dos outros, com medo constante de virar uma esquina e dar de caras com alguém que o interrogasse sobe o que estava a fazer - ou pior, o tio. Alguns anos mais tarde teria a mesma experiência simplesmente por vaguear em parques numa tarde de domingo, as crianças judias já tinham sido banidas de tais áreas públicas na altura. Houvera sempre aquela parte em si, mesmo quando era demasiado novo para a compreender, que ansiava por aquele sentimento, aquela rebelião contra a forçosa restrição do seu mundo. Kenny castigava-o severamente sempre que descobria - que não era assim tantas vezes - recordando a Levi que devia ficar com a sua gente; Levi supunha que a intenção era encontrar solidariedade na opressão.

-  _'_ _Não tenhas inveja do homem violento, nem escolhas nenhum de seus caminhos'_ \- citara ele a Levi mais do que uma vez, para receber nada mais do que um abanar de cabeça como resposta.

Isso fora apenas o começo da opressão que Levi vira crescer por cada decreto aprovado, cada lei escrita, cada nova restrição imposta. Parecera que quanto menos judeus os nazis queriam ver, mais judeu Kenny estava determinado a tornar-se, deixando primeiro crescer a barba, depois o cabelo de lado em peiot, depois usando um talit katan sob todas as suas roupas. Nas memórias dispersas que Levi tem do homem antes dos nazis subirem ao poder, Kenny estava frequentemente bêbedo aos fins de semana em vez de discutir o Talmude, trazia mulheres estranhas para casa em vez de rabis e usava jornais para alinhar os sapatos em vez de para discutir política. Tornara-se definitivamente mais responsável depois, mas igualmente casmurro, colocando Levi entre dois regulamentos opostos sobre como e onde ele devia passar o tempo. Levi não agradecera a Kenny por o que ele tentara fazer, em vez disso discordava com ele em todas as questões e passava os fins de semana fora de casa a fazer coisas que tinha a certeza que o homem iria desaprovar, simplesmente para ignorar os olhares penetrantes e as críticas às noites de domingo. Ainda assim, Levi não pode dizer que fora um alívio quando Kenny fora levado por tentar defender os negócios judeus no bairro na  _Kristallnacht_ , mas depois depois de tudo o que Levi passara até essa altura, viver sozinho também não fora um desafio assim tão grande.

Agora, ao entrar no pátio interior dos barracões, sente-lo com maior intensidade do que antes, a resistência nervosa como uma corrente eléctrica sob a pele. Tenta abrandar as respirações que lhe fogem dos pulmões em arquejos rápidos enquanto move a embalagem, tentando ignorar os soldados nas suas vidas, os oficiais de chapéu, os homens da infantaria a atravessarem de um edifício para o outro em pequenos grupos. Levi olha à sua volta, como se estivesse apenas vagamente ciente de onde se estava a dirigir; a mente está a recordar o mapa do edifício que o Comandante lhe mostrara antes e sabe qual é a porta que deve atravessar, que escadas deve subir, que corredores deve seguir e que escritório deve entrar. Após atravessar a ombreira e entrar no edifício, Levi pára a primeira pessoa que vê, um oficial que ele julga estar nos seus trinta e poucos.

\- Desculpe, senhor - diz ele, acrescentando um ligeiro gaguejar para parecer mais um idiota chapado. - Podia dizer-me onde posso encontrar o escritório do  _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus? Tenho uma entrega para lhe fazer.

O homem olha para baixo para ele numa irritação impacientemente antes de bufar uma série de direcções curtas e sair pela porta aberta sem dirigir um segundo olhar a Levi.

\- E obrigado, senhor - resmunga para si, seguindo pelas escadas à sua esquerda. - Nazi da merda.

Sobe para o segundo piso, seguindo as instruções e virando à direita, mantendo o passo rápido quando atravessa o corredor largo, o piso de madeira polida a brilhar sob os seus pés com a luz emanada dos candeeiros suspensos. A parede à sua esquerda está forrada de janelas enquanto que a direita está cheia de portas, algumas com nomes cravados, algumas palavras delineando o propósito das salas atrás delas. Os olhos de Levi percorrem os nomes enquanto passa por eles, tentando parecer que está ali com um motivo - ou antes, que o motivo para ali estar é tão inocente como entregar uma encomenda. Volta uma esquina, sentindo o coração martelar-lhe no peito à medida que o fim do corredor se começa a aproximar enquanto que o nome que ele procura não está em lado nenhum. Olha para trás quando ouve vozes mais à frente no corredor, engolindo com dificuldade e apressando o passo, quase passando pelo escritório, a placa onde se lê ' _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus' capturando a sua atenção no último segundo.

Levi desliza para dentro da divisão às escuras pela porta que não está trancada e liga a luz, sabendo que o seu disfarce será inútil se for apanhado a remexer nas coisas às escuras. Atravessa na direcção da secretária de madeira maciça e pousa a encomenda e o chapéu no tampo antes de começar a procurar os documentos que o Comandante precisa, um retrato banal de Hitler a observá-lo da sua moldura na parede atrás de si. Ele procura nos documentos sobre a secretária primeiro, procurando o remetente correcto e a delegação de origem de acordo com as especificações do homem, mas nenhum dos ficheiros é o correcto. Levi abre a gaveta do lado direito e encontra uma pilha de envelopes e pastas, aliviado por ver que nenhum está selado. Retira os papéis um a um antes de finalmente achar o que foi ali procurar; enfia-os à pressa debaixo do casaco, prendendo-o entre as costas e o cinto que está a fazer o possível para lhe segurar as calças. Fecha a gaveta e prepara-se para sair mesmo quando uma batida na porta transforma o seu suspiro de alívio num arfar sobressaltado.

A porta abre-se para entrar um homem alto de uniforme verde acinzentado, cabelo escuro e imitando o bigode de Hitler de uma forma ligeiramente cómica, apesar de Levi estar longe de querer rir, puxando a bainha do casaco antes de levantar o braço numa continência desleixada. O homem olha para ele, primeiro surpreendido e depois progressivamente mais irritado. Levi calcula que tenha cerca de cinquenta anos e algo na cara dele o faz recordar um vizinho que tinham em Berlim, um velhote simpático que costumava ir à loja deles mesmo depois do boicote às lojas judias, ainda que as linhas e rugas na cara do oficial não o ajudem a torná-lo menos ameaçador.

\- Mas que merda de continência é essa? - ladra ele a Levi, que endireita a sua postura contra sua intenção. - Baixa o braço antes que te magoes, seu idiota! E explica o que estás a fazer aqui antes que faça queixa de ti!

\- Estava a fazer uma entrega - diz Levi, baixando o braço e apontando para a embalagem. - Senhor.

\- Todas as encomendas devem ser levadas para a sala de correspondência no primeiro andar - atira o oficial agora. - Quem diabo é que te autorizou a entrar neste escritório?

\- A entrega é do SS-Personalhauptamt, senhor - explica Levi, recordando-se do nome do departamento por algum milagre. - Disseram-me para me certificar pessoalmente que era entregue ao escritório do  _Generalleutnant_ Osterhaus, senhor. - Levi consegue sentir os sovacos cobertos de suor enquanto o homem olha para ele, estreitando os olhos e os lábios a pressionarem-se.

\- Quem te disse isso?

O coração de Levi falha uma batida quando se concentra em manter a cara numa expressão nervosa e confusa em partes iguais, tentando parecer que está a lutar para se recordar de um nome.

\- Qual é o teu problema, soldado? És algum débil mental? - grita o homem e Levi estremece de novo. - Qual é o teu nome,  _Sturmmann_? Diz-me para poder fazer queixa!

A mente de Levi dispara e de repente não está a fingir que se esqueceu, não consegue genuinamente lembrar-se do nome que o Comandante lhe deu. Consegue sentir a respiração ficar presa na garganta, privando-lhe o cérebro do oxigénio precioso de que precisa para pensar, para inventar alguma coisa, algum nome que soe remotamente alemão, mas os únicos nomes na mente são Efraim, Shimon, Mordecai, Yaakov, Avraham.

\- Acho que era Holtz - diz abruptamente, quando o homem dá outro passo na sua direcção.

\- Achas?! - berra ele, uma gota de saliva ficando presa no lábio inferior. - És assim um idiota tão grande que nem sabes qual é o teu nome?!

\- Não, senhor, o que quero dizer é - começa Levi à pressa, a mente presa numa série de palavrões. - Acho que foi o  _Sturmbannführer_  Holtz que me disse para entregar a encomenda. Senhor.

As sobrancelhas do homem sobem até ao cabelo, e por um momento volta-se para olhar para a embalagem, desconfiado. Levi tenta limpar as palmas das mãos transpiradas nas calças sem o homem reparar, mas só consegue fazer com que as calças deslizem e levem o ficheiro com elas até a curva do traseiro de Levi ser a única coisa que o mantém no sítio.

\- Estás a dizer-me - diz o homem devagar - que o  _Sturmbannführer_  Holtz te disse para entregares pessoalmente essa encomenda ao escritório do  _Generalleutnant_  Osterhaus?

\- Sim - confirma Levi. - Acho que foi o  _Sturmbannführer_  Holtz. Senhor.

O oficial avança em direcção da secretária para espreitar o nome escrito com cuidado no papel de embrulho castanho, olhando de novo para Levi através de olhos semicerrados. Por um momento, parece a Levi que quer perguntar se ele sabe o que está na encomenda, mas aparentemente pensa melhor, ou acha que é improvável que Levi saiba. Pragueja baixinho e abana a cabeça quando começa a andar de volta à porta.

\- De futuro, todas as encomendas têm de ser levadas à sala de correspondência - diz ele a Levi severamente. - Não quero saber de quem são as ordens que estás a seguir. Compreendes?

\- Sim - diz Levi, deixando apenas a quantidade apropriada de alívio na voz. - Senhor.

\- Agora sai daqui - ordena-lhe o oficial e Levi fica mais do que feliz por obedecer.

\- Sim, senhor - murmura mais uma vez antes de atravessar a sala para a porta. Assim que está prestes a pôr o pé no corredor, o homem pára-o uma última vez.

\- Não te esqueças do chapéu.

Levi sente o pânico e a raiva num aumento de pressão de sangue na cabeça ao travar na ombreira da porta e voltar-se para trás, todos os membros a lutar contra regressar à secretária. Estica a mão e agarra no tecido áspero do chapéu, enfiando-o na cabeça, sentindo suor acumular-se na curva acima do lábio. Quando encara o homem novamente, conseguiu prostrar um sorriso desconfortável na boca.

\- Obrigado, senhor - Levi vê-se obrigado a dizer ao passar pelo oficial e descer as escadas e sair do edifício.

O ar da noite está fresco no rosto ao atravessar o pátio dos barracões e direcciona os passos para a igreja, cujas várias torres ele já consegue ver contra o céu que escurece rapidamente. Consegue cheirar o próprio suor flutuando na direcção do rosto pelos vincos do casaco do uniforme e pensa como ficará surpreendido se os cantos das páginas que está a esconder não estiverem enrugados com a humidade. Na sua mente, já está receoso de ter de dizer ao Comandante que deu o nome dele ao soldado apesar de o homem lhe ter dito explicitamente para não o fazer. Imaginar a desilusão na voz dele faz Levi ranger os dentes e franzir a testa.

O interior da igreja parece-lhe ainda mais frio quando Levi entra, olhando de relance rapidamente o tecto abobadado antes de percorrer os bancos, caminhando devagar e reverentemente pela ala central; consegue ver a forma larga do Comandante e, para seu alívio, mais ninguém, por isso não hesita a sentar-se no banco à frente dele, puxando o ficheiro desleixadamente de debaixo das roupas antes de fazer os documentos deslizar pelo espaço entre o banco e as costas. O Comandante agarra-os e começa a ler; no silêncio que se segue Levi percebe que não sabe como os cristãos rezam e decide ficar quieto, mãos cruzadas no colo, olhos focados na imagem de Jesus na cruz que se eleva sobre o altar. Olhando para o homem jovem, o rosto lúgubre e a figura subnutrida, Levi não consegue evitar perguntar-se como as pessoas conseguem esquecer-se tão completamente que o homem era judeu, dada a semelhança tão próxima que ele ainda parece carregar com aqueles que ainda estão vivos.

\- Estás a usar o teu chapéu - a voz do Comandante finalmente soa-lhe ao ouvido, suave e baixa.

Levi grunhe em concordância quando o homem lhe passa o ficheiro que Levi enfia debaixo do casaco, saltando ligeiramente pelo som de uma porta a fechar-se à distância. Um padre entra e atravessa a sala cavernosa, lançando-lhes um relance desinteressado ao passar, os passos a ecoar pelo espaço vazio.

\- O cabrão do nazi quase me apanhava em flagrante - murmura Levi em resposta ao homem, que se inclina no lugar, mãos de dedos entrelaçados contra as costas do banco à sua frente. - Estava a sair quando ele me lembrou do chapéu. Tive de voltar e ir buscá-lo.

Consegue sentir o Comandante concordar com a sua decisão pelo silêncio que se segue.

\- Tenho de regressar - diz Levi antes de o homem ter hipótese de lhe dizer. - Vou esconder o chapéu e esperar que não encontre o mesmo sacana duas vezes.

Levi ouve o Comandante respirar ruidosamente pelo nariz. - Suponho que seja o melhor plano de acção - comenta num resmonear, lábios pressionados suavemente contra as mãos que ainda se seguram uma à outra.

\- Há outra coisa que precisas de saber - diz Levi, inclinando-se contra as costas do banco e direccionando o olhar para os pés. - Dei-lhes o teu nome. Ele estava a interrogar-me e não me conseguia lembrar quem era suposto eu ser por isso disse-lhe que me tinhas enviado para ele me sair de cima.

O silêncio que segue a declaração é diferente; Levi consegue sentir o Comandante a processar esta informação e talvez - espera Levi - já a arranjar formas de remediar o dano. Instintivamente, Levi procura alguma coisa no silêncio, talvez julgamento, ou frustração, mas sem ver a cara do homem é difícil perceber se alguma dessas coisas está presente. Levi olha para Jesus de pele-e-osso, mas não compreende como é que as pessoas podem encontrar tanta absolvição naquela expressão de dor.

\- Não há nada mais que possas fazer quanto a isso - diz o homem por fim, a voz tão calma e gentil como antes. - O resto é comigo. Vem ter comigo à casa de banho assim que conseguires.

Levi resmunga baixinho e lança um olhar rápido sobre o ombro antes de tirar o chapéu e passá-lo ao Comandante pela brecha atrás do banco.

\- É melhor ir - murmura ele antes de se levantar e sair da igreja.

Chegar aos barracões da segunda vez é consideravelmente pior do que a primeira; Levi consegue sentir os músculos das pernas começarem a doer pelo simples acto de andar, uma prova do quão tenso está agora. A excitação da rebelião desapareceu, deixando para trás nada mais a não ser uma apreensão e nervosismo quase incapacitantes. Levi cerra os dentes e marcha em frente, tentando evitar olhar incansavelmente à sua volta sempre que passa um soldado, a maioria dos quais não parece ligar-lhe importância alguma. Quando atravessa a rua, passa por um homem de chapéu-panamá, tomando nota da forma como ele pára para olhar para trás, mas quando a voz alta que ele está à espera não o chama, Levi deixa que os pensamentos sigam para cartografar a rota de volta ao escritório.

Entra no barracão pela mesma porta de antes, feliz por achar o hall vazio com a excepção de alguns soldados vagarosos que mal lançam olhares irritados a Levi quando ele avança para as escadas e sobe os degraus dois de cada vez, parando antes de chegar ao topo para espreitar pela esquina para um corredor vazio. Vira à direita, mantendo os passos tão silenciosos quanto possível enquanto avança, olhando apressadamente atrás de si para o corredor, apressando o ritmo quando ouve passos a caírem sobre os degraus de pedra das escadas atrás dele. Está meio a correr agora para chegar à próxima curva à direita, respiração tornada quase um chiar na altura em que chega ao escritório e consegue esgueirar-se para a divisão de novo, fechando a porta atrás de si sem a deixar emitir barulho.

A mão de Levi paira sobre o interruptor da luz por uns preciosos segundos quando considera as suas opções, finalmente tomando uma decisão e correndo para a secretária, agarrando no ficheiro e colocando-o de novo na gaveta precisamente onde o encontrou. Sem pensar, Levi agarra a manga do casaco e dá uma esfregadela na maçaneta da gaveta antes de regressar à porta, forçando uma nesga entre ela e o batente para poder espreitar e escutar; conta dez segundos antes de sair do escritório e começar a atravessar o corredor, quase tremendo de alívio quando o casaco do uniforme lhe cai frio sobre as costas.

\- Ei tu! Baixote!

A exclamação ressoa pelo corredor até ao cimo das escadas onde Levi está, empoleirado no degrau de cima e gelado de medo. Consegue sentir os pêlos da nuca ficarem em pé quando se lembra daquele dia, da Gestapo, a perseguição que poderia tão facilmente ter terminado como aquela que testemunhara há apenas duas semanas, com ele caído de cara no chão sobre uma poça do seu sangue. Numa questão de segundos está a conter a respiração, a visão a toldar-se por um momento, os ouvidos a chiarem com o pânico a ecoar nos confins da sua mente.

Levi volta-se devagar, entorpecido com a compreensão de que está a encarar o mesmo homem de antes, o oficial nos seus trinta e poucos a quem pedira direcções. Ele avança para Levi, parecendo tão irritado como antes e Levi sente os lábios retorcerem-se para algo parecido a um sorriso quando uma amostra de alívio o preenche. Cumprimenta o homem tão educadamente quanto consegue, apesar de não fazer nada para lhe tirar aquela irritação da cara.

\- Eu não te vi a sair antes? - pergunta-lhe o oficial, zangado. - O que é que ainda estás a fazer aqui,  _Sturmmann_?

\- Pensei que tinha deixado o meu chapéu no escritório do  _Generalleutnant_  - explica Levi, fazendo a sua melhor imitação de alguém despistado. - Voltei à procura dele e não o consegui encontrar. Devo tê-lo deixado na igreja.

O oficial olha para ele e faz uma carranca. - E achas que podias entrar assim dessa forma no escritório de um oficial de patente superior?

\- Por favor, senhor - responde Levi, dando à voz uma nota chorosa à voz. - Não posso perder outro. Vou ter tantos problemas. Pensei que podia entrar rapidamente e-

\- O que pensas que este lugar é, um gabinete de perdidos e achados? - reclama o homem, irado. - Sai daqui antes que faça queixa de ti ao teu superior.

\- Sim, senhor - Levi balbucia, tropeçando nos degraus. - As minhas desculpas, senhor.

Não há razão para não se apressar agora e Levi quase corre para a saída, só abrandando quando atravessa o pátio interior e reaparece, suado e sem fôlego, na rua do lado de lá, dirigindo-se para o parque nas pernas trémulas. Atravessa uma esquina e apanha algo pelo canto do olho: o chapéu-panamá branco. Olha de relance para o dono, um homem de meia idade num fato bege, e os olhos de ambos encontram-se por um segundo durante o qual a mente de Levi se apressa a questionar se já tinham visto antes em algum lado. Quando continua a andar na direcção do parque consegue ouvir os passos a ecoarem atrás dele e não precisa de se voltar para trás para saber que o homem está a segui-lo.

A cabeça de Levi está repleta de perguntas: o homem vira-o antes? Já o estaria a seguir quando entrara na igreja? Saberá de alguma coisa? O que é que sabe? Lança uma olhadela cuidadosa atrás de si; o homem não está a apressar-se para o apanhar mas parece satisfeito por manter uma distância de vinte metros entre eles. Os olhos dele cruzam-se com os de Levi de novo e ele afasta o olhar instantaneamente, atravessando a rua e entrando nas sombras das árvores que tornam a escuridão da noite ainda mais impenetrável. Segue por um pequeno caminho, mantendo o ritmo casual ao aproximar-se da casa de banho pública. Quando está prestes a descer os degraus, olha para trás mais uma vez apenas para ver o homem a passar debaixo de um candeeiro e a continuar na sua direcção.

Levi entra na casa de banho, a sua preocupação apenas ligeiramente apaziguada por ver o Comandante inclinado na parede. Quando está prestes a abrir a boca Levi abana a cabeça rispidamente, acenando para o cubículo para o qual o homem se retira sem questionar. Levi avança para o urinol e abre o fecho das calças, perguntando-se se alguma vez conseguirá fazer uma limpeza apropriada num sítio assim, se se provasse necessário o Comandante abrir a garganta do homem para o manter calado. Tenta relaxar o suficiente para mijar, mas assim que as primeiras gotas começam a cair, a porta da casa de banho abre-se e o homem entra, fazendo Levi perder a concentração. Vai directo na sua direcção, deixando apenas uma distância de um antebraço entre eles antes de se voltar para o urinol também. Levi luta para descontrair os músculos de novo e de alguma forma consegue um fluxo contínuo mesmo a sentir os olhos do homem nele através do espelho em frente deles.

\- Não há muitos homens como tu hoje - diz o homem de repente.

Apesar de a voz ser baixa, parece trespassar o silêncio como uma bala, fazendo Levi vacilar quando finalmente percebe do que isto se trata. Há uma pausa nos seus esforços para esvaziar a bexiga e levanta os olhos para os reflexos deles no espelho, encontrando os do homem por um segundo. Costumava saber como fazer isto, há muito tempo atrás parece, mas essas memórias meio esquecidas não estão a fornecer nada de útil para ele dizer e antes que consiga explorar essa sua vida anterior com mais atenção, a porta do cubículo abre-se e o Comandante sai, aclarando a garganta antes de escolher um lugar em frente do urinol à direita de Levi. Assim que ele abrira o fecho das calças, Levi desvia os olhos, dirigindo-os para o homem que hesitara perante a súbita aparição do Comandante mas mantivera-se no seu lugar do outro lado de Levi.

O olhar de Levi cruza-se com o do Comandante no espelho e sabe que para isto parecer genuíno não é para a cara do homem que deve estar a olhar agora. Aqueles olhos azuis não revelam nada enquanto o homem esvazia a bexiga e por um momento Levi questiona-se se o Comandante foi em tempos tão familiar com isto como ele próprio fora. De alguma forma, como se o conhecimento se tivesse gravado na sua memória muscular nesses primeiros dias marginais, Levi pensa em alterar o peso do corpo sobre os pés, movendo-se alguns centímetros para o Comandante; consegue sentir de novo aquele cheiro acre de transpiração que de alguma forma parece enquadrar-se tão apropriadamente na situação. Levi olha para o reflexo do homem à sua esquerda, os olhos cruzam-se brevemente e de repente tudo está entendido entre eles; o homem sai sem dizer uma palavra.

Assim que a porta se fecha atrás dele, Levi vira-se de costas para o Comandante e reajusta as calças, olhando de relance sobre o ombro antes de entrar no cubículo; a cara do homem está tão ilegível como antes, uma ligeira linha franzindo-lhe a testa, pressionando aquelas sobrancelhas largas sobre os olhos até o azul claro parecer quase preto. Levi fecha a porta e apoia-se na parede, inspirando algumas vezes o fedor de mijo seco antes de remexer no saco de papel no chão e encontrar as suas roupas. Muda para elas rapidamente, a visão da sua própria pele subitamente estranha, e substituí os conteúdos do saco com o uniforme, que espera que o Comandante vá ter o bom senso de queimar assim que chegar a casa. Consegue ouvir o homem puxar o fecho da braguilha do outro lado da porta mas aguarda um momento antes de sair, aliviado por ser ver a si próprio a fixá-lo de volta no espelho em vez do  _Sturmmann_.

A casa de banho suja está cheia de coisas que provavelmente deveriam estar a dizer, mas algo sobre o que aconteceu parece ter tornado difícil o acto de falar. Levi procura por palavras durante um bocado antes de desistir e sair da casa de banho com nada mais do que um aceno. Quando caminha de regresso pela cidade, perguntando-se se os pés cansados conseguirão levá-lo tão longe, a mente de Levi parece exausta ao ponto de um vazio total pelo qual se sente grato, considerando tudo o resto. Só quando está na sua pequena cozinha, enquanto se limpa com uma toalha húmida, é que Levi deixa as emoções emergirem de novo, sem se surpreender com a satisfação que reaparece, mais forte do que o medo ou a confusão. Sente-se cansado mas vivo, o tipo de cansaço que vem com a realização, contribuição, assumir o controlo.

 

 

Quando vai para a cama nessa noite, adormecendo com Farlan a puxá-lo para perto na cama, Levi tem a certeza que nada pode estragar aquela sensação, mas os comboios direccionados a leste nos seus sonhos provam o contrário. Na altura em que acorda, Krieger preencheu cada canto da sua mente e é forçado a escapar a companhia dos seus amigos, não sendo capaz de esconder a sua disposição deles mas sabendo que os irá preocupar verem-no assim. Deixa o apartamento sob o pretexto de trabalho, sentando-se em parques e seguindo o rio até fazer o seu caminho para a casa do Comandante. Mesmo aí, o seu humor só melhora um pouco; o homem está vestido com aquele uniforme revoltante de novo, soldado da cabeça aos pés, relembrando-o constantemente da noite que virá.

\- Quero agradecer-te de novo pela tua ajuda - diz-lhe o Comandante com um sorriso, sentando-se na secretária; Levi pergunta-se se ele já terá dactilografado uma cópia do ficheiro da noite passada e trancado-la na gaveta. - Espero que saibas que não estou a exagerar quando digo que não poderia ter realizado a missão sem a tua assistência.

Levi encolhe os ombros, indiferente. - É para isso que me pagas - mal diz ao entrar na cozinha e começando a tratar da pilha de loiça.

Para lá do salpicar da água, Levi consegue ouvir o estalar constante da máquina de escrever e tenta perder-se no som e na tarefa em mãos, tenta recapturar a sensação que tem nesta casa, recordar-se do brilho suave a madeira na sala de estar quando fica pintada pelo pôr do sol, mas algo parece bloquear os seus pensamentos, fazendo com que até a limpeza pareça um trabalho de merda que o Comandante achou que deveria atirar a escumalha inútil como ele. Sente-se pequeno e impotente, não sobrara nada da pessoa que lhe fora permitido ser no dia anterior; de repente, está de volta a ser o servo de alguém, uma conveniência. Esse sentimento prende-se a ele durante o resto da noite, e à hora de jantar Levi quer arrancar a própria pele só para sentir alguma coisa que não seja esta falta de identidade. Sentado à mesa, Levi não suporta ter de olhar para cima e ver aquele uniforme, uma recordação constante do motivo para as coisas serem assim e por culpa de quem; só o contorno na sua visão periférica é suficiente para o fazer estremecer e cerrar a boca com tanta força que receia que os dentes se vão partir. Quando finalmente rebenta, o súbito volume da sua voz após o anterior silêncio taciturno é suficiente para fazer o Comandante dar um salto.

\- Não podes tirar essa merda? - explode Levi, a voz metade raiva e metade desespero. - Percebo que tenhas de o usar o dia todo, mas usá-lo até na tua casa, caralho? Metes-me nojo.

O homem põe-se de pé num salto instantaneamente e tira o casaco, escondendo-o de Levi ao colocá-lo numa cadeira sob a mesa. Tira então os botões de punho e esconde-los atrás da berma do prato.

\- Peço desculpa, devia ter percebido-

\- Foda-se, estou a ficar farto de te ouvir pedir-me desculpa - Levi interrompe-o, sabendo que elevar a voz daquela forma não vai tirar nenhum do pavor de si. - E se por uma vez simplesmente não fizesses alguma coisa de que te vás ter de desculpar?

A cara do homem torna-se séria, apesar daquela raiva que Levi esperava provocar não estar ali; sente a confusão do Comandante na forma como ele olha para si, observando, avaliando, tentando ver para lá do comportamento de Levi até às razões por detrás deste, e de repente Levi é atingido pelo medo de que o homem possa de facto conseguir. Afasta o prato e levanta-se.

\- Perdi o apetite - diz simplesmente antes de sair da cozinha.

Durante as restantes horas na casa do Comandante, Levi esfrega a banheira obsessivamente, deixando a casa de banho apenas quando os braços estão a tremer do esforço. O Comandante ajuda-o a colocar a comida nos sacos sem dizer uma palavra, entregando-lhe o dinheiro à porta, perguntando-lhe se ele considera suficiente; Levi guarda as notas no bolso sem as contar e deixa o apartamento sem sequer um 'obrigado'. As coisas que disse seguem-no até ao apartamento de Krieger onde finalmente dão lugar a preocupações maiores.

O homem esteve a beber de novo, Levi percebe assim que o vê inclinado para a porta enquanto a abre para Levi entrar, e assim que o faz, Krieger prende-o. Agarra os sacos de comida que Levi traz e esvazia-os no chão, exigindo saber onde os arranjou, caindo ainda mais depressa naquele padrão de insultos e acusações. Levi sente a sua habitual apatia ceder perante a raiva que explode dele, uma tentativa vã de se agarrar a algo que teve e que perdeu, uma recusa desesperada de voltar a ser ninguém outra vez. Falhando-lhe as palavras, atira um punho contra o queixo do homem numa colisão dolorosa que parece dar ao homem a desculpa que precisa para agarrar um punhado do cabelo de Levi e atirar-lhe a cabeça com força contra a parede do quarto. O impacto deixa Levi atordoado de dor e cai no chão, olhos e ouvidos a chiar com a pressão do sangue na cabeça.

\- Jesus - geme Krieger acima dele, ajoelhando-se à pressa e colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça de Levi, apenas para ele a enxotar enojado. - Levi, tu sabes... tu sabes que eu não queria, não sabes?

O som do seu nome faz Levi estremecer; na sua confusão, sente como se Krieger lho estivesse a tentar roubar, a última coisa que ainda é sua, como se estivessem a tirar-lhe o que resta através do homem, as coisas preciosas, as que Levi lutou mais para manter.

\- Não me toques, caralho - rosna ao homem, que não lhe presta atenção, pousando uma mão no ombro; Levi não o afasta.

\- Não te quero magoar, tu sabes disso. Porque é que o tornas tão impossível? Hmm? - pergunta ele agora a Levi, a voz suplicante e irritada enquanto Levi luta para se levantar antes de se sentar na cama.

O quarto escuro ainda está desfocado e Levi sente-se completamente exausto, como se a fúria de antes o tivesse consumido e deixado cicatrizado e destruído. Sem ela sente-se miserável, inútil e perdido, como se a claridade e a direcção que teve antes não tivessem sido nada além de uma miragem, uma alucinação enganadoramente lúcida no deserto que a sua vida se tornou. Quando Krieger sobe com dificuldade para trás de si na cama Levi tenta pensar no Comandante mas não consegue; parece que o homem não tem lugar nesta casa.

\- Deixa-me fazer-te sentir bem - murmura Krieger ofegante ao seu ouvido, prendendo-o entre ele e o colchão. - Eu sei o que tu gostas. Lembras-te? Hmm?

Levi não olha para ele. Os olhos estão a observar o tecto, os nós na madeira ligando-se sob o seu olhar quando as mãos de Krieger encontram o seu corpo. Pergunta-se se não haveria problema, permitir que o corpo sentisse o prazer que a mente foi negada, se conseguiria fazê-lo desta vez, se seria diferente.

\- Levi - o homem grunhe; o nome é um maldição. - Não há ninguém como tu, Levi. Nunca vou amar alguém como te amo a ti.

Levi acaba por não lutar apesar de saber que se vai odiar por isso, como sabia que se sentiria mais enojado após cada gemido que lhe escapava da garganta. A conclusão é a mesma que sempre foi, o corpo despertado com arrepios violentos enquanto o de Krieger está pesado de prazer e contentamento, embalando o homem para o sono assim que a cabeça aterra na almofada. Levi mal usa a casa de banho antes de guardar a comida de novo nos sacos e deixar o apartamento. Sabe instantaneamente que não pode ir para casa - a memória dos dedos de Farlan no cabelo é demasiado vívida - por isso retrocede os seus passos pela cidade, aparecendo sem convite à porta do Comandante. O homem atende a porta rapidamente, ainda vestido com a camisa e as calças, pés descalços a espreitar no fundo das calças antes de Levi erguer o olhar para o rosto dele, que está inquisitivo mas não agressivo.

\- Eu sei que não devia ter vindo aqui - murmura Levi, a voz sem ecoar pela entrada. - Mas posso entrar, por favor?

O homem hesita por um segundo antes de se desviar, deixando Levi passar por ele, largando os sacos no chão e apressando-se para a casa de banho. Evita o seu reflexo no espelho enquanto prepara um banho, certificando-se de que a água está demasiado quente enquanto se despe, mantendo os olhos longe do corpo e entrando na banheira, sentido o calor da água queimar-lhe a pele. Só aí olha pela superfície para si, trazendo de novo aquela onda de raiva, deixando-a engolir a mente e consumir cada pedaço do seu ser. A mão agarra uma pequena saboneteira de esmalte e ele atira-a com força contra a parede de azulejos; cai no chão com um estrondo que quase disfarça a suave batida na porta.

\- Posso entrar? - pergunta o Comandante e Levi autoriza com um grunhido, a respiração entrecortada tornando-se mais controlada devagar. Não olha para o homem enquanto ele se senta na sanita, limita-se a fixar a mancha de sabão na parede à sua frente.

\- Há algum problema que eu possa-

\- Não. - Levi responde à pergunta antes de o homem a terminar, sentindo vergonha surgir com aquelas palavras suaves. Por algum tempo, o único som é o pingar da torneira até o Comandante recomeçar.

\- Talvez queiras falar-

\- Não - diz Levi de novo, mantendo a voz tão firme quanto a sua mente não está. Consegue ver pelo canto do olho o homem a agitar-se impacientemente no lugar e quase sente pena; para um homem assim, não deve ser fácil ficar sentado sem fazer nada.

\- Há alguma coisa que precises? - pergunta o Comandante por fim, e Levi consegue ver que ele fica aliviado quando Levi acena, voltando-se para olhar para ele.

\- Preciso ficar aqui esta noite - diz-lhe sem se desculpar, e fica por sua vez aliviado quando o homem lhe concede o seu desejo silencioso e não lhe pergunta o porquê.

\- Tudo o que puder fazer para ajudar - responde o Comandante simplesmente, levantando-se de novo. - Vou preparar-nos um chá enquanto acabas o banho.

Levi senta-se na água por muito tempo depois de ele sair, como se forçar o corpo a aguentar o calor fosse remover os toques de Krieger da pele. Quando se levanta, enxuga-se numa das toalhas lavadas do armário de canto e aquele leve cheiro a lavanda parece fazer a sua parte, fazendo Levi sentir que o fedor a mofo daqueles lençóis foi substituído por algo muito mais agradável, se não mesmo mais familiar - algo semelhante a casa. Junta-se ao Comandante na sala de estar e bebem o chá sem falar; o homem trouxe-lhe uma almofada e um cobertor, ambos com o mesmo toque a lavanda que parece envolver Levi quando finalmente repousa a cabeça.

\- Se houver mais alguma coisa com que te possa ajudar-

\- Não gosto de precisar de ajuda - explica Levi, mantendo os olhos fixos no texto. - Especialmente não de ti.

O Comandante fica calado por um momento antes de murmurar: - Compreendo. - Quando está prestes a sair da sala, Levi fala de novo.

\- Preciso de fazer mais - diz, só agora se apercebendo que a decisão tem estado a lutar por se expressar há algum tempo. Pensa em Krieger, no estado constante de não-existência que o homem o obriga a sentir e sabe: é aqui que vai encontrar o equilíbrio. - Mais do que fizemos. Não só limpeza.

Levi sente, em vez de ver, a postura do Comandante tornar-se rígida enquanto olha para trás, e por um momento Levi teme que ele vá recusar.

\- Certo - diz finalmente o homem. - Podemos discuti-lo de manhã. Boa noite então, Herr Weller.

\- Levi - corrige sem pensar, esperando que aquele simples som pudesse expressar o desejo silencioso: por favor, por favor, faz com que soe bem de novo. - O meu nome é Levi.

\- Levi - Erwin repete, e soa mais suave vindo dos lábios dele. - Finalmente um nome que te fica bem.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS:
> 
> \- linguagem obscena
> 
> \- abuso sexual
> 
> \- alguma violência


	5. Capítulo 5

Levi afasta uma gota de suor da têmpora enquanto se agacha atrás de uma carruagem de comboio vazia, espreitando pela escuridão para os caminhos de ferro. O calor da noite é sufocante, tornando ainda mais difícil respirar e concentrar-se, e Levi consegue sentir a transpiração encharcar o fundo das costas ao encostar-se ao metal quente, e tenta guardar os seus comentários sarcásticos para si próprio, o coração a falhar batidas de cada vez que ele pensa ver uma figura à distância. O som de uma trovoada a aproximar-se quase abafa o som dos passos do outro homem quando este regressa, sentando-se ao lado de Levi e cheirando o ar antes de se inclinar para mais perto.

\- Eles andam em dois, mais ou menos a cada quinze minutos - sussurra Mike no seu alemão com sotaque cerrado, passando uma pistola a Levi. - Alguma vez disparaste uma destas?

Levi pega na pistola quase reluntatemente, pesando-a na mão. - Não - admite baixinho enquanto o homem procede a demonstrar como carregá-la com tanta facilidade e eficiência que Levi fica com a sensação que ele já dispara contra coisas desde bebé.

\- Esperemos que ainda assim seja depois desta noite - resmunga Mike mais para si próprio, parece, enquanto Levi aumenta a firmeza do aperto em torno da arma desajeitadamente, tentando decidir para onde a apontar e como segurá-la, já sem ter a certeza se o suor na testa é causado pelo calor. - Esperamos aqui até eles acabarem a próxima ronda antes de irmos para o comboio. Ficas de vigia enquanto eu faço a minha cena. Dez minutos, entrar e sair, reagrupar aqui, esperar por eles e sair. Percebido?

Levi acena severamente, mantendo os dentes cerrados enquanto luta para impedir que os pulsos cedam sob o peso da pistola e tenta estabilizar a respiração, olhos a percorrem nervosamente em redor deles. Mike parece sentir o seu desconforto.

\- É um trabalho fácil - garante ele a Levi. - Já o fiz dezenas de vezes. Não te preocupes com isso.

\- Certo - grunhe Levi, sabendo que o seu humor tem tanto a ver com a companhia como com a situação.

Ficam calados enquanto esperam, o aperto de Levi à volta da arma ficando mais suado a cada segundo até ele ser forçado a limpar a mão na ponta da camisa. O ar parece cerrar-se à volta deles, espesso e quente e húmido e de repente Levi tem uma sede terrível; como uma resposta a esse desejo, uma chuva pesada começa a cair, acompanhada por um roncar de um trovão. Mike cheira o ar de novo e sorri para si ao esgueirar-se para a ponta a carruagem. Levi mantém-se atento ao campo de caminhos de ferro, mas com o tempo a piorar ele descontrai um pouco, tentando superar a desconfiança que sente pelo americano.

Claro que fora Erwin que pedira a ajuda de Levi de novo, e se o pedido tivesse vindo de Mike, Levi não tinha a certeza se teria concordado mesmo com o seu papel a ser um relativamente simples. Uma vez que as tarefas principais de Mike na operação eram fora da cidade, precisava de um guia caso as coisas não corressem de acordo com o plano, alguém que o ajudasse a fugir de perseguidores, ainda que Levi não tenha a certeza em qual das suas rotas habituais e quais esconderijos o homem fosse caber, por isso, tal como Mike espera que Levi não vá precisar de usar a arma, Levi espera que Mike não vá ter de espremer a sua figura gigante pelas passagens estreitas a que Levi está habituado. A forma como Erwin explicara a missão fizera-la parecer fácil, mas era a confiança que o homem tinha em Mike que finalmente convencera Levi. Agora que aqui estavam, no entanto, Levi não consegue deixar de sentir a falta de Erwin como um tipo de hesitação que não experienciara antes.

Pelo martelar constante da chuva, Levi consegue finalmente ouvir vozes, os guardas a falarem um com o outro ao fazerem a sua ronda. Olha para Mike, que está a segui-los com os olhos, as costas pressionadas contra a carruagem do comboio; está a levantar a mão para Levi, fazendo-lhe sinal quando os soldados passaram. Levi levanta-se rapidamente e correm, agachados, para o comboio de mercadoria a aguardar no carris. Percorrem a sua extensão em passadas largas até chegarem ao motor e Mike salta para dentro, deixando Levi à chuva, olhando nervosamente de um lado par ao outro meio escondido entre carruagens, a arma a ameaçar escorregar-lhe das mãos e ele pergunta-se se conseguirá de facto disparar se houver necessidade. Semicerra os olhos por entre a chuva, tentando distinguir alguma forma que se pareça com uma pessoa quando o flash de um relâmpago ilumina os caminhos de ferro por um instante; o som que se segue é mais alto do que antes.

Levi tenta contar a passagem do tempo para antecipar o regresso dos soldados, mas o bater frenético do coração parece confundir-lhe a mente e depressa fica sem saber se está de vigia há dois minutos ou há doze. Consegue ouvir Mike mexer no motor; as pancadas e tinidos metálicos estão escondidos sob o ribombar ensurdecedor dos trovões quando estes percorrem o céu em direcção à cidade. Levi pragueja na sua mente enquanto os olhos saltam pela área aberta e sabe que os uniforme cinzentos vão ser difíceis de ver na escuridão enevoada; se os soldados forem silenciosos ou as suas vozes forem abafadas pelos trovões, vai trazer muitos problemas a Levi e a Mike, mas não há como melhorar a situação, e a Levi só resta mover o dedo sobre o gatilho da arma.

\- Despacha-te - murmura mais para si do que para Mike, mas os minutos passam e o homem não reaparece. Levi cerra os dentes ao espreitar pelo canto da carruagem, pergunta-se como é que Erwin o conseguiu convencer a fazer isto, e como é que passou de fazer simples limpeza para estar pronto a disparar contra alguém para ajudar um espião americano a sabotar o motor de um comboio de mercadorias.

Um trovão eclode de novo quando Mike finalmente salta para fora do comboio. Levi olha à volta, tentado ver além do aguaceiro, eventualmente fazendo sinal ao homem de que a costa estava livre, apesar de estar longe de ter a certeza. Quando correm de regresso, seguindo a rota anterior, Levi sente o coração num pulsar baixo e murmurante na cabeça e o bombear frenético do sangue nos ouvidos quase afoga o som da chuva. Param no espaço entre duas carruagens e Levi tenta recuperar o fôlego desesperadamente, que se tornara superficial, mas com o calor sufocante e húmido é difícil encher os pulmões, e mesmo depois de ficar ensopado pela chuva, consegue sentir que está a suar em bica. Inclina-se contra o comboio quando Mike espreita para os carris, caminhando ao lado de Levi e carregando a arma.

\- Acho que vi alguma coisa - diz ele, a voz tão calma como sempre enquanto Levi cerra os dentes. - A chuva deve dar-nos cobertura mas temos de ir embora agora.

Levi acena e começam a correr, com passos tão leves e silenciosos sobre a gravilha quanto conseguem; não é estúpido para se pôr a olhar à volta e direcciona os olhos para o chão para não tropeçar, observando os calcanhares de Mike para se manter no caminho certo. Acha que consegue ouvir vozes abafadas a virem dos caminhos de ferro, mas no estado em que está é difícil dizer se está só a imaginá-lo. Tenta focar-se na corrida, mas a mente está ocupada com a pistola, perguntando-se se deve carregá-la só para o caso de precisar, relembrando-se uma e outra vez como se faz. Levi demora um momento a reparar que Mike acelerou o passo e ele está a ficar para trás, mas ainda que tente correr mais rápido, as pernas já estão fracas e cansadas.

Estão a dois terços do caminho para a segurança quando um relâmpago rasga o céu, dando à escuridão um segundo de luz, e pelos gritos que de repente irrompem atrás deles, Levi percebe que foi um segundo demasiado longo. O rugido do trovão que se segue abafa quer os palavrões de Levi como o tiro dos guardas; consegue ver o brilho da fagulha quando a bala embate no encaixe metálico da carruagem vazia em frente deles. A explosão de nova adrenalina para os membros ajuda-o a correr e carrega a arma sem pensar, apontando um tiro apressado para trás de si e para a esquerda; o coice da arma é mais forte do que pensara, atingido-o na bochecha com muita força, mas Levi mal sente a dor enquanto luta para acompanhar Mike, cujas pernas longas o levaram para trás do carro vazio e para fora do campo de visão. Quando Levi o segue, consegue ouvir mais vozes juntarem-se às anteriores atrás de si, e outro disparo barulhento é seguido de uma bala a trespassar as placas pesadas de madeira da carruagem.

Levi alcança Mike, que abrandou para disparar contra os perseguidores, e Levi consegue perceber pelos gritos irados que a pontaria de Mike foi melhor que a dele. Quando aceleram por uns carris, Levi consegue ouvir cães a ladrarem à distância, mas sabe que com este tempo, os animais não lhes darão grande vantagem. Enquanto rastejam sob uma cerca de arame farpado, uma bala acerta no solo tão perto da cabeça de Levi que lhe atira um bocado de pó para os olhos. Esfrega os olhos à pressa e olha para a área aberta que ainda têm de atravessar antes de chegar aos arredores da cidade onde os armazéns e fábricas vão providenciar amplas oportunidades para esconderijos. Outra bala passa com um zumbido, a mente de Levi a acelerar, considerando todos os sítios que planeou para passar despercebido, mas ao olhar para a figura maciça do americano, percebe que nenhum deles vai ser grande o suficiente para que o outro homem caiba. Pragueja na sua cabeça mais uma vez quando outro relâmpago ilumina o céu e o som de motores a trabalha mistura-se com o ribombar adjacente do trovão.

Atravessam a clareira a correr, os faróis a lançarem longas sombras das pernas deles sobre a escassa relva enquanto balas trespassam a terra à sua volta; uma passa ao lado do braço esquerdo de Mike, deixando para trás uma mancha vermelha mas o homem mal reage enquanto acelera o passo para se resguardar atrás do primeiro edifício que alcançam, um armazém enorme com grandes tijolos vermelhos. Quando correm para lá dele, Mike agarra de repente a parte de trás da camisa de Levi, empurrando-o para a frente.

\- Agora és tu que mandas - diz ele, parece ofegante mas calmo, e Levi cerra os dentes desta vez em determinação e não nervosismo.

Guia Mike para o interior da área industrial, cortando por aberturas e passando entre edifícios, certificando-se de que se mantém atento ao som dos motores a tornar-se mais fraco à sua direita. Sabe que despistar os perseguidores aqui seria o ideal, já que há sempre mais hipóteses de testemunhas em áreas residenciais, mas o ladrar incessante dos cães está a aproximar-se a cada minuto e Levi sabe que os soldados serão muito mais meticulosos a revistar estes edifícios do que serão a segui-los para fora da área. Quanto mais perto as habitações ficam, mais atento Levi fica a escadas de serviço, apesar de a mente estar ocupada a avisá-lo contra esconder-se num telhado; num bairro tão pobre, escadas de serviço não são claramente uma prioridade, no entanto, o que decide a questão por Levi. O som dos carros está a aumentar de novo e Levi sabe que quando parar eles estarão em problemas já que o mais provável é significar que os veículos terão levado mais soldados para os cercar.

As casas tornam-se menos andrajosas quanto mais se afastam dos caminhos de ferros, mas Levi sente o oposto a acontecer-lhe no corpo; apesar de estar ciente dos seus perseguidores já o ter beneficiado nas suas fugas no passado, parece não ter esse efeito agora. Sente uma dor entorpecedora a espalhar-se pelas pernas e sente-se mais esbaforido do que alguma vez estivera na vida, e consegue perceber que Mike está a abrandar o passo para não o ultrapassar. Levi luta para o ignorar, todos os diferentes sinais a dizerem-lhe que está metido em grandes sarilhos, luta para manter a mente focada em arranjar um sítio para se esconder tempo suficiente para recuperar a força. Semicerra os olhos para ver pela chuva, distinguir alguma coisa nos seus arredores que possa ser útil, mas não encontra nada. Começa lentamente a entrar em pânico e a corrida abranda ainda mais até estar apenas a andar.

\- Ei! - atira-lhe Mike, agarrando-o pelos ombros e abanando-o rudemente. - Que merda estás a fazer?

Levi olha para o homem durante alguns segundos, mal o reconhecendo; o som dos motores está a aproximar-se. Algures através da névoa na sua mente, Levi percebe que a expressão de Mike se tornara dolorosa. Resmunga algo na língua dele antes de fincar uma mão no pescoço de Levi e lhe pontapear as pernas de debaixo do corpo, fazendo-o cair de cara numa poça de água suja; os braços de Levi atingem o chão numa tentativa dolorosa de proteger a cara. Comete o erro de arquejar pelo choque; a boca enche-se de imediato com o sabor de terra e merda e levanta-se rapidamente, tocindo e cuspindo enquanto esfrega a terra dos olhos. Assim que o olhar se consegue focar de novo, atira um punho a Mike; colide dolorosamente contra o queixo dele.

\- O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, caralho? - pergunta ao outro homem, que olha como se não tivesse certeza se devia rir ou atirar a cara de Levi de volta para a poça.

\- Não te acabei de perguntar isso? - responde ele, irado. - Foda-se, tira-nos mas é daqui como é suposto fazeres.

Levi olha venenosamente para o homem por mais um segundo antes de continuarem a descer a rua, virando à esquerda por um beco estreito ao fim do qual Levi vê o que tem estado à procura: uma escada de madeira raquítica que leva ao telhado de um pequeno edifício fabril de três andares. Mike segue Levi para o telhado, caindo ao lado dele para recuperar o fôlego. Levi fecha os olhos, a mão caindo sobre o peito oscilante enquanto ele escuta o ladrar dos cães à distância e deixa que a chuva lave o resto da lama da cara.

Deixam-se ficar no telhado pelo que parece horas a Levi enquanto a trovoada cai sobre a cidade, torna-se tão barulhenta às vezes que afoga os sons dos perseguidores. Por algum golpe de sorte, eles parecem deixar o beco por verificar, ainda que pelo cálculo de Levi eles tenham chegado a apenas algumas ruas de distância antes de direccionarem a procura para a cidade propriamente dita. Os carros e lanternas deles são a única fonte de luz ao longo de quilómetros, e Levi segue-los enquanto eles se afastam mais e mais até desaparecerem para o brilho fraco da cidade além da chuva.

Quando finalmente descem de volta ao beco, começam a andar em direcção ao rio, o único ponto de referência com o qual Mike se sente confortável para se orientar. Separam-se quando chegam à primeira ponte, com Mike a continuar para se embrenhar na cidade e Levi a atravessá-la para regressar a casa, andando rápido o suficiente para parecer alguém que quer fugir da chuva. Quando finalmente chega à rua certa, a chuva acalmara para um chuvisco; Levi avança sem pressa para a porta, onde pára por um momento para tirar os sapatos antes de subir as escadas sem barulho, as meias encharcadas deixando as marcas molhadas dos dedos dos pés nos degraus de pedra cinzenta.

Esgueira-se para o apartamento, sentindo Isabel e Farlan a dormirem no silêncio apenas perturbado pelo baque baixo quando ele fecha a porta atrás de si. Desliza para a cozinha e acende uma vela; a luz súbita faz Isabel virar-se para a parede com um resmungar. Levi despe as roupas molhadas e enlameadas e mergulha-as no lava-loiça antes de torcer a água e pendurá-las acima do fogão para secarem. Limpa-se de seguida como uma toalha e uma barra de sabão que cheira melhor em Farlan quando finalmente se enfia na cama e pressiona o corpo para mais perto do do outro homem.

\- Estás a começar a tornar isto um hábito - murmura ele, ensonado, sem abrir os olhos; há uma rispidez no tom que diz a Levi que ele não está satisfeito.

\- Isto o quê? - pergunta de volta, os pés gelados fazendo Farlan grunhir sem paciência.

\- Ficares fora a noite toda - clarifica o outro. - Sei que já o fazes há algum tempo mas ultimamente tem ficado descontrolado. Nunca sabemos onde estás ou se vais voltar. A Isabel está sempre a perguntar por ti. Nunca sei o que lhe dizer.

Levi cerra os dentes quando a culpa e a vergonha o controlam e não sabe o que dizer, ou o que fazer para melhorar a situação. O silêncio prolonga-se, desconfortável e cheio das promessas que Levi deveria estar a fazer, mas não consegue.

\- Suponho que falamos amanhã, então - murmura Farlan antes de apertar a almofada e puxar os joelhos para o peito.

Levi suspira ao deitar-se de costas e olha para o tecto no escuro. Dói-lhe o corpo como se tivesse sido triturado por um martelo, cada músculo a lutar para relaxar mas falhando, e a mente parece estar a sofrer do mesmo. Sabe que não tem tido consideração por Isabel e Farlan há algum tempo, não como devia ter, e não admira que eles estejam a começar a ficar fartos disso. Quando pesa as coisas na mente, não é difícil ver o que é mais importante; Farlan e Isabel deveriam sempre ganhar contra qualquer desejo pessoal que Levi possa ter, e ele sabe que nunca deveria ter oferecido os seus serviços ao Comandante, nunca deveria ter voltado ao apartamento dele - Deus sabe que ele deixaria Levi em paz se ele não o tivesse feito, provavelmente ainda o deixaria em paz se Levi lhe pedisse - mas quando pensa no assunto sabe que não pode voltar para aquilo, aquela estagnação, os dias a misturarem-se uns nos outros sentado em casa o dia todo e procurando por trabalho inútil, sempre questionando se a próxima pessoa a empregá-lo será aquele que vai escrutinar os seus papéis ou mandar-lhe baixar as calças e provar que não é judeu. Além disso, algo tão simples como comida e algum dinheiro nunca se pode comparar com o que Erwin lhe dá: uma hipótese de fazer a sua parte na guerra, para lutar contra as pessoas que odeia com tanto rancor, para verter algum daquele veneno na sua vida - quantas pessoas como ele alguma vez tiveram uma oportunidade como aquelas?

Levi olha para a figura adormecida ao seu lado e franze a testa pelo peso na cabeça, a culpa e a vergonha e o sono todos a puxarem-no para baixo. Tenta recordar-se das palavras de Erwin: a derrota da Alemanha é apenas uma questão de tempo, mas ainda é difícil pensar tão à frente depois de ter vivido tanto tempo um dia de cada vez, uma hora de cada vez. Se chegarem até lá, o que significará o fim da guerra para qualquer um deles? Levi sabe que não há espaço para ilusões antes dessa altura - acreditar na benevolência das forças opositoras seria o alto de toda a estupidez. É provável que a cidade vá ser bombardeada, tal como Berlim tem sido durante anos, e quantos mais refugiados fogem para Dresden, mais provável é que se torne um alvo. Quando o final da guerra se tornar inevitável, a pressão sobre Levi e Farlan de vizinhos e de estranhos vai provavelmente aumentar também; sem dúvida que toda a gente com pila vai ser mandada para defender a pátria antes do fim da guerra, e quem não quiser vai provavelmente sofrer qualquer que seja a punição que uma multidão em fúria seja capaz de inventar. Antes de finalmente adormecer, Levi apercebe-se vagamente que ainda há demasiadas coisas de que salvaguardar os seus amigos, mais do que aquelas que tem o poder de os proteger.

 

 

Levi acorda na manhã seguinte com uma dor latejante na cara, notada agora que a exaustão da noite anterior se esvaiu. Geme contra a sua almofada antes de se levantar, vestindo-se devagar e saindo do apartamento sem passar pela cozinha onde consegue ouvir Farlan e Isabel a porem a mesa para o pequeno almoço. Visita a casa de banho comum, tendo de esperar a sua vez enquanto a outra ocupante do terceiro andar, Frau Schultz, termina de lavar a boca do neto com sabão.

\- Eles têm de aprender - explica ela a Levi sobre a criança chorosa e ele acena em silêncio, apesar de não ter a certeza que espécie de lição é suposto o rapaz aprender com isto.

Depois de se aliviar, Levi lava as mãos, os olhos a percorrem o espelho manchado e apetece-lhe gemer de novo. O coice da pistola deixara uma nódoa negra no lado direito da cara e aterrar numa poça arrancara-lhe pequenas camadas de pele do queixo. Os braços ainda estão doridos do impacto e quando olha para baixo, Levi repara no vermelho dos nós dos dedos claramente contra o branco da pele das mãos. Suspira longamente antes de passar a cara por água e regressar ao apartamento, onde Farlan quase deixa cair a sua chávena de chá ao ver a cara de Levi.

\- Jesus Cristo - arqueja ele, correndo para Levi e tocando gentilmente no hematoma na bochecha, fazendo-o ainda assim estremecer com a dor. - O que é que te aconteceu?

\- Não é nada - diz Levi, afastando-se do toque do homem e sentando-se à mesa ao lado de Isabel. - Caí, foi só isso.

Farlan e Isabel trocam um olhar que, a seu ver, é incrédulo. - Por favor - resmunga ele ao virar-se para o fogão para salvar os ovos estrelados de se queimarem. - Deves pensar que somos tão estúpidos.

\- Caí - repete Levi quase zangado, apercebendo-se que é tecnicamente verdade. - Como caralho é que achas que fiz isto?

Farlan fica num silêncio carrancudo enquanto tira os ovos para os pratos, levando-os para a mesa e sentando-se sem uma palavra.

\- Está a doer, mano? - pergunta Isabel a Levi baixinho, e ele abana a cabeça.

\- Não, não dói - assegura-lhe antes de atacar o seu ovo com o garfo e a faca enquanto Farlan resfolega em troça do outro lado da mesa. - O que foi?

\- Acho que o que aconteceu é bastante óbvio e aposto que não teve nada a ver com tu caíres - atira-lhe o outro homem.

\- Bem, então diz-me - respondeu Levi, temperamento a flamejar pelo tom agressivo de Farlan. - Já que claramente sabes mais do que eu.

\- Não percebo porque é que sentes a necessidade de fingires connosco - diz-lhe Farlan, a raiva na sua expressão dando subitamente lugar a um vislumbre de preocupação. - Eu sei que foi aquele homem que te fez isso e não percebo porque é que não falas connosco e não nos deixas ajudar-te.

\- Que homem? - pergunta Levi, pensando em Krieger, que ele sabe ser mais do que capaz de o deixar neste estado.

\- O homem para quem trabalhas - responde Farlan em vez disso. - Ele sabe sobre ti? É por isso que te trata desta forma?

\- Ele não me trata de forma nenhuma! - reclama Levi fervorosamente. - Eu caí! Já te disse antes, eu limpo-lhe a casa, lavo-lhe a roupa, entrego recados e é só isso! Ele paga-me bem e trata-me como outra merda de outro ser humano qualquer e se não acreditas então não te posso ajudar.

Farlan fixa-o do outro lado da mesa, a respiração pesada. - Então estás honestamente a dizer-me - começa, a voz calma mas ríspida - que gostas de correr de um lado para o outro na cidade a fazer a vontade dele até sabe Deus que horas da madrugada, quase todas as noites?

\- Eu gosto de trabalhar para ele - responde Levi, azedo. - Paga-me de forma justa e mete-se na merda da vida dele. Se para isso eu precisar de ficar na rua até tarde às vezes, então seja.

\- Então e eu e a Isabel? - pergunta Farlan agora e Levi sente aquela pontada de culpa de novo, mas só consegue acrescentá-la à sua irritação. - O que acontece se um dia já não voltares?

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com eu trabalhar para ele - diz-lhe Levi, apesar de desejar não ter de o fazer. - Isso foi sempre assim e tu sabes. Mesmo que nenhum de nós deixasse este apartamento, não significaria que estávamos mais seguros, Farlan. A 'Stapo podia ter-me levado há meses, ainda antes de eu arranjar este trabalho.

\- Não o torna menos suspeito! - contrapõe Farlan, zangado. - Os vizinhos vão achar que andas a armar alguma coisa se continuas com este comportamento! Isto não é um subúrbio ou um bairro social do leste de Berlim, Levi! Estas pessoas são decentes, trabalhadoras-

\- Decentes? - repete Levi, incrédulo. - Que tipo de pessoa decente denuncia os vizinhos à Gestapo por albergarem judeus sabendo perfeitamente que eles vão ser executados por isso?

Os olhos de Farlan estreitam-se. - Nós não sabemos se alguém os denunciou-

\- Sim, sabemos - diz-lhe Levi, a raiva dificultando um pensamento racional. - O Böhmer disse-me que foi ele. Portanto aí tens a tua merda da tua gente decente e a merda do teu bairro decente. Não te sentes já mais seguro?

\- Foda-se, como é que era suposto eu saber isso? Nunca me contas nada, nem sobre o Böhmer, nem sobre o teu trabalho, ou onde passaste a noite há umas semanas. Já passava bastante das nove quando voltaste para casa e eu-

\- Párem, vocês os dois!

Levi e Farlan voltam-se para olhar para Isabel, cuja respiração se tornara pesada de fúria.

\- Estão a comportar-se como miúdos! - explode ela, agarrando o rebordo da mesa com as mãos. - Se a minha mãe estivesse aqui, dava-vos uma orelhada aos dois!

Levi volta-se de Isabel para Farlan, cuja expressão se torna surpreendida sob o rubor zangado nas bochechas. Levi não tem a certeza se alguma vez ouvira Isabel a levantar a voz, e de certeza nunca tinha mencionado a mãe, e apesar de às vezes Levi ter dificuldade em recordar-se da sua própria mãe, acha-lo terrivelmente triste ainda assim. Um silêncio chocado e doloroso enche a cozinha e todos parecem evitar os olhos dos outros.

\- Estamos todos a fazer o melhor que podemos, não estamos? - Isabel quebra o silêncio, a voz a baixar e a ficar rouca à medida que continua. - Se o Levi diz que não consegue evitar trabalhar a noite toda então é porque não consegue e não há nada que possamos dizer que o vá mudar, Farlan. Somos nós que precisamos de parar de nos preocupar tanto e confiar de que ele vai sempre voltar de manhã. E se calhar uma manhã ele não vai, mas não conseguirmos dormir por causa disso também não o vai mudar.

\- Isabel... murmura Farlan, e a rapariga prossegue.

\- É assim que as coisas são agora, não é? - diz ela, os olhos na mesa mas a expressão apática. - As pessoas desaparecem a toda a hora e nunca mais ouvimos falar deles. Levam-nos para a praia e matam-nos, sabem, e atiram os corpos para aqueles grandes buracos que cavaram na areia. Uma vez fizemos isso a um cavalo, mas ele estava velho e a morrer. Não precisas de ser velho e estar a morrer para eles te levarem dessa forma, agora já não.

Levi fixa a rapariga e pergunta-se o que é pior, o entusiasmo da negação em que ela está todos os dias, ou este vislumbre por detrás da máscara, toda esta tristeza e força quando confrontada com a noção da morte a uma idade tão jovem. Tenta lembra-se a si próprio há dez anos, pergunta-se se costumava ser como ela, mas as coisas não eram tão más na altura, nem de perto, e ainda havia esperança que aquilo fosse tudo esquecido. Na altura em que a guerra começara Levi era um adulto enquanto que Isabel era apenas uma criança, e os horrores em que ela crescera são reais para ela de uma forma que nunca poderão ser para Levi, o que poderá ser a razão para ela lutar tão afincadamente para os reprimir. Mais do que tudo, deseja que as palavras de Isabel fossem só especulação, uma explicação de criança para algo terrível que ela não consegue compreender, mas olhando para a cara dela agora, ele sabe e estremece.

\- Oh, Jesus - suspira Farlan, os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele tapa com a mão. - Como é que alguém consegue viver assim? Não era suposto eu viver assim.

Uma parte de Levi quer lembrar Farlan da alternativa, queimando e matando tudo à sua frente de aldeia abandonada a aldeia abandonada algures na Rússia só para ser fuzilado ou rebentado a milhares de quilómetros de casa, mas parece-lhe demasiado cruel e ele permanece calado, olhando para Isabel. Os olhos dela tornaram-se distantes, a cara tão impassível como sempre e Levi consegue ver que ela está a reerguer aquela muralha para manter todas aquelas coisas dentro dela e não a consegue culpar por isso. Afinal, de que outra forma é suposto ela continuar a viver?

Do outro lado da mesa, Farlan soluça audivelmente. - Desculpa, Isabel - diz ele, a voz embargada. - Eu sei que sou fraco. Nem consigo imaginar... - A voz falha e ele engole com dificuldade. - O que vocês os dois passaram, e o que eu... eu sei que não é nada. Não é nada.

Levi e Isabel observam-no em silêncio, ambos à procura de palavras de conforto, talvez, mas sem conseguirem arranjar nada. Farlan limpa os olhos e levanta o olhar cansado da mesa e Levi sabe que a culpa não é dele, ele não foi talhado para isto, algumas pessoas não são. Tal como Erwin dissera, é estranho que as pessoas continuem a lutar nestas circunstâncias, e sabe que Farlan tem razão: não era suposto ele viver assim.

\- Gostava de ser melhor, a sério que sim. Gostava de poder ser corajoso como tu e fazer tanto como toda a gente. Eu não sei... - As palavras interrompem-se abruptamente e ele faz uma pausa para aclarar a garganta. - Não sei porque sou assim. Não costumava ser assim. Foi só depois do Christofer...

Farlan pára de falar de novo e estremece como se dizer aquele nome em voz alta o tivesse magoado fisicamente. Levi consegue sentir Isabel voltar-se para ele com uma pergunta e ele abana a cabeça ligeiramente para a impedir de a fazer, uma vez que não há motivo para puxar tudo aquilo agora. Levanta-se e dá a volta à mesa para se sentar ao lado de Farlan, puxando a cadeira para tão perto do outro homem quanto pode, à procura de palavras.

\- Já te disse antes - diz por fim, tentando manter o tom leve para quebrar a tensão na divisão - que ajudas mais do que sabes. Eu sei que não estaria aqui se não fosse por ti.

Farlan dá uma fungadela irónica. - Claro - murmura ele, puxando um lenço do bolso e assoando o nariz.

\- Estou a falar a sério - insiste Levi. - Nenhum de nós teria um tecto em cima da cabeça se não fosses tu. Alguma vez pensaste nisso? Já para não falar que nos dás de comer aos dois. Eu mal sabia ferver água antes de te conhecer.

Farlan parece considerar as palavras no silêncio que se segue antes de Isabel continuar, sem um único indício da pessoa que era há apenas alguns minutos atrás.

\- E já me ensinaste tanto, Farlan. Consigo ler muito melhor do que antes, e não sabia dizer uma palavra de Francês. Já sei muito mais coisas e é tudo por causa de ti. E pensa no quão melhor te tens safado ultimamente!

Farlan ri de novo, mas desta vez parece mais genuíno. Assoa o nariz uma segunda vez e olha para eles os dois, o olhos cinzentos enevoados, olhando para Isabel como se mal acreditasse que ela consiga dizer coisas assim e ser tão forte por outras pessoas. Levi dá-lhe um puxão brincalhão no cabelo antes de se levantar para o fogão e tirar a frigideira para o lava loiça para ter alguma coisa para fazer, esperando que ao fazer algo, qualquer coisa, consiga impedir que o medo de morte preencha o apartamento.

\- Só precisas de parar de ser tão mórbido para caralho a toda a hora - diz ele num tom de ânimo a Farlan, começando a esfregar a frigideira. - Afinal, quem sabe? Talvez as coisas não vão ficar piores do que isto. E se ficam ou não, não és tu que decides.

\- Não, suponho que não - admite Farlan com uma leveza forçada no tom e apesar de Levi não olhar para ele, parece-lhe que ele está a sorrir. - Só gostava de conseguir afastar todos estes pensamentos terríveis que estou sempre a ter, só isso.

\- Eu ajudo-te! - exclama Isabel de repente. - Sempre que estiveres a ter um pensamento terrível vem só ter comigo e digo-te para parares de o ter. Vais sentir-te melhor muito depressa.

A gargalhada de Farlan enche a cozinha por um momento, fazendo com que o silêncio depois pareça maior. - De acordo - diz, mas depois de Isabel sair para visitar a Frau Gernhardt, ele envolve os braços à volta de Levi e sussurra. - Estou tão preocupado com ela, Levi.

\- Eu sei - diz Levi baixinho. - Mas não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso agora. Talvez depois consigamos ajudá-la a entender aquilo, mas por agora tem de ser assim.

Farlan apoia o queixo no ombro de Levi e suspira. - Não sei como é que ela consegue, como é que algum de vocês consegue. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisto. Não consigo parar de pensar nele.

Levi acena. - Talvez isso não seja algo assim tão mau - diz. - Depois de tudo isto acabar, tu-

\- Por favor - interrompe-o Farlan gentilmente. - Não digas isso.

 

 

Passam alguns dias em paz e sossego e apesar de, em circunstâncias normais, Levi fosse ressenti-lo, acha agora a tranquilidade uma mudança bem vinda. Acorda todas as manhãs mais tarde do que o costume, silenciosamente grato por Farlan o deixar dormir, e durante o dia sente-se satisfeito a jogar às cartas com os amigos ou a ouvir as lições de Francês deles. À noite deitam-se todos na cama e falam de como a vida costumava ser antes, arranjando histórias engraçadas para se fazerem rir uns aos outros e folheando a colecção de submarinos de Isabel, sobre os quais Isabel parece saber tudo, fazendo tudo o que conseguem para fazer com que os outros se sintam bem. Quando Levi finalmente sai do apartamento de novo, sente-se rejuvenescido e esperançoso, e a longa caminhada para a casa do Comandante parece não demorar tempo nenhum.

Depois de bater três vezes audivelmente à porta, Levi aguarda pacientemente que o homem atenda e fica à espera até ele se desviar antes de entrar. Lança um olhar ao homem, observando o aspecto limpo e meticuloso que ele acha sempre tão tranquilizante; além disso, Erwin tirara o casaco do uniforme de novo, e apesar de Levi duvidar que o tenha feito por ele, aprecia o gesto ainda assim. Responde ao cumprimento do homem com o resmungar habitual, passando por ele para começar a preparar o chá, só para o homem o agarrar gentilmente pelo braço.

\- Magoaste-te - nota o homem, sobrancelhas espessas franzidas ao olhar para a cara de Levi.

\- Não é nada - diz-lhe Levi, sentindo aquele calor estranho da mão dele através do tecido fino da camisa. - O coice da pistola foi mais forte do que estava à espera. Vou ter mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Erwin acena em aprovação, os olhos ainda fixos na nódoa negra, o toque da mão prologando-se no braço de Levi até ele a retirar de repente, como se só aí se apercebesse que a tinha deixado lá. Vira-se de costas e aclara a garganta, fazendo Levi questionar-se sobre o aparente embaraço. Entra na cozinha à frente de Erwin, decidindo firmemente que falar sobre isso só iria ajudar a tornar a situação mais desconfortável.

\- Gostava de te dar uma palavra antes de começares a trabalhar - diz Erwin mesmo quando Levi tira um recipiente do armário; sentara-se na mesa da cozinha e Levi junta-se a ele rapidamente após colocar a chaleira ao lume. - Já deves ter percebido que a tua missão com o Mike não teve êxito. A tentativa de sabotagem no motor foi descoberta e está a ser reparada enquanto falamos.

Levi não consegue evitar franzir a testa; algo no tom de Erwin parece provável a destruir o bom humor de Levi, que até melhorara desde que chegara. - Eu assumi que sim - responde, resistindo à exasperação que a noção carrega. - Há mais alguma coisa que possa fazer?

O homem hesita por um momento. - A reparação do motor parece estar a demorar mais tempo do que o previsto - explica ele calmamente. - Existe a hipótese de causar mais estragos no comboio enquanto ainda está inutilizável.

Apetece-lhe gemer ao ouvir aquilo. - Queres dizer que tenho de lá voltar com o Mike e fazer tudo de novo?

\- Receio que o Mike esteja ocupado. Nesta missão vais acompanhar-me a mim.

Para Levi, as palavras de Erwin são um conforto, não importa o quão pequeno, e ao ouvi-las não demora muito a decidir. - Quando?

Os lábios do homem abrem-se para um sorriso. - Quinta feira à noite.

Levi faz um curto aceno. - Esperemos que o tempo não esteja a mesma merda. Demorei três dias a tirar aquele fedor a suor da roupa.

\- Suponho que estivesse bastante quente naquela noite - concorda Erwin, o tom tornando-se ligeiramente hesitante ao continuar, olhando para os hematomas de Levi de novo. - O Mike mencionou que tiveste alguma dificuldade a acompanhá-lo.

\- Filho da puta do ogre e das botas de sete-léguas - resmunga Levi em resposta. - Foda-se, é estranho, quando as pernas dele são do tamanho do meu corpo inteiro?

Erwin dá uma risada baixa. - Já faz algum tempo desde que ouvi essa história - diz ele. - Suponho que seja apropriado, considerando o quão alto o Mike é. Então, se ele é o Ogre então tu deves ser o Polegarzinho.

\- Suponho que isso queira dizer que vou viver feliz para sempre - diz Levi e resfolega.

\- Espero sinceramente que sim - concorda o homem, ainda a sorrir.

Levi olha para Erwin por uns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para os armários da cozinha; a algum nível racional, sabe que por esta altura já não deveria achar a amabilidade de Erwin nem surpreendente nem inquietante, mas os sentimentos ainda lhe surgem em momentos com este, e como de costume Levi não consegue pensar em nada para dizer. O outro homem parece sentir a sua confusão e muda de assunto.

\- Acho melhor dar-te um aviso: vou dar um entretenimento hoje - diz ele a Levi, a quem as palavras não registam.

\- Entretenimento? - repete, fazendo Erwin acenar.

\- Vou ter algumas pessoas cá. Só um pequeno convívio, nada que cause grande confusão.

\- E queres que me vá embora antes disso - supõe Levi enquanto a água começa a ferver e ele corre para o fogão.

\- Podes ficar tanto tempo quanto quiseres - corrige-o o homem. - Para ser sincero, alguns dos meus convidados poderão estar bastante curiosos para verem a minha famosa governanta masculina.

Levi escarnece ao verter a água quente para o bule antes agitar as folhas de chá. - Se calhar devia juntar-me a um circo, começar a ganhar algum dinheiro com isso.

\- Dava-te um aumento para ficar contigo - responde Erwin, meio a brincar, parece, enquanto Levi leva o bule e duas chávenas para a mesa e se senta de novo.

\- Suponho que te vá ter de tratar por Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  quando eles chegarem - assume ele, fazendo uma careta pela ideia e deixando o comentário do homem sem resposta.

\- Suponho que vás ter de o fazer - concorda Erwin, e suspira. - E eu suponho que te vá tratar por Lukas, e não Levi.

Aquela suavidade na forma como o homem diz o seu nome faz Levi apressar-se a ir à arca congeladora numa tentativa inútil de a ignorar; agarra numa garrafa de leite antes regressar à mesa e afasta todos os pensamentos problemáticos para longe enquanto se senta mais uma vez. Do outro lado da mesa, o homem recostara-se na cadeira e levantara os braços atrás da cabeça antes de bocejar longamente e Levi consegue ver a curva dos músculos nos braços dele quando estes esticam o tecido da camisa.

\- Devo confessar que não estou com disposição para uma festa - admite Erwin quando Levi serve o chá.

\- Porque é que vais dar uma, então?

\- É o tipo de coisa que as pessoas esperam - responde o homem, soando fatigado repentinamente. - Tenho a certeza que não preciso explicar-te a importância de manter aparências.

Levi responde com um grunhido e beberrica o chá enquanto um silêncio confortável enche a cozinha e aquele sabor a bergamota faz Levi recordar-se de repente da manhã em que acordara no sofá na sala de estar nem há duas semanas. As horas matutinas foram tão calmas que durante um grande bocado ele ficara simplesmente quieto a ouvir os sons abafados do Comandante na sua rotina de banho e barbear, vestir e fazer a cama do outro lado da porta que os separara. O homem dissera o nome dele nessa altura também, aparecendo na sala com um suave cumprimento de bom dia, e a Levi soara como se ele ainda estivesse a habituar-se à sensação do nome na sua boca, como se o estivesse a dizer para o tornar um hábito, ainda que Levi se questione agora quanto disso fora apenas um desejo seu. O silêncio na mesa durante o pequeno almoço fora semelhante a este, também: descomplicado, vindo de ambos estarem satisfeitos em não terem nada para dizer.

Depois do chá, Levi começa a trabalhar, movendo-se com rapidez pelas duas tarefas habituais pelo apartamento, começando na cozinha, onde lava a loiça e limpa as bancadas, varre e esfrega o chão e areja a divisão enquanto faz uma limpeza mais profunda na despensa. Erwin não está na máquina de escrever hoje - Levi percebe pela ausência de baques e teclar - e quando vai para a sala de estar, encontra o homem a dormir no sofá, um livro aberto pousado sobre o peito, subindo e descendo com as respirações profundas. Por um momento, Levi fica hipnotizado por esse movimento; nunca vira o Comandante a dormir antes, e há algo na expressão pacífica que faz Levi decidir contra acordá-lo.

Aproveita a solidão e vai à casa de banho antes de limpar a sala tão silenciosamente quanto consegue durante os trinta minutos seguintes, mas quando chega às seis da tarde, começa a perguntar-se se os convidados de Erwin poderão estar a chegar, e se deverá deixá-los encontrar se o homem ainda estiver a dormir. Pousa o pano do pó na mesinha do café e ajoelha-se ao lado do sofá, colocando uma mão gentilmente no ombro de Erwin e assim que o faz o homem acorda, preparando-se para agarrar o braço de Levi mas travando quando se apercebe quem o acordou.

\- Achei que ias preferir acordar antes dos convidados cá chegarem - diz-lhe Levi, endireitando-se. - Já são seis.

\- Sim, bem - murmura Erwin ao levantar o tronco e esfregar a cara. - Podes preparar-me um banho, se não estiveres muito ocupado? Não me estou a sentir muito apresentável.

\- Claro, Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  - responde Levi sarcasticamente. - É tudo, Herr  _Sturmbannführer_?

Erwin atira-lhe um olhar cansado enquanto se levanta do sofá. - Comporta-te - ordena ele simplesmente enquanto Levi escarnece a caminho da casa de banho. Sai para o quarto uns minutos depois para informar o homem que o banho está à espera.

\- Obrigado, Levi - diz Erwin ao colocar os botões de punho na cómoda ao lado do relógio de pulso antes de começar a desabotoar a camisa.

Levi resmunga e passa por ele para puxar as cobertas da cama e mudar os lençóis. - Podes deixar a roupa no chão. Vou lá a baixo para lavar daqui a nada.

O homem ri baixinho. - A maioria das pessoas sairia do quarto enquanto os outros se estão a despir - comenta ele desnecessariamente enquanto deixa a camisa cair-lhe aos pés, e Levi lembra-se da forma como os olhos do homem tinham fixado a parede do cubículo da casa de banho enquanto ele lutava para impedir que as calças do uniforme lhe escorregassem para aos tornozelos.

\- Podes despir-te na casa de banho se estás a sentir-te tímido. Posso ir buscar a roupa lá com a mesma facilidade - responde Levi, arrancando as fronhas das almofadas e atirando-as para cima da camisa.

Erwin não diz mais nada e Levi certifica-se que mantém os olhos na cama até o homem ter fechado a porta da casa de banho atrás de si; consegue ouvir o homem aliviar-se, e quando finalmente entra na banheira Levi consegue ouvir o longo e satisfeito suspiro que ele dá. Enquanto organiza o resto da roupa para lavar, não consegue evitar pensar invejosamente em mergulhar o corpo naquela água quente e calmante em vez disso, e pergunta-se se terá tempo para tomar um banho da próxima vez que cá vier; afinal, a última vez que tomara banho na banheira do Comandante tinha sido longe de ideal. Quando Levi agarra as roupas do homem do chão e as atira para o cesto da roupa ainda consegue sentir o calor residual nelas e questiona-se se elas estariam infundidas naquele aroma de sono se ele as cheirasse.

Acaba de mudar os lençóis, enchendo o quarto com aquela ténue fragrância a lavanda enquanto faz de novo a cama e estende roupas lavadas para Erwin antes de sair do quarto; consegue ouvir o homem a sair da banheira. Regressa à cozinha para engomar uma das camisas de colarinho de Erwin, ainda que sob exame mais atento não consiga ver nada de errado com ela. Quando volta a entrar no quarto, o homem está de pé à frente do espelho com uma camisa interior e calças de uniforme cinzentas; quando Levi olha para baixo e vê aqueles grandes pés descalços contra o chão de madeira, não consegue evitar que o um arrepio lhe desça pela espinha. Nenhum deles diz alguma coisa enquanto Levi ajuda Erwin a vestir a camisa.

\- Sei que já exigi bastante do teu tempo hoje - diz o homem ao abotoá-la. - Mas podes limpar-me as botas? Só um toque rápido é suficiente, não é preciso engraxá-las ou assim.

Levi resmunga e começa a tarefa, medindo o tamanho da bota com os olhos enquanto a limpa; se a calçasse, facilmente lhe chegaria ao joelho enquanto que em Erwin mal cobre dois terços da canela. Na altura em que Levi terminou de limpar o pó e lama seca, o homem está a envergar uma gravata e um casaco e está a lutar para colocar as suásticas prateadas no sítio.

\- Deixa que eu faço - diz-lhe Levi, agarrando na manga direita da camisa e enfiando o botão de punho pela casa; consegue sentir os dedos tocarem na pele macia do pulso de Erwin antes de seguir para outra. Levi pergunta-se porque não reparara no tamanho das mãos do homem antes enquanto os olhos notam a leve camada de pequenos pêlos loiros nos dedos longos; os seus quase deixam o botão de punho escorregar por um segundo antes de ele conseguir segurá-los no sítio.

\- Obrigado - murmura Erwin, a voz mais grave do que o habitual, antes de se sentar pesadamente na cama para calçar as meias e as botas. Sem saber bem porquê, Levi senta-se ao lado dele.

\- Costumas usar roupas normais muitas vezes? - pergunta a Erwin, os pensamentos no fato que ele usara naquela noite enquanto o homem murmura por um momento antes de responder.

\- Às vezes - diz ele, deixando a outra bota cair no chão. - Acho que isto é mais fácil, no entanto.

\- Como?

Erwin encolhe os ombros. - Uma coisa boa dos uniformes é que uma pessoa nunca tem o problema de decidir o que vestir - explica brevemente, olhando para Levi, que resfolega.

\- Muito vaidoso quanto a isso então, hã? - pergunta-lhe agora, fazendo Erwin dar uma risada.

\- Ficarias surpreendido por saber que costumava ser? - pergunta ele a Levi, por sua vez.

\- Suponho que os ricos possam ser - responde Levi quase com indiferença.

\- E o que te faz pensar que sou rico?

\- É só por como és - diz-lhe Levi de forma curta, só agora se apercebendo que sempre achara isso. - Estás habituado a que as pessoas façam coisas por ti. Por isso ou tens sido rico o suficiente para o poderes suportar, ou estás casado há muito tempo.

Erwin acena sem dizer nada, um sorriso a puxar-lhe os cantos da boca. - Como disse antes, és bom a ler pessoas - diz, deixando Levi a questionar-se qual das alternativas é que ele se refere, e hesitante em perguntar. O homem levanta-se da cama e coloca-se à frente do espelho de novo para dividir e pentear o cabelo; quando terminou, volta-se para Levi novamente, mas antes de ter a hipótese de dizer o que quer que seja, ouve-se uma batida ruidosa na porta.

\- Podes talvez preparar um chá? - diz ele em vez disso, antes de marchar para fora do quarto e abrir a porta.

Levi vai rapidamente para a cozinha para se apressar a ferver a água e pousar chávenas de chá num tabuleiro. Consegue ouvir vozes masculinas a virem da sala quando os convidados se sentam e ele espreita à pressa para contar o número de chávenas de que vai precisar pelo número de uniformes cinzentos reunidos à volta da mesinha do café. Aguarda impacientemente que a chaleira ferva, sentindo-se desconfortável mesmo com Erwin na sala ao lado enquanto ouve a conversa abafada, pensando como isto é precisamente o tipo de situação que ele se dedicara a evitar quando começara a sua vida escondido. Enquanto o chá apura, anda nervosamente para trás e para a frente do bule para o fogão, contando as riscas no tapete para manter a mente ocupada.

Quando finalmente sai da cozinha com o tabuleiro, Levi conseguir reprimir a maior parte da inquietação, ainda que ver cinco oficiais das SS ainda faça os seus instintos avisarem-no para fugir da sala para tão longe e tão rápido quanto consiga. Em vez disso, avança mais para o centro da sala e pousa o chá na mesinha do café mesmo quando um dos homens se dirige a Erwin.

\- Isto está com um aspecto um bocado vazio aqui - diz ele, olhando à volta da divisão avaliadoramente. - Vendeste alguma mobília?

A questão é claramente feita como um comentário ao asceticismo do espaço, já que toda a gente à volta da mesa ri baixo, Erwin incluído.

\- Não, mas a tua mulher veio cá a semana passada - responde ele, o rosto inteiramente inexpressivo. - E insistiu que eu lhe desse todo o mobiliário onde tivéssemos feito amor.

O riso à volta da mesa transforma-se em rugidos de gargalhas, e o mais alto deles é o homem que falara antes. Levi levanta o bule e as chávenas do tabuleiro devagar e cuidadosamente, concertando-se na tarefa para manter qualquer expressão longe do rosto.

\- Até tive de ir comprar uma nova cama e um novo sofá - continua Erwin, fazendo todos rirem de novo. - Por isso na verdade, deves-me 200 Reichmarks.

O homem cuja mulher Erwin se refere está agora a limpar lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos, gargalhar gorgolejante tornando-se um cacarejar chiante; tem um porte pesado e as formas estão a suavizar o tipo de curvas que vem de longos anos de bebida, e quando a atenção de todos se foca nele, ele começa a mover a mão para o bolso do peito do casaco de uniforme.

\- Aceitas um cheque? - pergunta ele, desfazendo-se num novo surto de gargalhadas a seguir. - Devia pagar-te um extra por manteres a minha mulher feliz?

Erwin abana a cabeça numa sacudidela. - Nem eu consigo manter a tua mulher feliz, Rolf - responde; uma nova onda hilariante sucede-se até que todos começam a tossir e acender cigarros, e Erwin volta-se para Levi, dizendo: - Há bolo na dispensa.

\- Vamos beber chá? - Rolf atira do seu lugar na poltrona mesmo quando Levi sai para a cozinha. - O que é que somos, mulheres? Traz o material de qualidade!

Levi encontra o bolo numa forma e vira-o para um prato antes de o cortar em doze partes iguais, pesando a faca na mão sem se aperceber enquanto a situação lhe passa pela mente num flash. Já se perguntara antes como é que Erwin conseguira convencer toda a gente de que era realmente um nazi, mas com o que acabara de testemunhar, Levi não precisa de duvidar mais; antes de hoje, nunca conseguiria sequer imaginar o homem a fazer piadas daquelas e a rir-se com outros por algo tão mau gosto, engraçado ou não. A maneira como falara fora diferente também, não houvera nenhuma suavidade que restasse na voz e a Levi ele soara muito mais próximo a Krieger do que alguma vez se sentiria confortável a admitir a si próprio. Assim que está prestes a enfiar a faca no bolso, Levi atira-la para o lava-loiça em vez disso, agarrando no prato cheio de bolo e regressando à sala de estar. Ao pousá-lo na mesinha, um dos homens dirige-se a ele.

\- Então, és tu o empregado? - pergunta, e todos voltam os olhos para Levi, que acena de forma curta.

\- Sim - mal diz antes de virar para Erwin. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Herr  _Sturmbannführer_?

\- Oiçam só! - exclama Rolf antes de Erwin poder dizer uma palavra. -  _Herr Sturmbannführer!_ Talvez estivesses errado, Erwin. Parece-me a mim que ele seria bom para o exército.

\- Achas que um alemão honesto e trabalhador não consegue aprender a dirigir-se como deve ser aos seus superiores? - replica Erwin, parecendo consternado. - Foda-se, até um judeu consegue aprender isso. E podes ter a certeza que eu não vou contratar pessoas que me tratem de outra forma qualquer.

\- Verdade, verdade - um dos homens diz enquanto Levi luta contra o impulso de cerrar os dentes.

\- Há alguma coisa que precises de fazer? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, parecendo quase irritado.

\- A roupa, Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  - responde Levi, mantendo a cara tão impassível quanto a voz.

\- Ah, pois. - O homem acena a mão a Levi com desdém. - Claro. Vai.

Assim que Levi entra na casa de banho, certifica-se que fechou a porta atrás de si, avançando rapidamente para o lavatório e tirando a navalha da pequena gaveta onde ele sabe que Erwin a guarda. Guarda-la decididamente no bolso antes de agarrar no cesto da roupa e sair do apartamento, descendo as escadas até à lavandaria na cave. Passa as duas horas seguintes a lavar as roupas do Comandante e os lençóis com tanto vigor que se surpreende por não encontrar buracos no tecido quando finalmente estende tudo para secar na sala adjacente. Não há uma única parte de Levi que queira voltar a subir as escadas e demora muito mais tempo do que o habitual a passar amido nas camisas de Erwin antes de as empilhar todas no cesto para as levar de volta para o apartamento para secarem em cabides na casa de banho.

Levi ouve a voz assim que entra no apartamento e reconhece-la instantaneamente, ainda que só a tenha ouvido uma vez. Viera da sala dessa vez também, aquele tom cantado e alegre, inconfundível mesmo naquelas três palavras: _Quem era, querido?_ Quando o riso da mulher ecoa na entrada, Levi sente a sua curiosidade despertar; o som traz-lhe à mente o fragmento de carta que encontrara, e interroga-se se esta mulher é a destinatária, a que trata o Comandante como seu. Enquanto os outros membros da festa se lhe juntam na risota, Levi certifica-se que a navalha ainda está segura no bolso e dirige-se à casa de banho para pendurar as camisas.

Quando regressa à sala, Levi fica junto das portas duplas decorativas por um momento para analisar a situação. A mulher é a única que se juntara ao grupo desde que Levi saíra, mas um dos homens que ele se lembra de antes desaparecera, um oficial com cara de doninha e um bigode que o tinham feito pensar em Krieger. Na mesa está uma garrafa meio vazia de licor branco e copos de schnapps que, a julgar pelas faces coradas da companhia, foram cheios e esvaziados diversas vezes na ausência de Levi.

\- Já tratei da roupa, Herr _Sturmbannführer_  - diz Levi assim que os risos e a conversa baixaram ligeiramente de tom.

Todos de voltam para olhar para ele, mas Levi só regista a mulher, cuja cabeça se vira como um chicote assim que a primeira palavra lhe sai da boca. Levi consegue ver que ela é muito atraente, daquela forma que as pessoas ricas normalmente são: o cabelo castanho escuro está penteado em caracóis desconcertantemente simétricos fixos no lugar sob as orelhas por dois ganchos prateados simples para acentuar o formato oval da sua cara, que está cheia da curiosidade que ela não está a tentar esconder. Os lábios formam um delicado círculo vermelho enquanto ela olha para Levi inquisitivamente.

\- Oh, mas Erwin! - exclama ela alto. - Este deve ser o famoso empregado que tanto ouvimos falar!

Erwin, que se voltara para olhar para Levi junto com os outros, dá um grunhido enfadado e volta-se de novo para acender um cigarro. - Sim. É ele - mal murmura, e a mulher atira-lhe um olhar impaciente.

\- Tão pitoresco - clama ela, fazendo Levi franzir o cenho. - Sabes, nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém que tivesse um homem como governanta. Tem de nos contar a sua história!

\- Lilian - corta um dos homens, parecendo quase repreensivo. - Ele é um serviçal.

\- Oh, mas isso é tão britânico da tua parte! - exclama ela, dando uma palmada no joelho do homem. - Certamente é uma pessoa como nós, e eu pelo menos estou muito interessada em ouvir o que ele tem para dizer.

\- Por falar em ingleses - um outro oficial comenta. - Eles não têm criados homens?

\- E o que fazem com eles fica à imaginação de cada um - murmura Erwin ao oferecer um cigarro a Rolf, que brame uma risada.

\- Não sejas tão grosseiro, Erwin! - repreende-o Lilian gentilmente, gesticulando com a mão com e entusiasmo para Levi se lhes juntar.

Ele dá alguns passos relutantes em frente em direcção ao sofá antes de Erwin falar.

\- Espera um minuto - atira ele, voltando-se para Levi preguiçosamente e apontando o indicador direito à cara dele. - Já fizeste tudo o que tinhas para fazer?

Levi olha para os olhos do homem impassivamente, tentado procurar algum sinal da pessoa que ele fora há apenas algumas horas atrás mas não encontrando nada; a expressão dele parece dividida em desinteresse e irritação em partes iguais, que tornam as linhas no seu rosto mais profundas e pronunciadas. Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se impressionado com o quão bem Erwin se consegue transformar do seu eu verdadeiro, ainda que também o encha de apreensão e o faça sentir o peso da lâmina no bolso de novo.

\- Sim, Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  - responde Levi, obedientemente.

\- Até a roupa?

Levi resiste ao impulso de revirar os olhos. - Acabei mesmo agora, Herr  _Sturmbannführer._

\- E já engomaste as minhas camisas? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, deitando fora a ponta queimada do cigarro.

\- Ainda estão a secar, Herr  _Sturmbannführer_.

\- Quero que as passes antes de te ires embora hoje - ordena ele a Levi, parecendo ainda mais desanimado quando fica calado, dando uma longa passa no cigarro. - Por isso enquanto esperas que as camisas sequem, suponho que te possas sentar para uma bebida. Vai buscar um copo à cozinha.

\- Obrigado, Herr  _Sturmbannführer -_  responde Levi; manter o tom de troça longe da voz é quase impossível.

\- Outra rodada? - sugere Lilian, e é recebida por o consentimento geral enquanto Levi entra na cozinha para ir buscar outro copo de schnapps, que a mulher enche assim que ele se senta no sofá. - Então, diga-nos. Como é que um jovem homem como vocês acaba a fazer trabalho doméstico?

Levi beberrica a bebida tentativamente, decidindo de imediato que o licor seria mais apropriado para tirar manchas de tinta de mobília do que para consumo humano. Olha de relance para Erwin enquanto o homem despeja os conteúdos do copo pela garganta abaixo sem sequer pestanejar e relembra-se dos dias quando ainda era capaz de beber daquela forma. Já se passaram anos desde que Levi tomara alguma coisa mais forte do que vinho deslavado, e não confia que vá ficar nem remotamente sóbrio se entrar no mesmo ritmo que os outros estão a ter.

\- Não há muitas mais opções, para alguém como eu - explica Levi brevemente. - E, não pretendo ofender, mas acho que a única razão pela qual o Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  me contratou é porque eu cobro menos do que qualquer outra pessoa cobraria.

Todos se riem e até Erwin faz um sorriso de troça, encolhendo os ombros de forma desdenhosa. - Sou cuidadoso com o dinheiro - resmunga ele na defensiva.

\- És um forreta, Erwin, não há outra palavra - corrige Lilian enquanto coloca o cigarro numa boquilha de marfim e pede a um oficial a seu lado lho acender.

\- Se te colocassem a cargo dos abastecimentos, os nossos rapazes teriam um sapato cada e mandavam-nos partilhar - brinca Rolf e todos riem de novo, todos menos Levi, apesar de saber que deveria fazê-lo.

\- E todos sabem da história de como enfureceste o  _Generalleutenant_  Osterhaus ao exigires que ele pagasse a parte dele de um jantar - relata Lilian, a voz em tom de censura. - Devias saber pelo tempo que passas comigo que os ricos não gostam de falar de dinheiro, e definitivamente não gostam de ser relembrados quanto a não o gastar.

Erwin abre os braços em modo de desculpa. - O que posso dizer? Aprendi a minha lição.

\- Ouvi dizer que lhe enviaste algum género de encomenda há algumas semanas - um dos oficiais parece lembrar-se de repente, fazendo com que Levi quase deixasse cair a bebida. - Tinha a certeza que a pessoa que mo disse tinha percebido mal, mas depois ouvi o mesmo de outra.

Levi olha para Erwin, que parece igualmente embaraçado e irritado. - Só uma oferta de paz que claramente não serviu o seu propósito - explica de forma evasiva, e os homens à volta da mesa deixam o assunto por aí.

\- Mas onde íamos? Ah, sim! Trabalho doméstico - diz Lilian agora, regressando a Levi. - A sério, engomar camisas? Eu nem saberia onde começar se alguém me disse para engomar uma camisa! E o meu marido, eu acho que ele não seria capaz de reconhecer um ferro de engomar se alguma vez visse um.

\- A minha mãe estava doente muitas vezes enquanto cresci - mente Levi. - Era filho único, por isso ela ensinou-me a tratar das coisas para as vezes em que ela não conseguia.

Lilian leva uma mão ao peito e acena em compaixão. - Acho que devíamos fazer um brinde - declara ela, virando-se subitamente para a mesa e levantando a garrafa. - Para um futuro em que todos os rapazinhos sejam assim tão prestativos às suas mães.

Ela enche todos os copos, até enche o de Levi em que mal tocara, e todos os erguem mais para lhe fazer a vontade do que outra coisa, ou pelo menos assim parece a Levi, que dá um pequeno trago no líquido e tem de aclarar a garganta depois da sensação ardente se instalar. Rolf arrota ruidosamente e pede licença para ir à casa de banho, fazendo Levi encolher-se mentalmente; preferia que nenhum deles se aproximasse dela.

\- Devíamos ter música! - Lilian parece aperceber-se de repente. - Tens um gira-discos, não tens, Erwin?

O homem levanta-se arduamente e avança para um pequeno armário no canto, retirando um pequeno gramofone e colocando-o no tampo. - O que queres ouvir? - pergunta à mulher, que não hesita um momento.

\- Põe  _Por Una Cabeza_  - ordena ela, os olhos castanhos a reluzirem de excitação. - Eu sei que tens esse.

\- Surpreendes-me mais uma vez, Lilian - um dos outros homens diz. - Se eu estava a ser britânico antes, então posso dizer que tu própria estás a ser muito não-alemã neste momento!

\- Não-alemã - repete Lilian, abanando a mão como que a enxotar o comentário. - Digo-te a mesma coisa que disse ao Herr Goebbels quando me cruzei com ele há umas semanas: Wagner é muito bom e tudo isso, mas em todas as suas virtudes, uma pessoa não consegue dançar à música dele.

Levanta-se mesmo quando Erwin acabara de colocar o disco, avançando para ele e tomando as mãos dele nas suas. Ele aceita o gesto sem hesitação, conduzindo-a num tango muito mais graciosamente do que Levi alguma vez julgaria possível para um homem do físico dele. Bebe o resto da bebida enquanto os observa, a boca pintada dela curvada num grande sorriso que revela o branco pérola dos seus dentes, a expressão dele a tornar-se mais suave do que Levi vira desde que os convidados tinham chegado. Os corpos deles estão firmemente pressionados um contra o outro, as mãos grandes de Erwin mantém-na no lugar, enrugando o tecido brilhante do vestido dela quando ele a puxa para mais perto. Levi consegue sentir o álcool a aquecer-lhe as bochechas enquanto a mulher leva os lábios ao ouvido de Erwin para lhe sussurrar algo, algo que faz ambos sorrirem ainda mais.

\- Deves ser uma mulher corajosa - o oficial diz a Lilian. - Dizeres algo assim sobre Wagner ao Goebbels em pessoa.

Lilian ri simplesmente. - Ele é um homenzinho tão estranho - exclama ela. - E que ideias tão estranhas! Pensar em banir _Lili Marlene_... - Ela olha para eles, fazendo beicinho em desaprovação e abanando a cabeça.

Nesse momento, Rolf regressa da casa de banho, as mãos ainda a lutarem com a fivela do cinto. - O que diabos é isto? - berra ele ao ver o casal a dançar. - É esta a tal indecência sobre a qual tenho lido tanto?

\- Deverias saber que o Herr  _Sturmbannführer_  não é capaz de algo que possa ser chamado indecente - diz-lhe Lilian, claramente sem ser honesta numa palavra do que diz.

Rolf escarnece ruidosamente enquanto o corpo se afunda de novo na poltrona. - Ah! Está armado em cavalheiro agora, mas devias ter ouvido as piadas que fez sobre a minha mulher há bocado!

Lilian finge confusão ao olhar de novo para o resto deles. - Meu Deus, ele ainda não está habituado a isso? - sussurra ela a alto e bom som, fazendo Rolf rebentar noutro surto de gargalhadas em conjunto com dois oficiais.

Erwin e Lilian terminam a sua dança enquanto todos observam, após o qual tomam outra rodada. Levi acaba a bebida com eles, sem se importar a examinar o que está a fazê-lo agir de forma tão imprudente; embora o quão imprudente seja discutível, já que ninguém parece estar a prestar-lhe qualquer atenção. Ouvem mais uns quantos discos, canções populares de há alguns anos e cantam num coro embriagado; os olhos de Levi seguem Erwin enquanto ele acende outro cigarro antes de se juntar ao coro de  _Lili Marlene_ , a voz grave ainda reconhecível mesmo na barulheira que estão a fazer.

Após mais algumas rodadas, parecem todos acalmar, esparramando-se nos lugares cansados enquanto Lilian expira anéis de fumo sobre a mesa, ainda a cantarolar baixinho para si apesar de todos os outros estarem calados. Os membros de Levi estão tão pesados quanto as pálpebras enquanto luta para focar o olhar em alguma coisa, o licor tendo-lhe entorpecido os sentidos e desgastado o corpo. A garrafa vazia está caída de lado junto a um cinzeiro sobre a mesinha do café, em frente do qual Rolf está a despejar as últimas gotas do seu copo. Levi olha para Erwin, cujos olhos estão semi-abertos mas a seguirem cada movimento de Lilian, um facto de que ela parece muito ciente, a julgar pelo sorriso a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

\- Souberam daquela coisa do comboio? - diz Rolf de repente, fazendo todos erguer os olhares; até Erwin olha de relance para ele antes do olhar regressar para Lilian. Levi tenta certificar-se de que a sua própria expressão está tão apática como antes, mas tem a terrível sensação de que o rosto já não está totalmente sob seu controlo.

\- Que coisa do comboio? - pergunta Lilian arrastadamente. Atirara as pernas sobre o braço da poltrona e dirigia as palavras para o tecto.

\- Alguém tentou sabotar um comboio de mercadorias há umas noites - um dos oficias explica baixinho. - Tentaram sabotar o motor. No pior cenário, teria rebentado e destruído a maioria da carga, já para não falar da perda de vidas preciosas.

Levi luta contra o impulso de olhar para Erwin quando ele fala. - Apanharam quem o tentou fazer?

\- Não - responde Rolf, e arrota. - Mas vão apanhar. Dizem que um era muito alto, e outro era pequeno, como uma mulher ou uma criança. Um par assim não vai passar despercebido muito tempo.

Erwin dá um grunhido em concordância enquanto Levi empurra as mãos para os bolsos e finca os pés firme, embora discretamente, no chão de madeira, tentando tranquilizar-se com as palavras 'mulher ou criança'. Consegue sentir o punho suave da navalha contra a palma da mão, mas em vez de o acalmar, só consegue deixá-lo mais agitado.

\- Para onde se dirigia o comboio? - pergunta Lilian, soando quase desinteressada enquanto termina o cigarro antes de o passar ao homem ao seu lado, que o apaga por ela.

\- Leste - diz-lhe Rolf. - Mas estão a mudar a direcção agora como diversão.

\- Oh - faz ela, parecendo muito desiludida. - Podiam ter mandado umas novas meias ao meu Wolfgang.

\- A última coisa que o teu marido precisa neste momento são meias - diz o homem sentando ao dela. - Do que ele precisa é de mais homens. Já começaram a tirar pessoas do teu departamento, Erwin?

O homem resmunga em confirmação sem desviar os olhos de Lilian.

\- Quando é que vais? - pergunta-lhe ela baixinho, mas todos ouvem as palavras.

\- Um dia destes - responde, a voz tão apática como o rosto.

Levi demora vários segundos a reparar que agarra o punho da navalha firmemente e mais uns quantos segundos a perceber o quanto precisa de ir à casa de banho. Pede licença, apesar de não ter a certeza se algum deles sequer se lembra que ele ainda ali está, Erwin incluído, e tranca-se na casa de banho, sentando-se na sanita e pressionando as palmas das mãos com força contra as pálpebras. A cabeça está pesada, parece tudo desfocado, e ele não sabe como processar as palavras ou o comportamento de Erwin, já não consegue distinguir onde acaba este Erwin e onde o outro começa. Fora uma mentira, o que ele dissera a Lilian, ou iria ele continuar esta farsa até às frentes de batalha? E o que aconteceria a Levi nessa altura?

Há demasiadas coisas que não fazem sentido a Levi por isso concentra-se em esvaziar a bexiga, a única coisa simples que consegue pensar naquele momento. Consegue ouvir os convidados a saírem, do lado de lá da porta, alguém tenta rodar a maçaneta mas não bate à porta, pensando provavelmente que é igualmente fácil mijar lá fora na rua. Há um momento de confusão em que todos tentam perceber que casaco pertencesse a quem, e Levi questiona-se como é que alguém pode achar que estes homens fazem parte de alguma raça superior.

Quando Levi sai depois de lavar as mãos, vê um dos oficiais mostrar a Rolf uma cigarreira, uma coisa gravada e de prata que parece a Levi mais cara do que qualquer coisa que ele tivesse alguma vez tocado em toda a sua vida, quanto mais podido comprar.

\- Encontrei-a na última vez que estive na Polónia - diz o oficial a Rolf, que o interroga sobre o anterior dono. O homem assobia e aponta na direcção do tecto, fazendo Rolf rir ruidosamente.

\- Tens sorte que um judeu qualquer tivesse as mesmas iniciais que tu - comenta ele divertido antes de sair pela porta.

Talvez devido ao estado embriagado em que está, Levi não sente nenhuma raiva depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. Tudo o que sente é uma tristeza profunda, como se o peso de todas as coisas que ninguém quisera acreditar estarem a acontecer tivesse de repente caído sobre ele. Lembra-se do tio que, por mais terrível que fosse como pai, fora a única pessoa que ainda pudera chamar de família até Farlan e Isabel aparecerem. Lembra-se da única carta que recebera depois de Kenny ser levado, uma nota divagada descrevendo nada a não ser banalidades sobre como o trabalho era árduo mas que eram todos bem tratados e tinham bastante comida. É o fim da carta que Levi melhor recorda, no entanto, uma única frase que encorajava Levi a dizer ao vizinho deles que ele tivera razão sobre Hitler; algumas palavras simples que disseram a Levi para não acreditar e nenhuma das coisas que Kenny escrevera antes. Levi queimara a carta junto com tudo o resto antes deixar Berlim e não pensara nisso desde aí, mas agora, arrepende-se de a ter queimado.

Entra na sala, não se apercebendo de parar até os olhos verem duas figuras em vez de uma. Lilian e Erwin estão perto da estante de livros, corpos perto um do outro, a mão dela tocando gentilmente na face dele; parece a Levi que ele está inclinar-se para o toque, como se estivesse a querer torná-lo mais do que é. Quando ela repara em Levi, Lilian baixa a mão e sorri-lhe educadamente, sabendo perfeitamente que não precisa ficar assustada pela presença de um mero empregado.

\- Boa noite - deseja-lhe ela ao passar por ele, virando-se uma última vez junto das portas duplas antes de sair do apartamento.

\- Já se foi embora? - murmura Erwin uns segundos depois de ouvir a porta fechar e, como se apanhasse uma deixa no aceno de Levi, deixa-se cair na poltrona e suspira.

Levi segue-lhe o exemplo de forma mais hesitante, sentando-se no seu sítio habitual na ponta do sofá. Segue Erwin com os olhos enquanto ele descalça as botas antes de estender as longas pernas e esticar os pés; parece mais exausto a Levi do que alguma vez parecera. A perspicácia do seu olhar desapareceu e Levi duvida que o homem se fosse aguentar numa luta contra ele, estando no estado em está. Belisca a cana do nariz e boceja longamente

\- Peço desculpa pela minha rudeza esta noite - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho. - Infelizmente, nem todos os meus conhecidos são tão refinados quanto tu.

Levi resfolega sarcasticamente; nunca na vida poderia encontrar alguém que o conheça que o descrevesse como 'refinado', mas não corrige o homem. Ele claramente gosta de fazer estes elogios.

\- Consigo ver que o achas engraçado - continua o homem. - Mas eu acho uma palavra apropriada. Não tens ilusões sobre o mundo, não és tão infantil assim, mas não desejas mal a ninguém. Essa é uma rara e refinada combinação em alguém.

Levi pergunta-se se deveria agradecer, mas parece ridículo, e em vez disso fica calado. Ainda que a cabeça pareça tão cheia que parece prestes a rebentar, não há nada em particular que ele queira apontar ou descobrir a resposta. A noite fora tão estranha e ele sente-se tão cansado e confuso que mal sabe como falar com Erwin; o cérebro embriagado parece ainda estar a lutar para fazer a distinção entre esta pessoa que acha que Levi é raro e refinado e a outra que acha que ele mal vale um relance.

\- Estava a perguntar-me - diz Levi para mudar de assunto. - Se houve problemas por causa da embalagem.

Sente um género de pavor, relembrando-se da noite e da desilusão na voz de Erwin quando lhe dissera que dera o nome dele como o remetente. O erro tem-no incomodado desde aí sempre que revivera a missão antes de adormecer, listando cada falha e erro de forma quase obsessiva; a questão do chapéu, esquecer-se do seu nome - até mijara em público. Ainda que se tenha dito uma e outra vez para aprender com os lapsos, não consegue deixar de se sentir desapontado consigo próprio.

\- Ainda não - diz-lhe Erwin, o tom neutro. - Mas suponho que seja apenas uma questão de tempo.

\- O que é que estava na embalagem? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, outra coisa com que tem estado obcecado.

O homem olha para ele em silêncio durante um bom bocado, os olhos azuis obscurecidos sobre as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Há alguns anos, certas coisas me chamaram a atenção em relação ao  _Generalleutenant_  Osterhaus - explica Erwin devagar. - No passado, usei esse conhecimento para minha vantagem mais do que uma vez.

\- O que era, então? - insiste Levi. - O que é que sabes?

\- O Osterhaus tem andado a falsificar documentos de algum pessoal militar - diz-lhe Erwin. - Tem listado vários oficiais como estando em serviço militar, ainda que já tenham passado anos desde que qualquer um deles tenha estado perto da frente de batalha. O que lhe enviei foram registos dos oficiais das SS que têm, que eu saiba, participado nesta fraude.

\- Porquê?

Erwin demora um momento a ponderar. - Enviei-lhe embalagens semelhantes antes, de forma anónima claro. Desta forma, tenho conseguido extorquir-lhe alguma informação.

\- E agora ele sabe que foste tu que os mandaste? - pergunta Levi, ainda que receie saber a resposta.

\- Bem - responde o homem, dando uma pequena risada. - Imagino que ele esteja bastante ocupado a quebrar os acordos que tinha feito antes. Depois de tratar de todas as pontas soltas, suspeito que venha atrás de mim, livre do medo de eu poder ter alguma prova para corroborar a verdade das minhas acusações sobre ele.

\- O que queres dizer, que vem atrás de ti?

\- A informação que lhe tenho retirado tem sido de natureza bastante particular - diz Erwin. - Vai chegar às suas próprias conclusões não tarda, tenho a certeza, mas considerando o estado das coisas, poderá querer tomar o seu tempo a pesar as alternativas e chegar à melhor para ele. Se chegar a isso, será um empate entre auto-preservação e patriotismo, não duvido.

\- Foda-se - pragueja Levi baixinho - Sabes, eu peço mesmo-

\- Por favor, não há necessidade de desculpas - diz o homem, dedos a lutarem desajeitadamente com os botões de punho. - E antes que me esqueça, temos de cancelar quinta feira.

\- A missão? - pergunta Levi de imediato, sentindo uma picada de desilusão, mas Erwin abana a cabeça.

\- A missão vai decorrer como planeado - diz ele. - Queria dizer que não vais poder vir trabalhar para mim nesse dia, só isso.

Levi consegue sentir as sobrancelhas a arquearem-se; a razão para o cancelamento é tão óbvia que não lhe escapa nem a ele. - Certo - responde, e não dizem mais sobre isso.

\- Receio ter sido terrivelmente egoísta esta noite - diz Erwin a Levi, fazendo-o franzir o sobrolho. - Acho que te deveria ter mandado para casa quando a Lilian pediu para te juntares a nós.

\- Provavelmente, devias - concorda Levi, mantendo os olhos em Erwin mesmo quando ele baixa o olhar.

\- Algo na tua presença fez com que a noite fosse mais fácil de eu aguentar - continua o homem, com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, como se achasse que desta forma fosse um puzzle que ele estivesse a tentar resolver. - Suponho que me fazes recordar dos momentos em que não tenho de fingir ser alguém que não sou.

Levi acena devagar sem falar; esse sentimento que Erwin expressou não é estranho para ele e não precisa esforçar-se para o compreender. Pensa em Isabel e Farlan, mas algo na comparação não lhe parece bem, e após um momento de consideração percebe o quê: mesmo agora, com tudo o que passaram juntos, tudo o que os vira conquistar, Levi ainda sente que precisa ser forte por eles, para manter algumas partes de si escondidas para eles se sentirem mais seguros. Seja porque razão for, ele não receia pela vida de Erwin, não sente que alguma parte disto seja responsabilidade sua. As palavras do homem também são uma confirmação para a parte do seu cérebro que ainda está a lutar para decidir qual Erwin é o verdadeiro.

\- Às vezes temo esquecer-me - diz Erwin baixinho, e algo no aspecto ausente dos seus olhos faz Levi perguntar-se se ele está a falar mais para si próprio.

As palavras seguem Levi até à sua cama onde cai ao lado de Farlan, sentindo-se quase tão exausto como se sentira ao regressar daquela missão inútil com Mike. Pensa naquele fragmento de carta que achara, sobre a solidão de que o Comandante falara, e ao pressionar o rosto contra a nuca de Farlan, deseja que a carta fosse dirigida a Lilian, deseja que Erwin tenha alguém que o compreenda.

\- Estiveste a beber? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, ensonado.

\- Não te preocupes - tranquiliza-o Levi. - Volta a dormir.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS:
> 
> \- linguagem obscena


	6. Capítulo 6

Levi acorda no dia seguinte com um grunhido audível e uma dor de cabeça a pressionar-lhe as têmporas, sentando-se na cama que parece consideravelmente menos firme do que era quando estava a dormir nela. Pressiona as mãos contra a cara e suspira, tentando trazer os detalhes da noite à memória. Lembra-se do riso de Lilian e a dança que ela partilhou com Erwin e a conversa depois de ela ter saído, a picada do medo e vergonha trazidos pela conversa sobre Osterhaus. Mesmo agora Levi estremece só de pensar, enquanto luta para se levantar e puxa as roupas do dia anterior para ir à casa de banho comum. Quando enfia as mãos nos bolsos, os dedos encerram-se à volta da navalha que tirara da gaveta do lavatório de Erwin e percorre o punho com o polegar ao entrar na divisão suja.

Alivia-se e lava as mãos, fixando o reflexo no espelho, os cortes e hematomas ainda nítidos na cara. Há uma sombra de barba que faz a pele parecer mais acinzentada do que é, realçando a sensação de desmazelo que ainda agora que lhe mexe com os nervos. Ao encher a bacia com água quente depois de um banho rápido, Levi tira a navalha do bolso outra vez, expondo a lâmina e passando o dedo pelo gume, imaginando como deslizaria pelo rosto do Comandante onde Lilian pressionara a mão - aquele gesto gentil e familiar. Levi eleva o aço contra a pele e imita a imagem na sua mente rapidamente com um movimento suave antes de colocar a navalha à pressa de volta onde a tinha encontrado, sentindo-se como se tivesse feito algo inapropriado ao usá-la.

Quando se senta à mesa da cozinha mais tarde, parece-lhe que Farlan se está a esforçar ao máximo para bater os tachos e panelas contra todos os pedaços de mobília o mais ruidosamente possível enquanto lhe atira ares pouco impressionados vindos detrás da madeixa de cabelo caída sobre o olhos. Levi suspira, cansado, e esvazia o copo de água em poucos tragos só para o outro homem lho arrancar da mão e o levar para o lava-loiça com o resto dos pratos.

\- Mas o quê que se passa contigo, caralho? - explode Levi quando algumas gotas de água lhe caem na camisa.

Farlan não diz nada, regressa simplesmente às tarefas, demonstrando que está a fazer muitas que normalmente deixa para Levi. - Não trouxeste comida ontem - declara ele por fim, carrancudo, sem dar sequer um relance na direcção de Levi enquanto este dobra as roupas penduradas sobre o fogão.

\- Devo ter-me esquecido - resmunga Levi, só agora se apercebendo que regressara de mãos vazias na noite anterior.

\- É uma coisa um bocado estranha de se esquecer, não é? - pergunta-lhe Farlan com uma nota afiada na voz. - Esquecerem-se os dois.

Levi luta contra o impulso de revirar os olhos ao olhar para a parte de trás da cabeça de Farlan. - Tínhamos estado a beber - explica ele brevemente.

\- Acredites ou não, eu já me tinha apercebido disso - diz o homem, colocando algumas toalhas de chá limpas num armário. - Mas devido à tua memória ter ficado um pouco turva, não temos nada para jantar hoje.

Levi reprime um grunhido ao pensar em sair do apartamento com aquela enxaqueca que mais parece que lhe tinham enfiado um aro apertado à volta do crânio. - Então e as ervilhas secas? Porque é que não fazes sopa com essas?

\- Porque as comemos a semana passada - responde Farlan. - Sei que deve ser difícil para ti aperceberes-te de tudo o que acontece neste apartamento, já que nunca cá estás.

\- Então porque é que não tratas tu disso? - atira Levi ao outro homem; a mágoa na cara dele fá-lo arrepender-se da frase de imediato, ainda que muito menos do que o normal.

Farlan volta-se de novo para o lava-loiça apesar deste estar vazio, apoiando as mãos no rebordo de porcelana e soltando um suspiro meio queixoso que parece mais do que um pouco exagerado a Levi. - Sabes que eu não posso simplesmente-

\- Eu sei - interrompe-lo Levi rispidamente para não ter de ouvir aquilo tudo de novo. - Vou sair e arranjar qualquer coisa.

Farlan funga baixinho antes de virar as costas e murmurar um rápido 'obrigado', e quando Levi sai do apartamento não consegue evitar sentir que preferia estar noutro lado qualquer. Não consegue obrigar-se a ignorar a mudança no comportamento do homem ao longo dos últimos dois meses, nem consegue pensar em alguma coisa que o pudesse fazer sentir menos desapontado. É-lhe difícil determinar se o desagrado de Farlan é mais devido à constante ausência de Levi, ou ao facto de o peso das responsabilidades da casa serem-lhe deixados a ele agora para gerir.

Quando regressa, parece a Levi que Farlan tomou proveito de ter o apartamento só para ele e encontra o homem com melhor humor, ao ponto dele estar a cantar baixinho para si enquanto começa o jantar. Há quase um tom aborrecido de rotina durante a noite quando Isabel regressa: uma refeição modesta, alguns jogos de cartas, histórias que já contaram uns aos outros uma e outra vez. Levi vê-se prematuramente ressentido pelo dia seguinte e tenta ir para a cama cedo para lhe escapar, só conseguindo ficar a revirar-se uma e outra vez na cama muito depois de Farlan já ter adormecido.

 

 

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, Levi prepara-se para sair do apartamento logo após o pequeno almoço como de costume, quase recusando o pedido de Isabel para se lhe juntar mas mudando de ideias à porta quando se recorda de Erwin estar ocupado durante a noite, e se apercebe que terá de ficar a deambular por aí até depois das oito. Em vez disso, leva a rapariga a um parque, comprando-lhe uma cópia do jornal do dia, com o qual ela fica desiludida por estar vazio de histórias sobre submarinos. Passam numa loja para comprar mercearias e quando estão finalmente de regresso ao apartamento para jantar, Levi sente-se grato pela distracção; mesmo com o pensamento da missão daquela noite, que não consegue apagar o medo pesado que lhe ocupa a mente.

\- Vou à casa da Frau Gernhardt para tomar conta das crianças para ela poder descansar um pouco - diz Isabel a Levi quando entram no prédio de novo, atravessando a correr a pequena distância da porta até ao primeiro andar após Levi lhe fazer um pequeno aceno.

Continua a subir até ao terceiro andar rapidamente e faz uma pequena paragem na casa de banho comum, olhando para o seu reflexo franzino a testa enquanto lava as mãos; o cabelo está a começar a ficar um pouco mais comprido do que ele gosta, e toma nota mental de pedir a Farlan que lho corte num destes dias. Pega nas compras e entra no apartamento, saltando perante a imagem de Farlan, que aparece atrás dele vindo da cozinha enquanto ele estava a trancar a porta. Assim que Levi vê o rosto pálido dele, sabe que há alguma coisa errada

\- O que se passa contigo? - pergunta ao outro homem, que abana a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível. Levi sente a respiração tornar-se fraca enquanto o coração começa a disparar.

\- Está aqui uma pessoa para falar contigo - diz-lhe Farlan, a voz muito mais firme do que Levi esperaria da expressão aterrorizada na cara dele. - Um oficial das SS.

O corpo de Levi reage antes que possa formar um pensamento coerente, torando-se pesado com um tipo terrível de pavor até ele conseguir relembrar-se a si próprio que o visitante é provavelmente Erwin, um pensamento que lança dúvidas paranóicas pela mente. Levi caminha pelo apartamento para espreitar a cozinha, o medo tornando-se indignação quando vê o homem com o seu cabelo impecavelmente penteado, beberricando chá de uma chávena que parece absurdamente pequena na mão grande dele antes de o olhar encontrar o de Levi; há algo apologético no sorriso dele que consegue deixar Levi mais zangado do que estivera antes.

\- Boa tarde, Herr Weller - diz Erwin, como que a relembrar Levi dos papéis que devem representar.

\- Boa tarde, Herr Sturmbannführer - responde de forma rápida e azeda antes de regressar para perto de Farlan, os lábios movendo-se nas palavras _'está tudo bem'_  para o tranquilizar, mas o rosto do outro homem mantém-se pálido e preocupado.

\- Onde está a Isabel? - pergunta Farlan, a voz ligeiramente tensa, ainda que Levi consiga perceber que ele está a tentar mantê-la casual.

\- Na casa da Frau Gerhardt - diz-lhe Levi, esperando que agindo tão calmamente quanto consiga vá ajudar o outro homem a relaxar. - Podes ir ter com ela?

Farlan olha de relance para a cozinha e hesita, como se a ponderar se deveria deixar Levi sozinho com Erwin.

\- Já te disse, está tudo bem - murmura Levi. - Eu explico depois.

Os olhos de Farlan estreitam-se ao olhar para Levi antes de sair do apartamento sem dizer uma palavra. Levi respira profundamente, tentando cauterizar alguma daquela raiva antes de marchar para a cozinha onde o homem o aguarda, a postura direita fazendo-o parecer alto mesmo enquanto está sentado e de alguma forma grande demais para a pequena divisão. Assim que os olhares se encontram, Erwin parece estar prestes a dizer algo, mas Levi é mais rápido.

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer aqui, caralho? - explode, erguendo o saco das compras para a mesa antes de se sentar no lugar que Farlan deixou vazio; tinha servido uma chávena de chá para si, mas claramente não fora capaz de beber um trago. - Eu disse-te que não quero que venhas aqui.

\- Eu sei - diz Erwin num tom arrependido que ainda irrita mais Levi. - E peço desculpa. Não o teria feito se tivesse outra hipótese. Há algo que tenho de discutir contigo com urgência.

Levi franze as sobrancelhas durante uns segundos. - O quê? Fizeste um cagalhão gigante e entupiste a sanita?

O homem fica a fitá-lo sem expressão por um momento antes de soltar um suspiro cansado. - Não, por chocante que seja, não foi isso que vim cá dizer-te.

\- Então o que é? - exige Levi, zangado. - E deixa-me avisar-te que é bom que seja mesmo importante para que eu não me importe que venhas aqui e pregues sustos de morte às pessoas.

A expressão de Erwin torna-se subitamente impassível, relembrando Levi da maneira como ele era quando eles se tinham conhecido, sério e impessoal, não muito humano. As linhas junto à boca intensificam-se enquanto os lábios se pressionam e o queixo sobressai. Parece simultaneamente orgulhoso e desanimado.

\- Precisava informar-te que a missão foi cancelada - declara, e assim que Levi começou a interrogar-se o motivo para esta alteração, Erwin continua. - Concordámos que só viria aqui se houvesse uma ameaça iminente à tua vida. Com franqueza, sinto-me insultado que penses que voltaria atrás com a minha palavra de forma tão rápida e fazer algo que tão descaradamente vai contra o teu pedido de privacidade.

Levi olha para o homem e franze o cenho, sentindo as bochechas arder e corar quando o embaraço supera a raiva. Erwin está a beber o chá de novo, dedos longos gentilmente envolvendo a chávena, cobrindo o simples padrão floral de lado e a Levi ele não parece nem um pouco zangado, simplesmente triste, como se a desconfiança e Levi o tenha de facto magoado. Levi sabe que esta é a altura de se desculpar, reconhece-la no silêncio tenso, mas dizer 'desculpa' é uma habilidade que ele nunca dominou de todo - Kenny não acreditava em desculpas.

\- Porque é que a missão foi cancelada? - pergunta em vez disso, pegando na chávena de chá de Farlan só para ocupar as mãos com alguma coisa.

Erwin esvazia a sua chávena antes de responder: - O dano no motor foi reparado. O comboio vai sair esta noite.

Ficam calados de novo e Levi consegue sentir o peso das palavras que é suposto dizer; parecem deixar o ar à sua volta mais difícil de respirar, como se estivesse a absorver toda a tristeza de Erwin para os pulmões. Os olhos azuis do homem estão dirigidos para a mesa e está a voltar a chávena na mão distraidamente. Algumas linhas profundas apareceram entre as suas sobrancelhas fartas e a Levi parece-lhe que ele está a considerar algo. Parece tão cansado e pesaroso que Levi consegue sentir a sua culpa multiplicar-se ao ponto de o fazer sentir que tem de falar, mas quando está prestes a fazê-lo, Erwin quebra o silêncio.

\- É possível que haja mais uma coisa que podemos tentar - diz ele, e a mudança de assunto revela-se uma surpresa agradável para Levi. - Mas estou hesitante em o sugerir.

Levi interroga-se o que poderá ser tão terrível para Erwin estar hesitante em sugerir, depois de andar a limpar provas de nazis mortos e esgueirar-se por um quartel-general, mas ainda assim pergunta: - O que é?

Erwin pousa a chávena na mesa de novo. - O comboio está agendado para fazer uma paragem numa estação a aproximadamente cem quilómetros a noroeste da cidade - começa pensativamente, como se estivesse a formar o plano enquanto fala. - Ainda que sabotar o comboio em si possa revelar-se impossível, pode ainda haver tempo para danificar os carris ao longo da rota designada.

Levi franze o sobrolho de novo. - Cem quilómetros? - pergunta, incrédulo.

Erwin acena, profundamente concentrado. - A partida está agenda para as cinco da manhã de sábado - diz. - Por isso a missão teria de decorrer durante a noite algumas horas antes.

\- Como é que irias para lá e voltavas a meio da noite? - aponta Levi, fazendo Erwin olhar para cima de repente; os olhos mantém-se desfocados por mais uns dez segundos.

\- Sou capaz de conhecer um sítio, um casebre fora da cidade que usámos como quartel general temporário depois de sermos recolocados em Dresden - explica ele, a voz ainda distante, como se estivesse a pensar em voz alta. - Os carris são a cerca de dez quilómetros de lá, por isso poderia facilmente operar como base. A caminhada para os carris deveria demorar cerca de três horas no total. Por isso é praticável.

\- Não estás a falar a sério - diz Levi. - E depois, como é que planeias ir lá e voltar num dia?

\- Podia ir a conduzir - responde o homem rapidamente; os olhos estão brilhantes, como se algo tivesse acendido uma chama de insanidade neles.

\- Tens carro? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, beberricando o chá de Farlan sem pensar, fazendo uma careta quando o líquido frio lhe enche a boca.

\- Posso adquirir um amanhã - insiste Erwin e algo diz a Levi que ele vai seguir com este plano insano mesmo que se revele ser a pior estratégia táctica que alguém poderia pensar.

\- Não podes estar honestamente a planear fazer uma coisa destas sozinho - diz-lhe Levi, um pouco surpreendido com o tom severo da voz. - E se correr alguma coisa mal? Se alguém te vê? Se fores ferido? Se...

Algo na expressão de Erwin faz as palavras de Levi vacilar.

\- Não estás a sugerir...? - começa de novo, e a cara do outro homem torna-se visivelmente embaraçada. - Não. Nem penses - recusa Levi de imediato.

\- Não te pedi nada - nota Erwin na defensiva, mas Levi abana a cabeça firmemente.

\- Não estás mesmo a sugerir que eu vá contigo, pois não? - pergunta, irritado. - Conduzir por cem quilómetros só para andar mais três horas no meio da noite e depois fazer o caminho de volta, e isso só se conseguirmos fazer o que é suposto fazermos? Nem por toda a merda do chá da China.

A cara do homem torna-se pensativa. - Suponho que tentar realizar tudo num dia possa ser desgastante - divaga ele, olhar fixo no candeeiro acima da mesa da cozinha. - Passar o fim de semana completo lá causaria muito menos suspeitas, especialmente quando daria uso ao carro.

\- O fim de semana inteiro? - a voz de Levi torna-se ainda mais perplexa. - Não podes achar mesmo que posso ir contigo um fim de semana inteiro.

\- Compreendo que poderia ser problemático-

\- Não, não compreendes - corrige-lo Levi severamente. - Não posso deixar os meus amigos aqui sozinhos um fim de semana inteiro. Além disso, um deles já acha que sou tua pêga. Imagina como esta pequena escapadela de fim de semana lhe iria parecer.

As sobrancelhas de Erwin escalam um bons dois sentimentos na direcção do cabelo enquanto o resto da cara fica completamente sem expressão. - Desculpa? - pergunta, a voz tão vazia de emoção como o rosto.

\- Consegues culpá-lo? - replica Leve, irritado. - Fico fora até às tantas contigo e quando volto tenho metade do mercado negro e mais dinheiro do que qualquer um de nós viu em anos. Não é assim um salto tão grande.

O homem parece considerar estas palavras e Levi consegue ver que a ideia nunca lhe tinha ocorrido antes deste momento, algo que Levi acha estranhamente reconfortante, especialmente neste dia. Erwin olha para ele em silêncio, toda a sua postura subitamente desconfortável.

\- Peço desculpa - diz baixinho. - Nunca pensei em como te faria parecer.

Levi sente uma ponta de angústia, pensando em Krieger e perguntando-se o quão diferente Erwin o veria se soubesse como o acordo deles começara. Afinal, não vale a pena fingir que a proposta inicial de Levi não era o tipo de negociação que mereça esse título, ainda que Krieger nunca tenha cumprido a sua parte do acordo. Pensa de passagem na mãe também, e interroga-se se alguma vez a deixara triste quando as pessoas a rebaixavam daquela forma, como se o que ela fazia para alimentar o filho a tornasse indigna.

\- Não estou preocupado com isso - interrompe-lo Levi antes que o homem continue. - É ele que está perturbado com isso, não eu.

\- Estou a ver - responde Erwin brevemente. Pela ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas, Levi consegue ver que ele ainda está a tentar arranjar uma solução. - E tens a certeza absoluta que a tua ausência é inalcançável?

\- O que quer que estejas a pensar, mais vale dizeres - exige Levi, exasperado pela determinação na voz do homem. - Consigo ver que não vais largar este plano, e és maluco o suficiente para o tentares fazer sozinho.

\- Tenho de discordar com a tua definição de insanidade neste caso - diz-lhe Erwin, a expressão séria. - Se realizar a missão era importante antes, é duplamente crucial agora. A prioridade da classificação do comboio foi alterada, o que significa que transportará armas, não mercadoria normal.

Levi não consegue evitar franzir o sobrolho. - Para as tropas a lutar contra os que aterraram em França?

O homem confirma. - Tenho a certeza que não preciso explicar porque é que é importante travar o transporte.

\- Não, não tens de explicar - resmunga Levi baixinho. - Mas tens de admitir que tentar fazer tudo sozinho é só estúpido para caralho. Aposto que ambos nos sentiríamos melhor se pensasses em alguma outra coisa, e rápido.

Quando Levi levanta o olhar, a expressão de Erwin está apologética de novo. - Os teus amigos - começa hesitantemente, arrastando as palavras como se estivesse relutante em dizê-las. - Eles... gostam do ar livre?

Levi fixa-lo, pestanejando devagar. - Mas que merda de solução é essa? - pergunta ao homem, exaltado. - Já te disse, eles não vão fazer parte de nada disto. Nunca.

\- Não estou a sugerir envolvê-los na missão - corrige-lo Erwin. - Estou apenas a dizer que, se ficas desconfortável em deixá-los para trás, poderiam sempre juntar-se a nós. Uma excursão de fim de semana ao campo.

\- Um fim de semana de quê?

\- Um passeio - clarifica Erwin. - É uma casa antiga muito agradável, não é longe do rio. E o tempo deverá estar excelente.

Levi fixa-lo de novo num silêncio atordoado que se prolonga por uns bons cinco segundos. - O tempo deverá estar excelente? - repete, incrédulo. - Excelente para o quê? Descarrilar comboios e depois jogar críquete no jardim?

A expressão de Erwin está pouco impressionada. - Pode não ser assim tão terrível - denota ele sem humor e Levi resfolega.

\- Oh, a sério? - diz Levi. - Pode não ser assim tão terrível passar um fim de semana inteiro contigo mas com o  _Merdabumführer_ Holtz? Provavelmente íamos passar a maior parte do tempo à espera que acabasses de foder a mulher de alguém em cima de todas as mobílias.

Erwin atira a Levi um olhar de pura exasperação. - Mas tão divertido que és - diz secamente. - Se quiseres, podíamos tentar encontrar uma forma de evitar isso.

\- Já te disse, os meus amigos não vão ter parte nisto - recorda Levi ao homem em indignação. - E isso inclui saberem quem ou o que és.

\- Poderá não ser necessário que saibam tudo isso - diz-lhe Erwin, o olhar de volta ao candeeiro. - Estou correcto em assumir que eles são como tu?

\- Papeis falsos? - Levi pergunta para clarificar e o homem acena. - Sim, são como eu.

\- E confias neles?

\- Totalmente - responde Levi sem hesitação. - Conhece-los há anos. Se algum deles me quisesse denunciar já o teria feito há séculos. Além disso, nenhum de nós é o que chamarias de patriótico. Tenho a certeza que não preciso de explicar porquê.

Erwin acena pensativamente, a expressão subitamente fatigada de novo.

\- Concordo contigo - diz em voz baixa. - Apesar de estar habituado à farsa por esta altura, acho-ao extremamente cansativa, como poderás ter observado ontem à noite. Se chegarmos a acordo quanto a este fim de semana, preferiria muito mais passá-lo como eu próprio, especialmente na tua presença.

Levi fita o homem por um momento, sem palavras de novo, sem saber o que pensar, considerando as diferentes alternativas para Erwin dizer o que dissera. Porquê especialmente na sua presença? Há algo na relação deles que torne a farsa mais cansativa para Erwin, ou não estará ele simplesmente habituado a isso, nunca tendo feito com Levi desde o dia em que se tinham conhecido? Pondera perguntar ao homem, mas no fim decide não o fazer, receoso que a resposta fosse explicar aquele apreço que Erwin parece ter por ele, revelando-o ser mais profundo do que Levi acha que ficaria confortável de momento.

\- Talvez pudéssemos revelar o meu conhecimento da tua situação - pondera Erwin. - Dessa forma os teus amigos também não teriam de ficar tão preocupados, e não haveria necessidade de nomes falsos.

\- Porque é que me estarias a ajudar se soubesses? - pergunta-lhe Levi. - Considerando quem é suposto seres?

\- Segurança - responde o homem de imediato. - Pode esperar-se que alguém na minha posição esteja ciente do actual estado da guerra. Ajudar alguém como tu poderia provar-se útil no pós-guerra, para estabelecer boa-fé e generosidade de espírito, e para redimir pecados cometidos no passado.

Levi franze o cenho. - Então ajudar um judeu iria redimir anos a seguir ordens para chacinar pessoas?

\- Algumas pessoas parecem acreditar que sim - confirma Erwin - Apesar de poder ser um caso de pensamento ilusório. Só o tempo o dirá.

Levi resmunga e fica calado. Já sabe que Isabel e Farlan acreditariam naquela mentira se lha contasse - até ajudaria a explicar as montanhas de comida que tem trazido para casa - e não é como se mentir-lhes o fosse fazer sentir-se particularmente culpado considerando que é para o bem deles. Tornar a sua ligação com um oficial das SS visível aos vizinhos também poderá acarretar algumas vantagens, fazendo aqueles que estão a ficar suspeitos começarem a questionar-se. Afinal, se um oficial das SS não acha estranho que Levi e Farlan não tenham sido enviados para a frente, porque haveriam eles?

\- E se alguma coisa correr mal na missão? - pergunta Levi agora. - E se ambos morrermos e os meus amigos ficarem presos numa casa estranha no meio de nenhures?

Erwin fica calado por um longo momento antes de responder. - Posso contactar o Mike e dar-lhe instruções para recolher os teus amigos dentro de alguns dias se ele não tiver notícias minhas - diz ele. - Ele poderia levá-los para a base onde ficariam seguros. Até ao fim da guerra, se tiver de ser.

Na sua mente, Levi tenta pesar os factos objectivamente, lutando para se distanciar das explosões de excitação que a ideia da missão lhe causa. A tentativa de sabotagem do motor era uma coisa, mas o plano que Erwin pensara era algo completamente diferente, e quando a sua preocupação inicial começa a mitigar, Levi fica preenchido da antecipação pela momentânea mudança de cenário. Apesar de tudo, ele próprio se pergunta se seria possível ajudar Erwin de novo, senão por outra razão, mais que não seja para se assegurara de que ele não vai tentar realizar a missão sozinho. Levi pensa nos riscos de tal tentativa e o que aconteceria se a aventura corresse mal: bater à porta do homem na terça feira seguinte, só para não receber resposta e temer o pior, regressando dias mais tarde em vão, finalmente aceitando o inevitável e regressando à forma como as coisas eram antes, ou pior.

\- Detesto a ideia de te convencer a fazeres isto - diz-lhe Erwin, soando cauteloso de repente. - Preferiria se tudo o que decides realizar fosse da tua própria vontade. No entanto, não posso negar o quão importante isto é para mim, especialmente dado o quão limitadas as minhas oportunidades para tomar medidas directas são no geral. Terminar a guerra tão depressa quanto possível-

\- Eu sei - diz-lhe Levi. - Não é como se eu também não quisesse isso.

\- Ia dizer - começa Erwin a clarificar - que apesar de isso ser a minha maior preocupação, tenho de admitir que tenho razões que são mais pessoais para explicar o meu envolvimento. Assumo que seja um sentimento com o qual te consigas identificar.

Levi não precisa considerar estas palavras. Quando pensa nisso, parece quase vergonhoso o quão pessoais as suas razões são, quanta importância dá à sua própria situação, e a situação de Farlan e Isabel. O bem maior não é algo a que esteja habituado a tomar em consideração, nunca tendo tido muito interesse em planos ou ideias grandiosas no passado. Quando olha para Erwin, no entanto, vê subitamente uma amostrar do que isso poderá ser, ter assim tanto por que viver e por que morrer, tal multitude de incentivos.

\- Então como é o casebre?

Erwin sorri de uma forma que parece quase aliviada a Levi. - É uma casinha encantadora - descreve amavelmente. - Já lá fiquei várias vezes antes. É bastante antiga, mas decentemente mantida, com um pequeno pomar no lado oeste do jardim.

\- E é perto do rio? - pergunta Levi agora, e o homem acena.

\- Não é longe - confirma. - Há uma aldeia próxima onde poderíamos alugar bicicletas.

Levi resfolega baixinho. Parece absurdo agora, mas houvera uma altura em que as vidas as pessoas eram assim, e ele supõe que para muitas pessoas as coisas não mudaram assim tanto desde esses dias, apesar de lhe parecer estranho que ainda possa haver alguém que desfrute de viagens para o campo ou à beira-mar. Farlan falara dessas férias também, deitado em praias, esturricando ao sol - os pais dele costumavam ter uma casa em Rügen - desfrutando de bebidas frescas entre mergulhos no mar. A juventude de Levi nunca incluíra nada disso, claro, para além daquele único passeio ao mar com a sua mãe, mas ele era demasiado novo para se lembrar muito disso agora. Quanto a Isabel, pela sua saudade da natureza torna-se claro que não estava habituada a viver na cidade , e Levi sabe que ela aceitaria a oportunidade de sair, mesmo que fosse por um fim de semana. Quanto a Farlan, ainda que possa não se importar com a ideia de uma viagem, Levi tem a certeza que a sua desconfiança de Erwin combinada com o seu medo do mundo fora do apartamento deles é mais do que suficiente para o fazer recusar o plano.

\- Achas que eles estariam dispostos a vir connosco? - pergunta Erwin, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Levi.

\- Depende se os consigo fazer confiar em ti - responde com honestidade. - E ainda aí não posso garantir nada.

\- E quanto a ti?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Se eles não forem, eu também não. É tão simples como isso - declara placidamente.

\- Compreendo - assegura-lhe Erwin e parece a Levi que ele está prestes a continuar quando o som de uma porta a abrir e a fechar ecoa vinda da pequena cozinha.

Isabel e Farlan entram na sala cuidadosamente, como se temessem que só fossem encontrar os restos mutilados de Levi espalhados pelo chão; quando Levi se volta para olhar para eles, fica surpreso com a seriedade da expressão da rapariga enquanto ela se mantém da porta, olhando para Erwin inquisitivamente

\- Olá - diz ela por fim, no que Levi reconhece ser o seu tom mais educado.

\- Olá - diz Erwin em resposta, levantando-se do lugar e caminhando à volta da mesa para lhe apertar a mão. - Sou o Erwin - apresenta-se o homem de forma familiar, acenando a Farlan que passa pelo fogão e começa a ferver água para chá.

\- O mano está metido em problemas? - pergunta Isabel, aceitando a mão do homem de forma ausente, os olhos alternando entre os dois, incerta.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Ele é o meu patrão - explica, e a rapariga parece relaxar um pouco, dando à mão de Erwin um aperto forte antes de avança para a mesa e sentar-se.

\- Lamento por vos perturbar desta forma - diz o homem, regressando ao seu anterior lugar. - Estou ciente que o uniforme faz as pessoas lembrar-se de todas as coisas más que fizeram, poucas que tenham sido. A maior parte das pessoas fica assustada por ele.

Um silêncio desconfortável enche a cozinha e Levi olha à sua volta para a estranha congregação, Erwin destoando por completo com as suas roupas, fazendo toda a situação assemelhar-se a um interrogatório. Levi olha de relance para Farlan quando este atravessa a cozinha e se senta na ponta da cadeira, a postura rígida. De repente, Levi apercebe-se que é ele que deve dizer algo, para difundir a tensão que se acumula na divisão.

\- Ele só veio perguntar uma coisa - diz Levi aos amigos, e até Farlan ergue o olhar do tampo da mesa.

\- Sim - confirma Erwin. - Gostaria que todos vocês me acompanhassem numa excursão.

Farlan franze o sobrolho. - Uma excursão? - repete, e o Comandante acena.

\- Sim - diz novamente. - Vou sair da cidade pelo fim de semana e gostaria de vos convidar para me acompanharem.

Isabel e Farlan trocam um olhar antes de se voltarem para Levi, que está a lutar para encontrar uma forma de explicar tudo.

\- Está tudo bem - tenta desajeitadamente. - Ele tem-me estado a ajudar, e sabe o que sou, por isso não há razão para vocês não...

As palavras dispersam-se quando olha para Farlan, cuja expressão alterou de preocupado para um estado de raiva como Levi nunca lhe vira antes. As mãos deixaram de agarrar uma à outra e em vez disso fecharam um aperto firme na ponta da mesa, mantendo-se rigidamente no sítio quando ele se levanta de novo. Olha para baixo para Levi por uns segundos.

\- Posso falar contigo em privado por um momento? - As palavras saem através de dentes cerrados, e o homem não espera pela resposta de Levi antes de sair para o quarto.

Levi lança a Isabel um olhar tranquilizador antes de seguir Farlan, que recuara para o canto do quarto mais afastado da cozinha e lhe virara as costas. Levi fecha a porta atrás de si antes de atravessar na direcção do outro homem, que não se volta até ouvir os passos de Levi mesmo atrás dele.

\- Como pudeste fazer uma coisa destas? - pergunta num sibilar venenoso que faz Levi estremecer. - Como pudeste contar a alguém como ele? Ele pode matar-nos a todos!

\- Não tive hipótese - diz-lhe Levi, tentando soar calmo mas falhando. - Lembraste do dia em que fui visto pela Gestapo? Foi ele que me ajudou a esconder. O que é que era suposto dizer-lhe, que estava a brincar às escondidas com uma cambada de rufias armados?

Farlan olha para ele desafiadoramente, a cara manchada por um rubor irado. - Isso não interessa! - insiste num murmúrio. - Contaste-lhe sobre a Isabel e sobre mim! Fazes alguma ideia de como foi, ouvir bater na porta e abrir e ver alguém como ele a perguntar por ti? Fazes alguma ideia de como fiquei assustado?

Levi pára e inspira profundamente. - Tenho a certeza que foi terrível - admite, taciturno. - Mas ele disse que nos podia avisar se alguma vez descobrisse que alguém estava à nossa procura e eu pensei-

\- Ele veio aqui pedir-te para ires para fora da cidade com ele! Não para te avisar do que quer que seja! - discute Farlan acaloradamente. - Sinceramente, não consigo acreditar como é que logo tu foste acreditar numa merda tão estúpida.

Levi sente a raiva despoletar. - Ele quer ajudar - quase que rosna. - Quantas vezes tenho de dizer isso? Ele podia ter-me denunciado há meses mas não o fez. Podia recusar pagar-me, mas não o fez. Não tem sido nada a não ser bom para mim-

\- Não podes confiar em alguém assim! - reitera Farlan, claramente a lutar para manter a voz baixa. - Porque é que ele haveria de querer ajudar alguém como tu? O que é que ele ganha com isso?

\- Ele diz que estamos a perder a guerra - diz Levi baixinho.

O olhos de Farlan esbugalham-se por um instante antes de ele cruzar os braços à frente do peito e resfolegar em irritação. - Isso é tanga.

\- Ele diz que os desembarques das tropas inimigas na Normandia há dois meses foram bem sucedidas - continua Levi. - E que as notícias não têm dito nada verdadeiro desde antes de Estalinegrado. Aparentemente, os nossos rapazes também não se safaram assim tão bem aí. Nunca que perguntaste porque é que eles pararam de escrever sobre isso?

Farlan encara-lo em silêncio durante um longo momento. - Então acreditas nele? - pergunta por fim, a voz mais calma agora ainda que a sua expressão continue tão inflexível como sempre.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Ele diz que quer ter alguém que possa testemunhar por ele quando chegar a altura, dizer que ele tentou ajudar - explica. - No final de contas não importa muito se eu acredito nisso ou não. A coisa mais importante é que ele acredita.

\- E se ele estiver errado? - insiste o outro homem. - E se as tropas começarem a recuperar de novo e ele decidir que já não precisa de ajudar alguém como tu?

\- Penso nisso quando lá chegar. Verdade seja dita, interessa-me muito mais que ele nos esteja a ajudar agora - reitera Levi. - Para um nazi, ele não é assim tão terrível, sabes.

Farlan escarnece, parecendo incrédulo. - Consegues ouvir-te a ti próprio? - pergunta. - Ele provavelmente matou centenas de pessoas a sangue frio e tu-

\- Ele trabalha na SS-Personalhauptamt - diz Levi. - Tudo o que eles fazem é manter registos. Tanto quanto saiba isso é tudo o que ele já fez.

\- Estás a defender um deles agora? - a voz de Farlan carrega uma ponta de desprezo que Levi se esforça muito para ignorar.

\- Não estou a defender ninguém - responde, e não se lembra da última vez que se sentiu tão frustrado. Deseja mais do que tudo poder simplesmente dizer a Farlan a verdade sobre Erwin, como o homem é a única pessoa que alguma vez tratou Levi como um igual, como nunca tratou Levi com algo menos que respeito, como melhorara a vida de Levi em tantas formas.

\- Se ele é tão inocente como dizes que ele é, porque é que precisaria de ajudar alguém como tu? - exige Farlan. - Se tudo o que ele fez até agora foi manter registos, porque é que ele tem tanta certeza que as pessoas vão achar que ele fez algo de errado?

\- Ele é um oficial das SS - replica Levi. - Se o que ele diz é verdade, se eles estão mesmo a perder a guerra, algo deste género não vai ficar bem a ninguém.

\- Como podes confiar em alguém como ele? - pergunta-lhe Farlan agora. - Eles são todos iguais. Assassinos e escumalha.

\- Então e o Christofer?

Os olhos de Farlan enchem-se com o tipo de dor que faz Levi arrepender-se das palavras de imediato. - Como te atreves a puxá-lo ao assunto - murmura o homem, a voz a falhar. - Ele não tem escolha!

\- O que te faz pensar que ele tem? - pergunta Levi zangado, ainda tomando nota do tempo verbal optimista ao apontar para a porta da cozinha. - Foda-se, olha à nossa volta! Achas que eu gosto de dizer  _Heil Hitler_  e ver as paradas e ouvir notícias na rádio como se eu quisesse saber o quão invencível a merda do exército é? Achas que eu estaria a fazer alguma destas coisas se tivesse escolha?

Farlan olha para ele em silêncio, olhos enevoados, limpando o nariz na mão.

\- Todos fazermos o que temos de fazer - diz-lhe Levi. - E se formos minimamente decentes, tentamos ajudar os outros tanto quanto consigamos. Estás enfiado aqui há tanto tempo que já te esqueceste que ainda há pessoas assim. Tenho de acreditar que ele é uma dessas pessoas.

\- Como consegues? - exige-lhe Farlan, a voz implorante.

\- Não sei porquê - admite Levi calmamente. - Mas confio nele. Não acho que haja uma maneira de conseguir explicar de forma a que compreendas.

Farlan olha para a porta por um momento em silêncio antes de abanar a cabeça. - Não, também acho que não - concorda ele. - Só não sei o que pensar disto. Porque é que não nos disseste antes? Ou então não dizendo à Isabel, porque é que não me contaste a mim?

Levi suspira, voltando os olhos para o chão. - Não queria que te preocupasses - explica brevemente. - Já vos provoco preocupação suficiente.

\- E tudo o que ele quer é alimentar-te bem e levar-te a passeios, e se perdermos a guerra só precisas de dizer a toda a gente que ele fez tudo isso?

Levi encolhe os ombros de novo. - Suponho que sim.

\- Eu sei que já falámos disto - diz o homem agora, corando de repente. - E eu disse que acreditaria em ti. Mas é difícil acreditar que tu não-

\- Ele não me está a obrigar a dormir com ele, por nada disto - atira Levi, impaciente. - Achas que ele vos levaria aos dois neste passeio se estivesse?

Farlan considera as palavras carrancudo. - Não sei - diz de novo. - Não sei o que pensar. Não sei o que é suposto esta viagem ser.

\- O tempo vai estar bom - diz-lhe Levi, sentindo-se estúpido por repetir as palavras de Erwin. - Ele tem um casebre fora da cidade. Podemos alugar bicicletas e nadar no rio. O jardim tem um pomar do lado oeste, podemos sentar-nos cá fora e ver o pôr do sol ou o que merda seja que as pessoas fazem nas férias. Deves saber melhor do que eu.

Farlan resfolega. - Já se passou tanto tempo desde que fui essa pessoa que já mal me lembro agora - murmura ele, abanando a cabeça. - Deus. A vida poderia mesmo ter sido assim?

\- Para algumas pessoas ainda é - diz Levi. - Sabes que a Isabel iria adorar.

Farlan olha para a porta de novo. - Eu sei - suspira ele. - Só não sei o que fazer. Quero acreditar em ti quando dizes que confias nele mas só ver aquele uniforme assusta-me e eu-

\- Eu sei - concorda Levi baixinho. - Também me revolta, vê-lo daquela forma. Mas no final do dia ele é muito mais parecido connosco do que possas pensar. Ele está a fingir ser uma coisa que não é, tal como nós os três. Não é só a minha vida que está em jogo aqui, sabes. Ele está a correr um risco enorme ao ajudar-me.

Farlan fica calado, considerando as palavras. - Só não gosto de te ver assim - declara ele por fim. - É suposto seres o cuidadoso, e isto parece demasiado imprudente.

\- Já te disse, não tive escolha. Não sei se estou a fazer a coisa certa aqui. Só estou a tentar tirar o melhor partido de uma situação má - explica Levi e quando Farlan não fala, ele continua. - Ouve, se ele nos quisesse matar ele não precisaria de nos levar a lado nenhum. Podia alinhar-nos à frente do prédio e matar-nos ali.

\- Então porque é que ele quer que nós vaiamos? - insiste Farlan. - Porque não só tu, já que tu é que és quem ele está a tentar ajudar?

\- Achas que vos vou deixar aos dois aqui sozinhos? Disse-lhe que ia se vocês fossem e por isso ele alargou o convite. E além disso - diz Levi, hesitando por um momento antes de terminar: - Acho que ele se sente sozinho.

Farlan revira os olhos. - Tenho a certeza que ele tem muitos amigos nazis. Porque é que ele não vai simplesmente com eles?

\- Ele diz que eles são todos umas merdas de uns animais. Não gosta de passar tempo com eles - Levi embeleza e encolhe os ombros. - Quero dizer, tu gostavas?

Farlan suspira e abana a cabeça. - Então tu queres ir?

\- Pode não ser a pior coisa do mundo - responde Levi e encolhe os ombros mais uma vez. - Ar fresco e tudo isso. E também não me importo que os vizinhos saibam que o meu chefe é um oficial das SS.

Farlan parece concordar com isto pelo menos, acenando com a cabeça de forma hesitante e ficam ambos em silêncio, ouvindo nada a não ser as vozes baixas de Erwin e Isabel vindas da cozinha.

\- Sei que nunca falámos disso - diz Farlan por fim. - Mas não é como se não soubéssemos todos que tu és o chefe da família. Desde que te sentaste ao meu lado naquele comboio, sinto que te devo a vida, e ambos sabemos que eu nunca poderia ter tomado conta da Isabel sozinho. Por favor, não discutas comigo nisto - apressa-se ele a dizer assim que vê Levi a abrir a boca. - Até agora, nunca questionei nenhuma das tuas decisões. Não há ninguém no mundo em quem confie mais do que tu.

Levi sente as sobrancelhas franzirem-se mais ao olhar para Farlan, que está a fixar os pés, o cabelo caindo sobre os olhos, e não consegue evitar sentir aquela pontada de ansiedade, aquele impulso de manter a sua família a salvo e aquela noção arrebatadora do quão difícil isso pode ser. Pensa nas suas vidas neste apartamento, quão frágil esta paz é, quão rapidamente os seus momentos de calma à volta da mesa da cozinha se podiam tornar noutra coisa, ou em nada, e por um segundo fugaz deseja poder partilhar aquela responsabilidade que sente por tudo se manter como está.

\- Tens a certeza absoluta que confias nele? - pergunta-lhe Farlan agora, e Levi acena.

\- Ele só quer fazer alguma coisa agradável por nós todos - mente calmamente. - Mas se vocês os dois não quiserem ir, eu também não vou.

Farlan olha para Levi sem falar, a expressão cheia de apreensão e preocupação enquanto ele parece considerar as opções.

\- Devíamos voltar - declara por fim, passando por ele e saindo da divisão.

Quando entram na cozinha, encontram Isabel a ensinar Erwin como jogar klaberjass na mesa; ela volta-se para eles entusiasmada antes de tirar mais três cartas para si e para o homem.

\- Vamos dar um passeio? - pergunta ela a Levi, que olha para Farlan enquanto este se senta à esquerda de Isabel.

\- Gostavas de ir? - pergunta-lhe Levi, sentando-se ao lado de Erwin, que parece estar a ouvir atentamente enquanto mantém os olhos nas suas cartas.

Isabel acena vigorosamente. - O Erwin disse que podemos alugar bicicletas e ir nadar - diz-lhes ela com entusiasmo e Levi não consegue evitar olhar para o homem à sua direita, perguntando-se se teria sido uma táctica sua dizer aquelas coisas à rapariga.

\- É só uma ideia - diz Erwin, evasivo, olhando para o outro lado da mesa para Farlan. - Compreendo que esteja preocupado, e nada do que eu disser vai mudar isso. Simplesmente achei que todos iriam gostar de uma pequena pausa da rotina dia a dia. Suponho que me sinto um pouco culpado pelo quão arduamente o vosso amigo trabalha para manter a minha casa limpa.

\- Tenho a certeza que trabalha. E tem razão, eu estou preocupado - responde Farlan, olhando para Levi ao parar para considerar as palavras seguintes. - Se for honesto, só a ideia de ir de férias parece-me bizarra. Especialmente acompanhado de alguém como você, se não se importa que lhe diga.

\- Não me importo de todo - assegura Erwin ao outro homem, erguendo a mão de forma desdenhosa. - Na verdade, acharia alarmante se não ficasse enervado pela minha presença, considerando a vossa situação.

Farlan acena. - Então está familiarizado com isso?

\- Apenas com o que o Levi me contou - diz Erwin, e Levi sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha perante a menção do seu nome. - Isto é, que todos estão a usar papéis falsos. Os porquês disso não me dizem respeito, nem os vossos verdadeiros nomes, se preferirem não mos dizer.

Farlan e Isabel trocam olhares antes de se voltarem para Levi, que encolhe os ombros.

\- Se lhe dizem ou não, é convosco - diz. - Só porque eu o fiz não quer dizer que tenham de o fazer.

As palavras mal acabaram de lhe sair da boca quando Isabel se esticou sobre a mesa e começara a apertar a mão de Erwin de novo. - Sou a Isabel - diz-lhe ela, sorrindo abertamente.

\- Olá, Isabel - responde Erwin a sorrir. - É um prazer conhecer-te.

A prontidão de Isabel não surpreende Levi; já notara anteriormente como a rapariga parece ter um sexto sentido no que toca a pessoas, uma habilidade semelhante à capacidade de Levi de ler as pessoas, apesar de no caso de Isabel parecer ser mais como um género de instinto animal, como algo interno e não aprendido. Apesar de já estar há muito ultrapassado o momento de precisar de confirmações adicionais acerca do carácter de Erwin, Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se aliviado. Todos se voltam para Farlan, que está a franzir a testa, o olhar saltitando incessantemente entre eles ao pesar as palavras.

\- Tenho as minhas dúvidas quanto a si - diz a Erwin sem se desculpar. - Mas confio no Levi. Se ele diz que está a tentar ajudar, então não vou discutir com isso.

\- Compreendo - diz Erwin, acenando devagar.

\- Então vamos passear? - pergunta Isabel, a voz suplicante, quase saltando da cadeira quando Farlan acena.

\- Certo - diz ele, e Levi consegue ver que ele está a tentar manter a voz firme. - Não quero impedir que vocês os dois vão, e não quero ficar aqui sozinho.

 

 

Erwin fica para combinarem os detalhes - basicamente, que os virá buscar no dia seguinte às três e meia - antes de sair, trocando algumas palavras sussurradas com Levi à porta sobre completar os detalhes acerca da missão mais tarde. Levi acena-lhe à pressa antes do homem sair do apartamento, só se relembrando dos seus próprios planos para o resto do dia na ausência. Sai depois do jantar, tendo feito o seu melhor para que Farlan se sentisse melhor com a súbita aparição de Erwin, com pouco resultado, parece.

Enquanto está a atravessar a cidade, Levi pensa na noite que se aproxima com um tipo de distância que tem conseguido manter desde daquela noite que passara no apartamento de Erwin. Apesar de não poder dizer que a situação tenha melhorado muito, ou que visitar Krieger é mais agradável para si agora do que antes, há um género de calma que ele parece ter encontrado nos seus negócios com Erwin que deixam as noites mais toleráveis depois, e mais fáceis de esquecer. Enquanto caminho, Levi relembra-se de repente porque é que saíra do seu apartamento e não do de Erwin, e questiona-se vagamente se esta é outra coisa que os ambos partilha e se Lilian não é ninguém para Erwin além de uma forma de manter o seu disfarce, um dever desagradável no meio de inúmeros outros. Distraidamente, Levi deseja que haja mais na história do que isso; acordos com semelhanças com o seu e o de Krieger são algo que ele nunca desejaria a ninguém, e muito menos a Erwin. Só aí ocorre a Levi que Erwin e Lilian poderiam ser verdadeiros amantes, afastados tragicamente pela guerra e pela época em que vivem, já para não falar do casamento de Lilian, ainda que noite em que Levi descobrira sobre Erwin lhe sugira o contrário.

Sobe as escadas para a porta de Krieger sem um som, a sua relutância controlada pelo seu medo de ser visto por algum dos vizinhos do homem. Desliza para dentro do apartamento assim que consegue e por um momento não tem a certeza do que o surpreende mais, o facto de Krieger estar sóbrio ou a luz turva que chega ao corredor vinda da sala de estar. Quando olha para Krieger o homem parece nervoso, limpando a testa com um lenço branco simples.

\- Mas que merda se passa contigo? - pergunta Levi, não se apercebendo que as palavras lhe saíram sussurradas até o outro homem falar alto.

\- Nada - diz calmamente, os lábios a curvarem-se para um sorriso apressado. - Não há nada de errado comigo. Parece que há? Hmm?

Levi deita um longo olhar a Krieger antes de abanar a cabeça devagar. - Suponho que não mais do que o habitual - resmunga por fim, mantendo o homem debaixo de olho e só agora se apercebendo que se esquecera de devolver a navalha a Erwin ao sentir o peso tranquilizador desta no bolso.

Ao caminhar cuidadosamente para a sala de estar, Krieger segue-lo em meia corrida, acelerando à sua frente para a entrada e apressando-se para uma cómoda da altura da cintura, pegando numa carteira de fósforos e começando a acender as poucas velas restantes em castiçais de prata que ainda não estão a brilhar no topo, e quando Levi olha à volta da sala consegue ver que cada topo de mesa foi preenchido da mesma forma com velas a reluzir, enchendo o espaço com aquele brilho suave e quente. Levi repara na pequena mesa redonda no meio da sala, composta com renda branca e porcelana ornamentada, um candelabro prateado e talheres polidos que brilham com a luz baça, e estremece.

\- O que é tudo isto, caralho? - pergunta, de novo num sussurro enquanto Krieger atravessa para a mesa e puxa uma das duas cadeiras.

\- Por favor - diz; a palavra soa estranha a sair-lhe da boca. - Senta-te.

Levi não se mexe. - Para quê? - pergunta agora, sentindo o impulso de olhar para trás mas resistindo.

\- Pensei que podíamos jantar - diz-lhe Krieger, e Levi consegue ouvir a impaciência que lhe está a crescer na voz. - Ainda comes, não comes? Hmm?

\- Preferia fazer o que fazemos sempre - responde Levi, procurando a navalha no bolso de novo. - Porque haveríamos de fingir que estou aqui para outra coisa qualquer?

\- Eu não acho que estás aqui só por isso - diz Krieger; as mãos estão agora a agarrar as costas da cadeira com um aperto tão cerrado que está a deixar-lhe os dedos brancos. - Lamento que tenhas ficado com a impressão que só te queria foder.

\- Não me peças desculpa - diz Levi de imediato. - Não sei que merda estás a tentar fazer mas eu não quero parte disso. Pensei que tinha deixado claro o suficiente que eu-

As palavras de Levi são interrompidas quando Krieger levanta a cadeira e a baixa com força contra o chão, fechando os olhos quando uma expressão de concentração imensa lhe enche o rosto.

\- Podes simplesmente - começa ele, empurrando as palavras por dentes cerrados, baixo e estranhamente calmo. - Podes simplesmente sentar-te? Hmm? É só isso que tens de fazer. Só sentar-te.

\- Porquê? - pergunta Levi, e Krieger inspira profundamente de uma forma que faz Levi estremecer de novo.

\- Gostaria que tu - começa ele mais uma vez, ainda mais devagar do que antes - te sentasses e jantasses comigo. Pode ser? É pedir assim tanto? Acharia que seria mais fácil para ti teres comida na boca em vez da minha pila mas aparentemente estava enganado quanto a isso também.

Por um momento Levi interroga-se se deveria perguntar a Krieger o que mais ele estava enganado, mas no fim de contas fica calado, olhando sobre o ombro antes de atravessar a sala e puxando uma cadeira para si antes de se sentar na ponta, a mão a afagar o cabo suave da navalha de Erwin.

Do outro lado da mesa, Krieger está de novo a ranger os dentes, os olhos direccionados para o tecto enquanto se senta, inspirando profundamente, e levanta as tampas de duas travessas; a primeira está cheia até ao rebordo com um estufado de carneiro e a outra com vegetais da época, cozidos e banhados em manteiga. Enche os copos de ambos com vinho tinto de um decantador sem perguntar a Levi se ele queria, voltando-se para o garfo e colher de servir para ele para lhe oferecer a primeira porção. Escolhe uma grossa fatia de pão para si, barrando uma fina camada de manteiga antes de lhe dar uma grande dentada.

\- Por favor, diz ele, e a palavra faz Levi encolher-se mais uma vez. - Come um pouco de ensopado.

\- Não tenho fome - diz-lhe Levi com indiferença, mantendo os sentidos alerta para ouvir se alguém entrar no apartamento. Pergunta-se se deveria perguntar ao homem do que é que isto tudo se trata, mas algo lhe diz que é melhor nem saber.

\- Mandei a minha governanta preparar tudo isto especialmente para esta noite - diz Krieger sem ele perguntar. - Ela provavelmente acha que ando a comer uma secretária qualquer. De qualquer forma, não importa. O que importa é que estamos aqui agora. Não é assim? Hmm?

Levi sente as axilas a começarem a transpirar enquanto vê Krieger encher o seu próprio prato com vegetais e carne antes de dar um grande trago no vinho. Assim que está prestes a levar o garfo cheio de borrego à boca, pára de repente e puxa o lenço para fora do bolso de novo; Levi segue-lo com os olhos enquanto ele limpa gotas de suor da testa e do pescoço, notando distraidamente como mesmo com as velas e o calor da noite de verão, a divisão não está desconfortavelmente quente.

\- Vá lá. Come alguma coisa - pedi-lhe Krieger de novo, empurrando a travessa mais para perto dele. - O borrego está muito bom. Devias provar.

\- Já te disse. Não tenho-

\- Pois, não tens fome, pois não? - resmunga Krieger mais para si do que para ele. - Não tens fome, não queres a minha comida, não queres nada de mim, pois não, não queres isto, não me queres, pois não? Seu cabrão nojento RATO, COMO TE ATREVES A DESRESPEITAR-ME, CARALHO-

Os insultos gritados de Krieger morrem assim que começam quando ele espeta a faca do pão contra a mesa - a ponta da lâmina enterra-se na madeira ao lado do prato do homem - e cala-se, pressionando os lábios como que para se impedir de dizer mais alguma coisa. Levi franze o sobrolho ao olhar para o homem, que está a inspirar fundo várias vezes pelo nariz, fazendo o bigode tremer.

\- Tudo o que eu queria era um bom jantar - diz Krieger, a voz calma de novo. - Só queria ter um jantar agradável contigo. Só alguma comida boa. Pensei que podíamos falar.

\- Íamos falar do quê? - interroga-lo Levi, cenho franzido.

Krieger ergue o olhar às palavras, a expressão quase excitada de repente, já que nitidamente não apanhou a intenção de Levi. - Podemos falar sobre o que quiseres - responde ele. - Berlim. Os bons velhos tempos.

\- Não havia nada de bom nesses tempos - diz Levi ao homem, a voz indiferente. - Porque caralho achas que me fui embora? Era insuportável.

Krieger baixara o garfo e a faca, mas pega-lhes de novo, empanturrando a boca com batata antes de dizer: - Nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Como seria para ti.

Levi resfolega. - Não precisas de mo dizer - resmunga secamente, recostando-se na cadeira.

\- Suponho que as coisas tenham piorado quando levaram o teu tio - assume o homem, fazendo Levi cerrar os dentes. - Antes de deixar Berlim, os miúdos do meu bairro costumavam atirar pedras a judeus. Tens sorte de nunca teres usado a estrela. Aquela coisa era como teres um alvo desenhado nas costas.

\- Sim - resmunga Levi amargamente. - Eu sou o sortudo. Eu sei.

\- Sabes que sempre gostei do teu tio - Krieger prossegue na sua divagação. - Até ele perder o sentido de humor, quero dizer. Mas a essa altura eu também já não era cliente habitual na vossa loja de qualquer forma, por isso suponho que não importe muito.

Levi gostava de dizer ao homem que a única coisa em que Kenny e ele alguma vez tinham concordado fora em Krieger ser o pior tipo de porco nazi que deveria ser liquidado o mais depressa possível, e que a única razão para Kenny fazer aquelas piadas era para o homem comprar o habitual pacote extra de cigarros. Apesar de nunca terem falado sobre isso, fora claro que Kenny não se deixara enganar por um momento e achara que as perguntas incessantes de Krieger sobre Levi eram simplesmente ele a meter conversa, não importava o quão subtil o homem tentara apresentar as questões.

Ao olhar sobre a mesa agora, Levi pergunta-se se o tio achara que eles tinham um acordo já nessa altura, e se isso tivera alguma coisa a ver com os seus terríveis humores nas manhãs de domingo quando Levi regressava a casa finalmente após o fim de semana fora. Bem, vendo como as coisas são agora, não parece importar muito de uma forma ou de outra, Levi pondera e abandona o assunto.

\- Vês? Isto é bom - diz Krieger, levantando o olhar do prato. - Eu gosto de falar do nosso passado. Gosto de me lembrar como eras nessa altura, a esfregar o chão daquela vossa lojinha, a repôr as prateleiras. Não podias ter mais do que quinze anos quando lá fui a primeira vez.

\- Tinha dezassete - Levi corrige o homem, apesar de não saber porquê.

Krieger olha para ele maliciosamente. - Então lembras-te. A primeira vez que nos conhecemos.

Por um momento, Levi considera dizer ao homem que fora o dia mais infeliz da sua vida até à data, quando ele entrara na loja. Kenny estivera numa das suas habituais sestas da tarde e deixara Levi responsável, mas mesmo nesses dias o negócio era escasso e os clientes poucos e em largos intervalos, e no seu estado de aborrecimento Levi começara a retirar todos os poucos itens das prateleiras para os limpar devidamente. Trabalhara uma prateleira de cada vez, limpando o pó das mais baixas em particular, quando Krieger aparecera de repente pairando sobre ele. Levi ainda se lembra como o olhar intencional do homem ao olhar para baixo para a sua figura ajoelhada, e algo naquela postura fizera Levi apressar-se a levantar-se o mais rápido que conseguira. Pedira algo, ainda que Levi não se lembrasse o quê, fizera algum comentário que naqueles dias Levi achara estranho antes de sair sem comprar nada.

Desde esse dia, não se passava uma semana sem que Krieger aparecesse para pedir uma lata de feijões ou um maço de cigarros, até as proibições dos estabelecimentos judeus se terem alargado demais para ele se arriscar a ser visto lá, ou assim Levi sempre presumira. Uma vez, até chegara a oferecer a Levi uma considerável quantidade de dinheiro para ele ir limpar o seu novo apartamento antes de se mudar para lá, e apesar de Levi ter concordado pelo pagamento - de que precisara desesperadamente na altura - aquela tarde a lavar o chão da casa de Krieger provara a Levi que os seus instintos quanto ao homem tinham estado correctos e mal se voltaram a ver depois disso, para alívio de Levi. Ainda havia algo desse dia na maneira como Krieger olha para ele, ainda que muito desse desejo já tenha sido satisfeito desde então.

\- Sempre pareceste mais novo do que és - diz-lhe Krieger por entre garfadas de borrego. - Suponho que a tua mãe estivesse demasiado ocupada a vender-se por Berlim fora para te alimentar devidamente. Hmm?

\- Suponho - concorda Levi baixinho.

\- Tive a minha primeira vez com uma pêga - continua o homem. - Quem sabe? Talvez fosse a tua mãe. Mas não te deves preocupar, eu já era demasiado velho na altura para a ter engravidado de ti. Isso é um alívio, pelo menos.

Levi fixa o homem com puro nojo, lutando contra o surto de náusea e obrigando-o a descer de novo na garganta enquanto a mão se cerra à volta da navalha com tanta força que ele consegue sentir o lado rombo da lâmina enterrar-se na carne.

\- Mas não me lembro de ver nenhum fedelho esfomeado no canto - divaga Krieger, beberricando o vinho. - Bem, não me lembro muito para ser honesto, para além da maneira como ela guinchava como um porco quando a fodi pelo cu acima. Mais ou menos como tu fizeste, daquela primeira vez.

Levi sente aquela fúria calma apoderar-se dele ao olhar para Krieger, aqueles olhinhos vesgos e as gotas de molho presas no bigode escuro, e as gotas de suor que estão de novo a acumular-se no seu sobrolho. Os olhos de Levi seguem as mãos do homem enquanto ele as limpa com o seu lenço, levando o tecido ao pescoço, e a lâmina de Erwin parece subitamente mais leve na mão de Levi. Lembra-se de repente do primeiro dia em que se tinham conhecido e das palavras que o homem lhe dissera durante o jantar de borrego e vegetais, tal como agora: força-los a uma posição em que não conseguem tirar vantagem da força da parte superior do corpo, tentar colocar-se atrás deles, manter o braço com a faca baixo até ao último momento.

\- Mas não gostas de pensar nisso, pois não? Hmm? - pergunta-lhe Krieger, a expressão a tornar-se melancólica de novo enquanto ele corta um pedaço de borrego de forma trémula. - Não gostas de pensar em mim mesmo quando eu te faço sentir bem. Pois não?

Levi não responde. A brusquidão dos movimentos de Krieger estão a fazer a faca do pão tremer e Levi sabe que é um possível obstáculo, fácil de Krieger alcançar se ele tentasse algo. Experimenta o movimento da lâmina no bolso; não é tão suave como ele gostaria que fosse.

\- Era suposto eu ter muito mais tempo do que isto, caralho - reclama Krieger, mais para si próprio parece, cortando a comida mas sem a comer. - Nunca é tão bom como pensas que será, não é? Hmm? E isso é porque tu és uma merda de uma puta frígida. OLHA PARA MIM QUANDO ESTOU A FALAR CONTIGO!

Os olhos de Levi afastam-se da faca e encontram-se com os de Krieger, cheios de raiva e com um tipo de pânico que Levi não está habituado a ver neles antes. Consegue sentir a sua própria respiração tornar-se entrecortada enquanto a mente trabalha fervorosamente para decifrar o significado atrás das palavras do homem: porque é que ele está a ficar sem tempo? Mal consegue distinguir o rubor manchado na cara de Krieger através da luz quente das velas e pela primeira vez sente-se esperançoso.

\- Não sei porque pensei que te importarias - explode Krieger. - Tudo o que sempre quiseste de mim foi aquela merda daqueles papéis, não foi? Hmm? E serviu-te de muito, não foi? Como é que te sentes, teres-te prostituído para nada? Hmm?

Levi cerra os dentes para não responder.

\- Foda-se, é demasiado tarde agora - diz Krieger. - Tarde demais, caralho. Aquele cabrão do Osterhaus, juro por Deus caralho, da próxima vez que o vir vou rasgá-lo em dois, vou fazê-lo grunhir como uma merda de um porco.

Levi não consegue evitar arregalar os olhos em surpresa àquele nome familiar, mas não parece que Krieger tenha reparado; o homem ainda está a cortar o borrego em pedaços minúsculos, os talheres a rasparem o fundo do prato.

\- Não queres saber, pois não, caralho? Hmm? - pergunta-lhe Krieger, levantando os olhos do prato. - Não queres saber se me mandarem embora. Este, oeste, não te interessa, pois não? FAZES ALGUMA IDEIA DO QUE ISTO SIGNIFICA?!

Krieger bate com o prato na mesa com força; a porcelana parte-se em dois e começa a verter uma poça de molho para a renda branca da toalha de mesa. Ainda está a agarrar os rebordos dos pedaços quebrados, as mãos a tremer violentamente enquanto arfa, os olhos fixos em Levi, que ficara congelado no lugar quando a compreensão sobre o que isto se trata começara a preenchê-lo. Fixam-se um ao outro sobre a mesa, lutando por ar, ambos aguardando que o outro faço o primeiro movimento. Ao primeiro som da cadeira de Krieger contra o chão, Levi salta do lugar; está quase na porta quando o homem o apanha, a mão a cerrar-se à volta da garganta de Levi.

\- Eu vou fazer com que te importes, seu merdas ingrato! - cospe ele, agarrando a parte de trás da camisa de Levi para o arrastar para o quarto.

Atira Levi de cara contra a cama, puxando-lhe as calças dolorosamente sobre as ancas antes de subir para trás dele, os dedos a puxarem o cabelo de Levi quando o obriga a ficar quieto. Levi consegue ouvir os sons metálicos da fivela do cinto dele quando a abre, consegue senti-lo pressionar-se contra si, a mão a tocar-lhe nas nádegas enchendo-o de terror pelo que acontecerá a seguir. Krieger está a respirar ruidosamente e praguejar para si, palavras apressadas e meias frases sobre punição que, tanto quanto Levi consiga perceber, não parece próxima. Após vários minutos, o aperto de Krieger no seu cabelo intensifica-se e ele puxa-o até ficar de joelhos antes de o atirar com força para fora da cama.

\- Sai daqui - rosna o homem enquanto ele luta para se levantar; Levi fica enojado por ver lágrimas na cara dele. - Foda-se, não me ouviste, caralho?! Sai daqui, caralho! SAI!

Levi puxa as calças para cima e corre, pelo apartamento e pelas escadas abaixo, para o rio e pela Ponte Augustus. Quando chega a um pequeno beco entre dois edifícios fabris, finalmente abranda e pára, inclinando-se contra um dos prédios e sentando-se, a respiração pesada e rápida, a testa transpirada e as pernas fracas. Olha para a parede de tijolos vermelhos à sua frente e massaja a dor na parte de trás da cabeça distraidamente enquanto um sorriso começa a puxar-lhe os cantos da boca e algumas gotas de chuva começam a cair.

Levi levanta a cabeça para o céu e ri, e ri, e ri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS:
> 
> \- tentativa de violação
> 
> \- violência


	7. Capítulo 7

Levi levanta-se cedo na manhã de sexta feira, vivendo o habitual desagrado da sua vida por alguns segundos antes de se lembrar. Olha para o tecto no brilho âmbar da madrugada que entra pelo quarto através de uma fresta nas cortinas e sorri, pela primeira vez em anos sorri por nenhuma outra razão, apenas por ser o que é, livre de pelo menos uma coisa. Levanta-se rapidamente da cama, vestindo as calças e sentindo a navalha de Erwin ainda no bolso, uma segurança, apesar de todo o seu historial de violência. Ao sair, encontra Farlan na sala escrevendo atarefadamente algo que parece ser uma carta; ele cobre a página assim que repara em Levi, olhando para ele com ansiedade cravada no rosto.

\- Não conseguia dormir - diz ele a Levi desnecessariamente, dobrando o pedaço de papel e deslizando-o pelas páginas de um caderno familiar enquanto Levi se senta no cadeirão andrajoso junto à secretária.

\- Vai correr tudo bem - diz Levi, de forma igualmente desnecessária, e Farlan apressa-se a acenar.

\- Sim, eu sei - concorda num murmúrio. - É só que... Bem, desde que viemos para Dresden eu nunca estive mais do que alguns quilómetros fora deste apartamento.

\- Eu sei - diz Levi baixinho. - É estranho pensar no mundo lá fora, até para mim.

Ficam em silêncio, Farlan olhando para o seu caderno e soltando de repente uma gargalhada. - Pensar que eu queria viajar pelo mundo antes disto tudo. Mais do que tudo, queria sair daqui. Itália, Argentina, Egipto, Grécia... - As palavras dele dispersam-se e ele ri de novo de forma amarga.

\- Ainda há tempo para tudo isso - diz Levi; não se sentia tão esperançoso e tão cheio de vida desde a sua missão com Erwin. - Se o que o Erwin diz for verdade, se a guerra está mesmo a acabar, poderemos ser livres de poder fazer o que quisermos de novo não tarda. Lembras-te do que dissemos, sobre regressares à universidade e a Isabel trabalhar numa quinta. Tudo isso ainda pode acontecer.

Farlan suspira e encolhe os ombros. - Então e tu? - pergunta, hesitante. - Se a guerra acabar, o que é que vais fazer?

Levi pondera a questão de novo por um momento, tenta imaginar a sua vida além da duração da guerra, mas ainda é difícil pensar nas coisas a mudarem muito; afinal, não foi a guerra que fez as pessoas desprezar os judeus, esse ódio estava lá muito antes do exército alemão atravessar quaisquer fronteiras. A ideia de ficar na Alemanha não é reconfortante, mas sair também não parece uma opção muito melhor, ainda que a súbita ideia de Inglaterra lhe atravesse a mente sem ser convidada. Por um segundo, Levi chega até a imaginar-se regressar a Berlim e recuperar a pequena loja que Kenny costumava ter, mas algo nisso não lhe parece muito certo. Questiona-se se todo este sonhar acordado é mais fácil para Farlan e Isabel porque eles estão habituados a ter mais oportunidades; mesmo quando era criança a viver com Kenny, Levi nunca se conseguia ver a fazer muito mais da vida.

\- Não sei - é forçado a admitir. - Pergunta-me de novo quando a guerra acabar.

\- Certo - concorda Farlan após atirar a Levi uma amostra de sorriso e regressar ao seu caderno. - Quem sabe? Talvez consigas continuar a trabalhar para o  _Sturmbannführer_.

\- Porque é que haverias de pensar nisso? - pergunta Levi, franzindo o sobrolho à frase enquanto Farlan encolhe os ombros de novo.

\- Só achei que poderias gostar - explica ele brevemente, mas Levi consegue detectar um novo tipo de tom na voz de Farlan. - Já que tens gostado tanto até agora.

Levi tenta não elaborar a ideia, não só pela sua estranheza mas também porque se lembra subitamente de um dos oficiais nazis a perguntar sobre os britânicos terem empregados masculinos, ao que a resposta de Erwin fora  _'E o que fazem com eles fica à imaginação de cada um'_.

\- Tens razão - diz a Farlan ainda assim; o homem olha para cima, surpreendido. - Tenho gostado até agora.

O outro homem lança-lhe um longo olhar antes de regressar à sua escrita, e Levi interroga-se se ele esperava que Levi o negasse, o prazer que tem ao trabalhar para Erwin. É-lhe óbvio que Farlan está a interpretar a ligação deles como mais do que o necessário, mas as suposições enganosas não o incomodam nem de perto o quanto ele acharia que incomodariam; afinal, o que Farlan acredita é problema dele. Ao levantar-se, Levi consegue apenas distinguir as palavras  _'Querido Christofer'_  no cimo da página onde o homem está a escrever, apercebendo-se que já se passaram anos desde que Farlan enviara alguma carta.

O resto da manhã parece passar sem que Levi se aperceba bem do tempo; Isabel acorda por volta das nove e começa a tratar das coisas que decidiu levar, uma muda de roupa e a colecção de recortes de jornal sobre submarinos, que Levi guarda na mochila gasta que da última vez enchera com os seus escassos pertences na noite em que deixara Berlim. Escolhe algumas roupas para si e guarda-las com as de Isabel, que está a rir alto para a pequena mala de viagem de cabedal de Farlan que, comparada com o saco de pano andrajoso de Levi, parece elegante e formal.

\- Os meus pais compraram-ma no meu décimo oitavo aniversário - diz ele a Isabel. - Duvido que eles imaginassem que eu a fosse usar para isto.

\- Para ir de férias? - pergunta ela de seguida e ele ergue o olhar, confuso.

\- Desculpa - responde, voltando-se para a mala. - Estava a pensar noutra coisa.

Ele retira-se para o quarto depois do almoço enquanto Levi começa a lavar a loiça e Isabel desce as escadas para se despedir da Frau Gernhardt e de Bruno e Hanna, e quando Levi entra trinta minutos depois, encontra o homem à frente de um espelho com uma escova e uma bacia com água, tentando pentear as madeixas mais longas de cabelo que lhe caem à frente dos olhos, sem sucesso. Quando ele vê a expressão desnorteada de Levi através do espelho, larga a escova e suspira.

\- O que foi? - atira, e Levi encolhe os ombros quase na defensiva.

\- Não disse nada - nota ele, mantendo o tom neutro. - Só me fez lembrar que o meu cabelo está a ficar um bocado comprido. Se eu levar a tesoura importavas-te de mo cortar enquanto lá estamos?

Farlan olha para o seu reflexo durante um momento antes de suspirar profundamente. - Mais vale fazê-lo agora - decide. - Vou estar demasiado nervoso depois. Provavelmente ainda te cortava a orelha.

Tira a tesoura de metal para cabelo da gaveta do lavatório e Levi puxa uma cadeira e uma tesoura, sentando-se no quarto onde a luz é melhor. Farlan penteia-lhe o cabelo gentilmente antes de o dividir ao meio e pegar na tesoura, cortando e acertando as pontas sem esforço antes de começar a rapar a nuca.

\- Alguma vez pensaste em fazer disto uma profissão? - pergunta Levi ao homem, que resfolega.

\- Gostaria de pensar que as minhas aspirações sempre foram um pouco mais elevadas do que isto - diz de forma quase azeda. - Não fui para a universidade para me tornar num barbeiro, sabes.

\- Parece-me tão bom como outra coisa qualquer - resmunga Levi enquanto o outro homem lhe inclina a cabeça para a frente e para o lado para alcançar os tufos de cabelo atrás das orelhas, escarnecendo baixinho sem dizer mais nada.

Ouve a porta da frente fechar-se e Isabel entra a correr, saltando para a cama com os sapatos calçados e deitando-se de barriga para baixo para os ver e recuperar o fôlego. Está a comer uma fatia de pão, uma prenda da Frau Gernhardt sem dúvida, e a cara está a brilhar de excitação quando pergunta que horas são, fazendo Farlan praguejar quando a tesoura escorrega e alguns cabelos mais longos caem devagar para o chão.

\- Desculpa - murmura para Levi, que lhe responde com um grunhido.

\- O Erwin está quase a vir buscar-nos? - pergunta Isabel agora, e parece estranho a Levi que ela tratasse o homem pelo nome, apesar de não saber bem porquê.

\- Só daqui a umas horas - diz-lhe Farlan, soando irritado. - Pareces-te mesmo com a Hanna e o Bruno quando perguntas isso.

Isabel faz uma careta antes de se voltar para Levi. - O casebre é grande, mano? - pergunta-lhe ela e ele abana a cabeça com cuidado, fazendo ainda assim Farlan cacarejar em desaprovação.

\- Vamos levar umas duas horas de carro talvez - explica. - Estás nervosa?

Ela abana a cabeça vigorosamente. - Já estive muito mais longe do que isso - diz antes de a expressão se tornar distante; é algo que Levi aprendera a esperar quando ela fala sobre o passado e não lhe faz mais perguntas sobre isso.

\- Suponho que seja bom que nenhum de vocês esteja - Farlan resmunga quase mais para si enquanto se move para o outro lado da cabeça de Levi.

\- Vai ser tão bom - diz Isabel, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. - O Erwin disse-me que há uma quinta lá perto. Disse que me pode levar lá para ver os animais se eu quiser.

\- Disse? - pergunta Levi, surpreso, e Isabel acena de novo, rebolando para ficar de costas.

\- Estava a pensar em perguntar se eles teriam trabalho para alguém como eu - diz-lhes ela. - Não para agora agora mas para depois, quando a guerra acabar. Este é um sítio tão bom para viver.

\- Porque é que gostas tanto de quintas? - pergunta-lhe Farlan mal disposto. - Os meus pais levaram-me a uma quinta quando era mais novo e tudo o que me fez foi dar comichão no nariz e os olhos lacrimejar.

\- Eu gosto de estar ao pé de animais - respondo Isabel de forma sonhadora. - Não são como as pessoas. Nunca te magoam se os tratares bem.

 

 

As horas seguintes passam num género de antecipação ansiosa com Farlan a andar agitado pelo apartamento e Levi e Isabel tentando imaginar qual será o destino mais provável deles num mapa de Dresden e arredores. Seguem o Elba com os dedos, espreitando as linhas de estradas nas suas margens, encontrando pontos de referência e perguntando-se se os conseguiriam ver das janelas do carro na viagem. Levi deixa a mente apanhar alguma da excitação de Isabel e sem considerar a missão que se aproxima começa a sentir-se entusiasmado com isto, a sua primeira viagem de sempre ao campo, um género de férias como deve ser, do tipo que ele nunca pensou que pudesse experienciar.

Quando finalmente ouvem bater à porta, Isabel salta da cama e corre para a abrir, cumprimentando Erwin alto quando este entra, sem chapéu mas a envergar o uniforme cinzento. Pela primeira vez Levi não se incomoda muito, apercebendo-se de como isto deverá parecer aos vizinhos, ainda que consiga sentir através do remexer de Farlan na sua mala que não sirva de nada para apaziguar os nervos do homem. Levi atira a mochila sobre o ombro antes de trancar a porta e seguir os amigos pelas escadas. Encontra-se com Erwin no segundo andar onde ele parara à sua espera.

\- Cortaste o cabelo - diz o homem baixinho, mas as palavras ainda ressoam pelo patamar.

Levi passa os dedos pelo cabelo quase rapado da nuca sem dizer nada, recordando-se de como a memória de Erwin funciona, cada detalhe gravado na perfeição, como uma fotografia na sua mente. Sentindo o cabelo hirsuto sob os dedos, Levi lembra-se de repente e enfia a mão no bolso, entregando hesitantemente a navalha ao homem, sentindo-se por algum motivo relutante por a largar.

\- Tirei-a do teu lavatório na terça feira - admite enquanto Erwin olha para ele, perplexo. - Acho que me fez sentir um pouco melhor com aquilo tudo.

\- Perguntava-me onde ela tinha ido parar - diz o homem, alterando o peso sobre os pés. - Já fui comprar uma nova. Devias ficar com ela.

\- A sério? - pergunta-lhe Levi, passando o polegar pelo punho de imitação de marfim.

\- Não é uma herança de família - responde Erwin com um sorriso, fechando a mão à volta da de Levi por um instante, quente e grande contra a sua. - Além disso, assenta bem na tua mão.

Levi acena ao homem sem dizer uma palavra antes de voltar a guardar a navalha e descem o resto das escadas em silêncio, emergindo para a entrada do prédio soalheira e quente onde Erwin deixara um carro; Levi reconhece-lo da sua primeira missão e deseja poder perguntar ao homem a quem o carro pertence. Isabel e Farlan estão parados junto da bagageira, e Erwin aproxima-se para a abrir, ajudando-os com as malas antes de entrar no carro. Seguem-no rapidamente, Levi sentando-se à frente enquanto Farlan e Isabel se esgueiram para o banco de trás. Quando olha para cima para o prédio, Levi vê várias caras a espreitá-los através de cortinas afastadas e acena-lhes em reconhecimento, fazendo os vizinhos coscuvilheiros desaparecer - todos menos a Frau Niemeyer, que o fixa em retorno mas não lhe devolve o cumprimento.

Quando Erwin gira a chave na ignição por fim Isabel mal consegue estar quieta e as mãos de Farlan estão a agarrar os joelhos com tanta força que Levi fica surpreso por não ouvir os ossos estalar sobre o rugido do motor enquanto eles descem a rua e seguem para a cidade. Levi acompanha as casas a flutuarem na sua janela, protegendo os olhos do sol da tarde, sem ter a certeza como ou quem ser perto de Erwin e dos seus amigos. A única que parece estar completamente certa de si própria é Isabel, que continua a apontar para edifícios e perguntando para que servem, contente com as explicações que Erwin está aparentemente feliz por lhe dar por entre mudanças de engrenagens e de direcção. Tanto quando Levi saiba, Farlan não disse uma palavra desde a chegada do homem, e pelo seu comportamento Levi pode apenas presumir que ele tencione manter as coisas dessa forma.

 

 

Mal se afastaram cinco quilómetros da cidade quando encontram um posto de controlo, uma pesada viga apoiada em postes com dois jovens soldados de guarda, as espingardas apoiadas contra uma pequena cabine enquanto eles pontapeiam uma bola de futebol. Erwin trava o carro e acena aos soldados antes de se voltar para Isabel e Farlan, cujas caras se tornaram brancas.

\- Volto já - diz-lhes calmamente, parecendo quase alegre. - Chamo-vos se houver necessidade.

\- Ok - concorda Isabel de imediato enquanto Farlan mal consegue dar um fraco aceno.

Levi vê Erwin sair do carro e caminhar para os soldados, que tinham parado de jogar e, ao verem o uniforme do homem, se voltaram para ele em continências idênticas, que Erwin ignora de forma quase despreocupada. Tira a sua cigarreira do bolso e acende um cigarro, oferecendo o resto aos outros homens, ambos aceitando com prazer. Levi mal consegue ouvir a conversa com a respiração pesada de Farlan e a inquietação de Isabel. Erwin parece estar a expressar a sua solidariedade para com os soldados por terem sido colocados aqui quando poderiam estar a beber cerveja e a namoriscar raparigas na Alberstadt. Eles concordam hesitantemente, ganhando coragem com a graceja.

\- É o mesmo com aquele - diz Erwin, acenando para o carro. - O loiro no banco de trás, o filho da minha prima. Disse-lhe que o levava ao campo, ensinar-lhe a atirar antes de o enviarem para a frente.

\- Estou a ver. Ele vai em breve, então? - pergunta um dos soldados, espreitando para o carro e acenando com a mão desleixadamente, um gesto que não obtém resposta de nenhum deles.

\- Segunda - grunhe Erwin, fumando longamente antes de expirar devagar. - Disse à minha prima que ele estaria melhor a embebedar-se e a despejar os tomates numa tipa qualquer mas ela não quis ouvir nada disto.

Os soldados trocam olhares e riem de forma quase incrédula, como se mal acreditassem que um oficial dissesse tais coisas, especialmente na presença do que Levi supõe serem soldados de infantaria de baixa patente.

\- Jesus Cristo - murmura Farlan entre dentes no banco de trás e Levi volta-se para o mandar calar baixinho.

\- Vocês dois sabem do que estou a falar, não sabem? - pergunta Erwin aos soldados, ambos que se apressam a acenar.

\- Oh, sim. Claro - confirma um deles, expirando uma nuvem de fumo. - E concordo consigo, senhor, ele estaria muito melhor assim. Vão ensinar-lhe a disparar para onde ele vai, lá isso vão, mas mulheres... Bem, não é provável que ele vá ver muitas para aqueles lados.

Erwin concorda com um curto aceno. - Será um triste dia para as senhoras de Dresden quando eu abandonar a  _Personalhauptamt_ , posso garantir-vos isso.

\- Está na  _Personalhauptamt_ , Herr  _Sturmbannführer_? - pergunta um dos soldados e Erwin grunhe de novo de forma arrogante.

\- Ainda que tenha de admitir que já estou farto de trabalhos confortáveis de secretária - confessa-lhes e continua a fumar. - Vai saber melhor ter uma arma nas mãos de novo em vez de uma caneta. Mas sabem como é, vamos para onde somos precisos e fazemos o que nos mandam. Não é assim?

Os soldados acenam com entusiasmo em acordo com as palavras enquanto ele dá uma última grande passa no cigarro e antes de o deixar cair no caminho de terra batida e o esmagar com a bota. Então, suspira quase exausto e tira a cigarreira de novo, oferecendo-a aos soldados uma segunda vez.

\- Vamos, mais um para o caminho - diz-lhes ele e ambos tiram um hesitantemente. - Tenho tanta pena de vocês desgraçados aqui.

\- Obrigado, Herr  _S_ _turmbannführer_  - dizem em coro enquanto Erwin lhes acena uma última vez antes de regressar ao carro, parando de repente antes de abrir a porta, a mão no bolso de novo.

\- Rapazes, quase me esqueci de vos mostrar os meus papéis - diz, dando alguns passos na direcção dos soldados até um deles acenar com a mão.

\- Está tudo bem - diz ele do posto. - Pode passar.

Erwin acena em agradecimento antes de entrar no carro e ligar o motor, conduzindo devagar pelo entrave, ganhando velocidade assim que chegam à estrada. Levi dá um longo suspiro de alívio, notando no cheiro a fumo de cigarro que o homem trouxera consigo.

\- Se ao menos fosse sempre assim tão fácil - murmura Erwin ao virar para uma estrada mais pequena. - Provavelmente conseguiria levar-vos até ao Canal.

Levi olha para ele antes de se virar para Farlan e Isabel. - Vocês estão bem? - pergunta baixinho, dando um sorriso como resposta ao aceno enfático de Isabel.

\- Pode dar-me um cigarro? - pergunta Farlan, falando alto o suficiente para se ouvir sobre o rugir do motor. - Se faz favor?

Levi consegue ver Erwin olhar de relance para o rosto pálido do homem através do espelho retrovisor antes lhe passar a cigarreira e um pacote de fósforos, que Farlan aceita, as mãos a tremer tanto que mal consegue acender o cigarro. Quando finalmente consegue, fecha os olhos após as primeiras tentativas de inalar, enchendo o interior do carro com cada expiração e fazendo Isabel tossir.

\- Abre a janela - diz-lhe Levi e ele obedece depois de limpar a testa rapidamente com a mão direita, inclinando a cabeça quase para fora do caro antes de dar outra passa no cigarro.

Isabel desliza mais para o meio do banco traseiro e apoia a bochecha contra as costas de Levi. - Erwin? - chama ela baixinho, esperando pelo som de reconhecimento do homem antes de continuar. - O que significa 'despejar os tomates'?

Ao lado dela, Farlan começa a tossir de forma tão violenta que por quase meio minuto Erwin não precisa de se preocupar com a resposta. Levi arqueias as sobrancelhas pelo ar de desconforto na cara do homem enquanto Farlan volta a puxar a cabeça para dentro do carro, praguejando em voz baixa.

\- Deixei cair do cigarro - resmunga ele quando Erwin aclara a garganta.

\- Não te preocupes com isso, Isabel - responde ele de forma evasiva. - Seja como for, lamento pela minha rudeza.

Levi consegue ouvir Isabel sussurrar a pergunta a Farlan depois de regressar ao seu lugar, mas ele atarefa-se com a janela do carro e deixa-a sem resposta. Ficam todos em silêncio durante um grande bocado e Levi volta o olhar para a paisagem que passa ao lado deles, acompanhando a variação de florestas e campos com um interesse flutuante enquanto outros carros passam assobiando na direcção oposta. Recorda-se da viagem de comboio de Berlim para Dresden há todos aqueles anos, quando conhecera Farlan; que estava, se possível, ainda mais nervoso do que está agora. A sua atenção também não se prendera na paisagem nessa altura; estivera a tentar fazer um plano para o resto da sua vida, encontrar alojamento, encontrar trabalho. Cruzar-se com Farlan nessa altura quase fora suficiente para fazer Levi acreditar que afinal Deus existia, já que significara que não precisaria de passar as primeiras noites na cidade encolhido debaixo de uma ponte algures.

Conduzem através de uma pequena vila, parando numa pousada para esticar as pernas e usar os lavabos, ainda que Farlan se recuse a ambos e permaneça dentro do carro, pedindo a Erwin outro cigarro e fumando-o com satisfação, esticando os braços para o lado de fora da janela. Levi segue Isabel quando ela corre para a casa de banho das senhoras, entrando na dos homens e encontrando Erwin de pé contra o urinol. Quando ouve a porta abrir atrás dele o homem volta-se, parando para fitar Levi, que se apercebe pela expressão no rosto do homem que ele também se recorda disto. O pensamento não atravessara a mente de Levi antes, mas parece-lhe agora estranho a forma tão diferente que uma situação destas poderia terminar há apenas meia dúzia de anos. Olham um para o outro durante um momento, expressões algures entre o embaraçado e e divertido antes de Levi entrar num dos cúbiculos e fechar a porta antes de aliviar a bexiga. Quando sai para lavar as mãos, encontra Erwin a fazer o mesmo.

\- Queria falar contigo em privado - sussurra Erwin, as palavras mal se ouvindo sobre a água a correr, clarificando desnecessariamente: - Sobre a missão, refiro-me-

\- O que é? - pergunta Levi, abrindo a torneira. - Não me digas que a cancelaste de novo.

\- Não, nada disso - assegura-lhe Erwin, forçando o sabão sob as unhas. - De acordo com os meus cálculos, o percurso a pé até aos carris deverá demorar-nos cerca de hora e meia, mas quanto mais em cima da hora de partida do comboio for, melhor, pois deixará muito pouco tempo ao inimigo para se certificar que o caminho de ferro está intacto.

\- Só por curiosidade - diz Levi - calculaste as hipóteses de sucesso desta pequena façanha?

\- Pessoalmente, sinto-me muito optimista quanto a isto - diz-lhe Erwin com um sorriso. - E claro, a tua presença só aumenta as chances.

\- Claro - arrasta Levi, escarnecendo com ironia pelo elogio. - Suponho que não devia enganar-me e ver isto como umas férias.

\- Oh, não sei - responde o homem alegremente. - Afinal, é como nós o quisermos encarar, não é? Não vejo nenhuma razão para não nos empenharmos nesse papel.

Levi resfolega. - Tu sabes tudo sobre empenhares-te em papéis - diz. - É uma pena que não tenhamos arranjado uma tipa qualquer tão em cima da hora. Podias despejar os tomates e aperfeiçoar a tua prestação.

\- Tão divertido como sempre, estou a ver - Erwin mal murmura antes de sair da casa de banho com Levi colado aos calcanhares.

Durante a meia hora seguinte, Erwin e Isabel enchem o carro com uma conversa animada para a qual Levi contribui ocasionalmente enquanto Farlan fica calado, a razão que tanto podia ser mau humor ou exaustão. Olhando para ele, Levi consegue imaginar como ele seria há dez anos atrás, sentado no banco de trás do carro dos pais enquanto eles conduziam para Rügen vindos de Berlim para uma semana ou duas de férias de verão, e na sua imagem do jovem Farlan Levi acrescenta-lhe um livro de poesia alemã ao colo com uma carta secreta escondida em segurança por entre as páginas. Gostaria de lhe perguntar se a imagem que criara na sua mente estava correta, mas olhando para a expressão cansada do homem, eventualmente decide não o questionar.

\- Algum de vocês conhece bem esta parte do país? - pergunta-lhes Erwin de repente e Levi abana a cabeça. O seu conhecimento do seu país natal está limitado a alguns bairros de Berlim e a maioria da cidade de Dresden.

\- Vim acampar aqui uma vez quando estava na  _Hitlerjugend_  - responde Farlan, para surpresa de Levi. - Lembro-me porque foi em Novembro e alguns dos rapazes mais velhos tiraram-me a roupa e não me deixaram entrar na tenda antes que eu tivesse memorizado o parágrafo de abertura do  _Mein Kampf_. Quando disse a um dos supervisores, ele disse que o tinham feito para me ensinar uma lição, e que eu deveria aprender com isso.

Por um momento, o carro fica cheio de um silêncio desconfortável para Levi, que olha para o sobrolho franzido de Erwin enquanto o homem parece reflectir nas palavras. - Quando me mudei para a Alemanha, já era demasiado velho para a _Jugend_  - responde. - Mas ouvi dizer que têm essa prática. Suponho que tenha o objectivo de separar os membros fracos do grupo. Apenas mais um dos exemplos das ilusões destrutivas da ideologia nazi.

\- O que queres dizer com isso? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, inclinando-se para mais perto do banco da frente para o ouvir melhor.

\- Simplesmente que, mesmo sem a guerra, a sociedade que os nazis estão a tentar construir é insustentável - explica. - Mesmo se a Alemanha conseguisse ganhar a guerra, nunca conseguiria haver um Reich de mil anos como Hitler o imagina. Uma sociedade infeliz e não-cooperativa nunca pode ser uma sociedade produtiva, especialmente se depender de trabalho escravo, o que estaca o progresso e a capacidade de invenção. Além disso, uma sociedade gerida por medo e controlo funciona melhor com uma ameaça externa. Que ameaça seria essa se a União Soviética, a Inglaterra e a América fossem todas derrotadas, com a Itália e a Espanha fascistas a serem as únicas partes da Europa fora das fronteiras do Reich? África? Ásia? São demasiado distantes para captar o interesse do público da mesma forma que o Exército Vermelho. E agora que o Reich está supostamente livre de judeus e bolcheviques e outros indesejáveis, também já não há mais ninguém no interior para os nazis culparem.

\- Tenho de dizer, não sei se concordo contigo - responde Farlan passado um momento de hesitação. - Não acho que a maioria das pessoas seja infeliz sob o regime nazi. Na verdade, acho que a maioria das pessoas acha que estão melhores agora do que antes. Não vejo porque isso haveria de mudar só porque não estão cercados de exércitos hostis.

\- Mas não podes negar que as pessoas estão assustadas. - contrapõe Erwin calmamente. - E pessoas que vivem em medo constante nunca podem ser verdadeiramente felizes. Quando todos os dissidentes mais flagrantes... judeus, comunistas, homossexuais e por aí em diante... tiverem todos sido retirados, o controlo social vai voltar-se para quem quer que reste. As pessoas vão ser encorajadas a voltarem-se umas contra as outras sob a mais pequena discrepância fora da doutrina, o que irá aumentar o medo e a suspeita e fazer as pessoas representar um papel em vez de viverem. Afinal, tenho a certeza que todos podemos concordar que o super-humano ariano não existe nem pode existir como uma variação natural da raça humana. Levar uma nação inteira a alcançar um ideal impossível não vai produzir uma sociedade auto-sustentável.

\- Mas acabaste de te contradizer - argumenta Farlan, movendo-se para mais perto de novo. - Acabaste de dizer que uma sociedade gerida sob medo precisa de uma ameaça externa, mas o medo que acabaste de falar agora foi todo interno.

\- Uma sociedade gerida pelo controlo e medo externo pode funcionar por muito tempo - diz-lhe Erwin - porque depende de uma dicotomia do 'nós' perceptível contra o 'eles' perceptível. Medo externo liga uma sociedade, dá às pessoas uma causa comum, um inimigo comum, reforçando a sua fé nas estruturas de poder presentes. Na ausência de um 'eles' perceptível, uma sociedade baseada em formas extremas de controlo social volta-se contra si própria. Especialmente uma sociedade onde toda a gente é encorajada, não só pelas normas gerais mas também pelo governo, a encaixar num molde pré-fabricado, e fazer distinções entre grupos de pessoas torna-se mais difícil. Para além disto, uma nação definida pelos seus militares irá perceber que é difícil manter os seus ideais hiper-masculinos sem a necessidade real de homens a defender o país.

\- De novo, não concordo - diz Farlan, e Levi mal consegue acreditar que ele está a sorrir; a conversa lembra-lhe Kenny e os seus rabis e não fica muito satisfeito por perceber que ainda entende menos desta conversa agora do que entendia há dez anos, se é que isso é possível. - A maioria das pessoas não se importa que lhes digam que têm um certo papel a desempenhar. A maioria das pessoas ficam perfeitamente satisfeitas por encaixarem num molde e desempenharem um papel.

\- Tens razão quanto a isso - concorda Erwin, demorando uns segundos a espreitar um sinal na estrada. - As pessoas podem ser encorajadas a desempenhar certos papeis de forma relativamente fácil através de expectativas e ideais, e socializando-os para que sigam as normas prevalecentes na sociedade. Manipulação das artes, literatura, cinema, até publicidade pode ser usada com este objectivo, e acho que é claro que os nazis têm-no feito desde o primeiro momento, não só através da produção da sua própria propaganda mas também por limitarem as hipóteses das pessoas serem expostas ao que quer que seja que contradiga o seu dogma.

\- Então admites que, através de propaganda eficiente, as pessoas podem acreditar estarem felizes por desempenharem funções numa sociedade dependente de formas extremas de controlo social?

Erwin demora um grande bocado a considerar as suas palavras seguintes. - Acho que funcionaria durante algum tempo - admite por fim. - Mas não consigo ver isso como uma solução sustentável. Acho que há sempre uma parte da pessoa que é livre e única, uma parte que resiste a todas as tentativas de ser definida por uma força exterior. Não há propaganda forte o suficiente para sufocar esta característica da humanidade, nem de forma colectiva ou individual.

\- Sinto como se estivesses a falar sobre a alma, ou pior que isso, algum género de alma do mundo - diz Farlan, o tom quase acusatório. - E se é esse o caso, então receio que a conversa se esteja a tornar demasiado teórica para mim.

Erwin dá uma gargalhada. - Tenho de admitir, já se passou muito tempo desde que tive a oportunidade de ter uma discussão como esta - diz a sorrir. - Já me tinha esquecido do quanto gosto disto.

\- Também acho que é simplesmente demasiado estranho ouvir alguém como tu declarar opiniões como essas - responde Farlan e diz com sarcasmo: - É como ver o Führer com patilhas peiot como os judeus.

Erwin ri de novo. - Ora aí está uma imagem - diz, voltando-se para Levi. - Alguma vez tiveste dessas?

Levi escarnece. - Não - diz ao homem com simplicidade, tentando ignorar Farlan a mover-se agitado no banco de trás; já fazia muito tempo desde que qualquer um deles se referira àquilo de forma tão directa. - Que merda de pergunta estúpida é essa?

\- Desculpa, suponho que foi bastante idiota da minha parte presumir isso - diz Erwin, a sorrir em desculpa. - Em que universidade andaste? - pergunta a Farlan a seguir, e o homem parece agradado, não só por Erwin assumir tal coisa dele mas também pela mudança de assunto.

\- A universidade Frederick William em Berlim - responde. - Estava a tirar uma licenciatura em literatura.

\- Deve ter sido muito interessante. E numa escola tão prestigiada - diz Erwin, olhando através do espelho retrovisor de novo. - Lamento que não tenhas conseguido terminar os estudos.

Farlan afasta o comentário com um aceno com a mão, que chama a atenção de Levi pela sua súbita efeminidade. - Deixa estar - mal diz, inclinando-se para trás no banco.

\- Já chegámos? - pergunta Isabel de repente, fazendo Erwin rir mais uma vez.

\- Quase - diz-lhe gentilmente e olha para Levi, que não consegue evitar sorrir também; de repente, parece mesmo umas férias a sério, ou pelo menos o que Levi sempre imaginara que férias a sério seriam.

 

 

Durante os últimos dez minutos, conduzem ao longo de uma pequena estrada de terra batida que foi quase tomada por tufos de relva e remendos verdes de trevos entre dois sulcos que levam ao casebre; Levi consegue ver pedaços do telhado coberto de musgo por entre a folhagem das árvores enquanto se aproximam e torna-se difícil conter a excitação. Olha para Farlan e Isabel, que abrira o vidro e fechara os olhos, cheirando o ar fresco da floresta. Quando Erwin pára o carro por fim é ela a primeira a saltar para fora, deixando as bagagens para Levi enquanto ela vai disparada para o portão da altura da cintura que está na cerca de madeira que rodeia o jardim. Ajoelha-se de imediato junto da horta coberta de ervas para ver de mais perto os rebentos que saem da terra.

Levi atira a mochila sobre o ombro antes de pegar num dos sacos grandes de papel cheios de comida que Erwin trouxera consigo da cidade. Entrega o outro a Farlan, que parece ligeiramente chocado mas rende-se ao seu destino quando vê Erwin a debater-se com a velha e enferrujada fechadura da porta. Quando finalmente a consegue abrir, tem de inclinar o pescoço um pouco para conseguir passar pela ombreira baixa enquanto os outros o seguem. Farlan está muito menos apreensivo do que Levi pensou que estaria.

\- Faz-me lembrar aqueles velhos contos de fadas. Sabes, aqueles onde as crianças são apanhadas por bruxas e quase queimadas vivas - murmura ele a Levi, que suspira.

\- Esses tinham finais felizes - relembra ele ao homem, que concorda, rabugento, pousando a sua mala no chão.

Entraram num género de sala de estar com ripas de madeira escura cruzadas contra o tecto alto pintado de branco e umas escadas curvas imediatamente à direita que levam a um género de varanda com vista para o espaço abaixo, que está fresco após o calor do carro. Levi conta duas portas, uma aberta do outro lado da sala através da qual consegue ver uma pequena cozinha, e outra no canto debaixo das escadas. Do lado oposto está uma grande lareira com uma selecção de poltronas de cabedal ao estilo inglês e um sofá em frente com um tabuleiro de xadrez e duas cadeiras no canto esquerdo. Uns tapetes simples foram atirados contra o chão escuro de madeira, a cor ecoando com os paneis na parede que estão cobertos por papel às riscas verde-floresta. A Levi, não se parece nada com um casebre de caça até ver um par de chifres de veado na parede ao lado de uma velha pintura que retrata cães e cavalos com homens a soprarem cornetas às suas costas. Levi passa um dedo pela madeira polida ao longo do corrimão das escadas, agradavelmente surpreendido pela quantidade relativamente pequena de pó que encontra, antes de avançar pela sala e pousar a mochila no sofá a caminho da cozinha para onde Farlan o segue com a comida.

Levi pousa o saco de papel num velho fogão a lenha em frente de um forno de alvenaria construído com tijolos vermelhos, dando uma olhadela ao resto da divisão: uma pequena mesa rectangular e quatro cadeiras, um lava-loiça de porcelana quebrado sob três armários, um alçapão para uma cave em frente da janela do outro lado da cozinha, e uma prateleira para pratos sobre uma pequena cama de solteiro atrás da porta. Há outra porta entre o lava-loiça e a janela voltada para o jardim, e mais outra ao canto aos pés da cama. Levi avança para ela e espreita para uma casa de banho escura, as tábuas pintadas da cozinha transformando-se em lajes de pedra direita na ombreira. Não há tampo na sanita, só um simples lavatório com um espelho por cima, uma banheira de bronze ao longo da parede mais afastada e um forno de madeira para aquecer água ao canto.

\- Sem bruxas - diz, voltando-se para Farlan que revira os olhos enquanto Erwin entra na divisão, as botas a fazerem um barulho alto e pesado contra o chão de madeira.

\- Penso que todos vamos querer - diz ele. - Tenho a certeza que não sou o único que acha que estaria mais confortável se eu estiver a usar outra coisa que não isto.

Farlan acena sem uma palavra enquanto Levi resfolega. - Não é exactamente um prazer olhar para ti neste momento.

Erwin parece prestes a dizer algo, mas acaba por simplesmente dar uma gargalhada. - Não, suponho que não - diz, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. - Quanto à distribuição de camas, além desta na cozinha há dois quartos, um no piso de cima e outro em baixo. Suponho que vocês os dois prefiram o primeiro.

Levi olha para Farlan, cujas sobrancelhas escalaram um pouco na direcção do cabelo desalinhado. - Porque haverias de achar isso? - pergunta ao homem.

\- Bem - responde Erwin, e parece que está a achar estranho ter de se explicar. - Tem mais privacidade comparado com os outros quartos, e achei que vocês poderiam preferir.

Levi olha para Farlan de novo, que parece estar a conter o riso, os lábios puxados para um largo sorriso enquanto um silêncio embaraçoso enche a cozinha.

\- Ah, peço desculpa - diz Erwin por fim, aclarando a garganta e o olhar a saltar entre os dois. - Parece que interpretei alguma coisa mal.

\- Eu durmo na cozinha - decide Levi firmemente enquanto Farlan olha para o lado de fora da janela. - Vai ser bom a Isabel dormir num quarto a sério, para variar.

\- Não, por favor, és meu convidado - apressa-se Erwin a contestar. - Deixa-me dormir na cozinha. Podes ficar com o outro quarto.

\- Qual de nós vai caber melhor naquela cama, tu ou eu?

Erwin olha para a pequena cama de solteiro e parece reconsiderar.

\- Tens a certeza-

\- Sim - diz-lhe Levi de forma curta. - Agora pára de fazer um filme. Já dormi em sítios muito piores do que este, acredita.

\- Bem, tenho a certeza que sim - concorda do homem, suspirando audivelmente. - Vou mudar de roupa.

Farlan volta-se para Levi assim que o homem sai, as sobrancelhas ainda arqueadas como se estivesse a exigir algum género de explicação.

\- Nunca lhe disse nada sobre ti - diz-lhe Levi. - Suponho que não seja uma conclusão assim tão estranha, vendo como vivemos.

\- Não te preocupes - responde Farlan. - Não é estranho que um homem como ele fosse reparar. E tens razão, não é uma conclusão infundada, e não muito longe da verdade, em alguns aspectos, pelo menos. - Prepara-se para sair da cozinha, voltando-se quando chega à porta. - Suponho que tinhas razão. Ele é muito mais como nós do que parece.

Levi consegue ouvi-lo subir as escadas enquanto ele começa a desempacotar a comida e a descer para a pequena cave para guardar os perecíveis e uma garrafa de vinho nas prateleiras antes de dar uma volta pelos armários e encontrar um balde e alguns trapos esfarrapados debaixo do lava-loiça. Começa de imediato a limpar, pegando num pano e começando pelas superfícies horizontais. Quando volta à sala de estar, Erwin emerge da porta debaixo das escadas, franzindo o olhar para Levi instantaneamente.

\- Não precisas de trabalhar este fim de semana - diz ele a Levi de forma quase severa. - Pensei que tínhamos concordado, é suposto isto ser umas férias.

\- Vou ficar muito melhor quando isto estiver limpo - responde Levi, olhando para as calças e camisa branca simples que o homem está a usar e sorrindo.

\- Bem, deixa-me pelo menos ajudar-te - insiste Erwin mesmo quando Isabel entra a correr vinda do jardim com grandes manchas castanhas nos joelhos.

\- Erwin - diz ela sem fôlego. - Podes vir comigo e dizer-me o que são todas estas plantas?

O homem olha para Levi que acena na direcção da porta. - Claro - diz à rapariga e segue-la para fora do casebre; Levi consegue ouvi-los falar enquanto limpa os parapeitos da janela, explorando a flora que luta para brotar por entre as ervas.

Depois de limpar o pó e varrer o chão, Levi pára para ajudar Farlan a tratar do jantar. Vão ao jardim juntos através da porta da cozinha, encontrando um pequeno poço perto do pomar e um casebre para lenha junto de uma latrina na orla da floresta. Enchem os braços com troncos secos antes de regressarem à cozinha onde Levi deixa Farlan a começar o fogo no fogão e a remexer nos armários à procura de panelas e frigideiras. Encontra outro balde na casa de banho, saindo em direcção ao poço para encher os baldes antes de despejar a água para o grande recipiente no aquecedor, já a sonhar com um banho quente. Mal acabara de sair para voltar a encher os baldes quando Erwin e Isabel dão a volta à casa e o homem exige a Levi que o deixe ajudar, e passa o restante quarto de hora a andar para trás e para frente enquanto Levi ateia um fogo no aquecedor para aquecer a água. Juntam-se então a Isabel na mesa da cozinha, onde ela está a descascar e cortar cebolas para Farlan, que por sua vez está ocupado a espicaçar os toros incandescentes e a mover pratos de ferro sobre os bicos do fogão para impedir que o tacho com as batatas comece a transbordar.

Comem o jantar com bom humor. Levi, Farlan e Erwin bebem um copo de vinho cada com a salsicha, batatas, cebola frita e uma fina mas saborosa camada de molho. Os outros dois homens discutem política e filosofia de novo enquanto Isabel conta a Levi sobre o jardim. Após o jantar, Levi lava a loiça, ouvindo com pouca atenção Erwin e Farlan continuarem a sua conversa na sala enquanto Erwin começa um fogo na lareira. Isabel encontrara um velho livro de botânica na prateleira e está a ler, interrompendo os argumentos de Farlan de vez em quando para lhe perguntar o significado de alguma palavra maior que não saiba o significado.

\- Pergunta ao Levi - bufa Farlan por fim quando ele se junta a eles no sofá, claramente irritado pela constante interferência.

\- Eu também não sei palavras caras - diz-lhe Levi, sincero. Parara de ouvir a conversa deles quando deixara de fazer sentido para ele. - Nem toda a gente estudou na universidade, sabes.

\- Que tipo de educação recebeste? - pergunta Erwin de repente, parecendo genuinamente interessado; o calor do fogo deixara-lhe as bochechas vermelhas, e Levi consegue ver manchas escuras sob os seus braços de novo.

\- Sei ler e escrever e contar até cem - responde Levi, exagerando na sua falta de conhecimento e ignorando Farlan a revirar os olhos nas costas de Erwin. - Que mais é que uma pessoa precisa?

\- Alguma vez pensaste em aprender um ofício?

\- O meu tio tinha uma loja em Berlim - diz Levi ao homem, ciente da amargura na sua voz. - Ensinou-me a geri-la e a tratar da contabilidade. Claro que até a ideia de eu poder ficar com aquele buraco de merda minúsculo era desejar muito.

\- Estou a ver - responde Erwin baixinho. - Suponho que a tua educação tenha sido travada pela lei contra o excesso de entradas nas escolas e universidades.

\- Nunca gostei muito de ler mesmo - mal diz Levi, e não tem a certeza se está a mentir ou não. Orfãos filhos de prostitutas não vão longe na vida; Kenny fora sempre o primeiro a recordar-lhe, e sonhar com algo mais do que tecto em cima da cabeça e comida no estômago não era para pessoas como eles. Ainda assim, sem nunca ter seriamente considerado tornar-se muito mais, Levi sente raiva e desilusão por lhe ser recusada a opção.

\- Então e tu, Isabel? - pergunta Farlan de repente e parece a Levi que ele está a tentar mudar de assunto, já que questionar Isabel sobre o seu passado raramente dera frutos antes. - Foste à escola?

\- Às vezes - responde ela, para surpresa de Levi. - No inverno, maior parte das vezes. E a minha titia ensinou-me a ler e a escrever nas outras alturas. Ela tinha uma perna má.

\- Gostavas da escola? - continua Farlan após um momento de silêncio espantado.

Ela abana a cabeça. - Não gosto de ficar sentada quieta muito tempo - explica ela, folheando as páginas do livro. - Acho que nos faz mal.

\- Acho que tens razão - concorda Erwin, esticando as costas. - Passo o dia sentado no escritório e nunca me fez bem algum.

\- Só a olhar para ti, nunca imaginaria que tens um trabalho de secretária - diz Farlan, voltando-se para Erwin e beberricando o seu copo de vinho. - Deves exercitar, pelo menos.

Erwin dá uma risada. - Obrigada. Faço natação com frequência, de facto.

Farlan sorri para o seu copo sem dizer mais nada, mas Levi apanha-o a lançar um olhar na sua direcção quando olha para ele, franzindo o sobrolho ao namorico que parece totalmente despropositado. Ainda assim, a imagem de Erwin a mergulhar numa piscina de água pura e turquesa surge indesejada na mente de Levi e ele permite-la, aprecia a limpeza da imagem, a superfície intacta segundos antes do impacto, a rigidez dos músculos do homem ao inclinar-se para o salto. Talvez seja uma imagem que se enterrara na sua mente anos atrás e encontrara este momento para se formar. Quando Levi olha para Erwin de novo, o rubor das bochechas parece de repente um corar, como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Levi e os achasse tão embaraçosos quanto ele próprio os achava, estes sentimentos que parecem pertencer a uma época diferente.

O resto da noite parece arrastar-se lentamente; não há relógios na parede ou nas prateleiras e Levi deseja que tivesse um relógio de pulso para poder ter alguma noção do tempo. Tenta descansar tanto quanto pode, em preparação para a noite sem dormir que o espera, mas tal como Isabel, não está habituado a ficar quieto por muito tempo, e enquanto os minutos passam, Levi começa a procurar ansiosamente por sinais dos seus amigos a ficarem cansados. Quando Farlan e Erwin acendem os seus cigarros, Levi escapa para a cozinha, pensando em preparar um banho para passar o tempo e pondo mãos à obra após acender umas quantas velas na divisão às escuras. Levando mais água do poço para a banheira demora-lhe tempo suficiente para Farlan chegar e ver o que está a fazer; o homem não se oferece para ajudar, simplesmente apoia-se no lavatório e observa Levi a andar para trás e para a frente, a transpirar pelo calor da noite e o esforço da tarefa.

\- Acho que estou a começar a ver o que tu vês - diz a Levi baixinho quando ele finalmente despeja os últimos baldes de água para o aquecedor.

\- Sobre? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e Farlan acena sem palavras para a sala de estar.

\- Lembra-me pessoas que costumava conhecer - diz o homem, olhando para trás. - Ou talvez me lembre quem eu costumava ser. É bom conversador.

\- Vocês gostam de dar à língua, não gostam? - murmura Levi irritado, fazendo Farlan franzir o rosto.

\- Não estás com ciúmes, ou estás? - pergunta num sussurro, a voz cheia de verdadeira curiosidade.

\- Porque haveria de estar? - atira-lhe Levi de volta, ainda que algo nas palavras de Farlan o faça ponderar. Seria só mesmo a amargura de ser negado uma educação que o estava a irritar, ou teria o comportamento de Erwin perto de Farlan recordado-lhe de todas as formas como as suas vidas são diferentes?

Farlan encolhe os ombros. - Não sei - diz, arrastando as palavras. - Quero dizer, só trabalhas para ele, não é?

Levi encontra os olhos do homem sem hesitação. - Sim - responde enfaticamente. - Eu só trabalho para ele.

\- Então tenho a certeza que não há problema - declara Farlan com firmeza. - Tenta divertir-te. Penso que era esse o propósito deste fim de semana.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si e começar a tirar a água do aquecedor para o seu banho, Levi considera a pergunta de novo, tentando manter a cabeça fria. Ainda assim é difícil apontar com precisão o que há no comportamento de Farlan que o irrita tanto. As insinuações da interpretação errada de Erwin também não fizeram nada para ajudar. Enquanto esvazia os baldes um a seguir ao outro para a banheira, fazendo vapor subir contra a cara, Levi sente como se os seus sentimentos fossem como o balde quente que está a segurar, impossível de agarrar confortavelmente sem queimar os dedos. Pousando-os ao lado, despe-se, parando de repente quando ouve um som suave quando as calças embatem contra as pedras cinzentas. Levanta-las e enfia a mão no bolso, puxando da navalha e revelando a lâmina, passando o polegar cuidadosamente pelo rebordo suave.

Sem olhar de novo para a banheira, Levi enche o lavatório em frente do pequeno espelho na parede, descobrindo uma lata de espuma de barbear e um pincel numa pequena gaveta no armário. Salpica a cara com água, as mãos a delinearem o minúsculo começo de barba na face antes de pegar no pincel e aplicar uma generosa camada de espuma branca na cara e no pescoço. Levanta a lâmina até à pele, deslizando-a sobre a face, estremecendo quando gotas de sabão começam a escorregar para o peito e para a barriga, chegando rapidamente às coxas no seu trilho desobstruído. A lâmina sabe bem na sua mão, extremamente afiada mas segura, de tal forma que quase consegue acreditar que nunca se vai cortar a usá-la. Este acto de barbear é um apoio, uma segurança, abrandando o seu raciocínio e forçando a sua atenção em algo tangível e prático. Ter tanta atenção quanto a cortes e marcas na cara apenas aumenta essa sensação e quando finalmente desliza para a banheira Levi sente uma ligeira tensão nos músculos do pescoço e dos ombros.

A água quente envolve-o, tranquilizadora e limpa, e apesar de Levi saber que o mais provável ser sujar as mãos mais tarde, deixa que o pensamento flutue para longe quando o calor lhe purga a pele. Ao olhar pela superfície para o corpo nu obscurecido pelas sombras que caem na divisão, não consegue evitar perguntar-se que instante de insanidade possuíra a mãe quando ela decidira circuncisá-lo. Seria ela mesmo ainda tão obediente à tradição após ter sido posta de lado pela sua própria gente? Levi tem dificuldade em compreender, nunca tendo sentido essa noção de pertença, nunca tendo ansiado por isso, mas se o comportamento do tio fora algum indicativo, Levi supõe que não seja algo fácil de se fugir. Passa o polegar pela cicatriz tentativamente e algo o faz sentir como se o estivesse a fazer pela primeira vez, e nesse momento pára antes de de facto começar, prendendo as mãos entre os cotovelos e o lado do corpo em vez disso - ainda agora o conforto sabe melhor do que o prazer.

Permanece na banheira por tanto tempo quanto o calor dura, saindo por fim da casa de banho relaxado mas relutante, recordando-se da sua vida em Berlim onde todos aqueles longos banhos nas noites de domingo eram o único ritual que Levi obedecia com uma devoção quase religiosa. Assim que ouve as vozes de Isabel e Farlan na sala, a mesma inquietude começa a tomar conta de Levi e começa a interrogar-se que horas serão. Ao pendurar a toalha para secar nas costas de uma cadeira, Erwin entra na cozinha vindo do jardim, braços cheios de troncos.

\- Pensei em levar uns quantos lá para cima - explica sem que Levi pergunte. - Só para o caso de ficar frio durante a noite.

 

 

Passam mais algumas horas até Farlan começar a dormitar no canto do sofá e subir as escadas cansado com Isabel a arrastar-se atrás dele, inclinando-se sobre o corrimão para lhes desejar boa noite antes de desaparecer para o quarto. Ao lado de Levi, Erwin boceja também, os olhos meio abertos a olhar para as brasas a brilhar na lareira, mas apesar do calor e do conforto Levi sente-se completamente desperto, olhando para o relógio de pulso de Erwin de vez em quando, impaciente.

\- Devias ir descansar também - sussurra o homem assim que Isabel e Farlan saem da sala. - Vai e dorme umas horas. Eu acordo-te quando estiver na hora.

Levi abana a cabeça. - Não estou cansado - mal diz, e Erwin não insiste. - Além disso, pareces precisar mais do que eu.

Erwin dá uma gargalhada. - Sim, bem - murmura. - Admito, não dormi muito a noite passada.

Levi arqueia uma sobrancelha, recordando-se de repente da maneira como Lilian inclinara a cabeça para trás quando rira. - Pois - diz e resfolega. - Se queres dormir, devias ir agora.

O homem parece considerar as suas opções por um momento antes de retirar o relógio do pulso e o entregar a Levi. - Se não me levantar daqui a três horas, acorda-me - diz antes de se levantar e desaparecer pela porta debaixo das escadas.

Na sua ausência, Levi tenta deitar-se no sofá e descansar, os olhos colados ao relógio enquanto vê os segundos passar, tentando não pensar e pensando ainda assim, sobre a missão, sobre Isabel e Farlan a dormir lá em cima, sobre Erwin a puxar as roupas de Lilian, manchando o batom dela com a boca, guiando-a para a sua cama como fizera com aquele soldado nazi. Essa noite parece agora distante a Levi, ainda que se tenham passado apenas alguns meses desde isso.

Afasta os olhos do relógio para deixar o olhar vaguear pela sala de novo, a mobília de madeira escura, os chifres na parede, o brilho baço do corrimão das escadas e levanta-se desajeitadamente. Anda pelo casebre à luz de uma vela, primeiro espreitando os livros na prateleira, depois voltando a ver os armários da cozinha, até desce à cave antes de sair para a privada para cagar. Vagueia inquieto pelo exterior do casebre, sob ramos pesados da maceira no pomar, espreitando para os confins escuros do poço antes de regressar para dentro e continuar a sua caminhada agitada até já não aguentar mais.

Abre a porta do quarto com cuidado e sem barulho antes de entrar, envolvido por um instante pelo cheiro quente e abafado de sono. Consegue ver o vulto de Erwin na cama, a respiração baixa amplificada pelo silêncio à sua volta. Levi aproxima-se, olhando através da escuridão para o peito nu a subir e descer, o tufo de pêlo debaixo do braço do homem, as feições definidas pacificas no seu sono. Inclina-se devagar, tocando gentilmente com a mão no ombro de Erwin, chamando o nome dele num sussurro baixo e rouco. Ele abre os olhos de imediato, focando-se instantaneamente em Levi, que retira a mão com relutância.

\- Que horas são? - pergunta Erwin, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos.

\- Ainda não é uma - responde Levi baixinho. - Podemos ir?

O homem parece processar a informação, esticando o pescoço e gemendo do esforço. - Devíamos esperar um pouco mais - responde. - Quando mais tempo estivermos fora, maiores são as chances do teus amigos-

\- Não quero saber - diz Levi, sabendo que deveria importar-se. - Quero ir, agora.

Erwin olha para ele pela escuridão, sobrancelhas franzidas, como que a calcular os resultados antes de assentir devagar. - Tudo bem - concorda, levantando-se e remexendo na mochila de cabedal e retirando uma camisa verde escura, entregando outra a Levi. - Devias vestir isto. O branco é demasiado fácil de ver.

Levi agarra a sua camisa branca pelo colarinho e puxa-la sobre a cabeça antes de voltar a vestir, as mangas chegando até à ponta dos dedos.

\- Ah, as minhas desculpas - diz Erwin com uma nota de embaraço entrelaçado com a gargalhada na voz. - O tamanho é mais uma vez-

\- Não te preocupes - interrompe Levi, dobrando as mangas até aos antebraços. - Pelo menos é muito melhor do que as últimas roupas que me arranjaste.

Saem do casebre sem fazer barulho depois de Levi escrevinhar uma nota rápida para Farlan e Isabel só para o caso de ser necessário, um pedaço de papel que diz 'fiquem aqui' e nada mais. Caminham para o carro, Erwin tira uma mochila do porta-bagagem e avançam pela floresta, o raspar baixo dos seus passos o único som que Levi consegue ouvir na noite. Passam por clareiras e prados, a parte de baixo das calças a tornar-se fria e húmida do orvalho enquanto marcham sem falar, até Erwin travar de repente no início de um pequeno monte, após o que parecem ter sido horas.

\- Devemos estar quase a encontrar os carris - sussurra ele no escuro, limpando o sobrolho com a manga da camisa. - Vou à frente. Devias ficar aqui.

Sentindo-se exausto, Levi retira o peso dos seus pés dormentes e não reclama, aceitando a arma que Erwin retira da mochila e lhe entrega, acenando quando o homem se certifica que a sabe carregar e disparar. Quando Erwin se afasta, Levi inclina-se contra o tronco de um grande castanheiro, deslizando para o entalhe entre as raízes cheias de nós e inspirando o cheiro rico da terra molhada, estremecendo quando o frio da madrugada começa a entranhar-se nos ossos. Na altura em que o homem regressa, Levi está a cerrar os dentes para impedir que tremam e quando Erwin se senta e lhe passa um frasco Levi bebe de bom grado um trago do licor no seu interior.

\- É melhor esperarmos mais uma hora - diz-lhe o homem num sussurro. - Tanto quanto tenha visto, os carris não estão a ser vigiados, mas isso não nos deve deixar muito confortáveis.

\- Acredita, confortável é uma das últimas coisas que me estou a sentir neste momento - diz-lhe Levi amargamente, enrolando os braços à volta do copo para se aquecer enquanto Erwin ri baixinho.

\- É um sítio estranho para se estar - comenta ele, bebendo um trago do frasco e olhando à sua volta para as árvores altas.

\- Mais estranho para ti, imagino - pensa Levi em voz alta, bebendo mais um trago, hesitando por um momento antes de perguntar: - É muito diferente, o sítio de onde vens?

Erwin demora um momento a pensar. - Sim e não - responde por fim. - Depende de que parte do país estejas. Mas há natureza muito semelhante a esta.

\- Tens saudades? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, tentando ver a expressão de Erwin pelo perfil desfocado que apanha do canto do olho.

\- Menos agora do que costumava - diz-lhe o homem, e ficam calados até Erwin voltar a falar. - Desculpa por antes. Não devia ter assumido-

\- Não há problema - corta Levi. - Não é assim entre nós mas não te culpo por pensares isso, e ele também não.

\- Ainda bem - murmura Erwin, empurrando o frasco de volta para a mochila.

\- Mas foi uma ideia estúpida como a merda - comenta Levi, fazendo o homem voltar-se com o olhar franzido. - Teria sido muito mais difícil esgueirar-me.

Erwin fica calado por um bocado antes de dar uma gargalhada baixa. - Suponho que não tinha pensado muito bem - admite timidamente. - Acho que me foquei em tentar melhorar a tua estadia, já que estavas tão relutante em te juntares a mim.

Levi resfolga mas não fala, sentindo uma picada de culpa por se ter esquecido tão rapidamente da razão por detrás da sua relutância.

\- Acho que todos geriram a situação extraordinariamente bem - diz-lhe Erwin com gentileza. - Sei que não é a altura nem o lugar, mas adoraria saber a história, de como todos vocês se conheceram.

\- Não é uma história assim tão longa - diz Levi, flectindo os dedos dentro das botas de cabedal castanhas. - Conheci o Farlan no comboio para Dresden. Imaginei que ele estivesse a fugir, já que parecia prestes a borrar-se sempre que alguém de uniforme passava. E a Isabel veio viver connosco há menos de dois anos. Ela andava a pedir dinheiro na rua-

\- Em Dresden? - pergunta Erwin, e Levi acena. - Sabes como é que ela chegou lá?

\- Não - admite Levi em voz baixa. - Ela raramente fala sobre o que quer que seja que tenha acontecido antes. Porquê?

\- Ela deve ter feito uma longa viagem - diz o homem. - O alemão dela é bastante bom, mas quando a ouves falar por um bocado, torna-se claro que não é a sua língua materna. Notei no jardim hoje. Ela não sabia os nomes de muitas plantas que qualquer nativo alemão da idade dela deveria saber.

\- De onde achas que ela é? - pergunta Levi, questionando-se se esta seria a razão por que nunca tinham sido capazes de identificar o sotaque dela.

\- Não posso dizer com certeza - diz Erwin. - De início, pensei conseguir ouvir traços eslavos na forma como ela fala, mas há algo que não parece encaixar-se. Não que isso restrinja muito as alternativas.

Levi concorda com um resmungar baixo e ficam ambos calados até Erwin lhe tocar no ombro e se levantar; Levi segue-lhe o exemplo, mal se lembrando de pegar na arma que pousara no chão. Caminham mais silenciosamente agora, tentando evitar a vegetação rasteira sempre que possível enquanto deslizam pela escuridão. Levi mantém os olhos nos pés e o fim da floresta apanha-o de surpresa quando finalmente levanta o olhar e vê Erwin a travar e a acocorar-se perto de uma moita. Os carris estão à frente deles, a alguns metros da berma das árvores, com a paisagem a abrir para montes que se prolongam.

\- Vou tratar dos carris enquanto tu vigias - diz-lhe Erwin, remexendo na mochila enquanto Levi muda a arma de mão. - Se precisar da tua ajuda, vou pedir.

Levi acena, sentindo a pontada de nervosismo quando os membros começam a entorpecer enquanto passam sem barulho pela folhagem e para os carris. Olhando à sua volta, Erwin aponta uma lanterna para o chão enquanto caminham, parando e ajoelhando-se quando vê uma placa de metal que fora cravada no caminho de ferro onde os carris estavam. Deixa a mochila cair e remexe no interior enquanto Levi se mantém atento, tentando ver a maior extensão possível pelos carris. Olha para trás onde Erwin retirara um pé-de-cabra e uma grande chave inglesa e começara a desenroscar os parafusos que mantinham as placas de metal no sítio, respirando ruidosamente quando as roscas enferrujadas resistem aos seus esforços para as soltar. Levi consegue sentir o coração a bater desenfreado no peito quando a ferramenta faz um som estridente que parece ser levado pelo silêncio.

Enquanto se debate para ver através da escuridão à volta deles, Levi rapidamente sente os outros sentidos a disparar: consegue ouvir cada tinir da chave inglesa contra o metal, consegue cheirar a madeira ensopada e a terra molhada e não tarda até o suor de Erwin, consegue sentir o frio do ar que não consegue provocar-lhe arrepios na pele, quente pela excitação nervosa. Os olhos analisam a linha das árvores, saltando inquietos de sombra em sombra, perdendo direcção entre árvores individuais a alguns metros em ambas as direcções. Levi franze o olhar e tenta ouvir para além do sangue a bombear-lhe nos ouvidos, mas a respiração forçada de Erwin continua a roubar-lhe a atenção enquanto ele puxa os parafusos agressivamente para os remover.

Tal como no terreno com Mike, Levi perde rapidamente a noção do tempo e começa a pensar que os quatro parafusos demoraram a Erwin perto de uma hora, apesar de ser impossível dizer se a sua estimativa está sequer perto de estar certa. Continua a olhar para trás para o homem cuja camisa se tornara escura nas costas com a transpiração a repassar; o seu cheiro quase toldara os outros cheiros e Levi consegue vê-lo limpar a testa de forma quase desesperada para impedir que as gotas de suor caiam para os olhos. Agarra exausto um dos parafusos com ambas as mãos e puxa-o para o libertar, sentando-se nos carris para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Troca comigo por um minuto - diz ele a Levi num sussurro áspero, levantando-se e aceitando a arma para ficar de vigia.

Levi agarra a chave inglesa e encaixa-a em torno de um dos dois parafusos que restam, puxando o cabo sem o parafuso sequer se mover. Muda de posição e empurra, colocando todo o peso no movimento e conseguindo que a ferramenta toque no chão. Após repetir isto mais algumas vezes, Levi está cercado pelo seu próprio fedor e ao olhar para Erwin não pode evitar perguntar-se quanta força o homem tem naqueles braços largos; o parafuso mal está a meio caminho fora do furo. Range os dentes e continua a trabalhar até sentir um toque suave no ombro. A arma e a chave inglesa mudam de mãos de novo e Levi levanta-se, pestanejando quando pontos de luz toldam o campo de visão por um momento antes da escuridão regressar mais impenetrável do que Levi se recordava.

Atrás de si Erwin continua a tarefa, o esforço fazendo-o grunhir e arfar por ar enquanto Levi tenta que os ouvidos façam o impossível, que ouçam o som ténue de alguém a aproximar-se a várias centenas de metros. Quando finalmente ouve baque metálico e o grunhir satisfeito de Erwin, o suspiro de alívio de Levi fica preso na garganta quando vê uma centelha de luz na floresta, um segundo de luz que desaparece assim que repara nele. Por alguns segundos hesita, perguntando-se se o sangue a ribombar na cabeça ainda está a toldar-lhe a visão.

\- Acho que vi qualquer coisa - sibila por fim a Erwin, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e apontado para a floresta enquanto homem pára de puxar os pregos das vigas. - Uma luz ali.

Os olhos de Erwin revistam os arredores calmamente por um momento antes de ele regressar ao trabalho, esgravatando a madeira das pranchas para encaixar o pé-de-cabra na cabeça do parafuso.

\- Vê se volta a aparecer - diz baixinho.

Levi levanta-se devagar, levando a mão esquerda para apoiar a arma na mão direita enquanto a respiração acelera e as pernas começam a enfraquecer sob o seu peso. Olha para as sombras das árvores, imóveis no ar estanque da noite, e de cada vez que ouve uma pancada alta atrás de si jura que consegue ver as sombras a moverem-se. Ouve Erwin grunhir audivelmente quando finalmente consegue encaixar o pé-de-cabra na falha entre os carris, aplicando o seu peso nele e afastando-os alguns centímetros. Levi tenta apanhar outro som além desse, mas a sua própria pulsação parece encobrir o que o esforço e gemidos de Erwin não toldam. Move o dedo para o gatilho da pistola, franzido o olhar para a secção de escuridão onde vira a luz, os olhos a humedecerem-se enquanto tenta ver.

O tiro faz o silêncio explodir com o badalar da bala a ressaltar nos carris, falhando Erwin pela distância de um braço. Antes de o homem ter hipótese de se virar, Levi avançara para frente dele, a arma subitamente estável na sua mão, a respiração a cair para um ritmo lento e estável ao olhar para a moita, vendo nada a não ser negro por dois segundos até alguém lá se mover, movendo-se na escuridão com ele. Apenas parcialmente ciente de si próprio, Levi aponta a arma e dispara uma vez antes de apontar uma fracção para baixo e disparar de novo. Apesar de parecer que mal ouve os ecos das explosões, Levi consegue ouvir cada raspar das folhas antes de um silêncio anormal cair sobre a cena de novo, e acabara tudo.

\- Ajuda-me com isto - diz-lhe Erwin sem perder um minuto, as mãos agarradas ao pé-de-cabra que encravara entre os carris.

Levi ajoelha-se instantaneamente e larga a arma, posicionando os pés contra os carris intactos e levando as mãos até à estreita falha. À contagem de Erwin começa a empurrar, endireitando as pernas pouco a pouco quando o metal começa a mover-se e a ceder sob os esforços conjuntos. Quando o homem está feliz com o resultado, acaba o trabalho ao pontapear e enterrar o agora torcido pé-de-cabra para o chão entre os carris, deixando uns bons vinte centímetros a saírem para fora para apanharem as rodas do comboio.

Respirando com dificuldade e limpando a testa, Levi consegue sentir o cheiro acre do suor de Erwin enquanto o homem avança para ele e passa ao seu lado, avançando para a floresta. Levi segue-o devagar até onde ele parou para espreitar para lá da moita para o jovem homem de costas, olhos esbugalhados voltados para o céu da noite. Levi demora um momento a ver o uniforme, mas quando o faz não se sente de maneira diferente. Parece não haver nada além da dormência, nenhum arrependimento, nenhum remorso, apenas aquele instinto de comer ou ser comido.

\- Estás bem? - pergunta-lhe Erwin e ele acena calmamente antes de avançar para o cadáver; as balas trespassaram-no na cabeça e no peito, tal como Levi pretendera.

\- Alguém deve ter ouvido os tiros - declara com simplicidade. - O que quer que seja que decidamos fazer com ele, é melhor fazermos agora.

Erwin suspira profundamente. - Agora é mais provável que venham conferir os carris de novo, especialmente quando este não regressar da ronda - diz, soando cansado de repente. - Mas ainda acho que as nossas hipóteses de sucesso são maiores se o encontrarem em outro lugar.

\- O que é que sugeres? - pergunta Levi, descarregando a arma nos poucos segundos que Erwin demora a decidir.

\- Devíamos levá-lo para o rio - diz ele - e tentar cobrir o sangue com o que conseguirmos.

Levi acena novamente, desabotoando o casaco do soldado rapidamente para arrancar duas longas tiras de tecido da camisa dele, dividindo-as em dois e enfiando os quatro bocados nos buracos deixados pelas balas, limpando as mãos nas calças do homem enquanto Erwin envolve os braços em torno do corpo, içando-o e deitando-o alguns metros mais à frente. Junta-se a Levi a retirar ramos e a revirar terra para atirar sobre as poças e salpicos nos arbustos e na terra, que na escuridão parecem mais poças de óleo ou tinta. Depois disto, começam o caminho de regresso em silêncio, o corpo pendurado grotescamente no ombro de Erwin enquanto ele anda, balançando para a frente e para trás com os passos. Param para descansar mais do que uma vez, alternando entre carregarem o corpo juntos ou Erwin carregá-lo sozinho. Não demora muito para começar a sangrar pelas ligaduras, e na altura que alcançaram a parte baixa do rio, as manchas na camisa de Erwin já não são só transpiração.

Levi cai na relva exausto e ensopado em suor enquanto Erwin pousa o corpo gentilmente antes de se sentar. Olham para o Elba, que corre devagar, reflectindo o intenso azul do céu; nenhum deles diz alguma coisa, nem sobre o corpo do jovem ao lado deles ou sobre a missão. Levi respira profundamente, sentindo o amanhecer na forma como o mundo parece vazio e novo. Interroga-se se devia sentir-se mal, ou sentir alguma coisa pelo menos, mas parece idiota tentar forçar algo que simplesmente não está lá. Decide que é suficiente não se sentir bem com aquilo por agora. Ao seu lado, Erwin debate-se para se levantar e olha para baixo para o corpo impassivamente.

\- Foi para ali que fizeste pontaria? - pergunta ele a Levi, que se volta para olhar os buracos ensanguentados na cabeça e no peito do jovem homem.

\- Sim - responde, igualmente apático, sentindo um género de aprovação no aceno de Erwin.

\- Vou levá-lo para mais longe da margem - sussurra o homem, despindo-se rapidamente e carregando o corpo para dentro de água.

Levi observa enquanto Erwin se afasta cada vez mais com cada braçada, permanecendo quieto até o fedor do seu corpo se tornar intolerável. Deixa as roupas ao lado das de Erwin e desce pela margem até à agua, o frio de repente tão purificante como o calor fora antes. Mantém Erwin sob olho enquanto avança na água, os pés a procurarem as pedras no fundo quando salpica água para a cara, braços e pescoço. Ainda se está a lavar quando o homem regressa e sai da água, deitando-se na margem despido e exausto. Levi não olha para ele, por respeito ou decência ou por outra razão qualquer, nem quando se lhe junta na relva e pega na roupa. Só quando ouve Erwin mudar de posição na relva é que levanta o olhar e vê as faces coradas do homem, a causa do embaraço aumentando com rapidez entre as suas pernas.

Olham um para o outro por alguns segundos tensos antes de Erwin se levantar de novo e regressar ao rio; Levi vê-o mergulhar quando a água lhe chega à cintura, grato pela solidão enquanto luta para se enfiar nas calças. Nenhum deles diz uma palavra no caminho de regresso e o silêncio segue-los até à cozinha do casebre onde Levi veste uma camisa lavada, sentando-se pesadamente na pequena cama de solteiro e gemendo quando Erwin lhe diz que horas são.

\- Vou começar a preparar o pequeno-almoço - diz-lhe o homem, e sorri. - Tenta descansar.

A última coisa que Levi regista antes de adormecer é um embate ressoante ténue, mas na sua mente confusa não lhe é claro se é o som distante do comboio a escapar dos carris ou Erwin a acender uma chama no fogão.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS:
> 
> \- linguagem obscena  
> \- morte


	8. Chapter 8

Levi espreguiça-se no colchão duro enquanto abre a boca num longo bocejo que atrai a atenção de Erwin. Erwin volta-se para trás e sorri de uma forma que obriga Levi a retribuir ao sentar-se e pressionar a planta dos pés contra o chão frio de madeira da cozinha, olhando de relance pela janela para o jardim onde os primeiros sinais do amanhecer começam a pintar de laranja os verdes brilhantes da relva alta. Uma abelha desorientada voa contra o vidro velho da janela com uma pancada surda antes de continuar para o campo de gerânios que crescem à volta do poço. A divisão está silenciosa salvo o crepitar abafado do lume no fogão chamuscado e o chilrar dos pássaros lá fora, dois sons muito distintos que parecem formar uma harmonia perfeita para acompanhar o silêncio confortável da pequena cozinha.

Levi mantém os olhos no jardim, e assim que pensamentos e imagens da noite começam a ressurgir, afasta-los gentilmente para longe da mente. Sabe que haverão melhores alturas para pensar naquilo, sabe que haverão noites em claro no seu futuro que se enquadrarão muito melhor nessas memórias do que esta manhã dourada e serena. A escuridão não pertence aqui, Levi pensa para si enquanto levanta os braços acima da cabeça e estica as costas, não neste dia em que decidiu ficar totalmente livre de misérias. Volta o seu olhar para Erwin que está atento ao lume, girando a cadeira que tinha aproximado do fogão para poder olhar para Levi quando este finalmente quebra o silêncio.

\- Dormi durante quanto tempo? - pergunta Levi a Erwin, a voz ainda rouca do sono.

\- Só cerca de uma hora - responde o homem, ainda a sorrir levemente. - Mas parece-me que dormiste profundamente.

Levi resfolega, enfiando os pés descalços nos sapatos antes de passar os dedos à pressa pelo cabelo. - Essa é a tua forma de me dizeres que ressono? - pergunta a Erwin, que ri, soando um pouco embaraçado.

\- Da forma mais moderada possível - assegura ele a Levi na brincadeira. - Mas sim, de facto, ressonas.

Levi dá uma gargalhada seca ao levantar-se devagar e a avançar para a porta. - Devias ter-te ouvido ontem à noite - reitera, divertido. - Já ouvi tempestades mais silenciosas do que tu.

Sai para o jardim, inspirando o ar fresco da manhã e o aroma da relva húmida e das bétulas ao caminhar pelo pequeno trilho de ida e volta da latrina. De ambos os lados vê teias de aranha, tecidas durante a noite entre os caules mais altos das flores e carregadas de gotas de orvalho que reflectem pequenos arco-íris para as folhas mais perto quando os primeiros raios de sol as trespassam. Levi deseja de repente estar descalço para poder sentir a frescura da terra contra as plantas dos pés. Inspira profundamente de novo e olha para cima para o céu azul pálido que promete um dia óptimo, tal como Erwin previra. A própria noção de vida parece estar enlaçada no ar, encapsulada dentro das plantas, da madrugada, da terra dura pisada sobre a qual Levi está, questionando-se de alguma vez vira cores tão vivas antes.

Entra na casa de banho, feliz por encontrar a água na cisterna ainda quente da noite anterior enquanto enche o lavatório e começa a lavar-se, lavando o fedor de transpiração que ainda restara da noite anterior das axilas e do pescoço e salpicando água para a cara antes de se secar e mudar para roupa lavada; um par de calças castanhas e uma camisa de algodão branco com as mangas arregaçadas até aos cotovelos. Quando regressa à cozinha, encontra Erwin a servir chá para duas canecas de esmalte antes de descer desajeitadamente para a cave para ir buscar leite, batendo com a cabeça no seu regresso ao topo. Deita uma gota para cada chávena e entrega uma a Levi, esfregando o ponto dorido na testa enquanto caminha para se sentar nas escadas que levam à porta. Levi junta-se a ele em silêncio, soprando para o chá para o arrefecer, os olhos a seguirem duas libelinhas enquanto estas zubem ao passar e desaparecer no pomar.

\- Achas que ajuda, sermos recordado de coisas como esta? - pergunta Erwin de repente, inclinando-se contra a grade das escadas e esticando as longas pernas para caírem sobre os degraus mais abaixo.

\- Mal não faz, acho eu - diz Levi com um encolher de ombros, e beberrica o seu chá. - É provavelmente melhor do que estar constantemente miserável a porra do tempo todo.

O homem concorda com um som baixo e afasta uma mosca da sua caneca preguiçosamente. Levi observa-o pelo canto do olho, vendo o perfil definido, as madeixas de cabelo despenteadas a caírem sobre a testa, o nariz romano sobre os lábios agora esticados num sorriso persistente. Como se tivesse sentido o seu olhar, Erwin volta-se para olhar para ele, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas de repente. Hesita por alguns segundos antes de falar.

\- Espero sinceramente que não te sintas assim - diz, e a intensidade do olhar força os olhos de Levi a regressarem à linha de árvores no canto mais afastado do jardim. - Desejo muito que tudo isto seja uma melhoria e não um fardo.

\- Claro que é uma melhoria - diz-lhe Levi de forma quase impaciente. - Achas mesmo que eu estaria a fazer isto se não fosse?

Erwin demora um momento a responder. - Não, suponho que não - diz, equilibrando a caneca de esmalte no joelho e continuando mais baixo. - Quero que saibas que, se chegar a altura em que prefiras terminar o teu envolvimento com-

\- Hoje não - interrompe-lo Levi, sem ele próprio ter a certeza se o diz como uma resposta ou um pedido.

O homem solta uma gargalhada. - Como queiras - diz simplesmente e dá um grande trago no seu chá.

Ambos se voltam para olhar para o jardim, bebendo o chá sem falar, ambos confortáveis com o silêncio prolongado que parece tão adequado para a tranquilidade da hora matutina. Levi não consegue evitar sentir-se atordoado por tudo aquilo, o casebre, o jardim, a calma da manhã quente de verão e o facto de que as pessoas ainda podem viver desta forma, ter coisas destas na sua vida. No apartamentozeco aborrecido que partilhara com Kenny, Levi nunca sequer pensara em sonhar com lugar assim; eles nem plantas tinham em casa, quanto mais esta abundância de vida.

\- É um sitio muito agradável - diz em voz alta, fazendo Erwin voltar-se para olhar para ele, como se estivesse surpreso pela súbita afirmação.

\- Sim - concorda ele, e mesmo naquela única palavra Levi consegue perceber que ele está a sorrir de novo. - Muito agradável. Sinto que ainda gosto mais agora do que antes. Não que seja surpreendente. Acho que boa companhia pode melhorar qualquer lugar.

\- Suponho que não tenha sido um desperdício então - diz Levi. - Trazê-los connosco.

\- Não foi de todo - concorda Erwin mais uma vez. - Acho que tens razão. Estaríamos a fazer um péssimo trabalho se não tentássemos pelo menos divertir-nos tanto quanto possível. Afinal, nenhum de nós sabe quantos mais dias destes ainda nos restam.

Levi acena sem falar, bebendo o chá. O leite tem um sabor mais cremoso do que o costume. Quando um raio de sol cai quente sobre o seu rosto, Levi sente-se satisfeito não só por esse calor mas também por esta sensação de não ter de ser ninguém em particular ou alguma coisa para alguém, e a ausência de medo que encontrara neste lugar. Está ciente de Farlan e Isabel no quarto lá em cima, mas aqui sente-se diferente, eles parecem separados, como se as suas vidas não fossem responsabilidade sua, mesmo que fosse só por este dia. Olha para Erwin de novo, retribuindo o sorriso dele rapidamente antes de abafar o riso para a sua caneca, lembrando-se da expressão de Erwin quando se apercebera do erro que cometera quanto à relação de Levi e Farlan: olhos abertos e faces coradas, olhar a saltitar entre os dois. O sorriso de Levi torna-se uma gargalhada baixa só de pensar.

\- O que foi? - pergunta-lhe Erwin, mas ele abana a cabeça, ainda a sorrir.

\- Nada - responde. - Só me lembrei uma coisa engraçada.

Consegue ouvir os sons trazidos do interior pela porta aberta trás deles, passos leves nas escadas e pedaços sussurrados de uma conversa que Farlan e Isabel estão a ter enquanto descem. Olha para trás e vê-los entrar quase sem som na cozinha, como se estivessem de repente cautelosos perante a imagem para a qual tinham despertado. Farlan já está vestido com umas calças simples e uma camisa de manga curta, o cabelo com dificuldades para se manter arrebitado da forma que já de si era ridícula; o resultado era uma confusão desajeitada que ainda assim consegue estar mais apresentável quando comparado o ninho vermelho de Isabel, mais nós do que cabelo a cair-lhe sobre a cara. Quando os olhos de Farlan se cruzam com os de Levi, acelera para ultrapassar Isabel e descer os degraus como se estivesse subitamente consciente da sua erecção matinal, que Levi faz questão de ignorar enquanto o homem passa por eles, mal parando para lhes desejar bom dia.

\- Espera por mim, Farlan! - grita Isabel atrás dele, correndo descalça pelo pequeno trilho em direcção à latrina vestida com uma camisa grande que lhe chega até aos joelhos das perninhas magricelas.

\- Devia começar a preparar o pequeno almoço - murmura Erwin, esvaziando a sua chávena antes de se levantar, acenando a Levi para que continue sentado quando este se prepara para o seguir. - Por favor. És meu convidado, lembras-te?

Levi deixa-se ficar e fecha os olhos ao recostar-se contra as grades das escadas, deixando o sol brilhar sobre o rosto sorridente. A manhã está rapidamente a subir de temperatura, aproximando-se do dia quente que se promete tornar. Na altura em que Farlan e Isabel se juntam a ele, está sonolento e satisfeito, bebendo o resto do chá de um último trago enquanto eles se sentam nas escadas atrás de si. Olha de relance para a cozinha para Erwin, que se começara a atarefar com frigideiras e ovos. Consegue ouvi-lo cantarolar para si por entre tinidos e pancadas.

\- Devíamos ir ajudá-lo? - pergunta Isabel num sussurro e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Aprecia mas é o sol - responde-lhe, fechando os olhos e deixando a cabeça cair para trás de novo. Sente o peso da noite mal dormida a puxar-lhe as pálpebras para baixo e boceja profundamente.

\- Não dormiste bem, então? - inquire Farlan num tom casual que ainda assim chama a atenção de Levi. Encolhe os ombros para afastar o assunto.

\- O suficiente - diz, preferindo não mentir descaradamente. - E vocês?

\- Dormi tão bem, mano! - exclama Isabel excitada.

\- Pois, e ressonaste muito bem também - troça Farlan com uma carranca na cara. - Estou praticamente surdo agora graças a ti.

Isabel faz uma careta ao homem antes de o empurrar com força e o fazer cair um degrau; Levi demora um momento a perceber que a indignação na cara dele é fingida e não real.

\- E por causa disto - diz o homem, apontando o indicador à rapariga - vou pentear o teu cabelo hoje à noite.

\- Não! - grita Isabel, tapando a juba despenteada com as mãos.

\- Sim! - grita-lhe Farlan, a rir. - A sério, és impossível! Olha só para ti! Pareces uma criança selvagem. Não estás a ser criada por lobos, sabias?

\- Não! - grita Isabel de novo, saltando do lugar e passando por eles a correr em direcção ao poço, enfiando a cabeça sob a bomba e molhando o cabelo antes de enxugar a água; as gotas caem na relva à sua volta e molham-lhe a blusa, criando manchas cinzentas no tecido branco. Levi fica a olhar para ela e ri-se enquanto ela salta pelo jardim antes de correr de novo escadas acima, ganindo à soleira da porta da cozinha quando o impulso dos seus passos fazem uma farpa espetar-se sob a pele do dedo grande do pé.

\- Olha só o que fizeste - diz Farlan com um suspiro enquanto Isabel coxeia até à sala e se senta à mesa.

Levi sorri para si ao levantar-se e dirigir-se para a cozinha atrás de Farlan, que se ajoelhara à frente da rapariga e segurara o pé dela no colo. Erwin olha para eles do fogão com as sobrancelhas franzidas e parecendo preocupado até perceber que a situação não é séria. Tira cuidadosamente quatro ovos estrelados para pratos antes de pousar a frigideira.

\- Acho que vi uma agulha algures por aqui - comenta ele antes de começar a remexer pelos armários, achando finalmente uma velha lata de bolachas recheada de material de costura.

Esteriliza a água e passa-a a Farlan, que começa a tirar a farpa do dedo de Isabel. Levi nota distraidamente o quão quieta ela fica, mal fazendo uma careta apesar do desconforto e da dor que deve estar a sentir. Senta-se à mesa também, esticando-se para segurar a mão de Isabel; ela olha para ele, parece quase surpreendida, antes da boca se esticar num grande sorriso e ela lhe apertar a mão com mais força.

\- Não dói assim tanto, mano - diz-lhe ela, estremecendo quando Farlan finalmente agarra a farpa entre os dedos e a puxa de debaixo da pele; Erwin entrega-lhe um penso, que ele enrola à volta do dedo magrinho da rapariga.

\- Já está, sua peste - diz Farlan, a sorrir. - Não que eu espere que me agradeças, sua selvagenzinha.

Por um segundo parece que Isabel está prestes a fazer uma carranca, mas em vez disso ela larga a mão de Levi e levanta-se, enrolando os braços à volta do pescoço de Farlan. O homem fica chocado por alguns segundos antes de retornar o gesto, parecendo genuinamente emocionado.

\- Obrigada, Farlan - murmura Isabel. Levi consegue ver os olhos do homem a brilhar.

\- Não queria dizer que tinhas de fazer isto - resmoneia ele antes de a largar e aclarar a garganta atabalhoadamente.

Levi troca olhares com Erwin quando ele leva os pratos para a mesa e ambos sorriem; repara em linhas ténues nos cantos dos olhos do homem e o seu sorriso aumenta ao interrogar-se como nunca reparara nelas antes. Sentam-se todos nos seus lugares para apreciarem o pequeno almoço que Erwin cozinhara: ovos estrelados com as gemas a escorrerem sobre fatias de pão torrado, e mais do chá que ele prepara tão bem.

\- És quase tão bom a cozinhar como o Farlan - diz Isabel a Erwin depois de surripiar o último pedaço de pão do prato de Farlan.

\- Não tenho assim tanta certeza - responde ele a rir. - Receio que ovos fritos sejam o máximo das minhas capacidades culinárias.

\- Então quem é que cozinhou o borrego? - Levi lembra-se de repente. - Quando nos conhecemos.

Erwin olha para ele por alguns segundos e pela maneira como o seu olhar se desfoca Levi consegue ver que ele se está a recordar daquele primeiro encontro, e questiona-se se aquela memória lhe é estranhamente agradável como é para Levi, ou se ele se recorda do evento de maneira completamente diferente.

\- Foi isso que comemos, não foi? - diz Erwin, a expressão ainda distraída. - Foi-me dado por uma vizinha. Ela estava preocupada que eu não me estava a alimentar bem.

\- Aposto que ela também não estava errada quanto a isso - responde Levi, estalando a língua. - Se fores tão mau a cozinhar como és a limpar, fico surpreendido como é que ainda não morreste de fome.

\- Então, então - repreende-o Erwin gentilmente.

Do outro lado da mesa Farlan resfolega audivelmente, disfarçando-o depois muito mal como uma tossidela quando Levi olha para ele de cenho franzido. Os olhos de Farlan evitam os dele, focando-se em vez disso no seu prato onde a gema do ovo deixara manchas amarelas na porcelana branca. Há algo estranhamente rígido na sua postura, como se estivesse ciente de Levi estar a olhar para ele e estivesse a tentar ficar muito quieto para que o corpo não revelasse o que quer que fosse que estivesse a sentir.

\- Vamos nadar hoje? - pergunta Isabel, quebrando o silêncio tenso.

\- Se quiserem - responde Erwin e volta a olhar para Levi. - Se calhar podíamos levar almoço, fazer um piquenique?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Não vejo porque não.

\- Também podemos alugar bicicletas como prometes-te, Erwin? - pede Isabel de forma quase estridente, as mãos apertadas à volta da sua caneca.

Erwin olha em torno da mesa para Farlan e Levi. - O que acham?

\- Eu não sei andar de bicicleta - admite Levi casualmente, ganhando mais um escarnecer de Farlan.

\- Acho que podes juntar isso à lista - diz o homem em tom de troça sem olhar para ninguém.

Um novo silêncio tenso cai sobre a mesa e Levi consegue sentir as sobrancelhas franzirem-se por mais do que a confusão e a mágoa que sente; esta última parece quase mesquinha depois de tudo pelo que já passara, e uma parte dele está surpreendida que algo tão trivial o possa fazer sentir-se tão mal. Olha para Farlan sem dizer nada. O homem cruzara os braços à frente do peito e olhava para o jardim de forma quase carrancuda, e algo naquela postura faz Levi lembrar-se de uma criança que se recusa a fazer algo que lhe mandaram. Quando Farlan finalmente resmunga um pedido de desculpas que ninguém pediu, Levi não sabe como o aceitar e apenas encolhe os ombros.

\- Se é assim que me vês mesmo, porque é que não o dizes em voz alta? - diz ao outro homem num tom sem emoção que parece torcer ainda mais o nariz de Farlan.

\- Sabes que não é assim que te vejo, Levi - bufa ele irritado. - Sabes que não era isso que eu queria dizer, por isso porque é que tens de falar assim? Era só uma piada, por amor de Deus.

\- Pois - diz Levi baixinho. Pelo canto do olho, consegue ver Erwin a olhar longamente para Isabel.

\- Ouve, já pedi desculpa - reitera Farlan, levantando a voz. - Não sei o que mais queres que eu faça. Queres que retire o que disse? Óptimo, retiro o que disse. Quem me dera não ter dito nada. Já estás feliz agora?

\- Se calhar podes ir no suporte para bagagem? - interrompe Erwin antes que Levi possa dizer mais uma palavra. - Assim não terias de pedalar.

\- Eu também não sei andar de bicicleta - Isabel diz tão alto que Levi sente que ela está desesperada para que parem com a discussão. - Posso sentar-me na bagageira também?

\- Se alugássemos duas, achas que podes ir na outra? - Erwin pergunta ao virar-se para Farlan, que encolhe os ombros desdenhosamente.

\- Claro - suspira, como se a simples ideia de levar um deles atrás seja extenuante. - Desde que não seja muito longe.

\- Podemos ir agora? - pede Isabel, e Levi apressa-se a abanar a cabeça.

\- Tenho de lavar a loiça primeiro - responde, levantando-se da mesa e começando a atarefar-se a tirar água da cisterna e despejá-la no lava-loiça.

Levi consegue ouvi-los sair da mesa também e saindo para o jardim onde o sol começara a ressequir a relva e encher a clareira de raios luminosos. Pela janela, consegue ver Isabel a caminhar pela erva alta, cantarolando baixinho para si ao dobrar-se para espreitar uma abelha zumbindo aos círculos em torno dos gerânios. O som de uma cadeira a raspar contra a madeira faz Levi voltar-se para trás e vê Erwin a levantar os pratos da mesa.

\- Não precisas de fazer isso - diz-lhe Levi quando Erwin se curva para colocar os pratos na água quente. - Eu faço isto bem sozinho.

\- Vamos despachar-nos mais depressa se formos dois - responde ele com um sorriso. - Queres que eu lave ou seque?

Levi passa ao homem uma toalha de chá gasta. - Como se eu acreditasse que ias lavar isto bem - resmunga ele e Erwin muda-se para a sua direita, rindo baixinho.

\- A tua falta de fé nas minhas capacidades é impressionante - protesta o homem gentilmente, inclinando-se sobre a bancada quando Levi começa a esfregar as canecas de esmalte.

\- Eu sei como é que tu és - riposta ele, e o encolher de ombros faz Erwin resfolegar.

\- Sabes? - pergunta, e quando Levi acena ele continua: - Então informo-te que antes de tu apareceres eu tenho-me orientado sozinho de forma perfeitamente adequada por bem mais de uma década.

É a vez de Levi resfolegar enquanto passa as canecas por água antes de as entregar a Erwin.

\- "Perfeitamente adequado" talvez para alguém que passou a vida a ter alguém que lhe fizesse tudo. - Levi dá a sua opinião em tom de brincadeira. - O que quer dizer que comes fora seis vezes por semana e lavas o chão uma vez por mês, se tanto, e não fazes ideia como se tira nódoas do que quer que seja.

\- É verdade o que disseste à Lilian? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora, passando o pano nas canecas. - A tua mãe ensinou-te mesmo tudo isso?

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Se ensinou, não me lembro - admite. - Não me lembro de uma altura em que não tenha feito as coisas assim.

Erwin acena mas parece sentir a relutância de Levi de falar sobre o assunto, e deixa a conversa cair enquanto continuam a lavar a loiça num daqueles silêncios descomplicados que partilham com frequência. Passado pouco tempo, Levi começa a olhar para Erwin pelo canto do olho, lembrando-se de repente que ele dissera a Farlan que fazia natação regularmente. Olhando para o físico do homem, dificilmente isso pode ser tido como uma surpresa, mas ainda assim Levi acha estranho. Para Levi, há algo estranho em imaginar o resto da vida de Erwin, as horas que não passam juntos, ele sentado no seu escritório com a sua papelada e sair para nadar numa daquelas piscinas cobertas. Quando se apercebe que Erwin reparou que está a olhar para ele, Levi regressa rapidamente para o lava-loiça, acabando de lavar o resto dos pratos sem voltar a olhar para o homem.

\- Já podemos ir agora? - implora Isabel, aparecendo atrás deles vinda do jardim assim que Erwin pousa o último prato numa prateleira.

Levi olha para a sala onde Farlan se enroscara numa poltrona com um livro; sente a noite mal dormida a pressionar-lhe os olhos e mais do que tudo quer tirar peso de cima dos pés doridos. O calor do dia que entra dentro de casa fá-lo desejar poder estender uma manta no meio dos gerânios e descansar por um minuto ou dois com os raios de sol inclinados a servir de cobertor, acordando sonolento e satisfeito com uma aranha a passear-se gentilmente pelo braço.

Com o seu típico olhar observador, Erwin parece ver o cansaço de Levi. - Esperava que pudéssemos trabalhar um pouco mais do jardim hoje - diz ele à rapariga. - Livrarmo-nos de algumas daquelas ervas daninhas.

Isabel parece considerar por um momento antes de saltar, marchando para fora do casebre seguida por Erwin. Levi consegue ouvi-los dar a volta à casa enquanto ele vai para sala e se atira para o sofá, esticando as pernas e fechando os olhos que começaram a arder por falta de sono. Na poltrona, Farlan vira uma página ruidosamente, fingindo ler mais alguns minutos antes de desistir com um suspiro longo e pousando o livro no braço da poltrona.

\- Levi - diz baixinho, fazendo-o voltar-se para ele com olhar inquisidor. - Quero que saibas que peço mesmo muita desculpa pelo que disse à bocado. Foi uma coisa horrível de dizer.

\- Já te disse que não faz mal - responde Levi, desejando que pudessem simplesmente pôr aquilo para trás das costas. - Não te devia ter arrastado para esta viagem para começar. Não admira que estejas zangado comigo.

\- Não é isso - retorque Farlan, parecendo quase desesperado. - Não tem sido tão terrível como eu pensei que fosse, mesmo. Não tenho nenhum problema com nada disto.

\- Então é o quê? - pergunta Levi com o sobrolho franzido. - Há claramente alguma coisa que estou a fazer que te está a chatear.

\- Só gostava que não continuasses a mentir-me a toda a hora - explica Farlan, fazendo a expressão de Levi franzir-se mais. Na parte detrás da mente, questiona-se se Farlan teria de alguma forma descoberto algo sobre a missão, mas como é que isso podia ser?

\- Do que é que te tenho mentido? - pergunta, perplexo mas mentindo com facilidade. - Tanto quanto sei não tenho feito nada a não ser ser honesto contigo.

\- Por favor, Levi - diz o homem, revirando os olhos e endireitando-se na cadeira - Eu sei sobre vocês os dois.

Levi abana a cabeça devagar, lutando para compreender, a mente ainda a tentar perceber como é que Farlan poderia ter descoberto o que Erwin é. Teria ele visto a nota que Levi lhe deixara a ele e a Isabel? Tudo o que escrevera fora 'Fiquem aqui' - como é que isso poderia ter revelado algo substancial sobre o homem mesmo que ele por acaso tivesse visto a nota?

\- Não sei do que estás a falar - responde, fazendo a expressão de Farlan tornar-se surpreendentemente irritada.

\- Já te disse, pára de me mentir - diz-lhe ele com severidade, baixando a voz quando ouve Erwin e Isabel do lado de fora da janela. - É suposto confiarmos um no outro, não é? Fazes alguma ideia do quão insultuoso é quando me escondes coisas desta maneira?

\- Mas o que é que te estou a esconder? - insiste Levi. - Sinceramente, não sei do que estás a falar. Como é que é suposto não te insultar se não faço ideia porque é que estás insultado?

\- Eu sei que andas a dormir com ele, Levi - murmura Farlan por fim quase zangado, agitando a mão e fazendo o livro cair no chão.

Levi fica com a mesma expressão franzida por mais alguns segundos antes de dar uma risada incrédula. - Não estás a falar a sério - diz com simplicidade, olhando para a cara sombria de Farlan. - Como é que ficaste com essa impressão, caralho?

\- Oh, vá lá. É tão óbvio - reclama o homem baixinho. - Só pela maneira como ficam um ao pé do outro. Quantas vezes é que já te perguntei sobre isso? E quantas vezes é que me mentiste e me disseste que não há nada disso entre vocês os dois?

\- Não te menti porque não há nada entre nós - diz Levi, irritado pela forma como o homem revira os olhos perante a resposta. - Só porque tu gostavas de dormir com ele não significa que todos nós gostássemos, sabes.

Os olhos de Farlan brilham de forma quase maníaca quando um sorriso feio lhe torce os lábios. - Ai é? - diz devagar. - Então suponho que tenhas uma boa explicação para o facto de eu ter descido as escadas ontem à noite e a tua cama estar vazia e não ter visto nenhum de vocês.

As palavras seguintes de Levi ficam presas na garganta por um momento demasiado longo, longo o suficiente para a expressão de Farlan se tornar vitoriosa.

\- Não conseguia dormir - diz por fim para dar uma explicação que saiba ser minimamente concebível, e algures na parte detrás da mente pergunta-se porque é que se esforçou para arranjar aquela desculpa sequer. - Fui dar uma volta pela floresta.

\- E deixaste-me a mim e à Isabel sozinhos no meio de nenhures com um completo estranho? Claro que sim - responde Farlan sardonicamente antes de pegar no livro e folhear as páginas até chegar à certa. - Nem sequer percebo porque é sentiste que tinhas de mentir sobre isso, Levi. Já te disse antes, a razão para o fazeres não me diz respeito desde que não o estejas a fazer por mim, ou pela Isabel.

\- Não é isso que se passa - repete Levi, tentando pensar numa forma de sair da situação sem dizer a verdade, enojado pela comparação com Krieger que Farlan estabelecera sem sequer se aperceber. - Não menti sobre isso, não menti mesmo.

Farlan levanta o olhar do livro e Levi fica surpreso por ver que os olhos dele estão cheios de pena. - Pergunto-me se sabes que isso não vai acabar bem - diz ele, a voz quebrando de repente. - Eu sei que pensas que ninguém vai descobrir, mas por favor, acredita em mim quando te digo que há sempre alguém. E aí não vai importar o quão bonito foi ou quanto tu o querias ou quanto tu gostaste dele enquanto estiveram juntos.

Levi fica a ver Farlan fechar o livro à volta do dedo, vê-lo levantar-se à pressa, vê-lo correr pelas escadas acima e desaparecer para o quarto. Levi quebra o silêncio que o homem deixou para trás ao amaldiçoar-se em voz baixa. Desliza pelo sofá e fica deitado a fixar as tiras de madeira entrecruzarem-se no tecto e não consegue evitar pensar como Farlan não pode ser culpado por pensar daquela forma. Levi não vê sentido em negar a maneira como Erwin o trata mesmo que aquele afecto estranho não tenha nada a ver com o que Farlan imagina. Uma imagem de Erwin despido à margem do rio esgueira-se pela mente de Levi, queimando-lhe as bochechas ao fechar os olhos de novo, tentando não pensar o quão certo Farlan poderia estar se o mundo fosse um sítio diferente.

Levi não tem a certeza como aceitar que Farlan presuma aquilo, mas não parece que tenha muito mais voto na matéria; sabe que a meia-verdade que deixou escapar também não o teria convencido mesmo. Quanto a tentar arranjar uma explicação melhor, Levi duvida que outra coisa que não a verdade fosse convencer o homem por esta altura; outra coisa só se pareceria com uma tentativa desesperada para se desculpar. Levi suspira ruidosamente, perguntando-se se se incomoda mesmo com Farlan pensar o que pensa. Afinal, há coisas piores que ele poderia estar a presumir, e comparado com a verdade, isto parece relativamente inofensivo até se lembrar das últimas palavras de Farlan. Dado o historial do homem, não admira mesmo que ele receasse por Levi numa situação destas.

Roda para o lado e fica a olhar para a lareira vazia, focando-se por uns minutos na conversa abafada de Erwin e Isabel até os olhos se fecharem e ele se apagar, acordando apenas quando eles voltam para dentro, pontapeando os sapatos cheios de terra contra o chão ao pé da porta para não levarem mais sujidade para dentro do que o necessário. Levi senta-se, bocejando longamente e perguntando-se quanto tempo se passou.

\- Devíamos ir? - Erwin pergunta-lhe e ele acena, para êxtase de Isabel.

Vai até à cozinha e prepara um almoço modesto, algumas sanduíches e pêssegos frescos, uma garrafa de água e outra de vinho. Quando regressa à sala, encontra-los todos à espera, até Farlan, que parece estar com melhor disposição, fumando à entrada do casebre com uma expressão estranhamente serena. Quando Isabel passa a correr e o agarra pelo braço para o arrastar para o carro ele até se ri e deixa-a puxá-lo, apagando o cigarro e entrando, abrindo a janela para Isabel espetar a cabeça para o lado de fora.

\- Despachem-se lá! - exclama ela antes de desaparecer, fazendo Farlan rir e trancar a porta.

\- É melhor fazermos o que ela diz - diz ele a Levi gentilmente, erguendo as mãos na defensiva enquanto começa a andar em direcção ao carro.

Levi mantém os olhos em Erwin enquanto o segue, questionando-se o quanto vira o homem mudar desde aquela noite em que a sua vida dera aquela reviravolta. Durante muito tempo depois disso houvera sempre algo tão sério nele, tantas coisas como esta que pareciam escondidas e reservadas para outra pessoa. Só agora, ao entrar no carro, é que Levi se pergunta se fora apenas a sua própria relutância em ver aquilo no homem, sentindo-se mais confortável em reduzi-lo a algo menos do que totalmente humano. Olha para Erwin, cuja expressão está relaxada com um sorriso enquanto liga o motor, e parece-lhe estranho que pudesse não ter visto isto antes, toda esta vida dentro do homem, toda esta plenitude da sua personalidade. Volta a lembrar-se da sua busca frenética no apartamento de Erwin por coisas que lhe fossem dizer quem o homem era na realidade e agora parece-lhe ter sido tão ridículo, ter dado voltas a armários de cozinha à procura do que estava mesmo à sua frente o tempo todo. Levi volta-se para olhar para o caminho de forma quase relutante, sentindo mais do que vendo o olhar de Farlan prolongar-se no seu rosto.

 

 

Conduzem até à periferia de uma vila próxima e Erwin deixa o carro perto de uma estalagem construída por grandes tijolos vermelhos. Levi consegue ver uma pequena fila de bicicletas na entrada. Junta-se a Isabel e Farlan a examiná-las enquanto Erwin entra no edifício, regressando passado cinco minutos com o dono, um homem encorpado de meia idade com um grande bigode a ficar grisalho e uma expressão preocupada.

\- Só a rapariga e o homem de cabelo escuro - Erwin parece continuar de uma discussão anterior. - Ficaria surpreendido se algum deles pesar mais do cinquenta quilos.

O dono hesita por mais alguns segundos antes de soltar um suspiro resignado e acenar. - Muito bem - diz ele. - Podem ir na bagageira, com a sua palavra de que me vai pagar se houver algum estrago.

\- Claro - concorda Erwin e estende a mão, que o outro homem aperta, ainda a parecer tão preocupado como antes. - Sabe de algum sítio aqui perto que seja bom para nadar?

O dono desculpa-se por alguns segundos e regressa com um mapa, que mostra a Erwin, apontando com o dedo. - Deviam ir ao longo da estrada principal e virar aqui à direita. Há um trilho pequeno, meio escondido no mato por isso têm de ter atenção ou vai escapar-vos, e seguem por mais uns poucos quilómetros e vão encontrar um sítio à beira rio que não é muito raso nem cheio de matagal. Deve haver uns quantos barcos a remos atracados lá, por isso vão conseguir reconhecer quando lá chegarem.

Erwin espreita o mapa por mais alguns segundos antes de agradecer ao homem, que avança para destrancar duas das bicicletas e as entrega a Erwin e a Farlan.

\- Quero ir com o Erwin! - exclama Isabel excitada, saltando para o lugar do suporte para bagagem antes que Erwin consiga sequer colocar um dos seus grandes pés nos pedais.

\- É capaz de haver algum trânsito na rua - avisa o dono da estalagem. - Um comboio descarrilou esta manhã não muito longe daqui. Estão a trazer pessoas para ajudar as coisas.

\- A sério? - pergunta Erwin, esforçando-se para manter a bicicleta equilibrada com Isabel sentada na bagageira. - Um comboio do exército?

\- Sim - responde-lhe o homem, coçando o ponto sem cabelo na cabeça. - Ainda não sabem a causa, mas ainda assim, é um golpe para nós.

Erwin acena pensativamente. - Houve mortos?

\- Alguns, infelizmente - explica o homem. - Mas aparentemente, era um comboio de provisões, por isso não foram tantos como poderiam ter sido.

\- Que terrível - murmura Farlan e todos concordam baixinho, inclusive o dono que regressa para a estalagem desejando-lhes um bom dia, enquanto Levi luta para manter o olhar afastado de Erwin.

\- Devíamos ir andando, então? - pergunta-lhes Erwin e Isabel repete a sua resposta entusiasta quatro vezes, mudando o seu peso no suporte para a bagagem e segurando-se firmemente a ele com as mãos como se esperasse que Erwin fosse pedalar a uma velocidade que necessitasse de tais medidas.

Levi olha para Farlan, esperando um suspiro extenuado mas ficando agradavelmente surpreendido quando o homem acena e sorri. - Vamos lá então - diz ele, atirando uma perna sobre o celim.

Levi aproxima-se, as mãos cerradas à volta do saco de papel castanho que contém o almoço deles, e senta-se na bagageira, que é ainda menos confortável do que imaginara. Apoia o saco entre as pernas e enrola os dedos em torno da fina estrutura metálica do assento improvisado antes de levantar os pés para os suportes que saem do meio das rodas; escorregam de imediato e ele é forçado a flectir os músculos para impedir que eles raspem no chão.

\- Estás pronto? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, voltando a cabeça para trás para o ver acenar.

Erwin e Isabel já tinham dado a volta ao pátio da estalagem quando Farlan consegue ter velocidade suficiente para manter a bicicleta equilibrada. Segue Erwin para a estrada principal, esforçando-se um pouco mais na subida mas pedalando com muito mais facilidade daí para a frente. Só na curva que fazem para alcançar o estreito trilho para a pequena floresta é que Levi se apercebe da força com que se está a segurar ao suporte e alivia um pouco o aperto, cerrando os dentes quando passam por cima de uma pequena ladeira; parece-lhe que estão a conseguir acertar em todas as pedras e altos pelos caminho. Apanham Erwin e Isabel, que parecem estar a gostar muito mais do passeio do que Levi.

Quando chegam ao pequeno troço de rio com dois velhos barcos atracados numa suave inclinação na margem, as pernas e costas de Levi estão doridas e já não consegue perceber se o cheiro intenso a suor é seu ou de Farlan, cuja camisa tem uma grande mancha nas costas. O sol está a brilhar num céu sem nuvens, não há uma brisa de vento a agitar a relva alta cheia de crepitares de gafanhotos e quando finalmente desmontam as bicicletas, a primeira coisa que todos parecem querer são longos tragos de água. Levi bebe por último enquanto Erwin retira uma manta da mochila e a estica no chão à sombra de uma grande faia antes de se sentar e suspirar longamente. Depressa se juntam todos a ele, excepto Isabel, que começara logo a correr junto à linha da água para espreitar pela superfície ondulante, inclinando-se num dos barcos.

\- Há peixinhos aqui! - diz-lhes ela num grito feliz que faz Levi sorrir ao sentar-se ao lado de Erwin, que por sua vez se deitara de costas com os braços dobrados sob a cabeça.

\- Tens um cigarro? - pergunta Farlan de forma familiar, aceitando a cigarreira que Erwin lhe entrega e acendendo um.

\- Podes acender um para mim também? - pede Erwin, fechando os olhos e bocejando enquanto Farlan lhe passa um cigarro e segura um fósforo acesso contra a ponta.

Levi olha para eles com uma careta.

\- Foda-se, vocês os dois são nojentos - diz-lhes quando o fedor começa a chegar-lhe ao nariz. - Sempre soube que tu não tinhas remédio, Erwin, mas tinhas de levar o Farlan para o fundo contigo?

\- Por favor - diz Farlan e resfolega. - Quando era mais novo, fumava como uma chaminé. Costumava fumar um maço por dia quando era altura de exames.

\- Fazendo o que eu faço, não posso mesmo evitar - responde Erwin quase na defensiva, olhando para o cigarro pensativamente antes de inalar uma grande quantidade de fumo.

\- Mas que temperamento de merda que vocês têm - diz Levi na brincadeira.

\- Bem, nem toda a gente é como tu - nota Farlan e sorri da mesma forma leve. - Se fossemos, o mundo seria de certeza um lugar melhor.

\- E de certeza muito mais limpo - acrescenta Erwin quando Isabel corre para eles e se senta, inclinando-se para perto do homem e sussurrando-lhe alguma coisa ao ouvido. - Claro - diz-lhe com gentileza, sentando-se e remexendo na mochila durante alguns segundos antes de tirar um tecido verde escuro amarrotado, que entrega à rapariga. Ela levanta-se e desaparece atrás de umas árvores, regressando um momento depois envergando uma tshirt verde escura, as pernas despidas espreitando sob a bainha que lhe passa muito as ancas.

\- Mas o que é isso, em nome de Deus? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, o riso na voz fazendo-a franzir a testa.

\- Cala-te, Farlan! Não tinha nada para usar por isso pedi isto emprestado e tu podes não te meter no assunto.

\- Desculpa - diz-lhe ele, erguendo as mãos na defensiva. - Juro que não digo mais uma palavra.

\- É melhor que não - responde ela, marchando para se juntar a eles na manta. - Ou coso-te a boca enquanto dormes, estúpido da merda.

\- E aí está a pequena selvagem - exclama Farlan, beliscando a orelha da rapariga. - Quem te ensinou a dizer essas coisas? Eu não fui de certeza.

Voltam-se todos para Levi, que lhes faz uma carranca.

\- Eu não falo assim - reclama, ainda que ninguém pareça convencido.

\- Disseste uns palavrões à poucos minutos - relembra-lhe Erwin. - Duas vezes.

\- Foda-se, não te chamei estúpido da merda, pois não? - responde, fazendo com o que grupo comece a rir.

\- Podemos ir nadar agora, Erwin? - pede Isabel ao homem assim que acaba de rir.

\- Sim, creio que sim - responde Erwin, e a rapariga salta de felicidade e volta a correr para a beira da água outra vez. O homem apaga o cigarro e olha à sua volta enquanto as mãos remexem os conteúdos da mochila. - Só preciso encontrar um sítio para me mudar...

\- Tenho a certeza que o Levi não se importa de te segurar uma toalha - comenta Farlan alegremente, mordendo um pêssego que tirara do saco de papel, disfarçando o sorrizinho por entre as dentadas.

Erwin troca olhares com Levi por um momento que faz as faces de Levi aquecer quando se lembra da noite anterior e se apercebe que há poucas razões para modéstia entre eles agora, e que considerando todos os factos, a sugestão de Farlan não é tão ridícula como parece. O outro homem parece ter-se apercebido disso mesmo também, ficando mudo durante tempo suficiente para Farlan aclarar a garganta audivelmente.

\- Acho que me arranjo - murmura Erwin por fim antes de se levantar e caminhar para trás das árvores.

Levi volta o olhar para os padrões na manta para evitar ver os rasgos de pele despida mal escondida pela falta de cobertura da folhagem. Consegue ouvir Farlan a sugar o sumo do pêssego com boca ruidosamente e algo naquilo parece indecente. Atira um olhar de aviso ao homem, que lho devolve num meio encolher de ombros.

\- O que foi? - pergunta inocentemente e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Devias parar com isso - resmunga.

\- Parar o quê? - pergunta ele agora, fazendo Levi olhar para cima irritado.

\- Pára - mal diz, e Farlan ri enquanto dá outra dentada no fruto, espalhando sumo pegajoso pelo queixo e limpando-o desleixadamente com as costas da mão.

\- Pára de ser tão sério - repreende-o o homem, ficando subitamente em silêncio com o pêssego esquecido a meio caminho da boca.

Os olhos de Farlan estão fixos em algo atrás de Levi, que se volta para ver Erwin caminhar na direcção deles; o homem está a usar apenas uns calções de banho e o olhar prolongado de Levi cai sobre as coxas musculadas antes de o desviar rapidamente. Aqui, à luz do sol, a escassa quantidade de roupa de Erwin parece-lhe mais inapropriada do que a nudez dele nas primeiras horas da madrugada e Levi fica satisfeito quando o homem deixa cair o monte de roupa na manta e começa a andar para o rio. Consegue ver Farlan atirar olhares às costas do homem por entre dentadas no pêssego.

\- Podes atirar-me à água? - a voz de Isabel chega-lhe sobre o chapinhar da água quando eles os dois entram no rio.

\- Primeiro temos de ver se o fundo tem pedras - Levi ouve Erwin a responder-lhe.

Levi estica-se para o saco de papel e começa a comer, tirando metade da pele de um pêssego de uma só dentada. Consegue sentir Farlan a examinar cada movimento seu mas não diz nada apesar da irritação que lhe causa. Quando o homem começa a sugar o caroço do fruto ruidosamente, Levi quase deseja que ele engasgue nele.

\- Sabes, estive a pensar um pouco quando fui para o quarto - diz-lhe Farlan sem ser encorajado, deitando-se na manta e respirando fundo. - E não te posso culpar exactamente.

\- Pelo quê? - resmunga Levi.

\- Pelo que fazes com ele - explica o homem preguiçosamente. - Quer dizer, vamos todos morrer mesmo não tarda. Mais vale aproveitares o tempo que te resta.

Levi volta-se para olhar para Farlan, que está a fixar o céu azul sem nuvens com uma expressão distante no rosto, quase maravilhada. Faz Levi recordar-se da mãe, de forma súbita e dolorosa - aquelas memórias são tão raras por estes dias. Ela costumava ter aquela expressão nos últimos dias, olhos no tecto e para além dele, como se alguma parte dela já tivesse desaparecido. Agora, Levi consegue ver que ela estava livre do medo do que viria, mas enquanto criança, fora a coisa mais assustadora que alguma vez vira.

\- Desculpa - diz Farlan languidamente, mas algo no franzir da sua testa diz-lhe que está a ser sincero. - Fui muito mórbido outra vez?

Levi suspira e deita-se ao lado dele, dobrando um braço sob a cabeça e olhando para cima, franzido os olhos pela claridade. - Bem, não consegues evitar, pois não? - diz, cansado, e Farlan ri.

\- Alguma vez te falei do meu livro preferido? - pergunta ele a Levi, que abana a cabeça. - A Ilíada. Conheces?

\- Uma daquelas coisas gregas? - supõe Levi, franzindo o sobrolho quando Farlan confirma. - Nem por isso.

\- É sobre a guerra de Tróia - explica-lhe Farlan, alcançando a cigarreira de Erwin e acendendo outro cigarro. - E sobre Aquiles, o maior dos Gregos, um herói de com capacidades sem precedentes em batalha. A sua mãe era uma ninfa do mar por isso ele é semi-deus e portanto nenhum mortal o consegue superar. A história começa quando ele está a discutir com Agamenão, rei de Micenas, que roubara um dos espólios de guerra de Aquiles, uma mulher chamada Briseida.

\- Hã hã - faz Levi, fechando os olhos. - Deixa-me adivinhar. No fim do livro ele fica com a miúda e vivem todos felizes para sempre.

Farlan ri. - Não é bem - continua, dando uma longa passa no cigarro. - Primeiro, Aquiles perde o seu mais amado companheiro Pátroclo, que é morto por Hector em combate. Então Aquiles vinga a sua morte, mas acaba por profanar o corpo de Hector por onze dias, e portanto perdendo a sua honra. Antes da guerra terminar, o próprio Aquiles também morre.

\- Parece mesmo algo que irias gostar - diz Levi a Farlan sem rodeios. - É uma alegria pegada do começo ao fim.

\- Eu costumava lê-la com o Christofer - diz o homem, ficando calado ao apoiar-se no braço, olhando para Erwin e Isabel a chapinharem ruidosamente na água. - Vê-se bem que ele se preocupa mesmo contigo.

Levi não fala, mas vira-se de lado para ver os dois na água. Erwin aninhara Isabel nos braços para a atirar pelo ar, gargalhadas e gritos antes de ela desaparecer sob a superfície e só para ela nadar de volta e exigir que o fizesse de novo. Há algum tempo que Levi não se interrogava sobre o passado de Erwin, mas ao vê-lo afastar água do rosto a rir, recorda-se de todas aquelas vezes que se questionara se o homem vivia sozinho antes. Talvez haja alguém algures que tenha saudades dele, pessoas por quem ele está ansioso para regressar, uma mulher e filhos que já mal se lembram dele. Talvez ele desejasse poder fazer isto com eles mais do que tudo.

\- Não sei quanto a ti - diz Farlan, começando a desapertar os atacadores dos sapatos e a enrolar a bainha das calças, cigarro pendurado nos lábios - mas eu quero arrefecer um bocado os pés.

Depois de Farlan se levantar e caminhar descalço pela relva, Levi volta a deitar-se e fecha os olhos, ouvindo com meio interesse os sons dos amigos, os gritos zangados de Farlan quando Isabel lhe atira água para cima, o riso da rapariga, o som lento e constante dos gafanhotos. O ar à sua volta está ameno na perfeição, quase como um ventre na sua omnipresença. Levi consegue cheirar a relva, as árvores, a riqueza de vida a toda a sua volta e pensa que é assim que é suposto ser, como ele deseja que pudesse ser por muito mais tempo. Consegue sentir a mão leve e tranquilizante sobre o peito a subir a descer com cada respiração que dá, e se pensar mais nisso deixa que a paz o embale para uma sesta, da qual Erwin o acorda uns minutos mais tarde, puxando uma toalha da mochila para se secar.

\- Desculpa - pede ele, olhando para Levi a esticar os braços e a bocejar. - Não queria acordar-te.

\- Não estava a dormir - responde Levi, mas não sabe bem por que o faz.

O homem senta-se a seu lado e tira uma sanduíche do saco de papel castanho, dando uma dentada esfomeada enquanto Levi dá um trago no vinho; tem um sabor amargo após o pêssego doce ainda estar gravado na língua. Olham para Farlan e Isabel enquanto eles espreitam pela superfície, provavelmente para verem os peixinhos curiosos que se reuniram nas águas pouco fundas para petiscarem os minerais que os passos deles levantaram. Isabel está sentada numa rocha plana na margem, os pés no rio enquanto Farlan se ergue a seu lado e olha para os pés.

\- Oh, não, Farlan, faz cócegas! - exclama ela a rir quando um peixinho lhe começa a mordiscar os pés, e Farlan ri também.

Levi sente o coração ficar mais leve e mais pesado ao mesmo tempo, por um lado enchendo-se de felicidade por estar neste momento, e por outro detestando que vá inevitavelmente terminar. Luta contra o pensamento de Dresden que, ainda que sem a presença de Krieger, não lhe traz nenhum conforto. Interroga-se quase desanimado se algum deles poderá algum dia viver assim, livres e como eles próprios sem medo constante. Olha para Erwin que lhe sorri, a boca cheia de pão, antes de retirar o frasco da mochila e lho entregar. Levi dá um grande trago e faz uma careta.

\- Obrigado - diz Levi antes de voltar a olhar para o rio. - Por isto, refiro-me. Nunca lhes poderia ter dado isto.

\- O prazer é meu - diz-lhe Erwin gentilmente. - É mesmo. Não me lembro da última vez que me diverti tanto.

\- Nem com a Lilian?

As palavras saem da boca antes de Levi as conseguir evitar e durante a extensão do silêncio que se segue, Levi pergunta-se se Erwin ficara ofendido. No final, ele suspira e diz: - Não. Nem com a Lilian.

\- Achei mesmo que isso iria superar isto - resmunga Levi, fazendo Erwin aclarar a garganta.

\- Bem - murmura ele - nunca disse que era desagradável.

Levi ri baixinho antes de dar outro trago no frasco e o passar a Erwin. - Pelo menos foi melhor do que a outra vez com-

\- Sim. Com certeza melhor do que essa - interrompe-lo Erwin enfaticamente, bebendo o vinho avidamente antes de o devolver a Levi. Ele hesita durante uns bons dez segundos antes de perguntar: - Então e quanto a ti?

Levi ri de novo, desta vez amargamente. - Não há nada agradável nisso para mim - diz, as palavras saindo descuidadamente da sua boca. - Não nos últimos tempos.

Erwin acena devagar e mesmo sem olhar para ele Levi consegue sentir a pergunta sob a intensidade do seu olhar. Acaba por não a fazer, algo que deixa Levi grato, talvez pensando que seria melhor não puxar um assunto tão desagradável logo numa altura destas. Ficam ambos calados a observar Isabel e Farlan e a beber o vinho e o que quer que seja que esteja naquele frasco até os outros dois se reunirem a eles na manta, deixando manchas molhadas nas malhas onde se sentam. Isabel depressa começa uma explicação entusiasmada sobre os peixes, enquanto Farlan foca o seu olhar no vinho e no licor, bebendo com a avidez que apenas alguém que não prova uma gota há anos poderia ter.

\- De onde da Áustria és? - pergunta Farlan a Erwin de repente entre goles.

\- Viena - responde o homem enquanto Levi passa uma sandes a Isabel. - Alguma vez lá estiveste?

Farlan abana a cabeça. - Só estive em Paris - explica. - Como é que é Viena?

\- Oh, é linda - diz Erwin a sorrir. - Edifícios antigos muito bonitos, galerias de arte, museus. A ti recomendo-te em particular o Museu Kunsthistorisches. Tenho a certeza que irias gostar.

\- Sempre quis lá ir - responde Farlan, aceitando a sanduíche que Levi lhe oferece e dando uma dentada, continuando com a boca cheia, - mas nunca foi a minha primeira escolha. Na verdade, eu andava a poupar dinheiro para ir à Grécia antes de... bem, antes disto.

\- Porquê a Grécia?

Farlan engole com dificuldade. - Para ver os locais épicos homéricos - explica ele. - O Chistofer e eu éramos obcecados com isso. Lembro-me que estávamos constantemente a falar sobre isso. Na verdade eu poderia ter pago a viagem sozinho mas eu sabia que não podia ir sem ele por isso continuei a juntar dinheiro.

\- Christofer? - pergunta Erwin e Levi lança um olhar preocupado a Farlan, sentindo Isabel endireitar-se a seu lado.

Farlan fica calado durante alguns segundos, revirando a sandes na sua mão antes de dar um grande trago no licor. - O Christofer era... - começa, parando para aclarar a garganta - O Christofer era um amigo meu, mas não temos falado desde que saí de Berlim. Foi uma das primeiras pessoas a alistar-se por isso suponho que se tenha ido embora pouco depois de eu ir.

Erwin acena sem uma palavra, observador o suficiente para não fazer mais perguntas. - Esperemos que ele tenha tido sorte por lá - mal diz, fazendo Farlan abanar a mão de uma maneira estranhamente efeminada.

\- Oh, tenho a certeza que ele está bem - diz o homem. - Ele sempre foi um soldado, mesmo quando éramos mais novos. Se alguém se vai safar bem por lá, é ele.

Erwin acena de novo e não corrige Farlan, ainda que seja claro para Levi que ele saiba que ninguém numa guerra se safe apenas pelas suas capacidades. Farlan continua a comer a sua sanduíche de forma um pouco menos entusiasta que antes, dando a Levi a impressão que o assunto o fizera perder o apetite. O silêncio desconfortável prolonga-se por mais uma dúzia de segundos até Isabel o quebrar.

\- Podemos ir nadar outra vez, Erwin? - pergunta ela ao homem, que sorri e suspira cansado.

\- Claro - diz ainda assim. - Deixa-me só descansar mais um minuto, pode ser?

Isabel acena e sorri também. - Tudo bem - concorda ela, atirando-se de volta para a manta ao lado de Levi ao sol. - De onde eu venho costumávamos deitar-nos da relva assim e olhar para as nuvens - diz-lhes ela, feliz. - Às vezes vias formas nelas, como cavalos e cães e coisas assim.

\- Eu também costumava fazer isso quando era mais novo - diz-lhe Erwin ao deitar-se de costas também, a face corada de uma forma que faz Levi interrogar-se se ele estará bêbedo. - Havia um jardim atrás da nossa casa e em dias como este eu vinha para a rua para ler, e quando me cansava ficava a olhar para as nuvens.

\- O que costumavas ler? - pergunta Farlan, juntando-se a eles os dois e deixando Levi como a única pessoa ainda sentada.

\- Isto e aquilo - responde Erwin languidamente. - Kipling, Burroughs, Júlio Verne.

\- Eu costumava adorar esses livros - confessa-lhe Farlan de forma quase sonhadora. - Depois de ler  _A Volta ao Mundo em Oitenta Dias_ , tudo o que queria fazer era ir para Inglaterra e tornar-me um cavalheiro rico e aventureiro.

Erwin ri em voz alta. - Sem dúvida que serias muito bom nisso também - responde.

\- Eu sei - concorda Farlan. - Fiquei devastado quando os meus pais me disseram que não tínhamos  _esse_  tipo de dinheiro.

\- Talvez um dia venhas a ter - diz-lhe Erwin. - Podes sempre casar-te com uma mulher rica.

Farlan desata à gargalhada, quase sufocando-se no vinho que tem estado a beber. - Acho que se o fizesse agora, manteria o nome Friedrich - diz quando finalmente consegue falar de novo. - É o que me chamo hoje em dia - explica quando Erwin franze o sobrolho.

\- Uma identidade secreta - divaga o homem. - Sem dúvida acrescenta um certo _je ne sais quoi_  à tua personalidade já de si encantadora.

\- Se isso não for conquistar alguém rico e poderoso, então não sei o que vai - diz Farlan e volta a rir. - É embaraçoso, mas às vezes ainda sonho com isso. Sempre soube que fui talhado para uma vida fácil.

Levi resfolega. - Que tipo de pessoa haveria de querer ficar com o cu sentado o dia todo sem fazer nada? - pergunta ao resto do grupo. - De onde eu venho, costumávamos cuspir depois de falarmos com pessoas como tu só para termos a certeza que não apanhávamos nada dessa merda dessa preguiça.

Erwin e Farlan olham um para o outro e riem. - Não te disse que ele era mesmo assim? - pergunta Farlan ao homem, que acena.

\- É mesmo, não é? - responde, erguendo a garrafa de vinho quase vazia. - Um brinde a um verdadeiro herói da classe trabalhadora!

\- Viva, viva! - exclama Farlan, e ambos bebem sofregamente antes de se deixarem cair na colcha, rindo como dois idiotas.

\- Estão-se a passar? - resmunga Levi, olhando para os dois sem conseguir evitar o tom incrédulo.

\- Vocês são todos malucos - resmoneia Isabel preguiçosamente da sua pequena nesga de sol, fechando os olhos. - É por isso que nunca gostámos de gente da cidade. Vocês complicam sempre tudo.

\- Ensina-nos, então - diz-lhe Farlan, terminando o vinho. - Ensina-nos a filosofia de vida da tua gente.

Isabel faz uma carranca irritada antes de dizer simplesmente: - Tens cavalos e uma carroça. Tudo o resto é para enfeitar.

\- Uma carroça, é? - Erwin pergunta-lhe pensativamente. - Então era assim que viajavas?

Isabel acena.

\- Uma carroça e cavalos e ar fresco - repete ela. - Não precisas de mais nada.

Levi vê Erwin olhar a rapariga de forma carinhosa mas também com um traço de pena nos olhos.

\- Não me soa nada mal - diz ele baixinho antes de se voltar a deitar e todos permanecem em silêncio por um longo momento antes de Farlan começar a conter o riso.

\- O que foi? - pergunta-lhe Levi, e o homem começa a rir sem fôlego.

\- Herói da classe trabalhadora - balbuceia ele, fazendo Erwin rir também enquanto Levi revira os olhos.

\- Vocês são os dois uns idiotas da merda - repete-lhes Levi enquanto eles enxaguam as lágrimas dos olhos.

\- Tenho a certeza que tens razão - diz Erwin, voltando-se de novo para Isabel. - Mas se vamos nadar mais um pouco, é melhor irmos agora.

Ambos se colocam de pé com esforço e Isabel corre para a água enquanto Erwin fica para trás, olhando para Levi. - Não queres ir nadar? - pergunta, e Levi abana a cabeça.

\- Despido não vou - responde-lhe, certificando-se que não olha para Farlan mesmo com a risada que o homem dá.

\- De roupa interior, então - diz Erwin, e há algo no sorriso dele que deixa Levi nervoso. - Mesmo assim vais estar provavelmente a usar mais roupa do que eu.

Farlan dá outra risada atrás deles quando Levi hesita por um momento antes de desapertar os atacadores dos sapatos, os dedos mal conseguindo desprendê-los. Levanta-se e despe-se rapidamente, seguindo Erwin até à beira da água, sentindo-se desconfortavelmente exposto na roupa interior justa ainda que Erwin mal tenha olhado de relance para ele desde que se despira. Fica a observar o homem caminhar para a água e mergulhar, nadando e rapidamente alcançando onde Isabel o aguarda. Levi enfia um pé na água; está muito mais quente agora do que estava de manhã cedo e ele continua a andar, mergulhando por fim a cabeça sob a superfície para sentir o fresco maravilhoso na pele do pescoço queimada pelo sol. Nada até onde Erwin e Isabel estão, esticando os pés para tocar no fundo lamacento. A água chega-lhe até ao pescoço enquanto que mal alcança o peito musculado de Erwin.

\- Não é tão bom, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel, boiando deitada de costas e levantando as pernas para fora de água uma de cada vez.

Levi concorda em silêncio, tentando ignorar a sensação peganheta do lodo a entranhar-se entre os dedos dos pés. - Podia haver menos javardice - diz, levantando os pés e começando a nadar.

\- Podes atirar-me de novo, Erwin? - pede Isabel ao homem, que sorri.

\- Oh, posso? - responde-lhe ele, agarrando a rapariga pela cintura quando ela começa a gritar e içando-a nos braços antes de a girar devagar e a soltar; Isabel mergulha a cerca de um metro de distância e a água salta para todo o lado, fazendo Levi fechar os olhos e limpar a água da cara. A rapariga emerge poucos segundos depois, rindo loucamente.

\- Outra vez! - exclama ela, fazendo Erwin rir antes de repetir todo o processo, para delícia de Isabel.

\- Queres experimentar? - pergunta Erwin então a Levi enquanto nada para perto; a marca de divertimento na cara dele deixa Levi preocupado.

\- Não - diz ao homem, que fica a olhar para Levi com as sobrancelhas espessas arqueadas.

\- Não? - repete com um sorriso que faz Levi estacar a alguns metros de distância dele.

\- Eu sei o que estás a pensar - diz Levi, provocando um ar de pura inocência na expressão de Erwin - e estou a dizer-te para parares de o pensar.

\- O quê, eu? - continua Erwin, aproximando-se um passo. - Desde quando é que eu planeio o que quer que seja?

\- Estou a falar a sério - diz-lhe Levi, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso da cara. - Não te atrevas-

Antes de terminar a frase, Erwin atirara-se para a frente e prendera Levi, puxando-o para perto e para fora de água; Levi consegue sentir a força dos braços dele por um segundo antes de o apoio do corpo dele desaparecer e ele cair, o ar quente do verão na pele por um instante até o rio o engolir, deixando-o subitamente leve após o peso de há apenas um momento atrás. Bate com os pés até à superfície, arfando por ar e indo atrás de Erwin que nada para longe, mantendo-se fora de alcance sem qualquer dificuldade.

\- Não foi giro, mano? - pergunta-lhe Isabel sem fôlego na altura em que Levi atira água na direcção de Erwin.

\- Nem um bocadinho, caralho - declara, fazendo Erwin rir à gargalhada. - Pois, é melhor ficares aí.

\- Ou o quê? - provoca-o o homem, divertido. - Vais atirar-me ao ar?

Levi range os dentes para não rir. - Vou mas é afogar-te, seu merdas - diz ao homem, começando a nadar na sua direcção, nem se conseguindo sequer aproximar apesar das preguiçosas braçadas de Erwin. Só quando desiste da perseguição, começando a flutuar serenamente sobre as costas, é que o homem nada para perto.

\- Espero que não estejas mesmo chateado - diz ele, fazendo Levi resfolegar.

\- Claro que não - responde, mantendo-se atento a Isabel enquanto ela tenta apanhar um peixinho com as mãos na margem do rio. - Quase desejava não termos de ir embora.

\- Podemos voltar amanhã - sugere Erwin. - Antes de regressarmos à cidade.

Levi dá um grunhido como resposta, fechando os olhos por um segundo antes de endireitar o corpo e enterrar os pés até ao tornozelo no lodo e regressando à margem. Assim que sai da água sente a roupa interior molhada agarrar-se ao corpo e não perde tempo a pegar nas roupas e marchar para trás das árvores para se trocar, puxando as calças sobre a pele nua antes de enfiar a blusa pela cabeça e espremer a roupa interior. Ao regressar para a manta cruza-se com Erwin, que lhe sorri antes de desaparecer atrás das árvores.

\- Divertiste-te? - pergunta-lhe Farlan, e algo no tom da sua voz faz Levi atirar-lhe a roupa interior molhada contra a cara. O homem senta-se de imediato, surpreendido e a arquejar.

\- Já te disse para parares com isso, não já? - responde Levi, sentando-se pesadamente e bebendo o resto da água que parece quente contra os lábios arrefecidos pelo rio.

Farlan atira-lhe o monte de roupa molhada contra as costas, fazendo-o rir. - Se calhar devias de parar de ler demais as minhas perguntas - sugere Farlan.

\- Se calhar devias deixar de ler o que quer que seja - atira-lhe de forma imatura antes de ambos ficarem calados.

 

 

Depois de Isabel e Erwin terminarem de trocar de roupa, reúnem as coisas, Levi dobra a manta entre ele e o suporte da bagageira para a viagem de regresso. Na altura em que chegam à estalagem, todos desejam poder ir nadar novamente, um sentimento que só aumenta no calor sufocante do carro, que se torna ligeiramente mais ameno quando abrem as janelas.

Não fazem nada até ao jantar, cada um deitado numa superfície que os satisfaça; Farlan numa poltrona, as pernas esticadas sobre o braço do sofá, Isabel no tapete em frente da lareira e Erwin no sofá, uma perna pendura sobre o braço e outra com o joelho dobrado. Levi senta-se na outra poltrona e apoia a bochecha na mão, bocejando a cada cinco minutos. Nenhum deles tem vontade de cozinhar e no final mal conseguem achar um acordo nas tarefas para preparar o jantar.

Antes do sol se pôr, carregam as cadeiras para o pomar, aproveitando a noite fresca e seguindo as libelinhas preguiçosamente com o olhar quando estas zumbem devagar em torno das macieiras. Erwin e Farlan fumam os seus cigarros silenciosamente enquanto Isabel vai buscar a sua colecção de submarinos, mostrando os recortes Erwin que parece surpreendido e interessado.

\- Este é um Tipo VIIC - explica ela, apontando para a imagem de um submarino, o seu tom estranhamente sério. - Tem o mesmo número de torpedos que o um Tipo VIIB, mas também tem um sonar. É um pouco maior também, mas de resto não são assim tão diferentes um do outro.

\- Estou a ver - diz Erwin baixinho. - Como é que sabes tanto sobre eles?

\- Um amigo meu disse-me - responde ela distraída, seguindo para o próximo recorte.

Levi e Farlan trocam olhares mas não falam mesmo quando Erwin continua. - E o teu amigo, como é que ele sabia tanto?

\- O irmão dele estava num submarino - explica Isabel, fazendo Levi voltar-se para ela. - Ele disse que era o que ele queria fazer também, mas tinham-no mandado para um navio em vez disso. Mas ainda assim sabia muito sobre submarinos, porque era o sonho dele.

\- Onde é que o conheceste? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora, mas ela fica calada, folheando por entre as imagens com um olhar distante no rosto.

\- Não vale a pena - diz Farlan a Erwin baixinho quando ele está prestes a abrir a boca. - Não vais conseguir tirar-lhe mais nada por hoje.

O homem parece acreditar em Farlan e desiste do que quer que fosse que quisesse dizer antes, voltando-se em vez disso de novo para os recortes de jornal. - E como é que se chama este?

\- É um U-38 - diz-lhe ela como se a pergunta de Levi nunca tivesse sido feita. - É um Tipo IXA.

Vêem o resto da colecção dela antes de ela lhes desejar boa noite, sendo seguida por Farlan enquanto sobe as escadas para o quarto, e Levi suspeita que tenha menos a ver com o homem estar cansado e mais com ele querer fazer companhia à rapariga. Depois de eles se retirarem, um silêncio cai sobre o jardim, quebrado apenas pelo piar distante de um cuco até Erwin aclarar a garganta.

\- Suponho que não devia puxar este assunto - começa ele, fazendo Levi virar os olhos para ele - mas queria pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite. Acho que a minha falta de compostura te deixou desconfortável.

Levi volta o olhar para a relva molhada nos seus pés, ficando calado por um longo momento. - Não posso dizer se fiquei ou não - murmura por fim. - Eu próprio não tenho a certeza.

\- Estou a ver - sussurra Erwin. - Não quereria que isto afectasse como te sentes sobre o nosso acordo.

\- Não vai afectar - diz-lhe Levi rapidamente, sentindo-se confiante disso. - Não afectou. Não estou assim tão incomodado.

\- Ainda bem - diz o homem, sorrindo para Levi. - É só que nunca vi-

\- Não tens de te explicar - interrompe-lo Levi, ainda que não possa deixar de se interrogar como é que aquela frase teria terminado. - Acontece. Não precisamos falar sobre isso.

\- Como quiseres - diz Erwin.

Apesar das suas palavras, Levi ainda fica a remoer aquilo na cabeça, o porquê de tudo aquilo. Lembra-se do fragmento de carta que encontrara, lembra-se das confissões de Erwin de solidão, mas para si parece que é uma pobre explicação; afinal, quão solitário se pode ele sentir depois de passar a noite com Lilian ainda nem há dois dias? Olha de relance para o rosto do homem naquele silêncio contemplativo que caíra sobre ambos de novo.

\- Há quanto tempo vives na Alemanha? - pergunta Levi num sussurro. A forma como o rosto de Erwin se franze fá-lo recear por um segundo que ele vá recusar a responder de novo.

\- Há pouco mais de dez anos - o homem responde com a voz igualmente baixa, a expressão a mudar entre cansaço e preocupação. - Ultimamente tenho-me sentido...

\- O quê? - pergunta Levi quando as palavras de Erwin divagam e ele abana a cabeça.

\- Não sei - murmura e suspira. - Suponho que tenho medo que me vá esquecer de tudo. Alguns dias é tão difícil lembrar-me.

Levi pensa naquelas palavras e acha que compreende. Não se passara metade desse tempo desde que saíra de Berlim, o único lugar que sempre vira como casa, e já os detalhes se começam a perder na sua mente: a cor das paredes da pequena loja deles, a vista da janela do quarto, quantos armários tinham na cozinha.

\- Às vezes penso em todas as coisas que tive de abrir mão - diz-lhe Erwin baixinho, a voz cheia de uma súbita tristeza - e ao olhar para o que consegui alcançar, não posso dizer que tenha valido a pena.

Levi não sabe o que dizer e limita-se a acenar, olhando para a exaustão e para a mágoa na cara de Erwin e sentindo um aperto estranho no peito. Gostava de ter algumas palavras de conforto, algo que pudesse dizer, algum tipo de certeza que pudesse dar ao homem, mas a sua mente não lhe dá nada.

\- Suponho que só tenho de levar isto até ao fim para ter a certeza - diz o homem e suspira. - Mas tenho a certeza que a espera é pior para ti.

Levi encolhe os ombros. - Às vezes não é - diz. - Não me consigo muito lembrar de uma altura antes de tudo isto. É mais fácil lidar com algo quando é o que sempre conheceste. Acho que é por isso que o Farlan tem tanta dificuldade em lidar com isto.

\- Como é que era? - pergunta-lhe Erwin agora. - A tua vida em Berlim?

Levi suspira, pressionando as mãos contra os olhos por alguns segundos. - Parecia sempre que não pertencia ali - explica, questionando-se porque é que está a falar tanto. - Não parecia que podia pertencer em lado nenhum. Antes de me dizerem que eu era judeu, mal sabia o que isso significava. Todas aquelas coisas que dizem sobre comunidade e religião e tudo isso nunca fizeram sentido nenhum para mim. Nunca tive nada disso. Lembro-me como tudo me parecia injusto como o caralho, tudo aquilo só porque a minha mãe era judia. Nessa altura já ela tinha morrido há anos, mal me lembrava como é que ela era. Nunca conheci os meus avós e de repente eles tornaram-se as pessoas que determinavam o resto da minha vida por mim.

Olha para Erwin, receando a pena que está à espera de ver, mas encontrando compaixão em vez disso. - Que idade tinhas quando a tua mãe morreu?

\- Não tenho a certeza - admite Levi. - O meu tio e eu não falámos muito sobre isso. Sei que não comecei a andar na escola até ele aparecer, por isso não podia ser muito grande.

\- Lamento ouvir isso - diz-lhe o homem com gentileza. - Sei o que é perder um dos pais. É um tipo de dor muito particular.

Levi suspira. - Seria de pensar que não teria importância - murmura. - Como disse, mal me consigo lembrar dela.

\- Eu acredito que há muitas coisas que não nos conseguimos lembrar - diz Erwin - que continuam a ser importantes para nós ao longo das nossas vidas. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que te segurou nos braços. Como é que isso pode não ter importância?

\- É mais a única pessoa que o fez - sussurra Levi, soltando uma gargalhada baixa. - Antes do Farlan aparecer, pelo menos.

\- Fico feliz que tenhas encontrado alguém que pudesse fazer isso - diz-lhe Erwin, os olhos nos tons lavanda do céu. - Não é bom ficar sozinho muito tempo.

\- Como tu tens estado? - pergunta-lhe Levi antes de se conseguir controlar, fazendo o homem voltar-se para ele com uma expressão confusa.

\- Sim - responde Erwin por fim. - Como eu estava antes.

 

 

Quando Levi finalmente se arrasta para a pequena cama na cozinha, sente o peso do dia como uma dor que parece revibrar em cada músculo do corpo que ainda assim não o deixa fazer outra coisa que não seja adormecer assim que deixa a cabeça cair na almofada. Dorme tão profundamente que quando chega a manhã, demora quase um minuto a recuperar a noção do tempo e do local. A escuridão do casebre está cheia do som ténue do ressonar de Erwin que chega até à cozinha. Quando Levi se calça e sai para a rua, encontra uma névoa vaporosa a pairar sobre a relva alta, obscurecendo o caminho à sua frente enquanto ele vai à casa de banho e regressa. Começa a atear um fogo no fogão, sentindo o frio entranhar-se na divisão através da madeira do chão vindo da cave, ainda que o céu sem nuvens da madrugada prometa mais um dia quente.

Levi já está na sua segunda chávena de chá quando Isabel e Farlan acordam, esgueirando-se para a cozinha exageradamente em bicos dos pés para não acordarem Erwin. Ficam os três a falar baixinho enquanto Farlan continua a aquecer o forno e Levi se atarefa com a cisterna, tendo uma breve discussão com Isabel sobre a importância de banhos regulares. Na altura em que o anfitrão finalmente se junta a eles, o cabelo perfeitamente penteado de Isabel está a pingar água para o chão da cozinha enquanto Farlan está a acabar de fritar as salsichas para o pequeno almoço.

\- Quanto tempo ficaram acordados depois de irmos para a cama? - pergunta Farlan  Levi depois de Erwin passar pela cozinha a caminho da latrina.

\- Não muito - diz-lhe Levi. - Nem meia hora.

\- Tantas oportunidades desperdiçadas - murmura Farlan para a frigideira antes de tirar as salsichas para um prato e o levar para a  mesa.

\- Não comeces - atira-lhe Levi de novo, fazendo o homem suspirar.

\- Já te disse, devias aproveitar enquanto podes. É só para isso que vale a pena no fim.

\- Aproveitar o quê? - pergunta Isabel e Farlan abana a cabeça.

\- Nada - explica com um sorriso. - Só este sítio. É tão agradável, não é?

Isabel acena e enfia um pedaço de salsicha na boca, cuspindo-o de volta para o prato segundos depois por lhe ter queimado a língua, fazendo Farlan suspirar e resmonear 'pequena selvagem'. Quando Erwin regressa à cozinha ambos o cumprimentam enquanto Levi lhe serve uma chávena de chá, que ele aceita com um sorriso. 

\- Obrigado - diz ele baixinho. - Prepara-lo sempre muito melhor do que eu.

\- É o amor com que ele o faz - apressa-se Farlan a dizer ao homem. - É esse o segredo.

Levi fulmina-o com o olhar exasperadamente enquanto Erwin acena, pensativo.

\- Ouvi dizer que pode ser surpreendentemente importante na culinária - diz com simplicidade, atirando-lhes um novo sorriso.

Depois do pequeno almoço, decidem regressar ao rio e deixar o casebre depois do jantar ao final da tarde, e parece a Levi que se deve menos a ser uma decisão prática e mais pelo facto de que nenhum deles está ansioso por voltar à cidade. Erwin leva-os de volta à estalagem para desespero do dono, que ainda assim concorda em lhes alugar duas bicicletas, ainda que fossem diferentes das do dia anterior. Quando Levi e Farlan param perto da margem onde se divertiram no dia anterior, Erwin e Isabel continuam para visitar uma quinta mais à frente da linha do leito, prometendo regressar dentro de duas horas antes de fazerem a viagem de regresso.

Farlan deixa a bicicleta apoiada contra uma árvore enquanto Levi desdobra a manta, esticando-a no chão e deitando-se, a relva a fazer-lhe cócegas nos tornozelos. O ar ainda tem aquele calor envolvente que parece descer sobre o corpo de Levi assim que os músculos relaxam e ele fecha os olhos, sentindo mais do que vendo o outro homem deitar-se a seu lado. Ficam assim durante muito tempo, sem falar, só a respirar o ar de verão com todos os seus aromas inebriantes, relva e água, terra e molhado, o cheiro enjoativo de salsichas de vaca e flores. Farlan suspira à esquerda de Levi, parecendo feliz.

\- Esta vai ser uma boa memória - diz ele.

Levi concorda com um murmúrio, olhando para os ramos da faia, as folhas banhadas em raios de sol, o verde quase dolorosamente brilhante. Apercebe-se que esta será a única memória do género que tem, de dias de lazer passados simplesmente a ser, a existir, e não tem a certeza se esse facto o deixa triste ou não. Afinal, não é melhor ter apenas um que seja do que não ter nenhum?

\- Espero que saibas que eu não queria que ficasses triste - continua Farlan, e Levi demora um momento a perceber que não estão a falar da mesma coisa. - Sobre tu e o Erwin, refiro-me.

Levi não consegue pensar em nada para dizer, não sendo capaz de fingir que há algo do género entre ele e Erwin, mas quando uma pequena voz no fundo da sua mente lhe diz que, a julgar pelo comportamento de Erwin, poderia haver, não se apressa a calá-la. Pensa nas palavras suaves do homem, o respeito no seu discurso, a gentileza do seu toque, e franze o sobrolho. Apesar do facto de que o aviso de Farlan não tenha um motivo real para se aplicar, Levi não pode negar que ele tem razão; estas coisas acabam mal mais vezes do que bem.

\- Suponho que já vivi o tempo suficiente para ser optimista - continua Farlan quando Levi não fala - mas fico feliz que tenhas encontrado alguém. E quem sabe? Se calhar se a guerra acabar rápido vocês os dois possam continuar assim.

\- As pessoas podem mesmo fazer isso? - pergunta-lhe Levi agora. - Pessoas como nós, faziam isso antes?

Farlan fica calado por um momento antes de suspirar. - Não, suponho que não - admite, parecendo desanimado. - Gosto de pensar que sem a guerra eu e o Christofer poderíamos... mas acho que tens razão. Pessoas como nós não o fazem.

Levi pensa nos poucos homens assim que conhecera em Berlim - bem, os poucos homens que sabia alguma coisa de pessoal, mais do que a curvatura da pila - e na altura parecera-lhe que a maioria era casado. Reparara nos anéis nos seus dedos e ignorara-os no mesmo momento; o que tinha ele a ver se eles eram casados? E Erwin, e se ele fosse casado também?

Ficam em silêncio e Levi fecha os olhos de novo, deixando o raspar suave das folhas e o murmurar do rio encher-lhe a mente e apaziguar os pensamentos que considera demasiado confusos nestas últimas poucas horas de prazer. Força-se a acreditar, mesmo que seja só por este pouco tempo, que não existe mais nada fora deste momento; nem a guerra, nem medo, nem Dresden. Após algum tempo o som do vento e da corrente estão misturados com o ressonar baixinho de Farlan, que embala Levi para um sono profundo. Sonha com o casebre; Erwin está sentado junto da lareira, de costas para Levi, as chamas a pintarem os braços de tons vermelhos. Levi chama-o, mas ele não se vira para trás e quando Levi se aproxima para ver a cara dele, vê que a cor se esvaíra da sua face e os braços estão cheios de cortes profundos que encheram a camisa de sangue. O homem não olha para ele ainda assim mas os olhos olham desfocados para o fogo, cintilando entre a vida e a morte, mãos languidas sobre os joelhos. Levi segura uma delas entre as suas, surpreso pelo frio súbito que o trespassa e que o acorda ao mesmo que uma explosão de barulho o força a abrir os olhos.

Apercebe-se que puxara Farlan para perto de si na manta, um hábito dos anos que passaram a dormir na mesma cama, e quando afasta da mão de repente o outro homem assusta-se e acorda, apressando-se a pôr-se de pé quando também ele vê os soldados a aproximarem-se pelo relvado. São cinco, jovens, mais novos que Levi e Farlan, envergando uniformes e olhando para eles a trocarem palavras sussurradas que Levi não consegue ouvir. Pelo bambalear dos seus passos Levi sabe que eles estiveram a beber demasiado, o que, acrescentado à arrogância das suas posturas, fazem o coração de Levi bater desenfreado. Olha de relance para Farlan que está a endireitar a bainha da camisa com mãos trémulas e não consegue evitar ver o quão culpados ambos devem estar a parecer.

\- E o que é isto então? - um dos soldados diz, andando à frente dos outros. - O que é que foi isso tudo ainda agora?

\- Nada - gagueja Farlan, atirando uma mão ao cabelo. - Estávamos só a dormir.

\- A dormir? - repete o soldado e Farlan acena, olhando apressadamente para Levi enquanto os outros homens se aproximam.

\- Sim - diz Farlan de novo, e algo na maneira como ele fala deixa Levi a pensar que não é a primeira vez que isto lhe acontece. - Adormecemos, foi só isso.

\- Ele tinha os braços à tua volta - outro soldado diz, acenando para Levi, cujos olhos estão a saltar de homem para homem enquanto tenta determinar qual o melhor plano. - Todos nós vimos.

\- Não foi nada - insiste Farlan, encolhendo os ombros e dando uma gargalhada forçada. - Ele está só habituado a agarrar a namorada assim. Não é, Lukas?

Levi olha para o outro homem e acena. - É isso - responde, tentando relaxar a sua postura quando se apercebe do quão tenso Farlan está. - Ela adora que eu faça isso.

\- Então não és paneleiro? - o soldado pergunta agora a Levi.

\- Não - declara Levi, tentando que a sua expressão tenha a quantidade certa de ofensa perante o insulto.

\- Qual é o nome da tua namorada? - pergunta um do grupo enquanto o líder do gangue se avança e pisa a manta ainda no chão.

\- Lilian - diz Levi, o primeiro nome que lhe vem à cabeça. - E é melhor que tires as tuas botas de cima da minha propriedade.

O soldado olha para baixo para a manta e de volta para Levi antes de limpar as solas dos sapatos lentamente no tecido e antes de continuar a avançar até estar mesmo à frente de Levi. Consegue sentir o sangue a pulsar no crânio quando aquele género de raiva calma começa a aumentar nos seus músculos e fixa o soldado nos olhos, desejando-los tão cegos e sem vida quanto aqueles que o homem já matou. Consegue sentir o cheiro do álcool no hálito do homem ao olhar para a cara dele, a mente cheia do conselho de Erwin.

\- Desculpa lá - diz-lhe o homem, a voz carregada de escárnio. - Estava curioso p'a ver o que pensas fazer quanto a isso. Brochista de merda.

Levi olha para atrás do homem para os pedaços de relva agora colados na manta juntamente com sujidade e lama seca. Há um momento em que nada parece real, a tranquilidade de antes transformara-se tão depressa nisto, e por alguns segundos Levi pergunta-se se ainda estará a sonhar, se isto é uma continuação do pesadelo que tivera antes. Com o corpo a tremer de raiva, Levi olha para a figura que se eleva sobre ele - aquela amostra de sorriso nos lábios do homem, a cicatriz que lhe atravessa a sobrancelha - e resfolega antes de lhe cuspir para a cara.

Segue-se um momento de calma em que as mãos do homem se erguem à face para tocar o trilho húmido que o cuspo está a deixar ao deslizar em direcção ao seu queixo. Levi consegue ouvir Farlan arquejar à sua direita antes do rugido irado do homem se sobrepor. O homem investe contra Levi, mãos preparadas para o agarrar. Levi esquiva-se quase sem esforço, rodando à volta do homem e pontapeando-o com força atrás do joelho. A força do ataque fá-lo cair de joelhos no chão e Levi não perde tempo a enrolar o braço à volta do pescoço dele, acertando-lhe com um novo pontapé com a ponta da bota contra a virilha quando o homem tenta enxotar Levi de cima de si. O soldado dobra-se em dois, as mãos na virilha e a arfar por ar, e antes de um par de mãos fortes agarrarem a camisa de Levi pelas costas ele ainda lhe aperta o pescoço com mais força, deixando o homem esparramado e engasgado no chão. Consegue ouvir Farlan a gritar para pararem antes de ser esmurrado nas costas e uma outra voz irrompe, mais alta do que as outras - a voz de Erwin.

\- Mas o que raios se passa aqui?!

Levi volta-se para ver o homem correr na direcção deles com Isabel atrás de si; o rosto dele está distorcido pela raiva ao empurrar o grupo de soldados até chegar a Levi e Farlan, mal olhando para o homem no chão ainda com a mão na garganta lutando para se levantar, sempre a olhar para Levi com uma sede de vingança latente.

\- Estes paneleiros da merda - consegue o homem gemer. - Nós vimo-los... praticamente a comerem-se em público... enojam-me-

\- Não estávamos a fazer tal coisa! - exclama Farlan ao voltar-se para Erwin. - Adormecemos, foi só isso, juro!

Erwin olha para ele e depois para Levi, as sobrancelhas espessas unidas, e Levi consegue ver a mente dele a trabalhar de forma febril, mapeando os detalhes, chegando a conclusões antes de precisar de fazer qualquer pergunta, tentando encontrar uma saída para a situação. Olha para o homem a esfregar o vergão vermelho no pescoço, a expressão a gelar.

\- Sabes quem ele é? - pergunta ao homem, acenando para Farlan. - É filho do meu primo.

\- E então? - atira-lhe o homem de volta - É um nojento de um-

\- É bom que tenhas cuidado - interrompe-lo Erwin, a voz controlada e baixa - com o que é que o acusas.

\- Porque caralho havia eu de me preocupar, seu filho da puta senil?

Levi vê o maxilar de Erwin cerrar-se. - Porque se te atreves sequer a murmurar merda dessa sobre o filho do meu primo, vou arrastar esse teu couro lingrinhas por todos os tribunais do Reich por difamação. Percebeste,  _Gefreiter?_

O soldado olha para Erwin em desafio mas fica calado, talvez tentando pensar o que dizer a seguir, apontando um dos dedos tipo salsicha para Levi. - Aquele estava a tocar no outro. Todos nós vimos. Estavam deitados naquela manta e ele estava a tocar-lhe.

Erwin volta-se para Levi, a expressão solene, quase zangada. - Isso é verdade, Lukas?

Levi olha em volta para os soldados e para Isabel, que se aproximara de Farlan e segura a mão dele na sua. Olha de relance para o _Gefreiter_ ; o homem ainda está de cócoras pela dor na virilha e Levi sente vontade de rir, mas não o faz. Sabe que algo tem de ser resolvido aqui, mas não vê a solução.

\- Também me cuspiu para cima e estrangulou-me - continua o soldado quando nem Levi nem Erwin falam.

\- Isso é verdade? - pergunta Erwin a Levi de novo. - Cuspiste na cara de um soldado alemão? Atacaste-lo?

\- Sim - diz Levi, apercebendo-se de repente como isto tem de acabar ao ver um traço de dor no rosto de Erwin. - Fiz isso mesmo. Chamou-me brochista por isso cuspi-lhe na cara. E apertei-lhe um bocado a goela.

O golpe acerta-lhe antes de Levi ter hipótese de se aperceber, uma pancada na cara com as costas da mão que o atira ao chão. A floresta de pernas à sua frente oscila de forma nauseante quando um zumbido alto começa a explodir nos seus ouvidos, ensurdecendo-o a qualquer outro som. A dor só chega depois, um lembrete agudo da força dos braços de Erwin, ainda que, mesmo com a dor latejante, Levi se questione se o homem se conteve. Cerra os dentes e estremece quando consegue apoiar um braço debaixo do corpo, o travo metálico de sangue na boca. Inspira quando o som do rio regressa devagar, levantando-se de novo antes de cuspir para a relva, a mancha de vermelho estragando o verde impecável, mesmo na altura certa para ouvir as palavras finais de Erwin.

-...fazem mais por este país do que tu alguma vez farás. Estás a perceber?

\- Sim, Herr _Strumbannführer_  - murmura, abrindo a boca apenas o absolutamente necessário.

\- Ainda bem - rosna Erwin, zangado; Levi não olha para ele. - É bom que não te esqueças, caralho. E se eu te vejo sequer a olhar para o Friedrich de novo, mando-te direito para Buchenwald nesse mesmo instante. Estamos entendidos?

Levi estremece ao ouvir o nome, mas resmunga: - Sim, Herr  _Strumbannführer._

Consegue ouvir Erwin a expirar. - Que merda de confusão - diz, mais para si do que para outra pessoa, parece. - Um óptimo dia de férias completamente arruinado.

Levi quer rir - a declaração é tão correcta - mas limita-se a suspirar. Todo o lado direito da cara está a latejar com uma dor surda que o faz querer agarrar a cara e gritar todos os palavrões que sabe. Ao ouvir Erwin trocar mais umas quantas palavras com os soldados tenta reunir forças contra isto, e contra a realidade a que todos tinham agora sido forçados a regressar. Mas agora algo nessa tarefa parece pior do que antes. Amargamente, Levi volta atrás com o seu pensamento de antes, decidindo que é melhor não ter memórias como estas.

.

Vão-se embora pouco depois, Erwin ordenando a Isabel para ir na bicicleta de Farlan. Levi senta-se no suporte para bagageira da bicicleta atrás de Erwin enquanto os soldados começam a despir-se, rindo-se entre eles agora como se nada se tivesse passado de todo, fazendo corridas até ao rio. Começam a viagem de regresso, parando de repente cerca de meio quilómetro depois quando Erwin salta da sua bicicleta e desaparece em direcção ao rio por entre o matagal, regressando com um lenço molhado, que dobra antes de entregar a Levi.

\- Não sei quanto isto vai ajudar - diz ele, e algo no tom faz Levi pensar que ele está apenas a pensar em voz alta. - Não queria... peço tanta-

\- Não é preciso - diz-lhe Levi, a dor no peito quase rivalizando com a da cara. - Não tens de pedir desculpa. Não há motivo.

Levi vê de relance a expressão de Erwin e é obrigado a desviar o olhar; ver toda aquela tristeza fá-lo querer arrancar a própria pele. Pressiona o lenço contra a cara devagar; o fresco ajuda, de facto. Quer dizer isso a Erwin, mas não consegue. Volta-se para Isabel e Farlan, que pararam alguns metros atrás.

\- Estão bem? - pergunta-lhes, recebendo acenos mudos como resposta; há uma determinação estranha na expressão de Farlan, uma firmeza à qual não está habituado e que lhe prende a atenção por um momento.

Continuam o percurso num silêncio que dura até regressarem ao casebre e mesmo aí só trocam as palavras mais essenciais enquanto arrumam as coisas e saem. O único que tenta começar uma conversa durante a viagem de carro de regresso a Dresden é Farlan, que pergunta a Isabel se ela gostou da quinta, mas o encolher de ombros evasivo da rapariga é suficiente para o desencorajar de perguntar mais alguma coisa, e voltam todos a ficar em silêncio.

Quando finalmente sobem as escadas para o apartamento e entram desordenados pela porta, Levi não se consegue lembrar de uma altura em que se tenha sentido mais exausto, mais miserável, ou mais desgastado. Enquanto o dia escurece até noite para lá das janelas, Farlan cozinha um modesto jantar para todos, que comem no silêncio persistente. À noite, Levi não consegue suportar aproximar-se do outro homem, sentindo como se algo do conforto que o gesto costumava trazer-lhes tenha agora desaparecido de vez, e antes de adormecer, Levi interroga-se entorpecidamente quando é que deixara de saber como chorar.

 


End file.
